To be so young and in love
by fantasybean
Summary: Kid!Sherlock and Kid!John have decided that they're boyfriends and are in love. This leads to the Holmes' and the Watson's endless amusement and an adorable tale of two boys who become men, always in love. Johnlock. Don't like, don't read. Please read&review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! I'm going to carry this off and I really want to know what you think! Thank you!**

Julie and Alan Watson had been very close friends for ten years with Kathy and Ronald Holmes, their next door neighbours. None of them had had children when they had first met, but one year later baby Mycroft was born, and the year after that Harriet was born. Three years after Harriet's birth Sherlock and John were born within days of each other. John was born first and Sherlock only three days after. The two boys had always been inseparable. Sherlock had curly dark hair, a pale complexion and grey/blue eyes. John was blonde with stormy blue eyes and a kind smile. They had always been so close, even bringing the families closer than they already were.

They went to primary school together. Sherlock was extremely clever and John was what kept him happy and balanced.

At the age of five Sherlock and John were sat in the Holmes' living room watching one of the soaps that Kathy enjoyed so much.

"What is a boyfriend?" John asked Kathy.

"Well, it's someone you love and want to be with. It's what Ron was to me before we were married." Kathy tried to explain.

"Does it have to be a boy and a girl?" John asked.

"No, it can be a boy and a boy and a girl and a girl too. Whoever you fall in love with." Kathy explained.

"What's it like when you fall in love with somebody? Is it different than just loving someone like a brother?" Sherlock questioned.

"Yes, darling. You see, when you're in love with somebody it isn't a mum or a dad or a sibling or just a friend. It means that you don't just like them as a friend but you want to do things like kiss and cuddle and you just feel different around them. And when it's true love, like for example me and your daddy, my tummy feels all funny and he makes me smile all the time and I feel sparks when we touch." Kathy said, attempting to explain things to five year olds was very difficult, but she had tried her best.

Sherlock and John nodded in understanding and went back to the television, though Sherlock quickly got bored and he and John went to the garden to play on the swings.

"Mummy?" Sherlock asked Kathy as she read him a bed-time story.

"Yes, sweetheart?" she asked.

"I think I'm in love with John." He said.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"Because I feel like you said it would feel like. And because I know some people say we're like brothers. And I do love Mycroft, but I love John differently than a brother." Sherlock confided in his mummy.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Kathy asked.

"What can I do?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, you can tell John how you feel. And if he feels the same then that's good." Kathy advised.

"What would happen if he feels the same?" Sherlock asked "Would that make us boyfriends?"

"Maybe." Kathy smiled.

Sherlock lifted his head from her shoulder and looked up innocently "What if he doesn't feel the same way?" he asked.

"Well, you can stay being friends. You're still young, don't worry about it, Sherlock." She said.

Sherlock nodded and let her return to the story.

At the same time in the house next door Julie was tucking in her five year old too.

"Mummy. I'm in love with Sherlock." John stated.

"Kathy said you two were questioning her about that today." Julie smiled.

"Is it good or bad that I'm in love with Sherlock?" John asked.

"Well, it's good if you are and so is he. But why do you think you're in love with him, darling?" she asked.

"Because I just know. And it's a different love than I have for Harry or Mycroft or anybody else. And I feel how Auntie Kathy said!" John said.

"Well, maybe you should tell Sherlock. But go to sleep now, okay? School is tomorrow." Julie said, kissed her son's forehead and left the room once she was sure he was settled.

The next day Kathy and Julie were walking the four children to school. Harry and Mycroft got along well and John and Sherlock obviously did too, so they were often well behaved on the trip.

Once the children ran into school, Julie and Kathy turned to each other and both told each other of their son's proclamations of love. They found it incredibly adorable.

"I wonder if they'll tell each other." Kathy said.

"I'm sure one of them will soon enough." Julie smiled.

In the class room silence surrounded the children who were working on their numbers. Sherlock was already finished and helping John.

Once John was finished too he looked up and at Sherlock.

"Sherlock, I have something to tell you." He said, they had to whisper or they'd be told off for disturbing the other working children. He was going to be brave and tell his best friend about how he felt.

"Yes, John?" Sherlock asked.

"You know what your mummy was saying yesterday about being in love?" John asked.

Sherlock nodded.

"I'm in love with you." John said.

John watched as Sherlock smiled and relief filled him as Sherlock said "That's good. Because I'm in love with you too."

John grinned too.

"So what do we do now?" John asked.

"You could be my boyfriend." Sherlock said.

"And you could be mine." John said.

Excitement ran through the two boys. There had been a few children in their school who had been boyfriend and girlfriends. And it was seen as 'cool', especially to the older kids. But that was only a tiny part of it. Sherlock and John were incredibly excited because they were in love and that was a very good feeling.

At break time Sherlock and John played together as normal and nothing really changed except they both knew that they loved each other and they were boyfriends. Neither of them saw any reason to tell anybody else. But they would be sure to tell their mummies and daddies.

Their daddies were there to pick them up at the end of the day.

Sherlock and John ran out of the school doors with their bags and lunch boxes, running with excitement at their dads, who were already crouching lower to pick up their youngest boys and give them a cuddle.

Sherlock and John were hugged by their dads and both burst into conversation at once.

"Hey, one at a time and slow down!" Ron laughed.

John nodded to Sherlock.

"John and I are in love and we're boyfriend and boyfriend now!" Sherlock said.

"Mummy told me about that!" Alan smiled.

"Is that good?" John asked.

"As long as you're happy then so are we." Ron smiled while Alan nodded.

The Holmes and the Watsons were very open minded, loving and accepting people, so John and Sherlock were content to be who they wanted to be.

They immediately told Harry and Mycroft as soon as they saw them and also their mummies.

"So are you two going to hold hands now?" Harry asked.

Sherlock and John looked at each other at their places around the large dining room table at the Holmes' that sometimes the Holmes' and Watson's would sit at together. This was one such time.

"Is that what boyfriends do?" Sherlock asked his dad.

"If you both want to." Ron said.

Sherlock and John both nodded at the same time.

"Though we must say that you must treat our boy well, Sherlock." Alan said.

"Oh, I will!" Sherlock said.

"We know you will, kiddo!" Alan grinned.

"And you, John Hamish Watson." Ron said.

"Of course!" John said.

Later that evening, just before eight o'clock, while Mycroft and Harry were playing in the back garden that was lit with garden lights the adults were sat on the patio. John was sat on his mother's lap, sleeping contently against her, exhausted from the day. Sherlock was sat in his dad's lap curled up and also sleeping.

"Oh, it's all good fun." Ron chuckled, talking about the kids' new relationship.

"Yes, it's very sweet." Julie agreed.

John suddenly startled awake and started crying.

"Oh, darling, what's wrong?" Julie asked, holding her hysterical child close.

"Did you have a bad dream, son?" Alan asked.

John nodded.

Sherlock woke up and looked toward the sound of distress. He crawled off his father's lap and to his boyfriend and climbed up gently so he also sat on Julie. She didn't mind, the boys often curled up on her or Kathy or their daddies and they hadn't outgrown that yet.

Sherlock put his arms around John and John buried his face in Sherlock's neck, gripping onto him tightly.

"It's okay, John. It wasn't real." Sherlock said.

Soon John's crying lessened and he said "Thank you for making me feel better." before he fell asleep. Sherlock stayed there and slowly drifted to sleep too, still holding John.

"Someone quickly take a picture." Julie said.

Kathy ran into the house and quickly got a camera, they snapped a picture and smiled.

"Well, they make a lovely pair." Ron said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review. I was amazed by the amount of reviews for the first chapter and it really gave me the confidence to quickly write the next chapter, so keep it up, I love to know what you think! Thank you!**

Sherlock and John had started to hold hands a lot now, since their conversation at dinner with their family. They found that they both liked it a lot.

While Sherlock and John were sat eating dinner together their hands would entwine between them and they'd sometimes make patterns on each other's hands.

It had been three days since they had been boyfriends and it was a Monday morning and they were both walking hand in hand to school with their daddies, Mycroft and Harry. They had grown so used to happily walking around holding onto each other contently that they strolled into the playground and all the way into class.

The class put their coats on the pegs and sat on the carpet for the morning register.

Sherlock and John never failed to sit in the corner at the back, a bit squashed by the other children, but content to be next to their best friend, and now boyfriend.

Sherlock reached out and John grabbed his hand and they lay it between them.

As children at the age of five do, Sherlock and John shuffled around on the uncomfortable ground until they found a comfy way to sit. They both sat cross-legged with their knees touching and their hands resting between them and on their knees.

"Sherlock Holmes." Mrs Smith called out, looking up as she got to his name on the register.

"Good morning, Mrs Smith." Sherlock said.

"Now there's no need to hold John's hand in class, dear." Mrs Smith said. She had no problem with it, children were children, but she often said this to the girls, finding when people held onto each other it could cause others not to be able to walk carefully through them to get out of the bundle of children.

"But I want to hold John's hand." Sherlock frowned.

"Yes, but not in class." Mrs Smith said firmly.

"But it isn't in the rule book." John commented.

"Will you two stop misbehaving? I am your teacher and you will do as I say." Mrs Smith raised her voice.

"John and me are boyfriends now, that makes it extra important that we hold hands." Sherlock said seriously.

The class started to whisper, but Mrs Smith soon calmed them down.

"Look, boys, just let go and stop being silly." Mrs Smith instructed.

"I don't like you very much." Sherlock said.

"Well, I'd like you to go to the headmaster's office, Sherlock. It isn't nice to say things like that." Mrs Smith said.

"It's the truth!" Sherlock said and stood up, letting go of John's hand.

But John stood anyway as Sherlock went out of the classroom.

"I don't think you're very nice, Mrs Smith." John began to walk out of the classroom.

"John Watson, you come back in here now. Class is important! I will not have you both at the headmaster's door." Mrs Smith began to stand.

"Sherlock is more important to me." John said and ran out of the classroom, quickly catching up with Sherlock and grabbing hold of his familiar hand.

"You shouldn't do this for me." Sherlock said.

"It's for you. That's why I'm here." John explained.

"Thank you." Sherlock smiled and gave John's hand a small squeeze.

They arrived at the head master's office and explained what happened.

The headmaster was a rather stern and very old fashioned man, so he saw what he thought was a 'problem' and tried to deal with it firsthand. Sherlock and John sat on the sofa in his office, giggling and chatting away while Mr Granger called their parents, inviting them in for 'a little chat'.

Luckily all four adults had been off work that day and within ten minutes they walked into the head masters office too.

"Mummy! Daddy!" John shouted and he and Sherlock ran across the room to accept hugs from all four of the adults.

The four took a seat on the sofa, Sherlock and John sitting on their mummies who sat next to each other.

"So, I have called you in today because Sherlock and John have caused a bit of a disruption in class." Mr Granger explained.

"What did they do?" Ron asked.

"Well, Sherlock and John were holding hands and were asked to stop by their teacher. They both refused and Sherlock said that he disliked Mrs Smith. Mrs Smith sent him straight to me, but John also stood up and said she wasn't nice and ran after Sherlock. I won't stand for this rudeness to teachers and silly hand holding." Mr Granger said.

"Mr Granger, I completely agree that the boys shouldn't have been rude to an adult, however, what is this about 'silly' hand holding?" Alan asked.

"So you are unaware that they have been holding hands?" Mr Granger asked.

"No, we are certainly aware. And we have no problem with it. Sherlock and John have always been very close, and are growing closer. They've shared baths and cots and food and drinks. And now they're holding hands. That's fine. I was wondering why you called it 'silly'." Alan elaborated.

The Holmes and Watson mothers did not look happy.

"Well, I call it silly because it is. It's unnecessary. What friends hold hands that aren't girls?" Mr Granger asked.

"We aren't just friends. We're best friends and boyfriends." Sherlock proclaimed while John nodded and said "We don't have to be girls either."

"Now this is just preposterous. Mr and Mrs Holmes and Watson, are you really condoning this behaviour of your sons? I mean boyfriends? That's not right!" Mr Granger frowned.

"Yes. Yes we are. They can be whoever they want to be, as long as they are happy and healthy and safe, that is all that matters to us. And for your information, there is nothing wrong with friends of any gender holding hands. Don't be so stereotypical. Now, Mr Granger, we shall take our leave. And I would like to also take Harry out of her class now too and we will consider our options. But I won't have my children in a school run by a man who doesn't believe that the children can be who they wish to be. I want my children to have dreams. And theses two being boyfriends is absolutely splendid." Julie said, standing and carrying John on her hip. Alan stood too.

"Now let's be rational here." Mr Granger said.

"No, I think they are being perfectly rational. And we would like to take Mycroft from class too. We will get back to you with what option we have taken shortly." Kathy said and stood up, also sitting Sherlock on her hip.

The four marched out and quickly collected Harry and Mycroft from their classroom.

On their way home the parents were fuming silently.

"Mummy, I want to go down now." Sherlock said.

Kathy let her son walk on his own and John managed to get his mum out of her thoughts to let him down too.

The five year olds linked hands and happily started chattering away.

"Dad, why are we going home?" Harry asked, holding her dad's hand and tugging for an answer.

"Because Mr Granger wasn't being very nice about Sherlock and John being boyfriends." Alan explained.

"That's wrong." Mycroft said.

"Yes, it is." Ron ruffled Mycroft's hair and they all decided to go to the Watson's house.

Both houses were the same sizes, detached and comfortably big with good sized gardens that the children spent hours playing in.

The kids ran outside. Mycroft and Harry immediately restarting their game of who can swing higher on the swings and Sherlock and John climbed up the climbing frame and ran around, climbing and sliding and swinging happily. They were all laughing with joy. And a little bit of triumph shone through that the headmaster was in trouble and not them. According to Sherlock and John there was no higher authority than their mums and dads.

The adults were all in the kitchen, sipping at their fresh mugs of tea or coffee.

"I don't want to have to remove them from that school. I mean, it is a good school. But with a man like that in charge, I just don't feel comfortable leaving them there. They'll start believing that they can't have dreams." Kathy said.

"I know. Well, there is another school not too far from here. I think it is a five minute drive instead of a little walk. We would have chosen it, but it was slightly further away." Ron commented.

"It is a good school. They get the results." Alan nodded.

"What's more important at their age is that they're not put down and told they aren't allowed to do that because some people think it's wrong." Julie said passionately.

"I know. And I actually know the deputy head mistress who works there. She's my work colleague's wife. I could have a chat with her." Ron suggested.

"That would be a good idea." Julie smiled.

The next day the adults went to school with their four children with them.

Sherlock and John were both sleeping as they had been running around all morning. Alan was quite strong and as Ron was looking after Mycroft, Harry was holding onto Julie and Kathy had pulled a muscle in her arm from gardening the day before he had Sherlock and John both on either side of him.

They were both still small and light, so it wasn't hard work for him to carry them into the school, the boys' heads flopping on each of his shoulder.

They shortly told the headmaster that they were taking all four children out of the school and moving to the one a couple of miles away. And they also added that they would be reporting the incident to the governors so that action could be taken to ensure that other children wouldn't be told 'no' to being in love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! I have appreciated each and every single review! I adore hearing from all of you and what you think about it. If you want to make any suggestions or prompts, I'll be happy to consider them! If I keep getting so many reviews you can rest assured that this will be updated as quickly as possible. So please take a moment to review! And a massive thank you to those who have so far! You all inspire me!**

John and Sherlock stood in the busy playground of their new school with Mycroft, Harry, Sherlock's daddy and John's mummy.

Harry was crying her eyes out, saying only slightly incoherently that she didn't want to go because they might not like her. Mycroft was calm as always and Sherlock and John were just looking around at the unfamiliar faces of other children.

A teacher came out and blew a whistle sharply to get everyone's attention.

All the children ran into their lines.

"Come on now, go to that teacher and ask which class you'll be in and we'll wait here until we know that you're okay." Julie said kindly, giving all four children a hug and Harry an extra one for courage.

Sherlock and John quickly grabbed onto each other's hand and with their siblings they went to the teacher.

She quickly smiled at them and sorted them out, telling them to stay with her and she would take them to each class and introduce them.

All the children walked in and the teacher led the four through the colourful corridors, first dropping Mycroft off, who was welcomed into his new class, then Harry whose tears had stopped when the teacher had smiled at her.

"Now you two. You will be in Mr Scooter's class. Come along." She smiled and took them to their classroom.

All the children were in the middle of the register when they stopped for the interruption, looking at the two boys gripping each other's hands and standing closely together.

"So there are our new pupils?" The teacher asked. He had brown hair, blue eyes and a friendly vibe coming off of him.

"This is Sherlock Holmes and John Watson." The other teacher informed them.

"Well thank you for bringing them here. Come on in and we'll introduce ourselves to your new classmates." Mr Scooter said.

The other teacher left and Sherlock and John stood at the front of the class.

"So, with all new comers, and we've only had three others so far, we like to let them introduce themselves and say something about themselves. So, which one of you wants to go first?" Mr Scooter asked.

John could tell that Sherlock was observing the class. His boyfriend had always been extremely perceptive and observant.

"I'll go first." John said bravely.

"Okay then." Mr Scooter smiled.

"Well, my name's John. And I'm five. And I like playing with Sherlock. Sherlock's my best friend and my boyfriend. We have known each other forever. Our families live next door and we were born a few days apart." John said.

"That's lovely, and what about you, Sherlock?" Mr Scooter asked.

"I like playing with John too. We love each other, so spending time together if good and important! Only ten people in this class have best friends." Sherlock stated.

Mr Scooter was slightly taken aback by Sherlock's observation but had been informed that the boy was a child genius, but needed to stay in his year because his genius was for observations, puzzles and such, he still needed to learn stuff like everybody else.

"That's great! Well, there are two seats just at the front table for you." Mr Scooter gestured and they sat down.

The boys had a really good first day of school. The teachers were mostly really nice, however there is always that one grumpy teacher that nobody likes, but overall they had an enjoyable beginning. Sherlock and John didn't really make any new friends, but they had each other, and that was how it always worked. Neither of them were that good with other people, well John was okay but Sherlock was particularly horrendous, but when they were together they could just be themselves and that was how they liked it. But the other children were friendly.

Harry and Mycroft were fitting in well. Mycroft had always been good at getting people to like him, and Harry was just chatty, so she had no problems either.

They were picked up by their parents and they all raved about their day.

"I really like that school." Julie said to Kathy when they watched the kids play in the garden.

"Definitely. It is so worth the small drive." Kathy agreed.

Ron joined the two women and kissed Kathy on the cheek.

Sherlock and John had been walking towards them and saw the exchange. When they stood in front of them Sherlock said "Is that what boyfriends do?"

"What do you do?" Kathy smiled.

"Kiss?" John asked. They always knew what one another was talking about... except when Sherlock's mind was working a mile a minute and not even John could work out what he was talking about.

"Well, yes." Ron said.

"But only adults... snog?" John asked, a little shy about the word he had heard on a soap opera.

The adults laughed "Only big people do that. But a peck is okay." Julie smiled and ruffled their hair.

Sherlock and John looked at each other and were thinking about a kiss, but neither went for one as they thought it wasn't the right time.

Later that evening, when John and Harry were going back to their own house John, being so very brave, went up to Sherlock and instead or giving him the usual hug and the new "I love you, Sherlock!" it was a kiss on the cheek and an "I love you, Sherlock!". Sherlock felt his boyfriends lips press against his cheek and they both felt all tingly and like they had been boosted with happiness. When John pulled away he had a silly grin and so did Sherlock.

John had gone out the door when Sherlock ran and opened the letter box and shouted "I love you too!" which he heard John giggle at.

That evening John and Sherlock seemed to be hyperactive with energy from the little kiss they had shared. Sherlock kept putting his hand to his cheek and John kept touching his lips.

"Mummy, I want John to kiss me every day! And I think I should give him one too!" Sherlock said after one hour of Kathy trying to settle Sherlock down to sleep. She had tried story after story, telling him to close his eyes and imagine somewhere calm and relaxing, which she was told by her five year old was "dull" but he quickly said how John wasn't "dull".

Alan was in much the same position in the house next door. John just wouldn't sleep. He just kept talking about Sherlock and how he had been shy about the kiss at first, but he said he wanted to do it more. Of course the parents were happy their children were so pleased and had found something that truly made them happy and complete, but when it is half past nine at night, and your five year old just won't go to sleep, it can be tricky to look on the bright side of things.

The following morning Sherlock greeted John at the door and before John could give him a kiss the little genius leant over and planted a kiss on John's cheek.

"Good?" Sherlock asked and John just grinned and said "Very good!"

The two were very chatty on their way in the car to school about the night before and how their parents had gotten very upset when they wouldn't sleep, but in the end they managed drop off.

"And John, I really liked it when you kissed me. Is that okay to say?" Sherlock asked.

"It's okay to say to me." John nodded, giving Sherlock's hand a squeeze from where their hands lay between them.

"I won't ever want anybody but you, John!" Sherlock proclaimed seriously.

"Me too. You're the only person I will ever love!" John said honestly.

"Well that makes you two very lucky." Kathy said as she listened to the boys' rambling while she drove.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because if you think about me and Sherlock's daddy, John, we only met when we were twenty, so we haven't had our whole lives together, but if you two really do stay together, then you will have been together forever, and that's really special." Kathy smiled.

"Are we special?" Sherlock asked.

"Of course you two are special, in your own ways as well as when you are together." Kathy reassured them.

Because Sherlock and John were very special. They were a bit of an odd pair, they were quite different, but their just fit so perfectly. They completed each other and you could never imagine one without the other without seeing an incomplete and very sad picture.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: I'm so chuffed in having so much interest in this new fic of mine. I'm loving every review and favourite and alert, so thank you! Keep them reviews coming and a new chapter will be along as soon as possible.**

John and Sherlock had been boyfriends for two months; it was mid-August, so nearing the end of the summer holidays that they had spent at home together, when they were sat on the sofa with four parents in front of them.

"So, your birthdays are coming up. And you're big boys now, so what would you like to do?" Alan asked.

Sherlock and John looked at each other and their faces broke out into massive grins.

"A party together!" John said.

"Please!" Sherlock added.

"And if you have a joint party what would you like to do?" Kathy asked.

"I want a party in the garden, like Mycroft's." John said.

"But I don't want so many people." Sherlock said.

"Okay, so just some fun and games and dancing in the back garden. Well, we have to invite relatives; do you want any friends to come over?" Ron asked.

"I don't have any friends except John." Sherlock said.

"Alright then, John, what about you?" Julie asked.

"Well, some people are okay with me, but I don't really want them to come because they aren't proper friends." John said.

"Well that's fine." Alan smiled.

"You two run along and we'll sort everything else out." Kathy said.

John whispered something in Sherlock's ears and the little genius' eyes sparkled.

"We want to have a sleepover too!" Sherlock said with excitement.

"Alright then." Ron nodded with the rest of the adults.

Their actual birthdays were about a week before school started, on the 21st and 23rd of August, but most people they had contacted weren't free then, so they moved the party date a few days before and planned it for a Saturday and the boys were so excited that the parents found it very difficult to get them to sleep.

In the morning John didn't even eat breakfast; he ran straight out the front door and knocked on the next one.

It was answered in moments by his boyfriend and they had a big hug. It was their party day today!

It took John half an hour of him and Sherlock bouncing around, excited about their party, to realise that he was still in his pyjamas.

Luckily Julie turned up with his clothes while Alan also came around to help decorating and such.

"Okay, so your uncles, aunts, cousins and grandparents are all coming. They'll be here at about one o'clock." Kathy informed them.

At one o'clock the Watson's and the Holmes' family started arriving.

Sherlock and John were the centre of attention, John didn't mind, but Sherlock didn't like it so much. Luckily within half an hour they were left alone to play while the adults chatted by the buffet on the patio and the children ran around the garden.

"Sherlock and John seem to have gotten closer." John's grandmother pointed out.

"Oh yes, not that anyone thought it possible. They're boyfriends now." Kathy said as they watched Sherlock lead John by the hand to the sand pit.

Many on the table laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"It's just... they're only five." An Aunt of Sherlock's said.

"Yes, we are aware of that. Look, just watch them, just for a minute, and you'll see." Julie said.

Every single adult turned to the sandpit that Sherlock and John were sat in, John held down a bucket while Sherlock tapped the sides with a spade. Then they pulled the bucket up and revealed a perfect sand castle. They both smiled at each other. John used Sherlock's shoulder to help himself up, he then gave Sherlock a hand up which Sherlock continued to hold even after he was up. They conversed for a few minutes, it was simple and normal, but every single person who was looking properly with an open mind could see the adoration and love travelling between them, emanating from their very beings. It was so obvious if people just looked. Those two boys loved each other more than anything in the world, their eyes sparkled and their smiles just seemed a little more meaningful and special when they were aimed at each other.

"I see it." Sherlock's grandmother said, while others just nodded.

Julie's brother laughed "You can't be serious!" he said.

"Steve..." Julie said.

"This is preposterous! They're five, they can't know what sexual orientation they are, and they can't be in love." He said.

"Why can't they?" Julie asked.

"And also, Steve, I don't think orientation has much to do with it. They've fallen in love with each other. You don't fall in love with the gender; you fall in love with the person." Alan said.

"Well, Alan that's true, but still, they're five. My second point still stands. They can't know they're in love!" Steve said defiantly.

"And I say again, why can't they?" Julie asked.

"They're five, Julie! They probably don't even know what love is!" Steve said.

They heard a small throat clearing and all the adults turned to see Sherlock and John stood in front of them.

"Love is when you want to spend every second with that person. It's when you care about them more than anything. It's when you would rather die than let any harm befall them." Sherlock said.

"Love is when you can't bear to see them cry. And you just want to keep them safe and happy. And they make you feel safe and happy." John said.

"Love is when you want to be the only one to hold their hand or kiss them. You need the person you love." Sherlock stated.

"Love is when you don't ever want to be apart and you couldn't bear the thought of being apart." John said.

"When I see John my tummy feels funny and my heart, well, I can hardly describe it." Sherlock said.

"I feel that too... and I'd die for Sherlock." John said.

"But I don't want you to die!" Sherlock said in distress, turning to John.

"It's okay, I won't." John reassured him.

"Good. But yes, I'd die for you too." Sherlock said.

"I love you." John said, looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

"I love you too." Sherlock said.

John leant over and kissed Sherlock's cheek.

"Aww." Some of the adults said.

Uncle Steve just sat in his seat, completely defeated by two five year olds.

"Mummy!" John called out.

"Yes, my clever munchkin?" she smiled, still glowing with triumph at her son and his boyfriend out-witting her brother.

"Can we have music now; me and Sherlock want to dance!" John said.

"Of course, sweetheart." Julie smiled and turned the CD player on. It was a moderately slow song.

Sherlock and John went out onto the middle of the garden.

They'd seen their parents dance many times before.

John put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder while Sherlock put a hand on John's hip. Their other hands joined and they giggled as they swayed and moved with the music.

"They are adorable." Sherlock's adult cousin said.

"That they are. You should see them just on a normal day. They are oddly domestic in an odd kind of way. Like Sherlock will be doing an experiment and he would persuade John to help. John is the only one who puts up with every single bizarre experiment Sherlock does, but he does keep Sherlock safe as well. I can hear them in Sherlock's room John goes 'Sherlock, stop that now, it's dangerous.' It's cute and rather amusing." Ron said with a fond smile.

Sherlock and John danced and danced.

They rested their foreheads together, breathing each other in and having the best birthday ever.

They swayed, pressed together, they knew that they had an audience of adults and some older children but all they were thinking of was each other.

"John?" Sherlock whispered, while looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Sherlock?" John asked.

"I really, really do love you." Sherlock said.

John smiled "And I really, really do love you too."

Sherlock smiled and closed his eyes for a moment, feeling John's gaze still on him.

"You're pretty." John said, blushing.

Sherlock re-opened his eyes and smiled "So are you."John's hand went from Sherlock's shoulder to the back of his head and John buried it in his boyfriend's curly hair.

Sherlock's grip tightened on John's hip. He liked this, John playing with his hair. John hadn't done that before.

"Is that good?" John asked.

"Very good." Sherlock said.

John smiled, he loved Sherlock's hair and he had wanted to play with it for ages. He ran his fingers through it. Sherlock sighed in content and kissed John's cheek.

"They are made for each other." One of the adults whispered.

Some around that table wished they could be as close to someone as those two little boys were to each other.

From afar they watched in wonder as the boys danced, completely absorbed in each other.

Once the dinner was ready and ten songs had been played Sherlock and John stopped dancing.

"That was lovely!" John said.

Sherlock nodded and they sat at the head of the table together.

The food was as John put it "yummy" and the cake was even better. They blew out the candles together.

Sherlock looked around the table while John ate next to him. He observed his and John's relatives, he leaned over to John and said "You're auntie Carol doesn't love her husband any more."

John looked up "They look like they love each other."

"John, look deeper. Observe. Her wedding ring isn't looked after and she's sitting away from him. Their marriage is just an act now." Sherlock said.

"You're unbelievably clever. Don't tell anyone else about that though, it might upset them." John advised.

Sherlock nodded and ate some of their cake.

Once the relatives left Mycroft and Harry also wanted a sleepover so they went to the Watson's house while Sherlock and John stayed at the Holmes' house. They got into their pyjamas and brushed their teeth.

Kathy and Ron were still downstairs while they settled down to sleep after playing for hours.

John was on a mattress on the floor and Sherlock was on his bed. Sherlock looked over the side, their eyes had adjusted to the dark.

"John." He whispered.

"Yes?" John asked.

"My bed is cold." Sherlock said "And I don't like speaking to you from so far away. Come in my bed!" Sherlock requested.

"Okay. But we won't get in trouble will we?" John asked.

"No." Sherlock reassured him.

John stood and climbed into bed. They both lay on their sides facing each other.

"Is that better?" John asked.

"Yes, thank you." Sherlock said.

John smiled, Sherlock wasn't brilliant with manners, but he did try for John's sake.

"John, can you play with my hair?" Sherlock asked.

John smiled and lifted his hand to Sherlock's hair; he ran it through his hands and twirled the curls around his small fingers.

"Goodnight, John." Sherlock said.

"Night night." John said.

They both drifted off to sleep, completely content.

In the morning Ron found them and quickly got his wife.

They stood in the doorway and saw a heart warming sight.

Sherlock lay on his back with John on his side, snuggled into Sherlock's side. They both slept contently, tired from the party and happy to snooze together.

"Take a picture." Ron whispered.

Kathy tip-toed to get a camera and snapped the memory.

Sherlock and John awoke very well rested a few hours later.

John frequently played with Sherlock's hair, wherever they were, at school, at home, in front of the television, at the dinner table. He just enjoyed Sherlock humming in pleasure and he loved the feel of Sherlock's hair between his fingers.

When their proper birthdays arrived they both exchanged a present, they had both insisted on buying it themselves and wrapping it themselves.

Sherlock got John a stethoscope, because John had said that he wanted to be a doctor, though the little boy wasn't sure yet because he wanted to do something with more excitement.

John's eyes sparkled when he saw it; he put it in his ears and the other end on Sherlock's heart. He giggled at the 'thump-thump' he heard.

John had bought Sherlock a magnifying glass. They had been walking through town a few days ago and Sherlock had enjoyed looking at everything through the magnifying glass he had found in a shop, giggling and inspecting things.

Sherlock grinned and looked at John's eye through it.

"Lovely eyes." He said.

John smiled.

**THIS IS EDITED! I NOTICED THAT THEIR BIRTHDAYS DIDN'T AGREE WITH INFORMATION LATER ON IN THIS FIC, SORRY! But yes, now they have their sixth birthday just before they go into their next year at school. Sorry, that information is just a little jumbled up, ignore any more oddities, they're just my mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Yay, another ten reviews so I logged straight onto my computer to type up a new chapter for you. Seriously, as soon as I get ten I jump up with a grin, ideas hammering around in my head and get straight down to writing, so keep the reviews coming and I'll be sure to attempt to update as soon as possible. Thank you to all the readers, reviewers, favourites and alerts, it means a lot. Thank you. And please review!**

Sherlock looked up from his desk at school, his eyes in search for John who had got up in the silent classroom to sharpen his pencil at the bin. All the children were working really hard to complete some maths work.

Sherlock and John had been together for a number of months now, and they were well into their new year at school.

Sherlock's eyes settled over John who stood at the bin and he saw a sight that made him frown.

John was smiling and talking with a girl called Jeanette, they both giggled quietly and Jeanette leaned in closer to whisper something to him.

Sherlock stood up, threw his chair on the floor, knocked over his pencils, gave a scream which drew every single person's attention to him; he and John stared at each other. Sherlock was fuming with jealousy and John just looked confused and concerned.

Sherlock ran out of the class room. Mr Scooter told the class helper to keep them quiet and for John to stay where he was, then he left to find the little boy.

He found Sherlock half way along the corridor, sitting on a chair next to the bookcases.

Mr Scooter knelt down at Sherlock's side and observed the little boy who had shown that he was far more observant than every teacher who he had outsmarted... which was all of them. Sherlock had a few tears running down his cheeks and he looked both upset and angry.

"Sherlock, what happened back there?" Mr Scooter asked. Usually Sherlock was a little rude and mean, though not intentionally, but he had never flipped out as much as this before.

"Jeanette made John laugh." Sherlock said and wiped a tear away.

"Okay, and was that the reason that you stormed out?" Mr Scooter asked.

Sherlock nodded.

"Why is Jeanette making John laugh a bad thing?" Mr Scooter asked.

"Because I only want me to make John laugh! I don't want somebody else taking him away! What if John doesn't like me anymore because Jeanette makes him laugh?" Sherlock asked, very distressed.

"Sherlock, I've been married for five years, and my wife has lots of people who make her laugh, but I don't worry about it. And you shouldn't worry about it either. Listen, I've seen the way John laughs with you, and compared with other people, you make him laugh so much and completely freely." Mr Scooter reassured him.

Sherlock nodded, but he still looked very upset. He was only six after all and Mr Scooter had learnt that Sherlock was a little different to other people... well, a lot different.

"Listen, Sherlock, what you did wasn't good. You should not have screamed and left the classroom and tipped over your chair and the pencils. And I expect you to apologise to the class for disrupting their work. But before you do that, do you want me to go and get John?" Mr Scooter asked.

Sherlock choked out another sob and nodded.

"You stay right here." Mr Scooter advised and speed-walked to the class room. He found all the children silent while John was pestering the class helper about something, probably asking to find Sherlock.

"John, can you come with me?" Mr Scooter asked.

John looked up and ran to the teacher.

"Is Sherlock okay?" John asked worriedly.

Mr Scooter closed the class room door and looked down to John "He's a bit upset, I think he needs you to make him feel better."

John nodded seriously and Mr Scooter took John to where Sherlock still sat.

John rushed forward and enveloped Sherlock in a hug, sitting on the edge of the chair with his boyfriend and holding him tightly, one hand rubbing his back and the other tangling in the curly hair.

Sherlock buried his face in John's neck, crying and holding tightly back to John.

"Sherlock, it's okay." John said.

Mr Scooter had to stay to keep an eye on the two children, he felt he was intruding on their private moment, but it would be extremely frowned upon to leave them on their own.

"You were laughing with Jeanette." Sherlock said shakily, his crying easing now.

"Yes... and...?" John asked.

"I didn't like it!" Sherlock said.

John pulled away to look at Sherlock.

"Sherlock, she was just being nice and said something funny." John reassured him.

"I want to make you laugh!" Sherlock said brokenly.

"You do make me laugh, Sherlock. You make me laugh more than anybody else. You don't need to be jealous." John said.

"I... I'm sorry, John... I... couldn't help it." Sherlock said.

"I know, and you're forgiven. I got jealous when you had to work with Emily in making the poster, but I know that you only love me. I thought you trusted me to only love you." John said, his voice becoming more upset.

"I... I do! I do, John, I just-"John cut Sherlock off.

"Let your mind run away with you." John said.

Sherlock nodded.

John sighed. "Just like your mummy says, you need to learn to sometimes think with your heart."

"But it's hard." Sherlock whined.

John giggled "I know." He said.

"I made you laugh!" Sherlock brightened up.

"You always make me laugh!" John grinned.

"I'm sorry, John. I love you." Sherlock said.

John leaned forward, kissed Sherlock on the cheek then pulled him back into a hug, giving him a tight squeeze "I love you too." He said.

After a few moments John stood up, grabbed Sherlock's hand and pulled him to stand. He then used his free hand to wipe Sherlock's tears away.

Mr Scooter knew that Sherlock didn't like being touched all that much, he usually found it annoying and unnecessary, but here he was, leaning into John's touch as John tucked a curl behind his ear and wiped his eyes.

"Come along then you two. And Sherlock, remember you have to apologise to everybody." Mr Scooter said and they returned to class.

Once they entered the classroom every eye turned to the pair.

Sherlock looked over them all and said "I am sorry for disturbing your learning. But you really should learn to focus and look past disruptions, Mycroft and Harry tell me about things like this happening all the time in their classes, and I think you all need a lot of help, because you're not very clever, so you will need that skill in the future." Sherlock completely ruined his apology.

"Sherlock, you shouldn't say that!" John said crossly.

"But I was being honest!" Sherlock said.

Mr Scooter sighed and just told them to sit back down.

Later that day, while the sun set, Sherlock and John had both been rolling around on the grass in John's back garden when they came to a stop, they lay next to each other on their backs and looked up at the sky.

Sherlock reached out and entwined his fingers with John's, stroking John's hand with his thumb. The little genius looked down at John, who looked up at the sky. All of Sherlock's many thoughts calmed down in his head and was replaced by the thought 'he is beautiful'. John sensed Sherlock's gaze and looked right back and he thought the exact same thing.

Julie looked out through the kitchen window and put her tea towel down to watch her son and his boyfriend.

John rolled over on his front, resting on his elbows. He said something which made Sherlock smile then leant down and planted a kiss on Sherlock's cheek.

Sherlock felt John's amazing mouth press against his cheek and he felt a buzz of happiness and love rush through him. He giggled and when John's lips left his cheek he leant up and pressed his lips on John's cheek.

John had a goofy grin on his face and he rested his head on Sherlock's chest. He could hear Sherlock's heart beating and it was incredibly comforting.

"I love you." John said, looking at Sherlock from where his head lay, he reached out a finger and stroked Sherlock's chin and neck.

Sherlock giggled and said "I love you too... John that tickles a little bit."

John scrambled up, sat on Sherlock's tummy and tickled him.

Sherlock squirmed and laughed and shrieked.

Julie laughed at John's cheeky tickling.

Alan came up behind her, giving her sides a tiny tickle then he wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder to watch the boys.

Sherlock had managed to roll John so the blonde boy was underneath him and got his sweet revenge. John was crying with laughter by the end and Sherlock, tired from the day, leaned forward and buried his face in John's shoulder.

John reached up and tangled his fingers in Sherlock's hair that he couldn't get enough of.

When Julie had realised fifteen minutes later that they both hadn't moved from the position of Sherlock lying on John, she and Alan walked outside and found them both asleep.

Alan chuckled and picked Sherlock up.

"John..." Sherlock mumbled but once he was settled in his as-close-as-an-uncle's arms he fell back asleep.

Julie picked John up and he also mumbled "Sher..." but fell asleep.

Kathy answered the door and found her youngest son fast asleep. She took him off of Alan and smiled "Tired from the day, is he?" she asked.

"It would seem they both are. We found them cuddled up in the back garden." Alan smiled fondly.

Kathy laughed and bid goodnight to Alan so she could tuck her six year old into bed before he woke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Thank you so much to every reader, reviewer, favourite and alert. Thank you. You really do inspire me. I am getting on average about ten reviews per chapter, and if you guys keep it up I will update as soon as possible. I love reviews like Mycroft loves umbrellas. Please review. Thank you!**

Sherlock and John were dressed in shorts and t-shirt for their school sports day. John was very excited, Sherlock was... less so. They were already at school and were soon to be going onto the field where all the parents were already waiting.

"Come on, Sherlock, cheer up! This will be fun!" John encouraged his boyfriend.

It was spring time and in a few months they would have been boyfriends for a whole year. They hadn't progressed much in the physical side of a romantic relationship, but the 'magic' as they call it, was still as powerful as ever. They spent as much time with each other as was possible and were still utterly and completely in love and that would never change, they had said so many times.

John took Sherlock's hand and squeezed it in support.

"But it's silly!" Sherlock said.

"Mr Scooter! Are me and Sherlock in the same races?" John called out.

Mr Scooter looked down at his list "For most of them, yes." Mr Scooter said.

John smiled.

"We can run together." John said.

"You will run with me?" Sherlock asked.

"I'll always run with you." John smiled.

Sherlock grinned and kissed John on the cheek.

"Come along everyone, it's time to do some sports!" Mr Scooter cheered.

All the children walked onto the sports field and sat in their class groups.

Sherlock spotted his parents and John's parents and quickly showed his boyfriend.

Once their race was called up they walked hand in hand to the starting line. They took two lanes next to each other, still gripping onto each other's hands.

"John, we might not win if we hold hands." Sherlock said honestly.

"I don't mind. And I'm sure we can try our best. We run a lot anyway." John said.

Sherlock felt hope spark in his heart and nodded proudly at John.

"Ready? Set?" The teachers called.

The eight children in this race got ready and at the shout of "GO!" They all shot off, running as fast as they could.

Sherlock and John ran very well together. Their entwined hands were not a hindrance, they worked so beautifully in synch that it wasn't a problem. They were both very fast and loved to run, sometimes they would go to the park and run for ages, pretending to be chased or chase evil villains and such.

So they both ran, they were both concentrating on the running and on the warm, familiar and loving hand in theirs. They didn't concentrate on the cheering parents or other children or even other racers.

John was about a step ahead of Sherlock and as Sherlock pushed himself further John looked to his right to where Sherlock was almost in line with him and he smiled at him. Sherlock caught John's eye and joyous smile and grinned back.

Sherlock felt John squeeze his hand and they both sprinted as fast as they could to the finish line.

Once they crossed it they looked around and saw that the other six children came in just behind them.

They had won. Together. They had stepped over that line at exactly the same time.

The racers went to the scoreboard where some teachers were conversing.

"We can't give them both first place!" The strict teacher said.

"Why not?" Mr Scooter asked.

"Because there is one winner, not two." The strict man said.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Mr Scooter asked with a frown.

"They can race each other. And they won't hold hands this time. Then we will decide fairly who gets first and second place." The strict one replied, exasperated.

"Fine!" Mr Scooter said and turned to the boys.

"Is that okay?" he asked.

Sherlock and John shared a look and shrugged.

"Come on then." The two teachers led them to the starting place again.

The strict teacher separated their hands which made them both whimper at the loss of contact.

"Ready? Set?" They asked.

Sherlock and John sighed, this was ridiculous. They didn't care who won.

"GO!" The teacher shouted.

They both tried their best, but there wasn't much space between them as they raced.

John felt Sherlock suddenly drop down behind him and the crowd made an "Oh!" sound.

John turned around as he continued to run to see Sherlock on the ground. He had fallen over.

John came to a halt. He didn't even have to make a choice, there was no choice. John had always loves sports and was a bit competitive, but he ran to Sherlock's side, kneeling next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder, rolling him over.

Sherlock looked up at John and smiled. The pain in his knees stopped as his eyes met his love's.

"Sherlock, are you alright?" John asked, putting a hand to Sherlock's cheek.

"I'm fine." Sherlock said.

John smiled in relief.

John stood up and helped Sherlock stand up too. Sherlock's knees were a bit sore but he flexed them and the pain dissipated.

"Do you want to finish the race? Because we don't have to." John said.

"I'll finish it for you. I want you to win, John." Sherlock whispered the last bit.

"No, it has to be fair!" John said.

"It is fair, you're more of a sportsman than me. Just, try your best, please." Sherlock said.

"Why are you doing this?" John asked.

"Because I know how excited you were about sports day. And I love you, I want you to be happy. Winning this race means nothing to me. You winning it would bring me a lot of happiness because I will know that you are happy. Please, John." Sherlock said.

John conceded, squeezed his boyfriend's hand, kissed his cheek and they both smiled and began to run to the finish line.

Again, there wasn't a massive difference, but John was rather athletic, so as he stepped across the line everyone cheered and only moments later Sherlock crossed too, and ran into John's outstretched arms. John grinned, breathed in Sherlock's familiar and comforting smell and squeezed him tighter.

"Thank you." John whispered into Sherlock's ear and kissed his cheek softly.

"You're welcome." Sherlock smiled.

They pulled away and took their seats with their class again, they looked over to their parents who were shaking their heads and smiling in fond amusement. The boys were always so chaotic.

Sherlock and John grinned at the four and received thumbs up.

In the evening at Sherlock's house the Watson's and Holmes' sat in the living room, chatting happily.

Sherlock and John shared an arm chair.

John sat straight while Sherlock sat next to him, his head resting on John's chest as John held him close and played absent-mindedly with the curly dark hair. Sherlock danced little patterns into John's t-shirt and listened intently to John's breathing and beautiful heartbeat that he loved so much.

"You two were brilliant today." Kathy smiled.

"We just ran the races." Sherlock said absent-mindedly.

"You helped each other; you both sacrificed something at some point. You two truly are lovely for each other." Julie said honestly.

They both just smiled in acknowledgement of the truth.

John kissed Sherlock's head and held him tighter.

Sherlock looked up at him and smiled in content.

When Julie was tucking John into bed John said "Mummy, I want to kiss Sherlock on the lips." He confessed.

"What brought this on?" Julie asked kindly.

"I just... I like his mouth. And I want to kiss him there... I just... do." John frowned.

"Well, a little peck on the lips can do no harm. Just no big long snogs, young man! Not till you're big!" Julie said.

"MUMMY!" John protested in embarrassment.

Julie smiled fondly and said "You'll see him in the morning. Maybe you could talk to him then."

"I can talk to Sherlock about anything!" John grinned happily.

Julie grinned "I'm so happy for you, sweetheart." She said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Thank you for all your reviews. They really inspire me! This was the quickest I could get this chapter up. It was my little sister's birthday yesterday as long as my college induction day. I also have a busy week ahead of me, but I assure you, I will try my best to update as quickly as possible. Thank you for the support and keep reviewing, you lovely bunch of people! Thank you!**

The day after sports day was a Saturday so John ran straight to his boyfriend's house and they went to his bedroom where Sherlock was doing an experiment involving milk and jam. They lay on their stomachs, side my side, heads resting on their palms with their elbows on the floor, watching nothing happen.

"Sherlock?" John said bravely, he really wanted to ask for a kiss.

"Yes?" Sherlock asked.

"Do you want to... kiss?" John asked.

"But we do kiss? On the cheek, all the time?" Sherlock asked, confused.

"I mean... do you want to kiss on the lips? Just a small kiss, the same as on the cheek, only on the lips?" John asked.

"On the lips?" Sherlock asked.

John nodded shyly, this was a bad idea, he thought.

"That's just what I've wanted. I'm sorry; did you notice me staring at your mouth a lot? I couldn't help it. You just... intrigue me... and lately I've wanted to kiss you on the lips but I thought you wouldn't want to." Sherlock said.

"You intrigue me too. And I didn't notice you staring at my mouth. I thought I was the one doing that!" John said.

They both fell into giggles.

"I asked my mummy and she said a peck is okay." Sherlock said.

"Me too!" John smiled.

"Do you want to... now?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes." John whispered.

They both had butterflies in their tummy and felt tingly with happiness. They were finally going to kiss! Properly... on the lips! Not just on the cheek like old friends do when they greet each other. But properly... on the lips... like they had both wanted!

"My arm has pins and needles!" Sherlock suddenly blurted out.

Sherlock didn't want to be uncomfortable in their first kiss so he and John stood up and Sherlock wiggled his arm around until proper feeling returned.

"Better?" John asked, smiling fondly at Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded and then smiled softly, the little genius walked close to John so they were face to face.

They both leaned in slowly and their lips met. The kiss ended quickly but it was so powerful that it left a tingly feeling on their lips.

John grinned. The feeling of Sherlock's full and moist lips had been amazing! It was different from a cheek kiss. It felt more personal and loving. His mouth felt tingly and he was filled with love and he felt like he could do anything.

Sherlock repeated the memory in his mind. The feeling had been so incredible that he wanted to replay it again and again.

"Hey, you don't have to watch it in your head. You can just kiss me again." John said.

Sherlock's eyes widened in hope, was John saying he could kiss him more? Because Sherlock would like that very much.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well, I liked it. I thought you did because you looked like you were playing it again in your head." John said hesitantly.

"You liked it?" Sherlock smiled.

"I loved it." John smiled back.

"I loved it too." Sherlock said and leaned in, landing another peck on John's mouth.

John giggled and said "I love you, Sherlock."

"I love you too." Sherlock smiled.

Later that day, at lunch Sherlock felt the urge to kiss John again. Apart from the two kisses that morning they hadn't kissed since, and he wanted to again.

"John?" he asked.

John turned his head and Sherlock kissed John's lips for a moment and pulled away.

John smiled and went back to his sandwich though reached his hand out into the space between them and Sherlock quickly entwined his with John's.

When Julie and Alan arrived at the Holmes' John ran up to them while Sherlock still sat with Harry and Mycroft in the living room playing a board game.

"Mummy! Daddy!" John said excitedly.

"Well hello there, John!" Alan said, lifting him up.

"Guess what?" John bounced in Alan's arms.

"What?" Julie asked, seeing such a happy look in John's eye that she couldn't control her smile.

"Me and Sherlock kissed on the lips today!" John revealed.

"Did you?" Julie asked.

"Yes. And it was really nice! So we will do it more now because we both loved it!" John proclaimed.

Julie giggled and ruffled John's hair "That's nice, dear."

That evening the four adults were in the living room, the children had all gone to bed.

"They kissed on the lips today." Ron said.

"John told us as soon as he saw us." Julie smiled.

"They are cute." Kathy smiled.

"Aren't they going a bit too... fast?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Ronald, they're five. A peck is fine. They don't know anything beyond that." Kathy said.

"Last night John was really embarrassed when I even mentioned the word 'snog' in front of him. There's no chance of that until they're in their teen years." Julie reassured them.

"I just worry about them." Ron sighed.

"I know. But they're five. It's all good fun. And they really do love each other." Julie smiled.

When the four adults moved upstairs to get Harry and John to take them back to the Watson's house they found Sherlock and John lying on the floor, a book in front of them, both of them had fallen asleep on the floor, their hands were entwined between them and they slept contently and closely.

Alan moved forward and gently tried to separate their hands.

John woke up quickly followed by Sherlock. They were both bleary eyed and barely awake.

"Come on, son. Time to go home." Alan said gently and before he could pick John up the five year old leant over Sherlock, kissed him on the lips and said "Night night, Sherlock." tiredly.

"Goodnight, John." He got in reply.

Ron picked Sherlock up and put him in bed while Alan carried John out. The two quickly fell asleep, content with the progress of their wonderful relationship.

They truly adored each other; you could see it in their eyes in their smiles in their body language, in their closeness. There was nothing about them that didn't beam love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews, once again they have encouraged me to update as soon as I could. So thank you and I adore you all. Thank you for favouriting and alerting too. I'm so chuffed you are enjoying it so much and keep on reviewing! Thank you!**

John and Sherlock were very, very excited. Tomorrow was their one year anniversary. They had watched their parents give their other halves gifts over their six years of life, and they knew what they were meant to do.

The evening before they parted ways with a kiss on the lips and they both went to their bedrooms to prepare by setting out nice clothes and their school uniform so they could get up, dressed and see each other as soon as possible and to make everything quicker, they both had baths and they both did the thing that they had deemed highly important.

They wrapped their presents.

Sherlock sat on his own in his room. He refused for anybody to help him. John sat in his room and would only let his mum help him. It was very important that everything was right.

Though their anniversary was on a school day, the 31st of January to be precise, they still wanted to celebrate. They planned on waking up early in the morning and then spending all day together and in the evening they would spend time all by themselves. Being boyfriends made them want to spend time just with each other.

John lay on his bed and rolled over for the fifteenth time. He couldn't sleep. He was too excited. In the next house Sherlock was in just the same circumstance. After a lot of their mums and dads coming into their room either to tell them to go to sleep or to try to help them sleep, they managed to nod off.

The next morning at six o'clock John ran to the front door just as the doorbell rang. He swung it open and was greeted by Sherlock.

"Happy Anniversary!" John said and launched himself onto Sherlock, holding him tightly in a hug.

"Happy Anniversary, John." Sherlock smiled into John's shoulder and slowly pulled away. He gave John a quick peck on the lips and then smiled.

"Follow me!" John said.

John had been up for half an hour, he was already dressed as was Sherlock and he led his boyfriend by the hand to his bedroom. Sherlock giggled at John's excitement and once they were in John's room they sat opposite each other on the bed. Both had presents on their laps that they intended to hand to their other half.

"I tried my best to wrap it. My mummy helped with the sticking." John said and handed over the present that was wrapped in a blue wrapping paper.

Sherlock put John's present to the side for a moment and took the present John had chosen for him.

He carefully unwrapped it with a small smile on his face and underneath the wrapping he found a book.

'The violin.' It was simply and blatantly titled.

It was made for children, though probably those a few years older than Sherlock, but Sherlock's age was nowhere near in the same league as his brains, so it would be fine.

"I know you want to learn the violin. And that you've nearly saved enough money to buy one. You don't like other people bossing you about... except me, but that's different... so I bought you a book that will help you learn yourself. And I can help you as well. Look on the first page." John said.

Sherlock opened the first page and found John's familiar handwriting written on the first blank page. John had obviously tried very hard to make his handwriting as neat as possible which made Sherlock smile fondly.

It read:

Dear Sherlock,

Happy 1 year anniversary!

I love you.

Lots of love from,

John

Xxx

He had even drawn a picture of Sherlock holding a violin while John stood next to him. They were both smiling in the picture.

Sherlock smiled down at the little drawing and his boyfriend's heart-warming note.

Sherlock grinned and flicked through the book, his eyes shining.

"This is wonderful, John! Thank you so much! And I love you too." Sherlock said and gave John a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome." John laughed.

Sherlock pulled away and delicately put his new book next to him, then picked up John's present which was wrapped in green. He passed it to John and said "I know green is your favourite. And I wrapped it all by myself! Just for you." Sherlock proclaimed.

John took it gently with a smile and unwrapped it.

It was a jumper. A black and white stripy jumper. It was soft and looked incredibly comfortable.

"I saw you looking at it in the shop. And I know you really like jumpers because you said they are warm and snug, just like a hug. I bought that a week ago and every night I've put it on over my pyjamas. You said you liked my smell, and I know that now it will smell just like me, so when you wear it then you will be happy because you can smell me." Sherlock smiled.

John quickly took his own jumper off and replaced it with the new one. He lifted a bit of it up to his face, took a good sniff and sighed in content.

"This is absolutely lovely, Sherlock! Thank you so much!" John smiled, leaned forward, kissed Sherlock on the lips and then sat back to admire his new jumper while Sherlock looked at the book.

"Good morning!" They heard John's dad say from the door.

"Daddy! Look what Sherlock got me! It's the jumper I really wanted and he wore it every night in bed for a week so it smells like him!" John said, running up to Alan who picked him up and smiled at his son's excitement.

"That's lovely! Do you like your book, Sherlock? John had to ask his mummy for help with the spellings, but he did a smashing job!" Alan smiled proudly.

"I love it! I want to play the violin to John when I'm good enough." Sherlock proclaimed.

"That's a great idea! Now you two come down for breakfast, I can hear your tummy rumbling, John." Alan said, let John down and made his own way downstairs.

At school John and Sherlock were even more inseparable than normal, and that was saying something. At the beginning of the day they requested that Mr Scooter let them work together all day, they promised to do all the work properly. Mr Scooter was happy to oblige to the two as they were hardly ever any trouble... despite Sherlock's rudeness, but John had that slightly under control. They also didn't spend one second apart; they were always in each other's sight, never disappearing off to the reading corner without dragging the other along with them.

Once they were at home again they dressed in the clothes they had laid out the day before. Of course, John's outfit underwent the minor change of him wearing his new jumper that he had missed at school. They both pottered around Sherlock's kitchen, putting food in a basket and getting some other things so they could have a picnic in the garden. That was their plan. They wanted to have dinner together and they had both spent many days out in the garden together. They again refused any adults help, saying that this was important and it was just for them.

They helped each other carry a blanket, plates, cartons of juice and food out with them, they organised it neatly and sat down on their blanket.

It was January and therefore not the warmest day of the year, but they had jumpers on and they were going to sit side by side anyway, so it wouldn't really be too cold.

The adults left them to it, but occasionally took a peak out the window.

Sherlock and John sat cross-legged and side by side, enjoying their food and drink and giggling and chatting. They got along so well together, whenever they were together, there was a lot of laughter, smiles and talking.

The two even got up and played a few games together before they got too tired and sat back down on the blanket.

When the sun was setting Julie and Kathy made their way outside with a CD player.

"Mummy! We said we wanted to be on our own!" Sherlock said, lifting his head from John's shoulder but keeping a hold of his hand. They had finished their dinner a while ago, and were just chatting now and having fun.

"Hey, don't start shouting at us! We've brought you something to end the evening!" Kathy smiled kindly.

"What is it?" John asked.

"We brought you a CD so you can dance!" Julie smiled and set the CD player down.

John scrambled up and offered his now empty hand to Sherlock as the slow song began to play and Julie and Kathy retreated back inside, though watched through the window.

Sherlock took John's warm hand and let himself be pulled up to stand. They moved away from the blanket and stood in the middle of the garden, the soft melody dancing around them as they came together.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's waist while John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck and they swayed together. At first they stared adoringly into each other's eyes, but slowly moved closer and rested their foreheads together and then slowly just rested their chins on each other's shoulders. They were tired after their long and exciting day, and they felt completely safe and loved in each other's arms as they swayed rhythmically. At the end of the long and slow song John pulled away slightly.

"I want to be with you forever, Sherlock." John whispered.

"Good. Because I want to be with you forever too, John. I love you." Sherlock replied.

John smiled "I love you too." John said and gave Sherlock's lips a peck.

They were both carried to bed by their dads after they were found on the picnic blanket, lying down, facing each other with their hands intertwined and talking tiredly. They were too tired to walk as they were returned to their own beds but they were determined to share a peck just before Alan took John to their own house.

"Goodnight, John." Sherlock said.

"Night night, Sherlock." John said back as his head fell on his dad's shoulder and his eyes fell closed.

Sherlock smiled tiredly at his adorable boyfriend and he too fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: I'm so grateful for all your reviews! Thank you all so much and keep them coming and I will most definitely keep these chapters coming! **

At the age of 8 Sherlock and John's relationship was still as strong as ever. Sherlock was actually getting good at the violin. John had to sit through many hours of his boyfriend attempting to teach himself violin. With a lot of encouragement from John and his own perseverance he was doing very well. He frequently played songs for John, which made John very happy.

As they had gotten older Sherlock was now slightly taller than John, but not by much, though their parents had a feeling that there would be a little more of a noticeable difference when they were teenagers.

"John!" Sherlock shouted in joy as John entered his house.

"Sherlock, I can come around for the rest of the day, my mum said so." John smiled at his boyfriend, gave him a quick peck and let Sherlock pull him upstairs while talking a mile a minute.

"I learnt a new song, just for you, John. You have to listen to it. And then mummy bought me a new DVD which I want to watch with you." Sherlock said.

"But you don't like watching the television. You say it's dull." John stated.

As they had grown in size and age they had also grown in character. They were rather different, but they fit so well together. Sherlock was becoming cleverer and John was getting into Rugby and was still indecisive about whether he wanted to be a soldier or a Doctor.

"I want to watch you. And you'll like the film, I promise!" Sherlock said.

They entered Sherlock's room and John sat on his boyfriend's bed while Sherlock got his violin out and began to play.

John watched quietly as Sherlock closed his eyes, concentrating on the melody which was soft and beautiful. John watched as Sherlock swayed and was simply beautiful, as always. Sherlock was very graceful and extraordinary.

As the song came to an end and Sherlock joined John on the bed John buried his hand in Sherlock's curls, something neither of them tired of, and gave Sherlock a peck.

"It was a lovely song." John said honestly.

"I learnt it just for you." Sherlock smiled.

"I love it." John said.

"Good." Sherlock stated.

"Shall we watch the film now? And can we cuddle? I'm a bit cold." John asked.

"Of course!" Sherlock said.

Sherlock and John went downstairs and put the film on. It was one John had been waiting to see for ages. Sherlock sat on the sofa with John leaning into his side. John had his head on Sherlock's chest. Though John particularly liked playing with Sherlock's hair, Sherlock still knew that John liked his hair being played with too. John's hair was straight, blonde and controlled.

While John sat watching the film Sherlock looked down at John and gently ran his fingers through John's hair gently. When his fingers first started doing this John gave a happy moan and snuggled deeper into Sherlock's chest.

In the evening Ron found them in the same position but sleeping calmly. He smiled fondly and put a blanket over them. At that slight disturbance the two shuffled around a bit, though they were still sleeping. Sherlock pulled John closer and John nuzzled his face into Sherlock's neck.

The following day John had been sat in a bath and thinking. John's bath thoughts were deep. So when the thought of Sherlock came across his mind he started to think about when they would grow up and be old. And suddenly he realised that he and Sherlock were going to die.

He raced out of the bath, dripping wet, grabbed his towel, wrapped it around himself and ran as fast as he could.

He hated his mind for even thinking about it. He cried as he ran through his house. Julie and Alan had been conversing on the stairs when their youngest son sped past them in nothing but a towel and he was crying.

"John?" they both ran after him. John ran outside with no shoes on, he didn't care that his feet were hurting. He needed Sherlock and he needed him right now.

"Sherlock!" he sobbed as he knocked on the door.

Sherlock had seen John running from his bedroom window and opened the front door just as Ron, Alan, Julie and Kathy reached the front door too.

John ran straight into his love's arms and cried into Sherlock's t-shirt.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around his towel clad boyfriend, he could feel his pyjama shirt getting wet but he didn't care. John was his priority.

John's body was racked with sobs.

Sherlock rubbed his back and kissed John's blonde hair.

"John, what's wrong?" Sherlock asked.

The adults knew that all they could do was wait for John to answer. And it was clear he only wanted Sherlock's comfort.

"I... I d-don't want y-you to die!" John cried. He didn't care about his towel anymore. He wanted to hug Sherlock back, so his fingers let go of the towel and he wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist tightly.

Julie moved forward as the towel dropped and as they stood in the doorway she feared her son would catch a cold, so she gently wrapped it around the two of them.

Sherlock was really worried about John. John was brave and hardly ever cried, seeing him in such a state was such an oddity. But Sherlock knew that John needed him and he wouldn't let fear come between that.

"It's alright, John. We all die one day." Sherlock said.

"But I don't want you to!" John said.

"Ssshh..." Sherlock tried to calm John down.

"No! You can't die!" John proclaimed.

"John..." Sherlock sighed.

"Please..." John cried.

"We're only eight, John! We have big lives ahead of us!" Sherlock promised.

"But they will have to end at some point and I don't want them to. I want to spend forever with you!" John said.

"And I want to spend forever with you too, John. I really do." Sherlock said, feeling a little teary eyed too, but he remained strong for John.

Everyone had their pressure points and it seemed strong little John's had been found.

"If you die, then I will die too." John said.

The four adults either frowned or gasped. Sherlock and John didn't notice, too focussed on each other.

"And if you die, then I will die too, John." Sherlock stated.

"Then we'll never be apart." John said, he seemed to be calming down a bit.

"We'll never be apart, John." Sherlock repeated reassuringly.

"So we'll never be lonely?" John asked.

"Never be lonely." Sherlock said.

John sighed in relief and his tears were stopping.

"Come on, John, let's get you back home so you can put some pyjamas on, darling." Julie said gently after a few moments of silence.

"No! No, I want to stay with Sherlock!" John said, fear rising in his voice as he gripped onto Sherlock tighter.

"John can stay here until he's ready and you could go and get his pyjamas?" Ron suggested.

Alan and Julie nodded and John's dad left to get his son some night clothes.

Sherlock led John by the hand to his room and they sat on the bed, John snugly wrapped in the towel and Sherlock changed his pyjama shirt quickly because the other one was wet.

Alan brought John the pyjamas and John shakily changed into them.

"Can me and Sherlock have a sleepover?" John asked cutely.

"Of course, John. Just make sure you get some good sleep and you're a good boy for Ron and Kathy." Julie smiled and placed a kiss on her son's forehead.

John nodded and now pyjama clad he rejoined Sherlock in the bed.

They often read books together, reading a chapter each to each other. Sherlock opened the book they were currently reading and John rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder as Sherlock began to read to his boyfriend.

Though John was still a bit upset about his earlier thoughts, Sherlock was making him feel much better. Though Sherlock sometimes said the wrong things or just plainly didn't help an already catastrophic situation, when John really needed him he was there and he was good at looking after John. Though many would say that John is the only person who can properly look after Sherlock and make sure that he didn't let his mind be the only thing he treasured in himself. If John wasn't there Sherlock would probably believe that as long as his mind was fine then his body could waste away. But John ensured that Sherlock looked after both mind and body... though Sherlock will predominantly care for his gifted mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Sorry for the slight delay, I'm super busy this week and really trying to update this fic as soon as I can. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review so I will be inspired to write more and soon! Thank you! Also, I know this is a really short chapter, but do not worry, I just needed to finish something up and the next chapter will be up later on today. I will begin writing it very soon, just for you.**

At the age of ten Sherlock and John had chosen their secondary schools and were soon to be leaving their primary schools. They weren't as bothered as some of the other students because they would both be going to the same high school, which made them both very happy.

Now they were ten Sherlock and John were both in their element, completely comfortable with who they were.

John was a bit more noticeably smaller than Sherlock. He played on a Rugby team, which Sherlock came to watch when he wasn't experimenting. John had a particular interest in Biology, which Sherlock helped him learn things about because Sherlock had a particular way of helping John learn well. John also adored PE, which he was very good at and he also loved a bit of rough and tumble.

Sherlock was incredibly clever and intimidating to a lot of children at their school because of this. John was always with him though, so Sherlock didn't get into too much trouble... though they did get into a lot of trouble together, it was just not because Sherlock was rude and more because they went on little adventures that usually ended up with one of them stuck up a tree or covered in their school lunch. Sherlock refused to show off his amazing mind and observations in talent shows or treat his mind like it should be used for a game. He observed people frequently, he wasn't shy about his genius, but he would never use his intelligence like it was a circus act. John admired Sherlock greatly for this.

Their relationship hadn't changed much. They were completely and utterly in love. They spent most of their time together playing, learning and being there. In the evening they would cuddle up together and during the day they would be each other's constant company. They relied on each other a lot. They were not just boyfriends, they were best friends.

The last day of their primary school was very hectic.

Near the end of the day Sherlock leant over the table and asked John "Why are some people crying, John?"

Though Sherlock's mind was brilliant, he wasn't very good with emotions. He was good with John's feelings more than anybody else's, which was lucky, but he just didn't always understand them.

"They're crying because they've spent a long time here and with these people and now it's over, so they're sad." John explained.

"You're not sad though, John." Sherlock stated.

"No, I'm not. Why don't you deduce as to why that is?" John smiled.

"Is it for the same reason that I'm not sad?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, what's your reason?" John queried.

"Because I have you. And when we leave we will go to the same school as each other. And though you have a few friends here, neither of us made any proper friends because we have always had each other. So it's not really that sad." Sherlock explained.

John smiled and nodded.

When they left the school that had accepted them for who they were they didn't look back like all the other children. They didn't cry like the other children. They bid it a fond farewell and moved on to the next chapter in their life that they knew they would spend together for always.

**Author's extra note: The next chapter will be a long one, so don't you go expecting it up immediately And it is the chapters some of us have been waiting for... it's time for high school, teenagehood and a lot of shenanigans! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! Hello again! I hope you enjoy and please do review, I'd be delighted! I wrote just over 2,000 words, just for you, to make up for the 600 words in the previous chapter I posted today!**

11 year olds Sherlock and John knew that they only really had one high school that they could go to. Though they were able to move primary school when they were told that being boyfriends was 'wrong' it wouldn't be as easy a thing to do for this school. There was only one high school in their area, it was big and produced good results.

But Sherlock and John refused to go to that school and lie about who they were. They were going to walk in with their heads held high, proud to be loved by each other.

Sherlock and John weren't very nervous about it, but their parents were. Teenagers could be very nasty if they wanted to. They knew if their children were bullied then they would have to be taken away from school, but that would be a very difficult thing to do.

Sherlock and John dressed in their school uniform and met each other on the Holmes' driveway. Kathy and Julie would take them to school for their first week so the four children got into the car.

"Are you nervous?" Kathy asked.

"No. I have John." Sherlock answered.

"A little bit." John said, wringing his hands together.

"Don't worry, John. I'll be with you!" Sherlock promised and took a hold of one of John's hand, holding it tightly and comfortingly in his own.

As they approached the school the two first years peaked out of the window, watching all the tall children walking to school. This school was a lot bigger than their last one.

"Have a lovely day at school." Julie smiled at the four.

"If you have any people being mean, come and get us." Mycroft said.

John nodded but said "Don't worry. It'll be fine." He was reassuring himself and everyone else. Sherlock, John, Harry and Mycroft got out of the car and walked into school. John and Sherlock had their hands tightly entwined between them. Everyone was so tall!

They had lots of people instructing them as to where to go. They were meant to go to the main hall first, where they would be greeted by their tutors, teachers and head master.

They got a lot of stares from other students because they were holding hands but they simply ignored them. Sherlock and John loved holding hands. They would never let go for anyone else.

They entered the hall where many children sat and took a seat about half way to the front.

They kept their hands together and waited quietly as did the other nervous eleven year olds.

"Good morning!" A middle aged man with a cheerful smile stood at the podium.

"I'm your headmaster; my name is Mr Brighton, and welcome to your high school. I'm sure you will all fit in well and if you need any help never hesitate to ask for it. I see a bright bunch of students before my eyes and you all have a lot of potential. You will soon go off for your first lesson, which I hope you enjoy. You will always be in the same class group, so the people in that class will be in every class, so do try to get along as best you can!" Mr Brighton smiled and carried on talking about the school.

As Sherlock and John entered their first class they were greeted by a teacher that would also be their tutor. He taught maths and his name was Mr McDonald. He was Scottish, tall and rather friendly.

Luckily Sherlock and John had been put in the same class. They took their seats next to each other on a shared desk and put their linked hands on the table in front of them.

Some people noticed and whispered to their acquaintances and friends.

"Right, welcome all to your first year of high school. I'm your tutor and your maths teacher. Now, I think what is best is that we introduce ourselves first. We're going to be learning and working together all year so we should get to know each other and form friendships as soon as possible to make everything easier for all of you." My McDonald said.

Though Sherlock didn't seem to happy about this 'waste of time', as he put it in a whisper to John, he knew that he should give this school a try.

"Now, I want each of you to stand up, introduce yourself, tell us a bit about you, what you like, your family, friends, stuff like that!" Mr McDonald encouraged them.

Most people were a bit shy, but they all got through it.

John went first out of Sherlock and John and the class was very interested in what he had to say because of the hand-holding. Nobody had said anything to either of them yet.

John stood up and gripped Sherlock's hand in his for support, he didn't like speaking to crowds, but he'd do what he had to do.

"I'm John Watson. Erm... Well, I love Rugby; I play for my local team, which is fun. I also like PE and Biology. Well, my family is a bit complicated. This is Sherlock." John gestured to Sherlock "He's my boyfriend. We've been together since we were five, and our sixth anniversary is coming up soon. Our families have been friends since before we were born. I have an older sister, Harry, who goes here too, and my mum and dad. And the reason I say my family is a bit complicated is because although Sherlock isn't counted as a blood relative, he is my family, I just thought it might be a bit difficult for some to understand, well, that was what my dad said. But yes, anyway... I'll let Sherlock speak now." John said and sat down.

Sherlock stood up with an irritated look; he didn't see a point of doing this.

"As you know, John's my boyfriend. I have an older brother, Mycroft, who is in his last year here. I have my mum and dad too. I'm a genius and I like Chemistry and observing people." Sherlock sat down quickly.

John mouthed a "thank you" at Sherlock for not being rude to the class. Sherlock nodded and smiled.

John wouldn't change Sherlock for anything. He loved his genius boyfriend for everything that he was, even his rudeness. He just didn't want to see Sherlock hurt, and that would probably happen if he was rude to people at their first introduction.

The lesson was moderately quiet and it was soon enough time for break.

John and Sherlock strolled onto the field. They hadn't let go of each other's hands all day. It was lucky because John was left handed and Sherlock was right handed, so they could sit and write but also hold hands and such at the same time. It truly was like they were made just for each other. They were the perfect fit.

They sat down with a lot of teenagers sitting or walking around them. John finally let go of Sherlock's hand so he could look at his planner and the map of the school which was in it.

Sherlock sat next to him and leaned over his shoulder to have a look at the map too.

"Oh, look who it is, the little liars." A cruel voice and a group of footsteps approached the couple.

Sherlock and John looked up to find Harold Andrews in front of them. The boy had been a show off from the moment they entered the class. He had been loud and rude.

"What are you talking about?" Sherlock asked.

"You're both liars. I mean seriously, you're not a genius. Dream on, mate. You two are just freaks. My dad once beat up two pansies like you. And also, seriously, since you were five? Nobody has a boyfriend or girlfriend at the age of five! You are such idiots!" Harold teased.

"We're not liars. Sherlock is a genius. And don't call us 'pansies', it's really mean. You're just homophobic. And what has your dad got to do with any of this? We have too been together since we were five! Just leave us alone, we don't care what you think!" John stood up for them both.

"I can think of much nastier words to describe you then just 'pansies'. And, for your information, my dad showed me a thing or two. So you better watch it. You idiots." Harold scowled.

Sherlock glared and used what he deemed his greatest defence; his intelligence.

"I can tell you more than that about your dad. You grew up in a violent home, no, nobody ever harmed you, but you witnessed your dad do horrendous things to his 'mates'. You became a bully because you think that it'll keep you protected. Your dad taught you that, he's only a bully because he is a boss and earns a lot of money. To get to the top he would have manipulated people and bullied them into giving him what he wants. He thinks it is the only way." Sherlock deduced.

Harold seemed taken aback, but quickly put on a facade of calm cruelty and glared at them.

"Just don't flaunt your unnatural relationship in our faces, okay? And you better watch it." Harold and his followers stalked away.

"John, are you alright?" Sherlock asked.

John smiled and lifted his hand up and tangled it in his love's hair.

"I'm fine. I love you and I don't care what anyone says about it. This is the most natural thing in the world to me. They may never be able to accept the truth of your intelligence and our relationship, but that doesn't matter. Are you okay, Sherlock?" John asked.

"I don't care about what they say." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, that isn't a proper answer to my question." John smirked.

"Only the things you say ever mean anything to me. So yes, I'm fine." Sherlock smiled, leant in and they shared a peck on the lips.

When they were at home, telling the four parents about their day they told the briefly about their encounter with Harold, but told their parents that it was okay and they would deal with it.

"It's so wrong. But I do feel sorry for that poor boy, being shown nothing but violence all his life." Kathy said sadly.

"I do agree, however, that is no excuse for homophobia." Ron commented which has the other three adults nodding.

"Just, you two, never let bullies get you down. You have a wonderful relationship." Julie smiled at them.

"We won't." John promised and added "Come on, Sherlock, we've got to do our homework!" pulled his boyfriend by the hand up to John's moderately tidy room.

Sherlock and John lay on the carpeted floor of John's bedroom on their stomachs with their new homework books laid out in front of them.

As they worked in a comfortable silence John looked over at his love and said "I really do love you, you know. And I'll protect you from the likes of Harold."

Sherlock looked over at John "I know. But you don't need to protect me. Their words mean nothing to me."

John smiled and returned to his work and only a few seconds later Sherlock said "Oh, and I love you too."

John smiled.

Sherlock finished his homework first and turned to lie on his back. He watched as John rested on his elbows, his brow in a frown as he figured his maths out.

Sherlock reached a hand up and ran it gently down John's soft cheek, and then he ran his fingers through John's hair.

"You're beautiful." Sherlock stated.

John looked away from his work and at Sherlock.

"As are you." John leaned down and gave Sherlock another kiss, it lingered only a moment longer than a peck and left both of them smiling and feeling loved.

Julie came up to find John's homework only three quarters of the way complete. But she couldn't be frustrated for long as she also found Sherlock lying on his back with John lying cuddled up to him, the blonde boy's head tucked underneath the taller boy's chin. They were sound asleep; John still had a pencil held loosely between his fingers.

It reminded her so much of how they were when they were younger. They were amusingly adorable and lovely together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews! Please continue. I find I work really well under encouragement, and all your reviews are so supportive and lovely. Thank you again and let's crack on with the chapter. There is some homophobia and bullying in this chapter, which I do not agree with, but it has to happen for the fic.**

Sherlock and John approached their school. It was their third day there. They had mostly kept themselves to themselves, though John had tried to be friendly with people.

As they passed the music block John grabbed Sherlock's hand and pulled him into the building.

"What are you doing, John?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm going to learn to play the clarinet. I've decided." John said.

"What? When did you decide this?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, my mum said that I should get some lessons and learn a musical instrument here. She said she wanted me to decide the instrument though. We had a big conversation about it last night and I have to go and see the music teacher to apply for the lessons." John explained.

"Oh, okay. Why the clarinet?" Sherlock asked.

"I just like the way it sounds." John smiled and knocked on one of the music teacher's door.

The teacher taught the subject as a whole, so he didn't give one-on-one lessons, but if you wanted them you had to go to him to get it sorted out.

"Come in." A man's voice sounded around.

Sherlock and John entered John gripping Sherlock's hand tightly, he was a little nervous, meeting new teachers can go either really well or terribly.

It was common knowledge at this school that the head music teacher was gay.

John and Sherlock entered and stood before the tall man.

"Good morning, what can I do for you?" the man seemed kind.

"I'm John, sir, John Watson. I just came here to ask if I could have clarinet lessons." John said, confidence coming through in his voice.

"Splendid! You will have to buy the instrument yourself. And the lessons are seventy pounds per term. I've got a letter for your parents or guardians to sign." The man passed a letter to John.

"Thank you." John smiled and skimmed through the letter.

"Before you leave, I do have a question for you." The man said "And you don't have to answer it. I'm just wondering."

"Go ahead." John offered.

"Are you two together?" he asked.

"Yes." Sherlock and John replied together.

"Just a word of advice. I've seen this happen once before. You meet someone at high school in your first week, you both want to be different and noticed and say your boyfriends. Or in the last case, girlfriends. Well, they hadn't reached puberty, they didn't really know what they wanted, and they were just being a bit... showey-offey. Now they aren't together and can't find boyfriends because everybody thinks they are gay." The man said.

He was obviously just trying to offer some advice, but he seemed to think that Sherlock and John had just met.

"Sir. I think you've got the wrong end of the stick. We've been together for six years." John said.

The man's eyebrows rose and he said "What?"

"Well, we've lived next door to each other and been family friends our whole lives. We're like one massive family. Anyway..." John tried to explain but Sherlock took over.

"You can label us gay if you wish to, sir. But to be honest, we don't label ourselves. We are gay, I think we're both pretty sure of that. When we were five we realised that we loved each other. Not as friends. Not as brothers. But as something a lot more. We have been together for six years and have loved each other for every second, and we will continue to do so. Sir, we got lucky. We found our soul mate and we can spend our whole lives together. We're not showing off or trying to be different and noticed. We simply want to be together. And we're not ashamed of our relationship. It's our choice. I love John more than anyone in the whole world." Sherlock finished.

"And I love Sherlock more than anything in the world. Sir, thank you for the warning. But I want to spend the rest of my life with Sherlock." John said.

Sherlock smiled, leaned over and placed a peck on John's cheek then rested his head on John's shoulder.

"How can you know at your ages?" the man asked.

"We just know in our hearts. I don't just love Sherlock. I'm in love with him." John confessed.

"And I am in love with you, John." Sherlock said contently.

"Well, you two are a wonder to behold. I do believe that I will teach you this year. Just... don't let people tell you that your relationship is wrong. If you love each other then that's fine. And I hope you never have to be bullied for being who you are." The man said.

"Thank you." Sherlock said and pulled John out of the classroom.

"He seemed like a good teacher." John commented.

"He is. He's taught here for over ten years." Sherlock informed John.

In their first lesson of the day Sherlock and John were separated for a class activity. They were put into pairs and John had to work with a girl called Freya.

Freya was a pretty girl and seemed very nice so John and she worked very well together.

"Have you made any friends yet?" John asked absent-mindedly as they drew on the poster.

"A few. But they all have friends they're already really close to." Freya confessed "What about you?"

"Not really. I have Sherlock though." John informed her.

"Oh yes, him." Freya looked across the classroom to see Sherlock scowling at a girl he was partnered with.

"He's not too good with people." John said.

"I've heard about him... and you." Freya said.

"I think most people have. We're a little... different... from everyone else. Sherlock is especially." John nodded.

"Are you really together?" Freya asked.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" John asked, his defences rising a little.

"No, of course it isn't. My Uncle is gay and he's my favourite uncle. He's really nice and not grumpy like my other uncle, who just sits and watches TV. My Uncle took me to Legoland a few years ago. He's cool!" Freya grinned cheerfully.

"He sounds it." John smiled.

"I also heard that Sherlock's really clever." Freya said.

"Not just 'really clever'. He's a genius." John said proudly.

"Really? That's so cool!" Freya grinned eagerly.

John chuckled "Maybe to some. It is a real gift, but being so intelligent makes it a lot more difficult for him to make friends with most people." John said, a hint of sadness seeping through his words.

"You're his friend. But then I suppose, you're not like most people." Freya commented.

"Oh, thank you." John said shyly.

"And I don't just mean you're not like most people because you're gay and have him. I mean you're not like most people because I genuinely think that you're a bit different. I mean, you're just a bit... special." Freya said.

John blushed at the compliment and said "Thanks."

Freya giggled "You've gone bright red!"

John chuckled "I have not!" he protested.

"Yes you have. Like a flaming tomato!" Freya laughed.

At break time Freya approached Sherlock and John who were sat under a tree on the field that they had adopted as their area to eat.

"Hello." She said, nervous that John would reject her.

"Hiya!" John said enthusiastically, calming her fears.

"Come and sit down." John offered.

Freya smiled and sat down on the other side of John and took a bite of her apple.

"Hi, I'm Freya. John's told me lots about you." Freya offered her hand for Sherlock to shake.

"Hello." Sherlock didn't take her offered hand and made quick deductions and decided to take a risk and say them out loud.

"You're sitting with us because though you told John you made some friends they were more acquaintances and you don't really have any friends here. You haven't live here long because your parents just got a divorce and your mum brought you here so she could be closer to family. You prefer where you used to live but you'll struggle on for your mother. You hate your father now, for what he did and you refuse to talk to him which has caused you a loss of sleep." Sherlock said.

Freya looked shocked and upset. She looked at her lap in embarrassment.

"Sherlock Holmes!" John scolded.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"That was really mean and insensitive. Apologise!" John said firmly.

"Why?" Sherlock queried.

"Because you've upset Freya, my new friend, and that's upset me. So apologise to her. She's nice and she was being kind to you." John said.

Sherlock looked at the upset girl who wasn't much of a coward as she had stayed.

"Erm... I apologise for upsetting you. Though it was just the truth, so I don't understand why you would be upset." Sherlock added the afterthought without thought.

John sighed but accepted the fact that Sherlock had at least tried.

"Are you okay?" John asked Freya.

Freya looked up.

"You weren't lying. He really is a genius. I'm alright, thanks." Freya smiled.

"Good." John smiled.

Sherlock sat a little closer to John and put an arm around his waist. Freya seemed rather clued in on his actions.

"I don't want to take John from you, Sherlock. I just wanted to be his friend." Freya said "Anyway, I think you two are special together, who would want to ruin that?"

John smiled at the ending.

"Oh... okay." Sherlock said.

"You see, I told you she was nice!" John said to Sherlock.

Sherlock was moderately nice to Freya. He didn't mind John having a friend. He knew that they were best friends and nothing would change that.

John and Sherlock were separated once again in PE class. John had to go to the school office to ring his dad to bring his trainers. John waited for a quarter of the sports lesson while Sherlock had to reluctantly go to it on his own.

Sherlock was met by teasing everywhere he stepped in the boys changing room. He stayed in his own corner but Harold stood next to him, pinching and jabbing the genius at every opportunity and muttering harsh words in his ears.

Sherlock tried to ignore him and change as quickly as possible. When John was around the teasing was minimal. But without him everyone seemed to join in. The boys were a lot worse, but a few girls had joined in when Sherlock and John were in different places in a classroom.

So John wasn't fully aware of the bullying that Sherlock was experiencing. Of course he had heard minor name calling and had experienced a bit of that himself, he just didn't know that whenever he wasn't by Sherlock's side Harold and his cronies would attack Sherlock with insults and even a few physical hits.

Sherlock managed to dress quickly and go to the football field which was their first lesson. In PE the boys and girls were separated.

John still hadn't arrived and the teacher was a bit of a joker, so whenever Sherlock was taunted he wasn't too firm in telling the boys to stop.

"Right, Holmes, your turn, dribble the ball to the post and then pass it to Mr Harold Andrews." The man said.

Sherlock was fully aware of all eyes on him as he dribbled the ball carefully up the field towards the post.

"Come on Sherlock! We know you're too gay to know anything about footie, but you could at least put some effort in." Jack, one of Harold's friends shouted and everyone laughed.

Sherlock gritted his teeth and carried on. He then turned and passed the ball to Harold. But with his built up anger from the insults Sherlock kicked the ball hard and it slammed into Harold's chest, knocking him to the ground.

Sherlock could tell that the boy was winded, so he just ran back to the group while Harold's friends helped him up. Sherlock honestly didn't care about that bully.

A few minutes later Sherlock felt somebody grab his shirt and drag him over to the equipment shed. He was shoved behind it and met by the faces of Harold, Jack and Henry.

"You'll pay for that kick, Holmes. Where's your little boyfriend now?" Harold asked with a smirk.

Sherlock remained silent and was about to leave when he was dragged back, punched harshly five times in the stomach.

Sherlock fell to the floor in pain and with one last kick to the place where the punches had fallen, the three bullies left and returned to the group who hadn't noticed he had gone.

John thanked his dad for the trainers and ran to the PE block. He quickly changed and made his way to the field where the class was.

He could usually spot Sherlock almost immediately in a crowd. But John couldn't see him. He approached the group and looked around properly. He wasn't there. John frowned and didn't notice the smirks that many boys had as the news of the genius' beating had spread fast.

John looked around and saw a shoe sticking out from behind the equipment shed. He recognised it as Sherlock's shoe.

"Ah, Watson, good to see you at la- hey, Watson! Where are you going?" The teacher asked as John sped across the grass to the shed. He approached the shoe and soon found the boy he was looking for. John gasped at the sight.

Sherlock lay on his side, clutching his stomach. Though John could see no visible bruises, he knew that under Sherlock's shirt that they were forming.

John knelt next to Sherlock and put a hand to his boyfriend's cheek.

Sherlock's eyes flickered open and he sighed in relief at seeing John.

"Sherlock, are you alright? What's going on?" John asked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

John put an arm around Sherlock and helped him stand up. Sherlock groaned and winced as he stood and leaned against John.

"Who did this to you? Sherlock?" John asked seriously.

"Please, John. I promise I'll tell you later. But nobody else can know. You'll understand, but I can't talk here. I just need you to cover for me." Sherlock pleaded.

John held Sherlock's gaze for a while then nodded "I trust you. Now, what do we need to do?" John asked.

"Okay… erm… we can say we feel sick. I think your mum is home so she can pick us up. She can put us in your room and once she's left us in peace we can talk. And if we say we're ill we can go to the medical office and maybe we can sneak an ice pack under my shirt." Sherlock's brilliant mind formulated the plan.

John nodded and Sherlock slowly pulled away from John's support and took his hand instead.

They came out from behind the cover of the equipment shed and strolled back to the group. Sherlock hid his pain well; he had always been good at disguise.

"Sir?" John asked, ignoring the stairs and sniggers of the class.

"Ah, John. I hope you won't run away again. But I presume you went to find young Sherlock. I don't want either of you to do that again." The PE teacher said.

"Yes, sir. But we feel sick. Can we go to the medical office?" John asked and he felt Sherlock squeeze his hand in pain.

"Of course. Are you both alright to get to medical office?" he asked.

"We're fine, thank you." John said and walked slowly with Sherlock, picked their PE kits up and made their way to the medical office.

They were welcomed by the school nurse. They pretended that they just felt like they were going to be sick and when she turned their back to them as she phoned John's home John quickly and quietly managed to sneak an icepack out of the freezer and he handed it to Sherlock who stuffed it up his shirt and pressed it against his battered stomach.

"Okay then, dears. John, your mother will pick you both up very soon. Are you feeling okay for now?" she asked.

"Still a bit sick." John answered.

Not too long later Julie picked them up and as Sherlock's parents were at work she put the two 'sick' children up in John's room. John lay on his bed while Sherlock lay on the spare mattress on the floor.

Julie made sure they had everything they needed and wanted and she informed them that she would be finishing off gardening while they were to sleep off the illness.

Sherlock and John feigned sleep until they were sure she was back outside immersed in her garden.

"Follow me." John said, helping Sherlock stand and leading him to the bathroom.

Sherlock sat on the toilet seat and John said "Take your shirt off."

Sherlock removed his shirt and took the ice pack away so John could see properly.

John knelt in front of Sherlock, inspecting the bruise.

"It should be fine in a week or two. But I'll go down and get you a better ice pack so it doesn't swell." John said and left for a few minutes but came back with a better ice pack.

"Thank you, my Doctor." Sherlock said.

John blushed and smiled.

Sherlock pressed the ice pack on his bruise and John helped him back into his shirt and led him to the bedroom again.

They sat side by side on John's bed, leaning against the headboard. Sherlock rested his head against John's shoulder and John tangled his fingers in Sherlock's curly hair.

"Who did it?" John asked quietly.

"Harold and his friends." Sherlock answered simply.

"Why?" John asked.

"They never really needed a reason. Though I did accidentally kick a football into Harold's stomach. They were just waiting for a good reason to beat me up properly." Sherlock sighed.

Sherlock felt completely comfortable telling John anything. John was who Sherlock trusted above everyone, and John felt the same way about Sherlock.

"What do you mean properly?" John asked, frowning and ceasing running his hands through Sherlock's hair. Sherlock made a discontent sound and John resumed his hand movements.

"They… every time you're not around or you're looking the other way they pinch me or whack me." Sherlock confessed.

"W-Why didn't you tell me?" John urged.

"It's a new school. You were quite content… I didn't want to spoil it. I know you get called names a bit. But I didn't want you to stick up for me and get even more bullying than you already do." Sherlock admitted.

"Sherlock, listen to me. You are the most important person in this world to me. I don't care if they bully me. I've got you. And I know who I am, they can't change that with a few mean words. I don't ever want you to hide things from me. We're boyfriends. You have to trust me. I will always be here. And they won't touch you again if I can help it." John said firmly.

Sherlock nodded but remained silent.

John could tell how upset Sherlock really was. Sherlock is brilliant at cutting off his emotions. But he's an eleven year old boy and he's been hurt both verbally and physically. There was only so much Sherlock could take and keep hidden.

"Tell me, Sherlock." John whispered.

Sherlock turned towards John and snuggled into John's chest, breathing in the comforting smell that was John and holding the blonde boy tightly.

John wrapped Sherlock up in a secure embrace.

"Tell me." John repeated.

Sherlock began to shake.

"They h-hate me for who I am. For my intellect and brilliant mind. They call me a freak for my observations. And they all shout insults about me being gay. They treat it like it's a choice when it isn't. And they don't respect us and just how in love we are. It isn't fair. And they make fun of you behind your back. They say nasty things about you to me because they know it will upset me." Sherlock explained.

John could feel his shirt getting damp from Sherlock's tears that he only dares to release around John.

John rubbed Sherlock's back and kissed his head.

"It's alright, Sherlock. Do you know what you've taught me over the years? To ignore what people say, because they don't really know us." John said soothingly.

"I don't care what they think of me, John. I just hate what they say about you. I just don't like what they say because it isn't true." Sherlock revealed.

"Just ignore them, Sherlock. I love you. You've got me and I will always protect you." John promised.

"And I will protect you too. I really, really, really love you, John." Sherlock said passionately.

"I really, really, really love you too." John smiled.

"Can we sleep. I'm a bit tired." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock… when was the last time you slept?" John frowned.

"Well, I only had a few hours last night because I was doing an experiment. But I don't really need much sleep anyway." Sherlock said.

They lay down, facing each other, their hands entwined between them.

"Sherlock… we have to tell our parents." John said gently.

"No! They can't know!" Sherlock said.

"Why can't they know? They can help, Sherlock!" John exclaimed.

"No, John. They mustn't know. You see, it was easier before, when we swapped Primary School because there were two schools I our neighbourhood. But this time is different. It would cause a lot of problems if we have to swap schools because our parents would have to spend a lot of time driving us to and from school and it would just be really inconvenient. And to be honest, John. All high schools are the same. If we went to a different one we would still be bullied." Sherlock explained.

John thought in silence and then said "So what do we do?"

"Well, we carry on, I suppose." Sherlock said.

"And we'll have to be there for each other." John added.

"Definitely." Sherlock smiled.

"Do you feel… upset about keeping this from our parents?" Sherlock asked after a while.

"A little. But my loyalty to you comes first." John explained.

Sherlock nodded and had a small smile on his face.

"How is the bruise?" John asked.

"A little sore, but the ice is helping." Sherlock answered.

Julie came up the stairs to check on the boys and found then cuddled up in John's bed. Sometimes she wondered why they bothered putting them in separate beds. She had never come across a time when they hadn't ended up sharing a bed in the end anyway.

She approached them because she couldn't see if they were sleeping or not.

She saw that Sherlock was sleeping contently and John was on his way to sleep. Her son's eyes were drooping as he watched Sherlock sleep.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart. He's alright." Julie said gently.

John's eyes fell shut and he fell asleep too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review, it will make my day. Thank you!**

The following day Sherlock was still a bit sore but he went to school.

Once he and John got to their tutor room they opened the door and were met by laughing from Harold and his numerous friends.

Freya walked over to John and Sherlock and said "I heard what happened. Sherlock, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sherlock mumbled.

"We're sorry you didn't have anybody at lunch." John said sincerely.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I was fine." Freya smiled. John returned the smile but quickly scowled at Harold.

The teacher hadn't arrived yet but as many first year students do, everyone was already there five minutes early.

"Hey, gay boys! Want another beating?" Harold hollered and his friends and a few others laughed, but some in the classroom frowned and didn't look happy at all.

John couldn't take the jeering any more. He stood up and stormed over to Harold. Everyone went quiet and still at the rage in John's normally kind eyes.

"Shut up! You homophobic disgusting excuse for a human being. Do you think you're funny? Is that it? Oh, ha-ha, let's make fun of the gay boys! Well isn't that hilarious? Really witty. Do you know what I think? I think you're just a scared little boy trying to impress his daddy. Trying to impress his friends. Well, your friends only like you because they're scared of you. And though I don't have as many friends as you, I know that I don't need to try to impress them all the time to get them to like me. Sherlock and Freya like me for who I am, not because they're scared of me and think that if they don't join me they'll be hurt too. Well, you're not scary, you're pathetic. And one day you'll get what you deserve. You don't have to be like this, Harold. You could be a good person! Why are you so horrible?" John finally asked.

"I'm not horrible. I'm truthful. I'm just saying what everyone else thinks." Harold said confidently.

"Not everyone thinks that. Just… stop bullying Sherlock." John said firmly.

"Oh, and what are you going to do if I don't." Harold challenged.

"You just don't understand do you?" John laughed.

Everyone frowned.

"You just don't understand what people will do for the people they love." John stated.

"Oh, you love Sherlock, do you?" Harold teased.

"Yes. I'm not ashamed of that. I love Sherlock more than anything else in the world. I will gladly die for him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I've loved Sherlock for my whole life. And I'm sorry you have a problem with that, but I honestly don't care." John said honestly.

"Aww, you see that Sherlock, your little boyfriend wrote you a love letter, how adorable." Harold smirked.

"Shut it! He's a better person than you can ever be!" John shouted.

"No he isn't. He's a show off who thinks he's cleverer than everyone!" Harold replied.

John's fist collided with Harold's cheek and the bully fell to the floor, clutching his cheek.

"He is cleverer than anybody! He's a bloody genius!" John shouted.

Sherlock had stood up as soon as John's knuckles touched Harold's cheek. He was quickly at John's side, coaxing him to move away from them.

"John, it's alright. I know I'm a genius. I don't care what he thinks." Sherlock reassured John.

John turned in Sherlock's arms and snuggled into Sherlock's chest.

Anger surrounded John, but he gripped onto the ever-calm Sherlock to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't help it." John whispered into Sherlock's school blazer.

"I know." Sherlock rubbed John's back while Harold stood up.

"You freaks! You're wrong! You're freaks!" Harold screeched.

"And yet again, Harold, you have come to the wrong conclusion. You see, I'm never wrong." Sherlock stated.

"I'm going to tell the teacher about what you did!" Harold informed them.

John pulled away from Sherlock so they stood side by side; Sherlock had an arm around John's waist.

"You can do that. But I'll have to tell them that the reason I did that to you is because you beat and bullied my boyfriend." John smirked.

"Just stay away from me." Harold seethed and sat down, gently rubbing his cheek.

The class started whispering and John and Sherlock sat down, their hands were entwined between them.

"Good morning class." The teacher entered and everyone went silent. Harold and his friends were glaring at John and Sherlock.

At home in the evening Sherlock and John were cuddled up on the sofa.

"Did you two have a nice day?" Kathy asked.

"It was fine." Sherlock said.

The bullying wasn't so bad during the day; they were probably a bit nervous that John would get angry again.

John lay on Sherlock, breathing in his comforting smell. John wasn't ashamed of what he had done to Harold. He knew he had lost control a bit, but he wasn't ashamed of protecting Sherlock. He would fight anyone to keep Sherlock safe.

Sherlock tightened his arms around John and said "I love you."

John smiled into Sherlock' armpit ad pulled his face out, then lent up and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"I love you too." John said and then buried his face in Sherlock' neck.

John's lips were slightly wet and Sherlock made a small giggle sound.

John pulled his face away and smirked "What?" he asked.

"That's… I'm ticklish there." Sherlock admitted.

John giggled and began to formulate a plan. He buried his face back in Sherlock's neck and blew a raspberry onto Sherlock's skin.

Laughter burst from Sherlock's lips as John attacked Sherlock's neck with raspberries and also tickled his sides. After a few minutes of fun John slowed down his tickling and just placed a simple peck on Sherlock's saliva wet neck.

"Hmmm… I liked that." Sherlock said as he caught his breath from laughing.

"What, the tickling? Because that can be arranged to happen more often." John smiled.

"Well, that was fun. But, no, I mean the kiss on my neck. It just felt nice." Sherlock smiled.

"Not yet, boys." Ron walked in, he had heard the end of their conversation and he sat down in the armchair next to them.

"Why?" Sherlock asked.

"Kissing somebody's neck is usually what older people do." Ron explained.

"But… it felt nice. Why can't we do it more now?" Sherlock whined.

"You're only eleven." Ron said gently. When it came to John, Sherlock never wanted people telling them what to do in their relationship.

"But I liked it!" Sherlock complained, he wanted John to kiss his neck more.

"Sherlock." Ron warned his son.

Sherlock pouted.

"But… can't we do it as a scientific experiment?" Sherlock asked hopefully. His parents always encouraged Sherlock to explore experiments.

"No, Sherlock. When you're older." Ron said.

Sherlock sighed and frowned.

When Ron left the room John had a cheeky smile on his face, he placed a peck on Sherlock's neck then pulled away and said "Happy now?"

"Very. I really love you, John. You can be very… quirky… sometimes." Sherlock smiles and stood with John.

"I love you too. And you are my quirky king." John smiled.

Sherlock lent down and placed a peck on John's neck.

"Like that?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah! That felt really… good!" John smiled.

"I told you." Sherlock smiled and they went to play in the garden.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: The next chapter may be a rather long one, so bear with. Thank you for all your support. Please continue to review; it really does make my day!**

On the weekend John went to Sherlock's house. They both went up to his room and sat on the bed, relaxing after their exhausting week at school.

"John?" Sherlock asked.

"Mhmm?" John asked as Sherlock rested his head on John's shoulder and John played with his curly hair.

"You know the other day when you kissed my neck?" Sherlock asked bluntly.

"Of course. And your dad said we were too young to do that." John commented.

"Can we ignore him?" Sherlock asked, sitting up properly.

John sat up too "What do you mean?" John frowned.

"I mean, I don't care about age. I just want you to kiss my neck because I like it. I mean, we've done it before, doing it again won't be a big deal. I liked it, no, I loved it! Please, John. Defy that rule with me. It's our life and our relationship." Sherlock said defiantly.

"Well… breaking the rules would be fun." John smirked.

"So you'll do it?" Sherlock's eyes brightened.

"Well, it makes you happy and I like your neck, so yes." John smiled.

"Thank you, John." Sherlock grinned.

"No need to thank me. Are your parents home?" John asked.

"Yes." Sherlock said.

"Then you better close the door." John advised.

Sherlock smiled mischievously and ran to close the door. He then turned to John and said "Let's get started."

"This isn't an experiment, Sherlock." John frowned.

"Of course it isn't." Sherlock stated and lay down on his back on his bed.

"Good." John settled and leant down next to Sherlock. Then he gently pressed his lips to Sherlock's neck. They both knew that the neck was a sensitive part of the body, but it felt so good when it was kissed.

John pressed many pecks all around Sherlock's neck. Sherlock hummed in content at John's lovely lips repeatedly kissing over his neck.

After a few minutes John pulled away and rested his head next to Sherlock's on the pillow, watching Sherlock "Did you like that?" John asked.

"That was really good." Sherlock smiled.

"I'm glad." John grinned.

"But what if…" Sherlock trailed off.

"What if what? Come on, tell me, Sherlock." John coaxed Sherlock's thoughts out.

"Well, yesterday… when you were blowing raspberries on my neck… well though it tickled… I don't know how to explain it… just… could you try something for me?" Sherlock asked.

"Go on." John dared.

"You know on the television, and with our parents, when they use their tongues…" Sherlock mumbled the last bit.

"You want me to like… lick and stuff?" John asked.

"Only if you want to." Sherlock said shyly.

"Well, I'd love to taste you. I bet you taste nice." John smiled gently.

"Really?" Sherlock asked.

John nodded and Sherlock lay back and John descended upon his boyfriend's neck. At first he gave Sherlock's pulse point a gentle lick and after a few more Sherlock seemed to be enjoying it so much that he grabbed the back of John's head and held him to his neck. John didn't mind, but he couldn't move much, so he pressed his open mouth to Sherlock's neck and continuously licked at one spot.

Sherlock loved this. He really loved John. And feeling his love's tongue against his skin was euphoric, it was brilliant. Heavily breathing and occasionally making odd sounds, Sherlock couldn't control himself; John was really good at this.

After a few minutes more John pulled away and giggled at Sherlock.

"Why are you giggling at me?" Sherlock asked.

"Just… you! You're lying there like you're in heaven. And you've got my spit all over your neck. Is it really that nice?" John asked.

"It's brilliant! I want to taste you!" Sherlock proclaimed, sat up and pushed John to lay down.

"Go on then, I'll have to go home soon." John encouraged him.

Sherlock didn't lick like John had started with, he attached his slightly open mouth to John's neck and moved his tongue against that spot, occasionally pecking and moving to another spot.

John's eyes widened. This was amazing! He threaded his fingers through Sherlock's hair when his boyfriend's mouth fell on a spot that John found very sensitive. "More…" he breathed.

Sherlock grinned and put a little more pressure on the spot.

When they pulled apart they both smiled at each other.

"You taste really nice." John admitted.

"So do you." Sherlock smiled.

"We will do this again, right?" John asked.

"If you want to. I'd love to!" Sherlock smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you later. I love you. And remember! Don't tell anyone, or we won't be able to do it again." John warned.

"Okay. I love you too." Sherlock said, and with a peck on the lips, John went home.

Over the next week whenever Sherlock and John were alone they would as normal spend a lot of that time talking and spending time doing stuff together, as normal. But they would also lie down and explore each other's necks.

On a Sunday morning the following week Ron walked up the stairs and towards his son's room to ask him whether the substance in the fridge was an experiment. He swung the door open and was met by a sight that made his eyes widen.

Sherlock lay on his bed, and John lay half on top of him and had his lips attached to Sherlock's neck. And what they were doing couldn't have been anything else. The wet noises of John's mouth and tongue were unmistakable and Sherlock seemed to be enjoying it just as much going by the needy sounds from his mouth.

"Stop this right now!" Ron shouted.

John pulled away quickly, scrambling off of the bed.

Within five minutes the four parents were sat on the sofas with Sherlock and John stood facing them, looking very guilty and standing closely together for comfort.

"Tell them what you were doing." Ron demanded, standing up. He was angry, he had told them they weren't to do it, and they had. What would happen in a couple of years and they hit puberty and started having urges?

They both looked hesitant to answer but Sherlock took over "Well, John was kissing my neck… with his tongue." Sherlock explained.

The adults all shared looks that were uncertain.

"But it isn't just John who does it; I do it to him too." Sherlock added.

"I told you not to take it further!" Ron said.

"What happened?" Alan asked.

"I walked in on them a week ago. John had been tickling Sherlock and blowing raspberries on his neck. And then he pecked Sherlock's neck and Sherlock said he liked it. I told them they were too young. I stopped it before it got more intimate. They're too young!" Ron proclaimed.

"But dad!" Sherlock protested.

"But what? You defied me. I am trying to do what's best for you, and you're not helping!" Ron said sternly.

"Dad, there are only two people in my relationship. Me. And John. It is our relationship, and we can do what we want." Sherlock said defiantly.

"Sherlock, we have been nothing but supportive of your relationship for six years. But this is too much. I agree with your father. I think you're too young." Kathy said gently.

"But we like it!" John stood up for them.

"I don't care! You are too young." Ron sat down, sighing.

"Right, you two, sit down." Alan suggested.

John took Sherlock's hand and pulled him to the armchair and they sat down in it together. Even through the embarrassment and their parents' anger, they stuck together, as a team.

"Our relationship is special. We were younger than anybody when we became boyfriends! We're special!" Sherlock insisted.

"We know you're special. And we know you love each other. But this is too much. I need to ask you something. Have you ever gone further than a peck on the lips?" Julie asked.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Well, you've used tongues on each other's necks. Have you used tongues on each other's mouths?" Julie asked.

"No." John said shyly.

"Okay… good. Just, listen to us. We are so happy that you're in love. We fully support you. But we are your parents. And we are trying to guide you. Just wait a few more years. Please. We understand that you may have urges especially when you are teenagers. But we can't let you do stuff that you aren't ready to do." Kathy said.

"But we are ready. We're happy and we want to kiss each other's necks." John said desperately.

"Why do you have this need?" Ron asked.

"Because we enjoy it. Necks are sensitive parts of the body. We just… please, let us carry on. We won't put our tongues in each other's mouths, and we won't go any further until we're ready." Sherlock promised.

"Sherlock, you are eleven. You are both so young. You haven't even hit puberty yet. I'm sorry. This is final. If we catch you doing it again we'll be really disappointed in you." Ron said.

"Come on, John. Let's go home." Julie stood and held out a hand for her son to take.

"I love you, Sherlock." John said quietly, kissed Sherlock's cheek and took his mother's hand and she took him away, though he heard Sherlock behind him mumbling "I love you too."

In the evening John found Julie sat on her own in the living room and he sat next to her.

"I'm sorry, mum." He said sadly.

"I know. I understand, you're both intelligent and strong-willed boys, I know that you want to explore and such." Julie said and put an arm around her youngest child.

"We just… we both liked it, so we thought it was okay." John admitted.

"I understand." Julie said.

They didn't kiss each other's necks after that. They were very grateful for their parents' support and they wanted to prove it. Though not kissing necks was a bit annoying, they were always very content just chatting, running around together and just being in each other's company. They didn't lose any affection for each other; they still spent many evenings cuddled up together on a bed or sofa. They knew that they would go back to it one day, but for now they were going to respect their parents. They didn't mind waiting. They would wait for each other for as long as it takes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! Important author's note to read at the end! I hope you appreciate this; it's about three thousand five hundred words long.**

It was now spring term. Sherlock and John had enjoyed their first year of school, spending time together and having new experiences. The bullying still went on, but after John punched Harold it had been less prominent. Freya was a good friend to John now and was surprisingly civil to Sherlock.

Their tutor entered the classroom in the morning and had an announcement to make.

"Right, there is a camping trip coming up. We're going to go to a forest where there are a lot of activities to do. It'll be a lot of fun. So, what I need you to do is give these letters to your parents, they'll sort everything out. If you need anything or have any questions, come to me." He said with a smile and handed out the letters.

Two weeks later it was the camping weekend. Sherlock was, to put it mildly, not thrilled. John on the other hand was very excited. He loved things like this, the challenges, just, everything! They loaded their bags onto the large coach and all climbed on. Sherlock and John sat half way down the coach. Sherlock had the window seat and was still grumpy. He wanted to stay at home and finish off his current experiment. The only upside to the stupid trip was he got to spend time with John. And he knew John would enjoy himself, and that always raised Sherlock's spirits.

"Did you bring sun tan lotion? You burn too easily." John asked.

"My mum packed it." Sherlock said absent-mindedly.

"Good." John smiled and returned to his conversation with Freya who sat with one of her friends just on the opposite aisle. Freya was a nice person, and was liked amongst most of the students. She was closest with John and therefore Sherlock too, but she had made friends.

The coach started moving on their long journey to the camping site. Sherlock was engrossed in a book on the chemistry of post mortems. It was packed with interesting knowledge.

Half way there John began to slouch as tiredness overtook him. He gave into sleep and rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock took a quick look at his boyfriend and found John sleeping contently against him. Sherlock smiled gently and returned to his book.

Once they arrived they were all told to stand around in a group while the leader of the trip gave a talk.

"Hello! My name is Tessa! And welcome to our beautiful forest. It is brilliant for activities and team building. We have everything from a swimming pool, to a zip wire. You'll get the chance to experience all of these things. Now, it's nearing the evening. Here's how it goes. The boys will all go in one large tent. And the girls will go in another. I believe your teachers have all brought their own tents but we will all be keeping an eye on you, so no funny business." The woman smiled.

"We have to share with Sherlock and John?" Harold said loudly, this was followed by groans from some of the boys and sniggers from some of the girls.

The teachers frowned in disapproval and their tutor, Mr McDonald, voiced his opinion. "Now, now, kids. There's no need to be mean."

"But sir! I don't want the gay boys in with us!" Harold said again.

Sherlock and John stood near the edges of the group, and many eyes had turned to them. They stood in jeans, t-shirts and jumpers, with their bags on their shoulders, just like everyone else. Sherlock slipped his hand into John's for comfort. They both hated the discrimination they received from some of their class mates.

Freya patted John's shoulder and John shouted back "Well I only have eyes for Sherlock. Don't you worry yourself, Harold. You're so not my type." Some sniggers ran around again.

"Nor mine. Sorry, you are far too dull, ordinary and stupid for me." Sherlock added.

"And also, I don't know if you've noticed but you often have this look on your face like you have dung under your nose. And I just don't find that appealing." John commented.

More chuckles ran around the group and Harold scowled.

"Calm down now. And listen here; there will be no bullying on this trip. You have to work as a team. And sometimes you might have to work with people you don't necessarily get along with normally. Be nice, be civil and work together." Tessa said seriously.

They set up the large tent. It was tall enough for men to stand inside it, so it was fine for boys. It was large enough to house the twenty boys that were present. There were another twenty boys in another tent just next to this one.

Sherlock and John lay their sleeping mats out next to each other in an untaken sot. They then lay their sleeping bags on top of them. They quickly dressed into their pyjamas and warm hoodies and got into their sleeping bags. The rest of the boys were outside playing. Some of the boys were genuinely friendly with John. John was a rugby player and enjoyed a rough and tumble. After tense beginnings because of Harold's attempts to stir, John had broken through and got along with some of the boys. Not everybody had the same views of Harold. Some couldn't care less what sexual orientation John was, they thought he was kind and they could have a laugh with him. But John didn't go out to play football with the boys that evening. Sherlock had John, well, and Freya, but he didn't have anybody else. And John wanted Sherlock to enjoy this camping trip as much as possible. So he stayed with him.

They lay facing each other. John reached out a hand and Sherlock took it, entwining it between them. They conversed contently together, undisturbed by the noise outside. Though Sherlock didn't sleep as much as the average child was meant to, when he was with John he did sleep a lot better. They both fell asleep during their chat.

Many of the other boys had returned to the tent and were settling into their sleeping bags. Harold and two of his friends were the last in. He looked over at Sherlock and John and disgust marred his features. They lay facing each other, sleeping contently, holding hands.

"Poofs." He spat out. He hadn't used that word in their presence before; he sure did feel braver while they were sleeping, though he didn't tell anyone.

"Har-"One boy began to protest to such language but with a sharp look at him the boy trailed off.

Harold approached the sleeping bags and frowned down at them. He was about to kick their hands apart when a boy stood up and pushed him away.

"Leave them alone, Harold. They're not causing a nuisance or harming anybody. The rest of us are fine, and if we're not, we ignore. Why do you have to start something? Leave them alone. They're sleeping too. As people say, you should never attack an unarmed man. And they're not just unarmed, they're sleeping!" The boy said.

Harold scowled at him "Never took you for a gay boy, James."

"I'm not gay. But you don't have to be gay to not see homosexuality as a problem." James stated.

"Well, I guess I'm a bit tired." Harold said 'casually' and went to bed.

James laid back down and felt proud that he had stood up for them.

Deep into the night John awoke to some mumbling in his ear. In their sleep John had rolled onto his back and Sherlock was now laying half on John's sleeping mat and half on his own. Sherlock had his head buried in John' shoulder and he was mumbling in his sleep.

"Can someone shut him up? I hate sleeping away from home it's even harder when he's mumbling." A voice spoke up.

"Sorry, he talks in his sleep. With a mind like his, I don't think it ever turns off." John explained.

"Please get him to sleep, mate. He's woken most of us up." Another boy requested and was agreed with by many others through grunts.

"Alright. Hey, Sherlock, wake up! You're talking in your sleep again." John raised his voice slightly and tangled his hand in Sherlock's hair.

Sherlock's mumbles became coherent and he said "That's John's voice. John has a lovely voice. He likes my voice too. He says to wake up, but he usually wants me to sleep, because I don't sleep enough. Though I sleep better when I am with him. I like John's jumpers. They smell nice. They smell of him. And they look nice on him. I don't like wearing jumpers, but they suit John. Auntie Julie bought him a new jumper last weekend. He doesn't like it very much, but he's too nice to say it out loud."

"Sherlock, wake up!" John said a lot louder.

Sherlock startled awake and said "W-what?"

"You were talking in your sleep." John explained.

"Oh, was I? What did I say? I'm thinking of doing an experiment on sleep mannerisms. I'll just have to watch some people sleep. I can watch you, then Mycroft, then Harry, then my mum and dad and your mum and dad. And that should gather a lot of conclusive results as to the difference of sleeping mannerisms and such with age, gender and such." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, please don't watch me sleep all night. If I wake up to you one more time taking notes on my mannerisms and staring at me, I'll tell Auntie Kathy and she'll make you sleep, and she won't let you come to my house." John threatened.

"But, John!" Sherlock protested.

"Sleep is good for you, Sherlock." John sighed.

"Yes it is, so please let us all sleep." A boy requested.

"I don't believe we invited you into our conversation." Sherlock said rudely.

"No, but we all need our sleep. So please shut up." The boy said.

"Don't tell him to shut up!" John said in defence of Sherlock.

"Look, please just let us all sleep." Another boy said.

John sighed and Sherlock settled back down on his mat.

After a few moments of silence Sherlock whispered "What was I saying in my sleep?" It seemed Sherlock's thirst for knowledge was too strong to resist.

A boy began to protest but John said "Let me answer and he'll be happy to go back to sleep. Well, Sherlock, you were mumbling at first, I think I caught a few words in French and also some elements of the periodic table. But when I called for you to wake up you recognised my voice and seemed to just say anything about me and go off on tangents. At first you said you liked my voice, then you said I liked yours, then you started talking about jumpers and how I don't like the one my mum got me. Quite right, by the way, it's all itchy." John said.

"Okay. Thank you, John." Sherlock said honestly.

"You're welcome." John said and then snuggled deeper into his sleeping bag and mumbled a goodnight to his love.

The next morning Sherlock and John sat eating breakfast on one of the logs around the place that was now just ash after a camp fire.

"Did we all have a good sleep?" The leader, Tessa, asked.

Many chorused a yes, but a boy from their tent said "Sherlock woke us up with his sleep talking."

"Oh, well, no harm done." Tessa smiled gently.

"So, today we'll be climbing Jacob's ladder first. It's basically a massive ladder and the higher you climb, the more difficult it is to get to the next step. But if you reach the top it is a great feeling. So once you're ready we'll set off." Tessa grinned and within half an hour the massive group of students had been split into quarters and were each assigned a leader. Sherlock and John's group got Tessa.

"Off we go." She smiled and led them through the woods and to a very big ladder. The ladder's steps were big wooden logs, and there were wires on the outside. The gaps between each one got wider and wider, but it wasn't impossible.

A few groups of three gave it a go. None got to the top, but they all tried their best and a few people seemed a little petrified of heights. Tessa was choosing people at random to climb so people could work as a team with whomever they were put with.

"Right, you, you and you!" she said cheerfully as she pointed at John, Sherlock and… bloody Harold Andrews.

"I don't want to go with them." Harold said instantly.

Sherlock and John ignored him and got into their harnesses and helmets and waited for him to cooperate.

"You have to learn to work with different people, young man." Tessa said kindly but firmly.

Harold huffed but went off to be assisted into a harness and helmet.

Everybody had gone quiet. This may not end well.

"Okay then, all of you start to climb up." Tessa encouraged them.

John was particularly enthusiastic. Sherlock was one step behind John, very careful that he didn't slip as he was caught up in the adrenaline rush. But John seemed to be incredibly precise in the midst of the action, this quality intrigued Sherlock greatly.

Harold grumbled and tried to get higher than them and be better than them, but he kept slipping in his rush.

Once they got to a part of the ladder where they needed to help each other Harold caught up with them.

"Do you want to go up first?" John asked politely.

"I don't need your help." Harold said cruelly.

"Fine." John said.

Harold managed, with a lot of struggling, to get himself up to the next step. John was one of the smallest in the class, so Sherlock let John put his foot in his hand to give him a leg up. Sherlock was one of the taller members of the class, so he managed, with more grace than Harold, to climb to the next step.

The next step had an even wider gap. Harold had no chance of even nearly climbing up.

"You're going to need our help." John stated.

"I don't want your pansy hands touching me." Harold growled.

"What's going on up there?" Tessa shouted up.

"Don't treat being gay like it's a disease." John said.

"It is a disease." Harold spat.

Just as John leapt for the bully Sherlock grabbed John from behind and slipped off the log and the harness quickly stopped them falling. Sherlock had his arms around John's middle firmly and he kept him close.

"Why didn't you let me get him?" John said angrily struggling slightly against his boyfriend's hold.

They were lowered to the ground and as soon as they stepped out of the harness John looked to the leader "Sorry, Tessa, family moment. We won't be far away." He said sharply, took Sherlock's hand in a firm grip and pulled him to a clearing a little further away from the Jacob's ladder. John finally let go of Sherlock's hand and faced him.

"Why did you do that? He would have deserved to be taught a lesson." John said angrily.

"For you." Sherlock stated matter-of-factly.

"What on Earth does that mean?" John asked, exasperated.

"It means that I was looking after you. John, you were really excited about this camping trip. I know that these kinds of things are thrilling for you. I myself find the challenge enjoyable. But John, I know how excited you were and I didn't want you to be sent home for violence. I didn't want him to win. Yeah, he would have had a bloody nose, but he would have won because your trip would have been ruined." Sherlock explained.

"I… I didn't think of that…" John trailed off.

"Most people wouldn't have." Sherlock said.

"You're not most people." John gave Sherlock a smile.

"Nor are you." Sherlock replied and cut off John's protests with a peck to the lips and he took his hand "John, you are extraordinary. And that is the honest truth." Sherlock said.

John smiled shyly and said "You too."

They returned to the group and gave the leader a reassuring smile.

The next activity was climbing a wooden pole, using foot and hand holds. And then standing on the top and then having to jump off the pole and latch onto two rings in your hands. But you were harnessed the whole time, if you fell, you were safe.

John was again an energetic ball of excitement as they approached.

"Who wants to go first?" Tessa asked.

Many boys put their hand up, as did John.

"Is it 'John'?" she asked.

John nodded eagerly and she called him up to have the first go.

Sherlock watched as John was harnessed in and clipped into the rope safely, then he tightened the strap on his helmet smiled at Sherlock, and started to climb.

John was incredibly good at things like this. Sherlock had no doubt that John would be well defined when he was older, not in a 'try-hard' kind of way, but he would be very fit. John climbed efficiently and was quickly near the top. John thrived off adrenaline and had a grin as he stood on the pole. He bent his knees and then jumped, he managed to grab on to the hoops and hang there for a few seconds. Everyone clapped as he was lowered slowly to the floor.

"A marvellous example for a first go." Tessa cheered and once John was out of the harness he joined Sherlock again and said "Did you see me? It was so fun!" John said quickly.

"You were brave." Sherlock said.

All the boys had a go, Sherlock tried to keep away, but eventually Tessa turned to him "Your go…?" she got lost on his name.

"Sherlock." John supplied and she held out the harness with a smile to Sherlock.

"I don't want to." Sherlock said bluntly.

"Why not?" John asked, searching Sherlock's eyes for a clue.

Sherlock looked around at everyone and then at his John and he took a deep breath, leant in and whispered in his love's ear "Once I had a nightmare that I fell. And I kept on falling, and it wouldn't end. Luckily I woke up, but it was horrible. I don't want to jump. What if I fall? The Jacob's ladder was okay, I had you with me and we didn't have to jump."

John looked warmly at Sherlock but had concern in his kind features.

"It'll be fine. Face your fears. I'm right here, just below you." John whispered back and then took Sherlock's hand, gave it a squeeze and then gave him an encouraging push to the harness.

John frowned at Sherlock in concern as his boyfriend got in the harness. John had never really seen Sherlock fear anything. But the way Sherlock said it. He clearly wasn't scared of heights. No, he was scared of something more logical. He was scared of the fall. Sherlock didn't dream often. But he had clearly had a nightmare, and the infrequency of that would have set Sherlock on edge. But to endlessly fall must have been terrifying. Sherlock was handling this situation very well… but then, he is Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock climbed with care and caution, every move was calculated in his brain a great many seconds before he did them. He relied on his brain heavily in times of distress. Well, he relied on his brain and John.

He could sense John watching from below and when he was nearing the top he heard John shout up "It's all fine."

Sherlock pulled himself up and stood shakily on the pole. He stood there and took a quick look at the ground far below.

"Sherlock?" John frowned when his boyfriend hadn't moved for a few moments.

"John?" Sherlock shouted.

To all the onlookers Sherlock sounded relatively calm. But to John that word said all Sherlock needed to say. Sherlock was incredibly talented at ignoring the emotions he chose to ignore. And he was also brilliant at disguises. Whether they were physical disguises or something closer, like expressions. But John could hear past the thin layer of confidence in Sherlock's voice. Sherlock wasn't okay. And John needed to fix that. But Sherlock would hate for anybody to know. Both of them shared the common hate of being thought weak. They were both strong, they knew that. And to have someone know your weakness was something both Sherlock and John detested.

So John was subtle.

"Sherlock!" he shouted up. He didn't add anything else. Just the name.

Sherlock felt John's comforting voice give him hope and confidence.

So he bent his knees and jumped. His hands gripped the rings for moments but he let go and was lowered slowly to the ground. Most people caught themselves with their feet. But John had come forward and as soon as Sherlock's toes touched the ground he put an arm around the genius' waist. Sherlock got out of the harness and walked back to the group, slightly leaning in closer to John. Sherlock loved adrenaline rushes, loved danger, but falling just didn't sit well with him.

In the evening everyone was eating around the camp fire. John sat on a stump and Sherlock sat against his boyfriend's legs. The group chattered away about their activities and everything they had done. Sherlock was more than displeased with the food, but with encouragement from John he actually ate two and a half mouthfuls of it. Near the end of the evening Sherlock remained against John's legs, but he was delving deep into his mind palace. He couldn't stand being around so many dull people, he was quite content to think about future experiments and recent books he had read while leaning back against his very-much-so-not-dull boyfriend.

John talked with Freya and absent-mindedly tangled his fingers in Sherlock's curly hair. Sherlock and John were always content and at ease in each other's presence.

**PLEASE READ! AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Righty-ho guys, this is important. To all my dear readers, I am sure you are aware that Sherlock and John are growing up. Now in the future they will reach the age where they will want to have sex (to put it bluntly). They will want to become more intimate. Now, this would be the first sex scene that I will write. And anyway, to the point, when they reach that stage in their lives I will have to increase the rating of this fanfiction to M. It will have explicit content in it. **

**What I ask of you, is that please could you leave a review and tell me whether or not you would remain loyal to this fic if it becomes M-rated. If the majority (key word-majority) are against it there is another option that I would really rather not go to, but if I must, I will. So, simply, tell me if you'll read explicit content (nothing over the top, just love making). It will hopefully not be distasteful, I have a good friend at hand who is giving me advice about it.**

**Please answer, yes, or no?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Okay guys! Can I just say that I am amazed! I have had about 50 reviews answering my question. I am pleased by your enthusiasm and thank you to all the anonymous people who I can't reply to. At the present moment as I write this author's note my chapter 16 has almost been up for 24 hours, and 2 people said no. While 47 (I think) people said yes! Thank you all, yes, even the ones who said no, because I value your honesty and opinion. **

**This fic will contain explicit content in the future, the rating will go up!**

**However, before and after every sex scene I will put a warning in bold, so you are aware when it starts and ends so anybody who isn't a fan of M-rated content can simply skip over it but continue to read the main story.**

**Thank you for all your support, you're amazing! I hope you're having a nice day and enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you and please continue to review!**

The following day John found Sherlock sat on a log by the ashes of the camp fire. Most people were sluggishly eating their breakfast and Sherlock just sat in deep thought.

"Sherlock, have you put sun tan lotion on? It's really sunny today, you could burn." John asked.

Sherlock looked at John who held the sun cream in his hand and said "I don't want it."

"Sherlock, this isn't up for discussion. Your skin burns too easily. You're putting the sun cream on." John said, standing opposite Sherlock and holding the cream out.

The audience of pupils watched tiredly.

"You're not my mother." Sherlock grumbled.

"I am perfectly aware of that, thank you, oh high and mighty genius. But your mother did specifically ask me to make sure you didn't burn!" John said.

"It smells funny, I don't want it." Sherlock proclaimed.

"Sherlock, do you remember the time we all went on holiday and you got burnt. You spent two days in bed moaning about the pain and discomfort and you made me stay by your side for the whole time. I don't want to go through that again!" John said firmly.

"I didn't make you stay with me." Sherlock frowned.

"No, but I knew you wanted me there and I wanted to take care of you. Now please, put the sun cream on or I will put it on you myself!" John said.

Sherlock crossed his arms defiantly.

"I am so telling Auntie Kathy when we get home." John scowled and squirted the lotion onto his hand and approached Sherlock. He unwound the genius' arms and started with his arms, then his legs, then his neck and then delicately did his face. Sherlock pouted the whole way through and did not seem happy. The only upside to the situation was that John was basically massaging the sun tan lotion into his face and limbs, and that felt lovely.

"Done." John sighed, sat beside Sherlock and put the lotion on himself.

When he finished Sherlock reached a hand up and rubbed in a little bit of the white cream into John's cheek that hadn't been rubbed in enough.

John accepted the poor apology without words and then tucked into his breakfast. Sherlock had a few mouthfuls of his; it wasn't as bad as the dinner, so he could deal with it.

"Right, my group that I was with yesterday will be going swimming first. So, the other groups have to wait here for their leader who should be along soon, and my group can you go and get your towels and costumes and we'll be off to the pool." Tessa said.

Her group all rushed back to their tents and got their towels and costumes.

Once they were at the pool they all went into either the boy's or the girl's changing room and got into their trunks or costume. Harold kicked up a small fuss, but after a telling off from the teacher he had complained to he changed in the corner.

Sherlock wore plain black baggy swimming trunks while John wore blue baggy trunks. Sherlock was thinner than most people but not shockingly so and John was a little smaller than most, but had a good build.

They all stood in by the side of the pool and a swimming teacher came out and smiled at them "Morning boys and girls! My name is Dan. How have you enjoyed your stay so far?" he asked.

There were happy mumbles that rang around and he nodded "Okay, now if you're all good and well behaved then at the end of this we can get some toys and floats and stuff to play with in the pool. But for now, I want to check something. Don't be shy, can anybody not swim well, or not swim at all?" Dan asked.

Nobody put their hand up.

As Dan explained what they were going to do Harold started whispering to his friends to watch him. He edged around the group quietly and stood just behind Sherlock and John.

Then very quickly he slammed his hands into their backs so hard that they both fell forward and straight into the pool without warning.

In the panic and force Sherlock slammed into the water and quickly resurfaced. But after he took a deep breath he looked around and saw John a metre away from him, just resurfacing himself and saying "Ow, ow, OW!" and putting his hand on his head.

Sherlock was quickly next to him.

"John, what's wrong?" Sherlock rushed out, putting a hand on his boyfriend's arm.

"I… erm, I hit my head on the edge." John explained.

Sherlock moved closer and gently coaxed John's hand away from his head and replaced it with his own. John had a small cut and a bump already. The cut was on the head, so it bled a lot more than if it was on his leg. John winced and Sherlock had a look of concern on his face.

"Come on; let's get you out of the pool." Sherlock said and helped John swim to the ladder.

As they got out of the pool they noticed the commotion around them. Tessa had seen that Sherlock had it under control, so she got her medical kit out and gestured for them to come over to where she was sat on a bench.

All the other kids were chatting quickly and Dan had made his way towards Harold and was speaking angrily to him. Sherlock glared at Harold and then turned his attention to John.

John was sat on the bench with Tessa inspecting the bruise and cut. She cleaned it up and gave him an icepack wrapped in some cloth to hold against it. Sherlock sat next to John and put his arm around John's shoulders.

Freya came up to them and held out John's towel. Sherlock took it with a very rare smile and wrapped it around John, who snuggled into that warmth and then leaned into Sherlock's chest.

"Hey, girls aren't supposed to go in the boys changing room." John said quietly to her.

"Well, rules were made to be broken." Freya grinned cheekily. John giggled and let Tessa give him a check over to see if he had concussion. Luckily he did not.

"Tessa?" he asked.

"Yes, John?" she smiled.

"Do you know a lot of medical knowledge?" John asked.

"Not a lot. But I've had basic training. Why?" she asked.

"I might be a Doctor when I grow up. How do you check for concussion?" John asked.

Tessa told him all about concussions and a few other bits of medical knowledge and John listened intently while Sherlock gently played with the hair at the nape of John's neck.

Harold was made to sit on the other end of the bench without talking with anyone and Dan carried on with the class. When they got back to their camping place Harold would be punished however the main teacher saw fit.

Sherlock refused to go in the pool without John, and John didn't feel like reopening the cut that had just stopped bleeding. The young blonde tried to persuade Sherlock to have fun, but the stubborn genius refused.

Once they got back to their camping place where all the other groups were, Harold, Sherlock and John were called to Mr McDonald, who sat on a log.

"Now, I hear that you, Harold, pushed Sherlock and John into the swimming pool. This was an extremely foolish thing to do as now John has an injury. Are you alright, John?" Mr McDonald asked.

"I'm fine." John smiled, he was happy to be back in his comfy clothes and jumper with Sherlock holding his hand.

"Good. And you, Sherlock?" Mr McDonald asked.

"I'm not fine. I am outraged that Harold has gone so long without punishment. Almost two hours it has been since John and I were pushed and still nobody has done anything. He hurt John! He did not even think about what he was doing! And he did it because he's homophobic and wanted to show off." Sherlock said fiercely at the injustice of the situation presently.

"It's alright, Sherlock, they're sorting it out now." John said calmly, though he was annoyed at how long Harold's taunts had gone unpunished and now this had happened. "Sir, I must say that Harold isn't just mean to us. I know that many pupils have complained about his harsh words. I haven't complained because I chose to ignore, but a cut and bump on my head is something I don't think I can ignore."

"Yes, I quite understand, John. I am sorry that you have both had to go through this today. And I agree that action must be taken. But first, Harold, I will be fair. Answer me this question, why did you push Sherlock and John into the pool?"

"It was just a joke, sir!" Harold moaned.

"Well, from what I hear, nobody is laughing. And I did not ask what your action was. I asked specifically this question. Why did you push Sherlock and John into the pool?" Mr McDonald repeated.

"Well… Because nobody likes them! Sherlock's really rude!" Harold said quickly.

"I am aware that sometimes Sherlock's bluntness may come off as rude, but give me your reason as to pushing them in the pool. Not anyone else's judgement. What is your reason for pushing them. I want the truth, and I want it now, and if you lie to me you will be in very big trouble, believe me." Mr McDonald threatened.

"Because they're queer!" Harold finally admitted and then looked at the floor.

Mr McDonald remained silent for a few moments and then said "Okay then. Well, Sherlock and John, I am sorry you had to experience this bullying. You may go back to the rest of the group. Harold, you will stay here and I shall phone the head master to see his opinion on this matter." Mr McDonald said sharply.

Sherlock and John returned to Freya and told her what happened, they could all see from across the field that Mr McDonald was giving Harold a good telling off and lecture.

In the evening after a few more activities Harold sat moping on a log.

John stared at him from across the camp fire. Sherlock was sat reading and didn't seem to notice John walk towards the bully. John stopped in front of him.

"It isn't too late to change." John said gently.

"What do you know?" Harold asked.

"I know that you're unhappy in this moment. And it doesn't have to be that way. All your hatred for me and Sherlock, and for other kids, it's all led you to where you are now. And you're not happy." John said.

"I'm suspended because of you! My mum is coming to pick me up now!" Harold said with irritation dripping from his voice.

"You brought that on yourself." John said calmly.

"Oh did I?" Harold said and looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Yes, you did. Listen, Harold. I know you hate me, and believe me; the feeling is pretty much mutual. I just wanted to say that I think everyone deserves a second chance. If you want, you could come back when the suspension has ended and be who you are, not who everyone expects you to be. You don't have to be like your dad." John said.

Harold looked up at John for a few moments, shrugged and returned his gaze to his hands.

"Just food for thought." John said and walked back to Sherlock.

"Where did you go?" Sherlock asked as he noticed John sitting back down.

"I just needed to… help someone." John said.

"Ah, being the Doctor. To whom?" Sherlock asked.

"To Harold. I just wanted to give him a little advice. Don't worry; he didn't hurt me or anything." John reassured Sherlock.

"Good." Sherlock said and returned to his book.

"We're going home tomorrow." John commented.

"I know." Sherlock said absent-mindedly.

"Well, I've enjoyed this trip." John said happily.

"I know." Sherlock repeated.

"I know you know." John said with a smile and gave Sherlock's hair a ruffle.

The next day John and Sherlock's parents picked them up from the school playground that the coach had dropped them off in.

"Oh, John, are you alright? I got a phone call from your tutor about what happened!" Julie said, kissing John's forehead and holding her youngest baby close.

"I'm fine, mum." John said.

"At least that nasty boy has been suspended." Ron said as he gave Sherlock a hug.

"Oh, yes. It was about time. He had it coming to him!" Kathy agreed.

Sherlock and John smiled at each other. They'd told him many times that he wouldn't go without punishment. And finally he got one. A whole month without school and by the look on his mother's face when she came to collect him, he was in trouble at home too. Though Sherlock knew Harold wasn't abused, he knew that his mother would be ashamed of her son's suspension and he would probably be grounded.

Sherlock linked hands with John and said "Home?"

"Sherlock, I never left my home." John said.

This was a very rare moment when Sherlock was confused.

"Pardon?" Sherlock asked.

"You're my home, idiot." John said with a grin.

Sherlock's confused face instantly changed into a smile "You are rather clever, aren't you, my dear?" Sherlock asked.

"Did you just call me 'my dear'?" John asked.

"Problem?" Sherlock asked.

"Erm… no, that's fine." John replied.

"Good. Because it just slipped out. But I think it fits rather well." Sherlock added.

John laughed, nodded and they walked towards the car.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! It will make my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the short wait.**

At the age of twelve Sherlock and John entered their new year of school. Being in year eight made most of their class mates cockier, but Sherlock and John stayed as they always were. Harold had come back and hadn't bothered anyone. He was actually rather quiet now.

John sat at the opposite side of class to Sherlock in English and they listened to their teacher droning on and on. John hadn't felt one hundred per cent all morning. He didn't feel like he was going to be sick. But he suddenly started trembling and he felt so cold.

"Are you cold?" John asked the person sat next to him.

"Not at all." The girl replied and turned back to the teacher.

John lifted a hand up to his throbbing head and felt sweat. This was really bad. He didn't feel too good.

All he wanted in that moment was Sherlock, his bed, his home and some sleep. He felt dizzy even when he moved slightly.

He slowly raised his hand and huffed out a breath at the effort.

"Yes, John?" The teacher asked.

"I don't feel well, miss." John said, he could tell his voice was shaking.

Everyone turned to look at him, but no-one turned quicker than Sherlock, who was looking John up and down and frowning in concern.

"Open a window, you'll be fine." The woman said dismissively.

"No, I'm too cold." John said. He could feel his heart beating quickly. He needed to go home.

"Miss-"The teacher cut Sherlock off and he looked incredibly annoyed at her for that.

Sherlock stared at John as his boyfriend put his head on his desk. Most people in the class looked annoyed at her.

Sherlock stood up "Sherlock, sit back down." The teacher said sternly.

"Sorry, miss, my loyalty is to John. Not to you." Sherlock stated and walked through the cramped desks and towards John. John hadn't raised his head from the desk, like he wasn't aware of the commotion Sherlock was causing. Sherlock stood behind John and put a hand on his shoulder.

"John?" Everyone was silent now.

John groaned but said nothing else.

"Come on, John. I'll take you to the Nurse and we can go home." Sherlock said gently.

John groaned again and really slowly sat up.

Sherlock put the back of his hand to John's head and felt pure heat.

"John, you're really hot!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"No, cold." John said.

Sherlock carefully helped John out of his chair.

"Okay, but Sherlock, as soon as he's at the Nurse's, you have to come back." The teacher said.

"No." Sherlock stated, not taking his eyes off of John.

John leaned heavily into Sherlock, holding onto Sherlock's school blazer and keeping his eyes shut.

Sherlock wrapped an arm around John's shoulder and slowly helped him walk out.

"What do you mean 'no'?" The teacher frowned, standing in front of the door.

"Is everyone but John this stupid?" Sherlock asked and then sighed "I hate repeating myself. My loyalty is to John. When he is ill, I will be by his side. 'In sickness and in health', so they say." Sherlock said.

"You're not married! You're twelve for goodness sake!" The teacher was at the end of her tether.

"I am fully aware we are not married, but I am committed to John. We have been together for seven years. For many more years than you and your husband, miss. And I've known him since I was born. Don't try to have an argument with me, you will lose. Now, let me leave or I will complain." Sherlock said steadily.

"Sherlock, I am the teacher, I will control this situation." The teacher frowned.

"You can't control your own children, why do you think you can control me?" Sherlock said.

The teacher looked upset and angry at Sherlock's deductions of her family life.

"How dare you talk to me like that." She seethed.

"Sher-lock… please…" John mumbled against Sherlock's chest, where he had buried his face.

Sherlock looked down at John who he knew just wanted to leave.

"Miss, be fair, just let them go." Harold said.

Everyone looked at the former bully with wide eyes.

The teacher sat in her chair, looked from Sherlock who stared at her with defiance in his eyes and John, who she could only see half of his face. John was pale, sweating and relying heavily on Sherlock. She sighed and nodded and Sherlock carried on walking.

Sherlock quickly had John in the Nurse's office and she immediately rang John's home. They sat at reception waiting for John's dad. John had his eyes closed, was breathing heavily and had his head resting on Sherlock's shoulder.

Alan was soon walking through the doors and spotted his son, he knelt in front of the small boy and said "John, I'm here now. Let's go home." Alan said gently. It was very rare to see John ill.

"Dad…" John said vulnerably. He was twelve years old, he hated to appear weak. But he felt so terrible that he thought it was okay for his dad and boyfriend to see behind his defences.

"Uncle Alan. John keeps getting really dizzy and he can't really walk." Sherlock commented.

"You, John, are lucky that you're small." Alan said "Come on, piggy back."

Sherlock helped John stand and Alan crouched so John could climb onto his back with a lot of help from Sherlock.

Soon John had his arms wound around his dad's neck and Alan held John's legs to keep him from falling.

They made their way to the car and Sherlock sat next to John in the back.

"You're rather good at looking after him, Sherlock. Thank you." Alan smiled during the journey just after Sherlock ran a soothing hand through John's hair and shushed his moans.

"I find looking after people dull. But with John it's… natural, like an instinct." Sherlock explained.

Alan smiled and carried on driving.

Twenty minutes later John lay curled up in his warm bed with a hot water bottle, a glass of water and Sherlock with him.

Sherlock sat on a chair beside the bed while Alan was pottering around downstairs, trusting Sherlock to watch over his son.

John reached out a hand and Sherlock took it.

"Come into bed with me." John said quietly.

"But our parents aren't keen on us in bed together since the neck kissing." Sherlock said.

"I don't care." John said.

Sherlock knew that John wanted a cuddle, so he cast aside the protests of their parents and climbed into the singular bed. John snuggled into Sherlock, resting his head on Sherlock's shoulder and sighing contently. Sherlock ran his fingers through John's soft hair in a soothing motion and held him closely to him with the other arm.

John drifted off to sleep in his cocoon of Sherlock, love and comfort.

Alan came up to check on John and found Sherlock watching John sleep while holding him tightly and comforting him by playing with his hair.

Sherlock noticed Alan instantly and said "We aren't doing anything! He just wanted a cuddle."

"I know." Alan said fairly "That's fine. Thank you for being there for him."

Sherlock smiled and looked back at John.

"When did he fall asleep?" Alan asked, sitting in the vacated chair.

"Five minutes ago." Sherlock answered.

"Good. He needs to sleep this illness off. Listen, Sherlock, I heard what you said to your English teacher." Alan said.

Sherlock's eyes widened, he wasn't going to be told off, was he?

"And I'm thankful for your loyalty. I'm not surprised, I see you two together, I know how committed you both are. I'm just… I only want the best for John, and I know that that is you." Alan smiled.

"Oh, well, he's the best for me. Nobody has ever tried to see past my rudeness. But John always does. Even when I get a bit snappy at him, he does go grumpy, but he doesn't snap to the decision that I'm rude and intolerant, he knows my personality and character and reasons. He's the only person who has ever bothered to try to actually… see me." Sherlock explained.

"That's my John. He is rather compassionate." Alan smiled.

"Yes." Sherlock said.

A few hours later Harry and Mycroft ran up to their room. Mycroft had just gone into college and Harry was in her last year of high school.

"I heard you were ill." Harry said.

John was awake, still cuddling Sherlock, but had taken some medicine so he felt a bit drowsy.

"Yeah." John said.

"Sherlock, mummy asks-"Sherlock cut Mycroft off.

"I will be staying with John until he is well again." Sherlock stated.

Mycroft huffed at his brother and went back out.

Harry sat down.

"You were bullied today. Badly." Sherlock stated.

John perked up in interest a bit "What?"

"I… Oh, hell, I was so stupid." Harry buried her face in her hands.

John reached over and patted her arm "Tell us. Please." He said.

"I… I should have told you all. But I… I got a bit carried away. I asked a… girl… out today, and now everyone's going on about how I'm a lesbian and my friends have all left me in fear that they'll be thought of as lesbians too." Harry said shakily.

"I didn't even know you were into girls." John said, slightly shocked.

"I just don't have an interest in guys, at all. I suppose I'm lucky. Having grown up with you two, it's kind of made it easier for me to accept that I'm not straight. But that made me forget that not everyone is accepting." Harry said and sighed in exasperation at herself and others.

"Does mum and dad know?" John asked.

"I just… don't know how to tell them." Harry said.

"They'll be fine with it." John said encouragingly.

"Oh, I know. But I think they were expecting me to give them grandchildren." Harry said.

"You still can." Sherlock said.

"I know. I just think they weren't expecting this from me." Harry said.

"We can come with you to tell them if you want." John said.

"No, this is something I have to do myself. I will tell them tonight. Before they find out because of the bullying or through one of my class-mate's mums or something. Thanks guys… for listening." Harry smiled shyly.

"No problem. Do you want to hang around with us till people stop bullying you?" John asked.

Harry laughed "Yeah, that'll make me look cool. Hanging out with my twelve year old brother and his boyfriend."

"Hey, it was just a suggestion." John said "Now leave me, I need my rest."

Harry laughed, ruffled John's hair and left.

"Did you know?" John asked Sherlock.

"I had my suspicions. But no proof. I didn't want to 'rock the boat' as they say, before I had evidence." Sherlock said.

"Hey, I want you to tell me stuff, even if it is just a suspicion." John said.

"Sorry. I will from now on." Sherlock said.

Late into the evening after John had a lot of fussing from his mother, and Sherlock and he stayed quiet while Harry had the conversation about her sexuality with their parents and they had all gone to bed John woke up from another nap and found Sherlock still awake. The room was pitch dark as the door was closed and there were no lamps on but their eyes were well adjusted to the dark so they could see each other well enough.

"Can't you sleep?" John asked.

"My brain is particularly loud tonight." Sherlock said as he rubbed John's back.

John's pyjama shirt rode up and Sherlock's hand rubbed against skin and material. "Oh, sorry." Sherlock said and made to pull John's shirt back down. John grabbed his hand and said "No… it felt nice. I'm baking now and your hands are nice and cold." John said.

"Do you want me to carry on?" Sherlock asked.

"Please." John said.

Sherlock slipped his hand up John's back and caressed the smooth skin there. John sighed contently at the work Sherlock's hands were doing.

"It feels like a massage." John smiled.

"I'd love to give you a proper massage." Sherlock said absent-mindedly.

"You would?" John asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Sherlock said, like it was very obvious.

"I'd like that too." John smiled.

"Now?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, everyone's asleep. So no parents will come in and get the wrong idea, and it won't end up like the neck kissing situation." John said.

"Okay then." Sherlock sat up "Shall I put the side lamp on?"

"Yes, but put it on the floor. If it's right next to my face it'll hurt my eyes." John said.

They made extra sure to keep quiet.

John stripped his shirt off while Sherlock flicked the lamp on. Thankfully Sherlock was in his pyjamas too, so he was wearing comfortable clothing.

John lay on the bed on his stomach with his quilt only pulled up to his waist.

"How shall I sit that will be comfortable for both of us?" Sherlock asked.

"Just sit on my legs, you can rub my back because it'll be straight in front of you." John said logically.

Sherlock climbed back onto the bed and straddled John's thighs, then laid his hands on the bottom of John's back. John was a little sweaty from the fever, so Sherlock's hands moved easily as he rubbed circles into John's back.

"That's good…" John sighed and Sherlock smiled.

"Higher." John requested. Sherlock couldn't reach John's shoulders from where he sat, so he shuffled up till he was more comfortable and helped release the tension from John's back.

"I feel loads better." John mumbled.

"Good." Sherlock said. He calculated where to rub and how to make John feel as good as he could.

"You don't think we're too… young to do this?" John asked after a while.

"Do you?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, I don't think it's you know… sexual, is it? ... Till we have urges." John spoke his mind.

"Me neither." Sherlock agreed.

"But it is kind of romantic. Which is nice." John smiled fondly.

"Romance is fine." Sherlock smiled.

"This is what I don't understand. Our parents and Harry seem to think we're having urges and all we can think about is sex." John said.

Neither of them knew too much about sex, just that it was what adults did; it was intimate and loads of people talked about it in school. Harry was a very open person about it when she was taught it at school. Sherlock and John knew the basics. Well, when you're surrounded by teenagers at school, it's hard not to learn the basics.

"Yeah, neither of us have hit proper puberty yet. I mean, obviously there have been slight changes. But nothing much yet." Sherlock explained.

"Hey, how do you know I haven't? I hear twelve year olds are perfectly capable of hitting it." John said.

"Because I know. You'd make me aware of it. And I would make you aware too." Sherlock said.

"Hmm." John remained silent for a minute and focused on Sherlock's wonderful hands.

Then he chuckled as a thought crossed his mind.

"What?" Sherlock smirked.

"Could you imagine my mum or dad's reaction if they saw us now? You, giving me a massage. Me with my shirt off. And you are sitting on my bum." John said.

"Oh, I didn't realise, sorry." Sherlock said.

"No, it's fine. It helps you reach." John reassured his boyfriend.

"It is rather comfy. And we have a quilt and our pyjama bottoms on." Sherlock commented.

John giggled.

They spent a few more minutes in a comfortable silence until Sherlock said "My arms are tired."

"Okay." John said.

Sherlock got off of John, put the lamp back on the desk, turned it off and climbed back into the bed, pulling the covers up and snuggling in with John.

"Has your mind quietened down a bit?" John asked.

"Thankfully, yes." Sherlock said.

"Goodnight, I love you." John said.

"I love you too." Sherlock said gently.

After a few moments of silence John sat up quickly "My shirt!" He whispered and quickly grabbed it, pulling it back on.

They settled back down and giggled "That wouldn't have looked good." Sherlock smirked.

"'John, how dare you show your chest to the boy you've shared a bath with when you were three!'" John mocked his mother's voice.

Sherlock giggled and they soon fell into a happy sleep after sharing a peck on the lips as a goodnight kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Surprisingly Harold seemed to have taken John's advice to heart. He wasn't horrid to anyone anymore. Sometimes it looked like he had an insult at the tip of his tongue, out of habit, but he pushed it down.

Sherlock and John weren't friends with him, but they weren't bothered by his condescending presence anymore. Though Harold didn't have as many friends as before, he seemed to be very happy with the friends he did have. He smiled a lot more, anyway.

Twelve year olds John and Sherlock were still not friends with many. Sherlock had John, and Freya was civil to him. John had Sherlock, Freya and a few people that he chatted to in class, but they were a little isolated from everyone else.

John was a very clever person, but next to Sherlock anyone looks stupid. Sherlock excelled in every subject that he found of use. The subjects that he found useless were the ones that he sat in, reading a chemistry book. Nobody but John knew he did this though.

In French class one day Sherlock was reading about forensics while everyone was sounding out French verbs in class.

Sherlock had taught himself French at the age of seven. He helped John a lot with languages and other subjects, so John was in a high set for every class and therefore with Sherlock in every class. He probably would have been in a high set for some classes that he was naturally very good at like Biology or PE, but without Sherlock, John would have been average at some other classes.

"Mr Holmes." The French teacher called out.

John looked to his right, where Sherlock sat reading with his chin resting on his folded hands.

Everyone turned to look at the genius.

The teacher calmly walked around till she stood behind Sherlock.

"Mr Holmes, that doesn't look like French to me." She said.

Sherlock ignored her, but it was most likely that he didn't hear her.

"Mr Holmes, stop being rude." The teacher frowned sharply.

"Erm… Miss, he isn't ignoring you. He's reading." John said.

"Mr Watson, I am not stupid. It isn't like he isn't aware of his surroundings." The teacher scoffed.

"Mr Holmes, put that book down now!" The teacher said loudly.

John covered Sherlock's ears with his hands and said "Miss that hurt my ears, stop shouting please." John said. The teacher was closer to Sherlock, so it might have hurt his ears more.

Sherlock's hands unfolded and he reached up to John's hands that were on his ears and he rested his hands gently over John's.

"See, he is aware!" She seemed at the end of her tether with this student.

"Not of you." John said.

"Sherlock, hey, Sherlock." John called out and took his hands away from Sherlock's ears.

Sherlock turned to look at him curiously and then he noticed everyone else's stares.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why are you reading this? It is not French." The teacher complained.

"I am aware it isn't French, Miss. I am reading this because it will further my knowledge on forensics." Sherlock explained.

"Not in my lesson, you don't! This is French, not science." She said.

"I am fluent in French, Miss. Including Spanish, Russian and German." Sherlock stated.

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"For John." Sherlock stated.

"John is fine on his own." The teacher said.

"I know. But I want to be with him. There is no harm in me sitting here reading, and then helping John when he needs it." Sherlock said.

"But…" The teacher had nothing else to say.

"Miss, please continue teaching, you're wasting time." Sherlock said.

"Right, I have had enough of your rudeness. Please leave. Stand outside until I come and get you." The teacher pointed at the door.

"Miss, you don't understand. He doesn't understand!" John protested.

"He's a genius, I hear. Of course he understands." The teacher said.

John was very upset. Why can't people understand that Sherlock's mind is so brilliant that he sometimes overlooks the obviousness of social etiquette?

John stood up with a pout, picked up his bag and said "Come on, Sherlock."

They both left.

As John walked down the corridor Sherlock caught up with him and caught his hand so they could walk closer together.

"Why are you so upset?" Sherlock asked.

"Because they don't even try to see, they don't bother to understand that you're different. People can be so stupid sometimes. You're special, and they don't understand that that makes you different. You're brilliant, and they wouldn't listen to me. Me. I know you better than anyone, and they ignore my advice. Mr McDonald should be free to talk to us. I remember he mentioned that on Thursdays he has no classes to teach." John said.

Mr McDonald was one of the only teachers who was intelligent enough to listen to John's advice on Sherlock and to make a few exceptions in Sherlock's case because he didn't understand.

They knocked on their tutor's classroom door and were invited in. They both sat down opposite Mr McDonald and explained how some of the teachers weren't lenient or patient with Sherlock and didn't meet his needs properly.

"Sir, they don't even try! That is what is worse! I try to tell them that he doesn't understand he's being rude. And they think he's ignoring them, but he actually has so many things going on in his head, that he doesn't register other things." John explained.

"Okay, well, I can maybe have a chat with those teachers to tell them to listen to you. You see, John, some teachers really hate being told what to do by children. Some adults think they know better than children because they've lived longer. But I can see that you're the only person with any sort of knowledge on how to deal with Sherlock. Don't worry, I'll tell them to listen to you." Mr McDonald smiled.

"Can we… can we stay here for the last twenty minutes of the lesson, sir?" John asked.

"Well, okay." The teacher conceded.

"John, do you want to read this to me?" Sherlock asked.

Though some thought it odd that Sherlock enjoyed John reading to him, it was really nice for both of them. John loved when Sherlock's attention was completely focused on him. And Sherlock loved the sound of John's voice.

"Okay then." John smiled.

They took the book to a desk in the corner of the room and sat down. Sherlock rested his head on John's shoulder and listened to him read contently. John used one hand to turn the page and one hand to play with Sherlock's hair.

Neither noticed the bell ring or students slipping quietly into the classroom.

People started taking their seats and Harold walked up to the two who were so focused on each other and the book that they hadn't noticed anybody.

Harold cleared his throat awkwardly.

John looked up "You're in my seat… can you move… please?" Harold asked.

"Oh, yes, sorry." John said, he marked the page, shut the book and nudged Sherlock to get up.

They both returned to their own seats and saw people whispering and giving them looks, probably all talking about their debacle in class.

There were some days where Sherlock wasn't particularly cuddly, he just wanted to experiment, think and work. Though if on those days John needed a cuddle, he would happily sacrifice the experiment to cheer John up.

Today, however, Sherlock felt very needy for John's comfort and touch.

As John sat patiently waiting for his name in the register Sherlock shuffled his chair as close to John's as he could and as John was leaning back against his chair with his arms crossed Sherlock lowered himself down until he had his head on John's lap.

"Sherlock." John whispered and he bounced one leg to get Sherlock to sit up.

"I want you." Sherlock said quietly.

"Sit up, Sherlock. We're in class." John said.

Sherlock pouted and turned his face so it was buried in John's stomach.

John reached down and while supporting Sherlock's neck and back he guided Sherlock up and back into a sitting position.

Then John tucked his chair in and replied to Mr McDonald's register.

Sherlock sighed grumpily. Luckily it was the end of the day, so they would be home soon and could have a proper cuddle. Sherlock settled for resting his head on John's shoulder and holding his hand.

As soon as they were home Sherlock pulled John by the hand and up to Sherlock's bedroom.

"Sherlock! Why are you so rushed?" John asked.

"I want a cuddle. And our clothes smell like school. So we need to be quick to change so we can cuddle." Sherlock said.

At each of the boys' house they had a small part of their wardrobes with a few clothes for each other.

Sherlock pulled out some pyjamas for him and John and quickly started changing.

"Pyjamas? It's half past three, Sherlock!" John protested.

"I just… want you." Sherlock said as he pulled on his pyjama trousers.

John couldn't help but smile fondly at his boyfriend. He gave in and put on his pyjamas.

Sherlock bounced happily onto the bed, pulled the covers back and waited for John. A few moments later John climbed in too, Sherlock put the covers over them and sighed at his close proximity to the boy he loved.

John smiled and lay on his back. Sherlock crawled around and settled himself ontop of John, his legs fell between John's and he buried his face in John's neck, smelling John's lovely and comforting scent.

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock gently and held him tightly, gently rubbing his back soothingly.

Sherlock sighed contently and placed a kiss on John's neck.

"Hey, no, our parents will tell us off again." John admonished.

Sherlock huffed grumpily and said "It was just a peck. They just meant no tongues."

"Fine. But not too much, I don't want you to get carried away… despite how nice I recall it feeling." John said.

Sherlock smiled against John's neck, lifted his head, then bent over and kissed John on the lips. It lasted a few moments and was innocent and chaste, but it projected his love for John.

John smiled and Sherlock snuggled back into John.

Kathy came up to tell them that dinner was ready in twenty minutes and found them conversing quietly and cuddled up in bed.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" she asked, standing beside the bed.

They stopped conversing and Sherlock said "I wanted a cuddle with John, mum." Sherlock said.

"Aww, you are a sweetheart sometimes, Sherlock." Kathy smiled, kissed Sherlock's temple, ruffled John's hair and left with the message that dinner would be ready in twenty minutes.

Ten minutes later Mycroft arrived home and went up to Sherlock and John "Sherlock, I'm going to tell dad." He said.

Sherlock sighed, Mycroft always felt the need to be better than Sherlock. But then again, every time Mycroft ate anything containing sugar, Sherlock ran to one of his parents to tell on him.

"What exactly am I doing wrong?" Sherlock asked.

"You're getting all touchy with John. Have you got hormones or something?" Mycroft asked mockingly.

"I can get touchy with my boyfriend if I wish. For your information, mum was fine with this. Just because all you have to cuddle is your fat tummy, it doesn't mean you can take away John because you're lonely and you want me to be too." Sherlock said and added "By the way, I haven't hit puberty yet, not that it is any of your business. I am only twelve. I recall you hitting puberty at fourteen." Sherlock smirked.

Mycroft huffed and left.

John and Sherlock fell into giggles. Mycroft had been dieting and exercising recently, and he was actually losing a lot of weight, but Sherlock still loved to tease him about it.

"You're so mean." John said with a smile.

"Hey, he wanted to tell on us." Sherlock justified himself.

John sighed, shaking his head, but he buried his hand in Sherlock's curls and they lay peacefully until they were called down for dinner.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Yay! 20****th**** chapter! Please review! Thank you! I hope you enjoy. They're thirteen now.**

Sherlock and John were well aware, at the age of thirteen, that both of them were going through the stages of puberty.

Neither of them had ever had any shame or embarrassment with their bodies, especially with each other. They never had a problem changing with each other and that hadn't changed as they hit puberty. Neither of them spoke about it often, but they'd make comments and weren't too shy because they both new it was natural and normal.

They were both growing and changing and their body and temperament was changing.

Sherlock's voice had broken a month before John's, it was quick and his voice suited his elegance. John adored his boyfriend's deep voice, he would often put his head on Sherlock's chest and listen to him speak. John's voice broke after that, it took a little longer to settle in, but once it did, Sherlock asked him to read a whole three books to him.

John especially found his emotions difficult to control. Sherlock had always had a decent level of control over his emotions, so when he was angry, he could contain it to an extent. But John occasionally had a shouting match with Harry (who never helped the situation) and ended up storming into Sherlock's house for some comfort.

Sherlock and John themselves had had a few falling outs, but in comparison to ones they had with other people it was minimal and they always made up quickly.

They walked into Biology and sat near the front, as usual. It was John's favourite subject, and Sherlock didn't mind it, it wasn't his favourite Science subject, but he still liked it.

The others in the class were all moody, grumpy, mood swinging, and teasing teenagers.

"Morning, today we will be learning about reproduction, following last week's lesson on puberty." Mr Jones, their Biology teacher said, sitting at his chair.

He ran through the reproductive systems and sex, making the teens blush and attempt to hide it. It was always awkward hearing an adult (especially a teacher) talking about sex.

"Hey, sir. What about John and Sherlock?" A new boy named Steve, who many were unsure of, said.

John and Sherlock raised an eyebrow and stared at the boy. Many chuckled at their similar expressions.

"What about them?" the teacher asked.

"Well, they won't be able to have kids." Steve said.

"That isn't true." Sherlock and John said at the same time to the boy on the opposite side of the class to them.

"How exactly are you two going to have kids, then?" Steve asked.

"There are other options. Adoption, for one. Also, surrogacy." John explained.

"Oh, you know a lot about it." Steve raised an eyebrow.

"I have an interest in Biology; Sherlock has an interest in Science. We're not stupid, either; you hear it on the news all the time. And we know families who have done similar. Not necessarily a gay couple, but it works for other people, for example people who can't have children and such." John said.

"It just sounds like you gave this a lot of thought. Do you want kids?" Steve asked.

Sherlock and John turned to look at each other and almost forgot they had everyone's attention "I think that's something we should decide when we're older. It isn't out of the question, but I don't know what my future is, and neither do you." Sherlock said to John.

John nodded and then frowned at Steve "I don't see how it is any of your business anyway."

"Yes, please keep your nose out of our business." Sherlock agreed.

"Alright, I was just asking." Steve said.

"Well don't." Sherlock said.

"Okay, back to the subject we're meant to learn about…" The teacher droned on.

At Lunch as Sherlock walked in the corridors in search of a teacher to enquire about a subject he was curious about he felt someone whack into his back and he fell to the floor, books falling out of his arms.

Sherlock looked up and saw Steve walking away with a smirk.

Sherlock scowled and watched Steve disappear around a corner.

"Sherlock!" John shouted when he saw his boyfriend on the floor, surrounded by books and paper.

Sherlock turned to see John running to him. John helped pull Sherlock up to stand; he dusted Sherlock down and said "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Sherlock said and John bent to pick up the books.

"Did somebody push you or did you fall?" John asked as he piled half the books into Sherlock's arms and kept the other half.

"Steve pushed me." Sherlock stated truthfully.

John frowned "Why?"

"I think he's… threatened by us. We showed him up in class earlier. We're both intelligent, I'm a genius. I can tell he is clever, he was probably very clever in his last school, and now he feels threatened and annoyed that we're far more intelligent than him, especially me. I'm not sure whether he has a problem with homosexuality. And if he does, it won't be the reason he pushed me. I think he doesn't like us, John, so be careful around him." Sherlock explained.

"I can take care of myself." John sighed.

"I know. I'm just saying." Sherlock said.

John smiled "You're okay, though? Are you sure you didn't bump yourself when you fell?" John asked.

"I'm fine, love." Sherlock sighed, but smiled.

Sherlock and John used a few terms of endearments. 'Love' was a commonly used affection between them. A few others slipped out now and then, but not often.

John smiled wider and they carried on down the corridor together.

When they got home they sat with Julie in the living room. They weren't paying attention to the television that was playing a soap opera and Julie was thoroughly enraptured by from her place in a comfy armchair. They were cuddled up on the sofa, whispering to each other.

They both fell silent and lay in content.

On the television a couple started snogging in earnest. John and Sherlock looked at each other and gave each other a small nervous smile. They hadn't snogged yet. But at the age of thirteen, some of their classmates had gone on and on about it.

On the weekend Sherlock and John got their bicycles out and went for a bike ride. John adored most sports, and Sherlock enjoyed chatting with John while they cycled. They went to the woods that they had to cycle through to get to their favourite field that they had discovered on one of their earlier bike rides together.

They leant their bikes against the ground carefully and sat down in the middle of the empty field. It was sunny outside, but there were storm clouds not too far away.

John lay down on the ground and sighed in content.

"I love this field." John said as Sherlock joined him on the floor and took his hand as he lay back.

"I can appreciate its beauty." Sherlock stated.

John chuckled.

Sherlock rolled onto his front and looked down at his John.

"Though there is something… or should I say someone… who is far more beautiful." Sherlock said.

John smiled sweetly "Oh, yeah. What's that? The trees? The clouds?" John asked in fake naivety.

"Hmmm… definitely not. He's a boy. He is absolutely gorgeous! He's got lovely soft blonde hair. And he likes making me smile; I can tell. He has amazing stormy blue eyes. He is the most beautiful person in the world." Sherlock said.

John grinned, lifted a hand up and it came to rest at the nape of his boyfriend's neck.

"You're the most beautiful person in the world to me, Sherlock. I can't even… you're just amazing." John said.

They stared into each other's eyes and both their eyes slipped to their boyfriend's lips.

John pulled Sherlock's face closer with the hand that rested on his neck and with one last look in each other's eyes, their lips met.

Sherlock lifted his hand up to John's cheek and for the first time their lips moved sensually together. It was a slightly clumsy kiss; it was their first unchaste one. But it was amazing. Their lips fit together like puzzle pieces, and after a little bit of kissing, they started to move together in perfect harmony.

John's tongue sneaked out of his mouth and he ran it along Sherlock's bottom lip. Sherlock gasped in surprise and pleasure, and opened his mouth and their tongues joined together. They explored each other's mouths delicately yet passionately.

Sherlock moaned into John's mouth and John inwardly smiled. They were both tingling and felt completely loved. The feeling of their tongues moving together and their lips pressed together was euphoric.

Suddenly Sherlock felt drops of water drip on him. He pulled away hesitantly and looked above him and they both found that the clouds had opened and rain was pouring down on them, getting heavier by the second. They both burst into laughter.

Sherlock turned back to John and said "I love you, John."

John smiled in complete happiness "I love you too, Sherlock."

Sherlock leant down and they kissed again until John pushed gently against Sherlock's chest and said "Let's go home. We're getting soaked."

Sherlock pouted but got up; they picked their bicycles up and raced back home, laughing and occasionally catching eyes.

They put their bikes in the shed and Julie came out the house and said "John, dear, come inside. Dinner's ready! Sherlock, your dad asked after you, it's best you go and find him."

"Okay, mum. Can you give us one minute?" John asked.

"Okay, be quick though." Julie smiled and disappeared back into the house.

John took Sherlock's hand "I enjoyed today." He whispered.

Sherlock smiled gently "Me too. We can do it again?" he asked hopefully.

"If you want to. I'd love to!" John smiled.

Sherlock grinned and John turned to go back to his house.

"Hey, no goodbye kiss from my boyfriend? How upsetting." Sherlock teased.

John turned back with a smirk and ran back to Sherlock and kissed him hard on the mouth. Sherlock's arms wound around John's waist, holding him close. And John's hands tangled in Sherlock's curls as their tongues met once again and they kissed lovingly.

John pulled back and rested his forehead against Sherlock's.

"I love you so much." John whispered.

"I love you too." Sherlock smiled.

They pecked once more and John ran back into his house with a wave and a smile.

Sherlock couldn't wipe the smile off of his face and Mycroft soon cornered his soaked brother "Why are you wet? And why are you so smiley?" he asked.

"I'm wet because it is raining outside. Really, they say you're a genius… And I'm smiling because I'm happy." Sherlock said and went into his room to change, recalling the way John's lips felt against his own.

When John ate his dinner in a fresh set of clothes he couldn't stop smiling.

"You look happy." Alan commented.

"I am." John said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Sherlock knocked on the door to John's house on Sunday morning, the day after their first kiss. He was still tingling and he felt like he was glowing with happiness.

John ran down the stairs and threw open the door, he hugged Sherlock tightly and pulled away saying "Sorry, I'm just… extremely happy today. What do you want to do?" John asked.

"Erm… we could go to your room?" Sherlock suggested.

John's face lit up, he had been hoping that his boyfriend would say that. He took Sherlock's hand and led him upstairs quickly and pulled him into his room. Sherlock sat at the edge of John's bed with a smile. John shut the door quietly.

"Li-Listen, Sherlock… I don't think our parents would be too happy about us, you know… snogging. But I think we should live a little. I understand if you don't want to, and I'll support you in that. But I really enjoyed yesterday. It's up to you." John said as he leant against the closed door.

"John, as you said, let's live a little. I'm ready, are you?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh God, yes." John smiled.

Sherlock stood up and walked to John, standing in front of him. He brushed a piece of John's hair behind his ear and smiled.

John grinned, wound his arms around Sherlock's waist and leant up for a kiss.

Sherlock leant down, wrapped his arms around John's shoulders and their lips met.

Sherlock immediately swiped his tongue across John's lips and John opened his mouth and let Sherlock's tongue in. Sherlock lifted one hand up to the back of John's head and held him closely.

John gave a small content moan which Sherlock felt and he smiled against John's mouth. Their tongues danced together and eagerly searched each other's mouths. John pulled away slightly, only a few centimetres though, they breathed heavily into each other's air.

"This is our relationship. Not theirs. And I say that I enjoy snogging you far too much to ever give it up now. We're thirteen, not eleven." John breathed.

Sherlock smiled "Just us."

The dove back in for another kiss.

They spent the following weeks ensuring they wouldn't be caught. They enjoyed the sneaking around, John said "I feel like a spy" and Sherlock laughed, but it was good fun. They usually kissed in their bedroom or on their field.

They didn't think of the bedrooms that they slept in as 'mine' because they frequently slept over at each other's houses. Sherlock's bedroom was 'theirs' and so was John's.

About a month after their first kiss they were up in Sherlock's bedroom, the door was closed and they lay on the bed. John lay underneath Sherlock and they were kissing passionately. Sherlock groaned when John's tongue did what he liked to call 'the thing'. John moaned and pulled Sherlock closer.

They hadn't realised they were being so loud with their moans.

Alan and Ron were chatting and on their way to Ron's study to get a book when they heard a moan from the door to their right. They both looked at each other with wide eyes and Alan said "Oh no, they're not."

"They better not." Ron said and they both ran to the door and threw it open.

Sherlock and John lay on the bed, kissing passionately.

Sherlock and John pulled away sharply but tightened their hands on each other. They turned their heads to the doorway. Their mouths were kiss-swollen and they had a look of 'uh-oh' in their eyes.

"You two. Sit up. Don't move. Don't speak. I will go and get your mothers now." Alan said sternly.

John and Sherlock felt incredibly guilty and they sat down on the edge of the bed while Ron stood tall in the doorway. John's hands were in his lap and he stared down at them. Sherlock slid his hand across his boyfriend's lap and took his hand gently.

John looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

Alan had gone to get Julie and Kathy.

John squeezed Sherlock's hand gently for support and neither of them looked up at Ron.

Mycroft walked past the door and said "What happened?"

"Keep walking, son." Ron advised.

"But, dad-"Ron cut Mycroft off.

"No. Not at the moment. Go to Uncle Alan and Auntie Julie's house and keep Harry company." Ron said.

Mycroft sighed but left.

Soon enough Julie, Kathy, Ron and Alan stood in front of the teens.

"You were snogging, I hear?" Kathy asked.

Sherlock and John nodded silently.

"Look at us when we speak to you." Alan said.

Sherlock and John looked up.

"How long has this been going on under our roofs?" Ron asked.

"A month." John said.

Julie sat down in one of Sherlock's armchairs and said "Listen, we're not angry because of the kissing, well, we are a bit. But what I am especially angry about is that you lied to us."

"We never lied." John said.

"No, you just didn't tell the truth." Alan seethed.

"We know you have urges. You're teenagers, and so were we once. We're not stupid." Kathy said.

"Then you're okay with this?" Sherlock said hopefully.

"Hey, I'm not okay with you sticking your tongues down each other's throats!" Ron commented.

"That isn't your business." Sherlock proclaimed.

"It is my business." Ron said.

"Can I say something?" John asked quietly.

Everyone turned to him.

"We mean you no disrespect. But we're thirteen now. We weren't pressured into doing this like others in our classes. We went for a bike ride a month ago and it just… happened. And we both enjoyed it. This is our relationship, we make the decisions. I am sorry we didn't tell you what was going on. We were just… exploring… this new stage in our relationship. And we feared you would react like this! I love Sherlock and we both refuse to do anything unless we are both ready. We're just kissing. We're ready for that." John explained.

"Yes. I agree with all John just said. Also, I see people our age pressured into kissing and such because they think they must to fit in. For John and I we don't care about things like that. We do stuff when we're ready. I can tell that some people in our classes will regret their first proper kiss because it was with a boyfriend that only lasted a couple of weeks. John and I want to be together for the rest of our lives. Surely you can see that? I don't regret anything I've done with John. Even the neck kissing a few years ago." Sherlock said firmly.

"No regrets from me either." John said.

The adults remained silent for a few moments.

"We just don't want you to go too far and think you're ready for something that you're not." Julie said quietly.

"We're not stupid, mum." John said gently with a small smile.

"I know. Just… no sex until you are at the age of consent. Which is sixteen, by the way." Kathy said.

"Mum!" Sherlock protested as they both blushed.

"We just want you to be safe and ready." Julie said.

Alan and Ron were getting a chuckle out of the boys' look of joint horror and embarrassment.

"Alright, yes, fine, can you leave us be now?" John asked, standing up.

The adults made their way out of the room and Kathy said "Our little boys are growing up."

Once the door was shut John turned back to Sherlock, who stood up.

They both looked at each other and started giggling.

"That was ridiculous. I never want to go even near that topic again with our parents." John said between giggles.

"No way are we near that yet." Sherlock said.

John nodded in agreement.

"John, what I said before, I meant it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Sherlock said seriously.

John took his hand "And I with you." He said and stood on his tip-toes to give Sherlock a kiss. Sherlock smiled and kissed John gently.

"That actually went quite smoothly, though. At least they're not going to interfere." John said between kisses.

Sherlock nodded and carried on kissing John, who kissed just as passionately back.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! Yes, I've changed the rating to M. There are no sex scenes in this chapter, but I put it up a little early.**

At the age of fourteen Sherlock and John's relationship was as stable as ever. Sherlock's intelligence never stopped growing. And John's compassion was unstoppable. They fit together so well in that respect. Anything that one of them didn't have was present in the other.

They hadn't gone further than snogging, and they never kissed like that in public. They shared pecks and held hands and gave each other light touches in public, but they were private people, so snogging was for behind closed doors or in the middle of desolate fields.

Both Sherlock and John were reaching further stages of puberty. They had both had wet dreams, unsurprisingly involving each other. They had never been sharing a room when that had happened, but they were aware of each other's progress into manhood.

They were lucky that they had been brought up with the sufficient knowledge of how normal these things were so they weren't too fussed when things happened. Their dads had separately given them a brief chat about it, nothing too embarrassing, just some information so they wouldn't freak out.

Being the same age and having so much trust in their relationship, Sherlock and John didn't hide anything from each other. Sherlock was a little blunter in what he told John, but that was just his way. Sherlock and John both understood the biology of it all and weren't embarrassed around each other. They felt sorry for the other boys in their class who got incredibly embarrassed while going through different stages of puberty.

In assembly one day Sherlock was sat beside John, and without any way to stop it he felt blood pooling in his groin and his trousers became tight.

He gave a small and practically unnoticeable sigh of exasperation. Really? Here? This was the downfall of being a boy during puberty. Getting a hard-on and having no control over it.

John noticed the sigh and looked to his left where Sherlock sat. Sherlock's cheeks were tinged pink. John frowned and then noticed exactly what Sherlock's dilemma was.

John felt the urge to laugh consume him. Of course he felt embarrassment on behalf of his other half. But it was just so funny. Always the calm and composed Sherlock Holmes had a boner in the middle of assembly.

John pushed the urge to laugh down but his lips were a thin line and he was taking calming breaths.

Sherlock pouted and crossed his legs; he knew he'd just have to wait it out for it to go down. He focused his mind on naming every element on the periodic table in alphabetical order in his head and trying not to think about John inwardly laughing his head off.

When Sherlock crossed his legs John slapped a hand to his mouth to stop the giggles and was rather successful and proud of himself.

When the assembly came to an end Sherlock turned to John, took his hand and said "Please, help me."

John smiled kindly, despite the humour in this situation; he did feel bad for his love.

"Of course. Stay close to me; I'll cover your front." John advised.

As their line stood Sherlock held onto John's arms and walked directly behind him, his chest practically pressed against John's front. Nobody really took notice of the awkward close walking because Sherlock and John were… well, odd.

John walked with Sherlock all the way to the loos.

Sherlock splashed cold water on his face. Though the close proximity with John while walking had not helped the situation, Sherlock had been distracted with getting away from the crowds so his erection was going away.

When the situation was over John started laughing in the cold and empty loo.

"I'm glad you found the situation funny, John. I didn't." Sherlock scowled.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Just the timing! You're rubbish with timing!" John giggled "It's fine, Sherlock. It happens to everyone." John said supportively, moving to where Sherlock stood by the sinks and rubbing Sherlock's arm gently.

"Oh, yeah? Has it happened to you?" Sherlock asked.

"Actually, yes. Not as spectacularly badly timed as yours, but yes. In Physics class. Luckily I just put a bag on my lap and it went away. I had to try really hard not to think about you." John smiled.

"Yes, can I just add that having you pressed up against me as we walked didn't help." Sherlock frowned.

"Sherlock, love, it's fine. Nobody but me noticed. I know you like to have control, and that it threw you off a little, but it's normal. You could at least thank me for what I did for you." John said.

Sherlock relaxed a bit "Okay, thank you."

John smiled, pecked Sherlock on the cheek, took his hand and led him back to their classroom where they made up an excuse about leaving their bags in the wrong classroom, which worked.

At the garden dinner table one spring early evening both the Holmes' and the Watsons were having a barbeque. It was a really hot day, so they had got the giant paddling pool out. It came up to the teens' waists.

Harry had invited her first girlfriend over. Her name was Charlotte and she was very friendly and kind. Mycroft refused to step foot in the pool, claiming it to be 'childish'. While Harry and Charlotte were already in there, messing around, John was pulling Sherlock towards the pool, encouraging him to join them. In the end Sherlock got in and had fun with John.

After that they got out and wearing only their swimming baggy trunks they both went to get their towel. They had a large towel and wrapped it around them both, then sat side by side on a bench.

Sherlock looked over at John and saw him blushing.

"John?" he asked.

"I am really glad I'm wearing baggy trunks. Sorry, Sherlock, I'm going to have to go inside and away from you for a bit. I'll be back really soon." John said.

Sherlock knew what had happened. John had an erection, and sitting next to a half naked Sherlock would make things very bad.

John left to go inside, he went quickly and made no fuss so nobody noticed.

After five minutes Julie said "Where's John?"

"He went to the loo." Sherlock covered for him.

"Okay, ta." Julie smiled.

A few minutes later John came back out, no bulge in his trunks. Sherlock opened the towel up again and John snuggled up to him.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes. I thought about some horrible stuff and it went down." John said.

Sherlock nodded in understanding.

John reached up and played with Sherlock's wet hair gently.

While they ate at the table Sherlock and John's entwined hands rested on the table as they ate their burgers.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Charlotte asked.

"Nine years." Sherlock and John said at the same time.

"Wow, really?" she asked.

"Yes." Sherlock said and John nodded.

"That's pretty intense." Charlotte said.

John looked up and said "Sometimes it is, mostly we just bumble along. I think we're incredibly lucky to have been able to grow up together, and we're thankful that we noticed that our love wasn't brotherly from a young age."

Charlotte nodded "Sherlock, I hear from Harry that you're really clever. She says you can do this… thing… where you can tell a person's life story from one look." She said.

"Yes." Sherlock said, not looking up from his food that he was inspecting.

"Can you tell me mine?" she asked.

Some on the table stiffened. Nobody but people who knew Sherlock well could cope with his deductions. Sherlock's family and John's family had grown up with his observations, and were fine with him. But everyone else he had ever observed had been mean to him. Sherlock said some very private things sometimes.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Charlotte said confidently.

Sherlock looked up at her with a sharp look in his eyes.

"You come from a poor family and you're very sentimental. You have two jobs, neither of them you like. You want to be an artist; you frequently do artwork, the majority using oil paints. Your mother discourages you from this, however your father encourages you to do so… no, wait, your father died recently, but he encouraged you when he was alive. You have an older brother but you don't get along with him. You hate animals in general." Sherlock said with no emotion.

Charlotte stared at him with wide eyes.

"That was… that wasn't very nice." She whispered.

Sherlock looked away and back to his food. He pushed the plate slightly away, only so John could notice. John took his hand off of Sherlock's and moved it up to his hair to entangle in the soft drying curls in comfort.

Harry tried to comfort Charlotte, but she didn't seem happy.

"Well, you did ask him to." Mycroft commented.

"I didn't know he'd… know so much." Charlotte said and wiped a stray tear off her cheek.

With help of the adults, the conversation picked back up and Charlotte cheered up.

John leant over to Sherlock and whispered in his ear "Eat some food, please, love."

Sherlock shook his head "I'm not hungry." He said.

"Sherlock." John looked sadly at his boyfriend. He pressed a gentle kiss to his temple and rubbed soothing circles in his back.

Despite Sherlock's brilliant ability to conceal his emotions, he couldn't hide from John. John knew that Sherlock always felt put out and sad when people disliked him because of his mind. It was one of the few things that Sherlock took real pride in. But so many people hated it because they feared him or they got upset from what he knew. Sherlock never meant to upset people, but he was never going to hide who he was for other people. Over time Sherlock had become slightly more detached from the people who hated his mind, so it bothered him a lot less than when he was a young boy. He had John, who gave him a lot of confidence. But it didn't mean that it didn't hurt a little, deep down.

John took Sherlock's knife and fork, and cut the burger into small pieces. He lifted the fork and said "For me. Please, you need to eat." John said.

Sherlock looked at John's beautiful caring eyes, and he opened his mouth and John put the food in his mouth.

Eventually Sherlock took the fork himself and ate the food, but John kept an arm around him and Sherlock managed to eat a quarter of his burger. John smiled proudly at him and Sherlock felt a boost of confidence flow through him.

"Thank you." Sherlock whispered, took John's hand and kissed the back of it gently.

John grinned "I love you." He said, leaning in closer to Sherlock.

"I love you too." Sherlock smiled.

They shared a chocolate cake pudding because neither of them wanted much to eat anyway.

When Charlotte left John said "Well… that could have gone worse."

Everyone chuckled and nodded.

They all stood in the living room. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John from behind and rested his chin on John's shoulder, he had to bend down a bit, but it was comfortable. John covered Sherlock's hands on his stomach with his.

"Hey, mum, I'm seventeen! How come Sherlock and John can get all touchy-feely and I can't?" Harry asked.

"I never said you couldn't. But Harriet, Sherlock and John have been together for a very long time. They are in a stable relationship. You only started going out with Charlotte a month ago. I don't want you to rush things." Julie said fairly.

Harry pouted and gave John an evil glare.

Harry and John had never properly got along. They had a few days when they got along, but they rowed a lot, especially since becoming teenagers.

Mycroft and Sherlock were on okay terms, but they were both so intelligent that it was difficult for them to communicate without out-doing each other.

Mycroft was at University, but he came home as much as he could. It was spring term at the moment, so he was there. He was doing very well at University and had a lot of contacts.

John gave Sherlock a peck on the lips and they went to the living room and cuddled up in the corner of the sofa contently. The others all sat around chatting leisurely and enjoying their evening together.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I can, though I haven't actually written that yet. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this, keep on telling me your thoughts, I love to hear them! Please review, sorry for the slight delay of this update and thank you!**

Sherlock and John were rather content at the age of fifteen. They were lucky. They had a steady home life and they had each other. They occasionally spent time playing music together, with Sherlock playing the violin and John playing the clarinet. John was getting really good at Rugby. He was Captain at the club. Sherlock's intelligence kept on increasing.

They were both excited because there was a French trip coming up at school. Sherlock was excited because of all the new things he could learn, and John was just excited about going to France.

Their parents waved them off next to the coach, all the other moody fifteen year olds just wanted to sleep until they could get onto the ferry.

Sherlock and John sat side by side on the coach.

"John, I'm bored." Sherlock moaned.

"There isn't much I can do about that on a coach, love." John stated, looking up briefly from his book. The coach was on the motorway and John was really getting into his book.

"Why do you call him 'love'?" Steve asked, he sat a few seats away.

"Yeah, why?" A girl asked, bringing a lot of attention from their class mates onto them.

"They don't have to answer you." Freya defended them from beside her best friend Violet.

"Oh, come on, tell us!" Steve pestered them.

"I call him 'love' because he is my love." John stated.

"You sound like a married couple." A girl, Fran, persisted.

"We have been together for nearly ten years, our anniversary coming up in a few months." John explained.

He wasn't used to this much attention. Sherlock remained a silent observer.

"Oh, have you got any plans? When is it?" Fran asked while some other girls giggled.

"June the eighteenth." John said with a small smile and he felt Sherlock's hand slip into his.

"Oooh, a few weeks." Abigail grinned.

"Yes." Sherlock commented.

"What are you going to do?" Abigail pressed.

"Spend the day together." Sherlock said obviously.

"Well, of course. But you have to do something special." Fran insisted.

"Everything we do together is special." Sherlock stated.

Some of the girls awwwwed. As their class mates had grown up and decided for themselves what was right and wrong, they were all a lot more accepting of John and Sherlock, though a few people had a problem with it.

"Are you going to get each other presents?" Abigail asked.

"Ah, no asking, it's a surprise." John winked.

They giggled and Fran said "Have you snogged, yet?"

John blushed and Sherlock smirked.

"Oh, you have! Was it good?" Fran asked eagerly.

Sherlock and John couldn't help but smile at the memory of one of their kisses.

"Aww." The girls repeated.

"Go on, kiss now." Danielle pressured them, joining in on the small group who were stretched in their seats to see Sherlock and John.

"We're not going to snog in front of all of you." Sherlock said with a frown.

"No, we're not a circus act." John agreed.

"We know you're not!" Fran cried out.

"Good." John said.

"Come on, guys. Just one little kiss." Danielle pouted.

Sherlock and John sighed "And you'll stop asking?" John asked.

"Yes!" They chorused.

John and Sherlock looked at each other and smiled. They leaned in closer and shared a small, short, sweet kiss, which still left them both with racing hearts.

All the girls were cooing and grinning.

"You are all so nosy." Freya said but with a fond smile.

"Aww, come on Freya that was cute!" Abigail smiled.

"Oh, there's no denying that. You are all such gossips, though." Freya grinned and turned back to Violet after winking at Sherlock and John.

Sherlock and John were left in peace, where they happily conversed until the teacher shouted over the students that they were on the ferry and they could all wander around the boat now, as long as they were back within the time limit.

Sherlock and John, hand-in-hand, grabbed their rucksacks and left to wander around.

"Hey, I need a new watch, They sell them here." John pulled Sherlock over to a little shop where they browsed through the watches, checking the prices and looking at the detail.

"I think this one would suit you best, John. It would go with most of your clothing, and it suits you as a person. It looks sturdy and nice too." Sherlock said, passing John a watch with a black leather strap and a circular face. It was simple, but in detail it was lovely.

"It's gorgeous." John grinned.

"You see! It suits you perfectly. Though I myself think that nothing could ever compete with how gorgeous you are." Sherlock smiled.

John smiled, leaned over and planted a kiss on Sherlock's cheek "Come on, let's go and buy it."

They paid for the watch and Sherlock helped John put it on.

"Come on, I want to go to the top deck and see outside." John grinned, grabbed Sherlock's hand and they walked quickly there.

John stood by the railing and Sherlock stood by his side.

As Sherlock looked out to the sea, his eyes alert and interested, John had eyes for Sherlock. He looked at Sherlock intently for a few moments before sighing contently.

"You're so beautiful." John whispered.

Sherlock looked at John and after a moment he smiled and edged closer to his love.

"I think going to France has made us both Romantic. It's like we're preparing ourselves for the country of love." Sherlock smirked.

"Well, we do like to be prepared." John grinned.

"Though our plans never follow through, but they pan out well in the end." Sherlock finished and gave John a kiss, just a small one, but loved passed between them.

John looked down at his new watch and said "We better go back now. Come on, love." John held out his hand and Sherlock took it happily.

They got back to the coach quickly and were ushered on by a stressed teacher.

"She's stressed because she recently discovered she's pregnant and she doesn't know what to tell her boyfriend, most likely because he doesn't want kids." Sherlock said as they sat down.

"How did you deduce that?" John asked.

"When you were reading I observed everyone I could see. She kept putting her hands to her stomach, and getting her mobile out, hovering over her boyfriend's name. Obviously her boyfriend's name due to the three x's she put after his name. I could see the screen from here. She also showed many characteristics of a nervous person, for example, tapping her fingers and biting her lip. But she predominantly keeps her hands on her stomach." Sherlock explained.

"That's brilliant!" John said, awe evident in his eyes. Sherlock smiled, happy to have caused such a reaction in John, even after all these years.

"Pupils! We have arrived in France!" Another teacher shouted over the noise.

They all cheered and hoped they would be in Paris soon. They all just wanted to curl up in their beds in the hotel rooms and sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! It really inspires me to keep on tapping away at my keyboard. Thank you! Nearly 3000 words in this chapter, I hope you appreciate it!**

**Warning: Bad language present in this chapter, including one homophobic insult.**

They arrived at the hotel they were going to stay in. It was four people per room. They all dragged their luggage upstairs and went to their room. John and Sherlock had managed to get a room together, though they had no idea who they would be sharing with.

They arrived after their roommates and found that they would be rooming with Stuart and Piers. They barely knew them, but they were very popular and loud in class.

"Oh. We get you." Piers said as he and his friend was sat on the bunk beds.

In the room there was one set of bunk beds, which Piers and Stuart had obviously already taken as their own. Then there was a single bed and a double bed. Obviously this room usually held families.

"Problem?" Sherlock asked as he closed the door behind himself and his boyfriend.

"It's fine." Stuart mumbled.

Sherlock and John both put their suitcases and bags at the end of the double bed.

"Hey, we're meant to have one bed each!" Piers objected.

"Piers. Sherlock and I have shared cots, toddler beds and single beds over the years. Sleeping in separate beds while we are in the same room would just be weird for us." John explained.

"What? You sleep in the same bed every night, even at home?" Stuart asked with raised eyebrows.

"No. We live next door to each other. And it isn't every night. It's just if we're too tired to go to our own home, or if we're having a sleep over." John said while Sherlock got a book out, sat on the bed and began reading.

"How do your parents allow you to do that?" Piers asked.

"They trust us." Sherlock said absent-mindedly from where he sat against the headboard of the bed, reading.

John sat next to him, stretching his legs out and said "How far along are you with the book?"

"I'm thirteen chapters in. It is incredibly obvious what the ending is already." Sherlock stated.

"Well to you it is, but I enjoyed not knowing." John said.

"What book are you reading?" Piers asked politely.

"Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone." Sherlock stated.

"Oh, I love that book!" Stuart smiled.

"It's my favourite series of books!" John grinned.

"I wouldn't have thought that you would read fiction." Piers said to Sherlock.

"He's reading them for me. He wanted to know why I'm so crazy on Harry Potter." John explained.

"Ah, well that's nice, I suppose." Stuart smiled.

"Hey, if you saw the Mirror of Erised, what would your reflection be like?" Stuart asked, looking at them all.

Sherlock sighed and put his book on the side table.

"Girls." Piers said.

"That is so typical!" Stuart laughed at his friend.

Piers shrugged with a smile.

"Well, mine would be… I'd be really successful! And my stupid older brother wouldn't be." Stuart said.

"What about you two?" Stuart asked.

"I don't know… I'm rather content at the moment." John shrugged.

"I'm not. My head hurts, John." Sherlock complained.

"Is it a headache?" John asked.

"Yes." Sherlock said shortly.

"Okay. Come here." John gestured to his lap. Sherlock shuffled and rested his head in John's lap and John's hands started massaging his head.

Sherlock sighed in relief and closed his eyes as John's hands relieved tension.

Sherlock looked at the jeans that John was wearing; they were blue and rather new. Sherlock played with the material, drawing patterns on John's legs as he did so.

The other boys went back to their own business and Sherlock drifted off to a half-awake, half-asleep state.

In the room there was an en-suite and small bathroom, with a shower, toilet and sink.

After half an hour John shook Sherlock to wake up.

"Come on, shower and bed. I'm tired." John ordered.

Sherlock rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"My head is much better. Thank you, John." He said.

"Not a problem." John smiled and got both of their pyjamas out.

The other boys were chatting on the bottom bunk, and chuckling every now and then.

Sherlock got a towel out, picked up his pyjamas and toothbrush and took them to the bathroom, where he closed the door, and they could hear the shower starting to run.

John stretched and sighed when he saw Sherlock had forgotten the soap and shampoo.

"John!" he heard from inside the bathroom.

"Yes, yes, I know." John said, he picked up the bottles and took them to the bathroom. He walked in, opened the shower curtain a bit, trying not to look anywhere but Sherlock's face in case it caused a certain reaction in his lower regions.

"Here you go." John said.

Sherlock took the soap and shampoo and thanked John.

John walked back out, closing the door and settling on the bed to finish the last pages of the chapter he had been reading.

"You two are really comfortable around each other." Stuart said to John.

John looked up from his book and shrugged.

"I mean, I've had girlfriends, and my mates have too, but you and Sherlock are completely… with each other. I mean, it's like you have complete trust." Stuart explained.

"That's because we do have complete trust." John said and finished the chapter.

Just as Sherlock walked out of the shower in his grey t-shirt and blue pyjama bottoms, John picked up his stuff and went to shower and change too.

Once he was done, his teeth were brushed and he wore his green t-shirt and grey and green stripy pyjama bottoms he crawled under the covers and waited for Sherlock to finish checking the petri dishes he had brought with him that had some substances he was experimenting on in.

"Hey, guys… listen…" Piers said awkwardly, standing in his pyjamas and looking at the pair.

"Yes?" Sherlock asked impatiently.

"We have no problem with you two being together. But you're not going to… are you?" Piers asked, pointing awkwardly to the bed.

John chuckled "No, don't worry about that. We're only fifteen. And we wouldn't want to do anything in front of you anyway." John said.

The boys relaxed and got into their separate bunks.

Sherlock finally climbed into bed, turned the lights off and he and John and they turned to face each other.

Their hands entwined between them John said "You've been moderately nice to people today. You only made that one cashier woman cry!"

"I was just stating a fact to her." Sherlock said.

"I know you didn't mean it. What I meant to say is that it's good that you're making a little effort at not upsetting people." John said.

"Hey, John, we need to take more pictures to make an album." Sherlock pointed out.

They had taken a few pictures on the ferry and in the coach, and of the scenery in France as they had decided to make an album of this adventure.

"Oh, yeah. Hold on, one minute." John said, he turned to his bed-side table and picked up their camera that they had bought together.

"Guys, you don't mind if we turn on the side-lamp, just for a moment, do you?" John asked.

Piers was on his phone and Stuart was reading under torch light.

"Go on." Stuart conceded.

John flicked the switch and the room became brighter with the small lamp.

Sherlock and John sat up and John put an arm around Sherlock and they rested their heads next to each other, their cheeks touching as they smiled.

John stretched his arm out and pointed the camera towards them. With a flash the picture was taken and he turned the camera off after checking it turned out okay.

He put it back on the table and turned the lamp off.

They snuggled back into bed and just as John settled back into his pillow Sherlock's lips were on his.

John made a small sound of surprise but soon melted into the kiss.

The room was dark and the other boys' minds were elsewhere so they kept quiet and kissed, their tongues sliding together. Sherlock's hands ran through John's hair and John's rested on Sherlock's hips.

As soon as John felt a moan rising in his throat he pulled away, breathing a little heavily.

"Night, Sherlock, I love you." He said with one last peck and he settled back down, his lips still tingling from Sherlock's and the taste of Sherlock on his tongue, which made John very pleased.

"Goodnight, John. I love you too." Sherlock said and lay down on his back.

The next morning Stuart awoke to someone knocking on their door. He trudged over and opened it.

On the other side Steve and Colin were smiling.

"Alright, Stu, who did you get for roommates?" they asked.

"Piers, John and Sherlock." Stuart said and stepped aside to let them in.

"Oh, those fags? Unlucky, mate." Colin said and they entered the room. They saw Sherlock and John lying in the bed. Sherlock hadn't moved from lying on his back, but John seemed to be someone who moves a lot in his sleep. His head lay on Sherlock's stomach and they both slept peacefully.

"Hey, don't use that language." Stuart said sternly.

"Stu's right, Col." Steve agreed with his friend.

"You hate them!" Colin said to Steve.

"Not because they're gay. Mate, grow up. I don't give a fuck who they want to shag. I hate them trying to be better than me." Steve frowned.

"Oh." Colin frowned "So, what? Do you have gay relatives or something?"

"Colin. You don't have to have gay relatives to know that it's alright to be gay or whatever." Stuart said.

"Oh, whatever." Colin said grumpily and pulled the covers off Piers to wake him up.

Piers screeched at the abrupt awakening.

John groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"Shut up." John groaned.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Piers shouted at Colin, upset at the rude awakening.

"Oh, God! Be quiet! This is the first full night's sleep I've had in a week. Leave me in peace!" Sherlock shouted, his eyes wide and fierce.

John moved up the bed until they lay side by side.

"Well, now I won't be able to go back to sleep." John grumbled and rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder.

"Oh my God, guys, you won't believe what happened to Ed. His dad's watch was stolen last night! It's really important to him, and he was crying and everything. What a baby." Steve said.

"He has every right to cry. That watch was the last thing his dad gave him before he went off to war where he serves at the moment." John said, he was kind of friends with Edward.

Sherlock was up quickly and grabbing clothes to wear that day.

"Come on, John! There is a mystery!" Sherlock grinned.

When Sherlock was about four, he had read all the detective books, he loved a mystery. He told John that he wanted to be a detective, not in the police or private. But he wanted to be some sort of detective. John had chuckled and said "Well, maybe you should make up a new detective job if you don't want to be a police detective or a private one."

"Alright then." John smiled, got up and began getting ready himself.

Once Sherlock was dressed he questioned Colin and Steve about the watch but they were hesitant to talk to Sherlock.

"John, let's go!" Sherlock said, took John's hand and they went down the hallway to where the boys had said Edward was and the watch had been stolen from.

They entered the room and found Ed had stopped crying, but looked both angry and terribly upset. There was Mr McDonald there trying to console the upset teen and there was another boy who had been his roommate.

"What are you two doing here?" Mr McDonald asked.

"I want to help solve this mystery." Sherlock said confidently.

"Sherlock, we're going to call the police if someone doesn't own up by the end of breakfast. There has been a teacher around telling everyone this. There isn't anything you can do." Mr McDonald said.

"Sir, if you call the police it will cause unnecessary upset. I will be quicker. I can use my observational skills to find the thief and get the watch. Please, sir." Sherlock said.

"Mr McDonald. Sherlock can do this." John said, looking their tutor in the eyes.

Mr McDonald nodded and sighed.

"Right, nobody move anything. Anything you have moved, tell me." Sherlock said.

"Nothing has been moved." Edward said after a hiccup.

"I know what the watch looks like. It wasn't worth a lot of money, was it?" Sherlock asked.

"Not really. It had a great deal of sentimental value, though. My dad even had an engraving put on it. Why would somebody want a watch with an engraving? You can't even sell it on!" Ed cried.

"It's alright, Ed. We'll get it back." John said and put a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Where did you leave it?" Sherlock asked.

"On my bed side table, like always." Ed sniffed.

Sherlock knelt next to the table and looked around. He then stood up and walked to the open door. He looked closely at the door handle and frowned, kneeling to inspect it more closely.

"Has a woman been in here? A girl?" he asked.

"No." Ed said.

Sherlock sniffed the door handle and his eyes widened.

"Ed, have you upset a woman recently?" Sherlock asked.

"Erm… I r-recently broke up with my girlfriend Leah." He said.

"You knew her well, went out with her for a year, at least?" Sherlock checked.

"Yes, just over a year. But… I found someone else." Ed said.

"Did she have hand cream?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes. She put it on every night before bed." Ed explained.

"John, come and look at this." Sherlock said.

John knelt next to Sherlock and saw that the door handle was greasy. The hand cream.

"You see, John. The hand cream. She came in here, stole the watch. Revenge. She had a motive. She knew exactly how to hurt Ed." Sherlock said, buzzing off of the case.

"Brilliant!" John proclaimed.

"Mr McDonald can you bring Leah in here?" Sherlock said and stood.

"Of-of course." Mr McDonald left quickly.

"It was… Leah?" Edward asked.

"Yes." Sherlock stated and gave John a hand up.

"You got all that from hand cream?" John smiled and shook his head in almost disbelief.

"Well, that was part of the connections." Sherlock said.

A pretty girl with blonde hair was led to the room by Mr McDonald. She stood in the room defiantly.

"I can't believe you did this, Leah." Edward whispered.

"That I did what?" Leah asked, faking naivety.

"That you were enraged at him breaking up with you. You saw this trip as a golden opportunity to get back at him. You know Edward well; you know what means the most to him. So you waited till late and you crept in here and took his watch, you knew it would be on his bed side table, not on his wrist. You even have it in your jeans pocket, the last laugh. It would have been right in front of him the whole time, and you would have part of him with you the whole time. Now. I am not asking you, I am telling you. Give the watch back to him." Sherlock said, smoothly but sharply.

"H-How… You can't know it was me!" She said.

Sherlock stood right in front of her and said "I know it was you. Firstly from your hand cream. It smells rather strong; I can still smell it on you now. The same hand cream that is on that door handle, and there is also a slight smudge on his bed side table. And secondly, from the watch that is in your pocket." Sherlock said. He put his hand in her pocket and pulled out a watch.

Edward rushed forward and took it from Sherlock, inspecting it closely and sighing when he saw it was in fine condition.

"Hey, don't you ever put your hand on me again, you pervert!" Leah screeched, gabbing for any defence.

"I am not a pervert. I was merely taking the watch off of you." Sherlock frowned.

"You were totally touching me up!" Leah exclaimed.

"Why would I want to do that? If you hadn't noticed, I am gay." Sherlock said and went to John's side.

Leah huffed.

"Leah, I am sorry. You were very lucky that you were caught by Sherlock and not the police. Edward, think about this carefully, would you like to press charges?" Mr McDonald asked.

Edward looked at Leah, who looked lost and upset.

"No. No, I think I'm done with this. But I don't want her anywhere near me on this trip." Edward said.

"Edward, don't worry about that. Leah, we won't inform the police, however, we will be informing your parents, and they will have to come and collect you. You cannot stay on this trip after you have stolen something from a fellow student." Mr McDonald said.

Leah began to protest, but Mr McDonald ushered her out of the room.

"Erm… thank you, Sherlock." Ed said.

Sherlock's eyes widened in surprise "You're welcome." He said, took John's hand and they walked to the breakfast hall.

"You were truly brilliant, back there, love. How did you know the hand cream wasn't one of the guys'?" John asked.

"Do you think a guy would wear hand cream that was scented so fragrantly like a female's? I remember it. My mother wore it once; it came in a little pink tube." Sherlock explained "It would have been improbable for it to have belonged to a man."

John nodded and they both got some cereal and sat at the table.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

As Sherlock and John at their breakfast contently at their own secluded table they were soon joined by Fran, Abigail and Danielle. Sherlock and John shared an exasperated look but John smiled politely at them.

"Hey, guys!" Danielle said cheerfully.

"Hello." John said, slightly awkwardly.

After a few moments silence the girls giggled and Sherlock asked "What do you want? We were in the middle of a peaceful breakfast."

"We just came over to ask if it was true." Abigail explained.

"That what was true?" Sherlock asked impatiently.

"That you both slept in the same bed last night." Fran said.

"Who told you that?" John asked.

"Steve. He told everyone when he came down here." Fran smiled.

Sherlock and John sighed in annoyance at the boy.

"Well, that isn't his business." Sherlock said.

"So did you?" Abigail asked.

"Yes." Sherlock said bluntly.

The girls giggled "Aww, that's so cute!" Danielle gushed.

"Not really, we often sleep in each other's beds." John said.

"Oh, come on! It's cute!" Abigail pressed.

"Excuse me, but can you go and gossip somewhere else? My boyfriend and I are trying to enjoy a quiet breakfast and you are annoying us." Sherlock said bluntly.

The girls didn't look very put out but they mumbled apologies and went over to the 'popular table' where they burst into chatter immediately.

"I would say you could have been a bit nicer, but they seemed too excited to be fazed by your bluntness." John said with a small smile and he tapped Sherlock's place with his own fork and said "Eat."

"I'm not all that hungry… okay, as much as I can." Sherlock conceded with a look from John.

"Good morning, young adults! I hope you all had nice sleeps. Just to assure you that Ed's watch has been found thanks to Sherlock. And Leah will not be with us for the rest of the trip." Mr McDonald explained.

"And John." Sherlock called out.

"I'm sorry?" Mr McDonald asked, confusion masking his normally understanding features.

"You said I found the watch. Without John you wouldn't have let me use my mind to help. Therefore, John helped." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, I really didn't help that much." John sighed.

"You may not be a genius yourself, John, but you have an admiral quality of igniting it in others, especially me!" Sherlock proclaimed.

John blushed a little and smiled.

"Okay, thank you to John too." Mr McDonald conceded and turned back to the room of quiet breakfast eaters.

"We are going to visit the Eiffel Tower today. Remember, be wary of pick-pockets and stay with the group." Mr McDonald urged.

Sherlock and John returned upstairs and got their rucksacks packed with sun tan lotion, the camera, their wallets were slipped into their jeans pockets and they checked they had everything.

"Come on, guys!" Piers said as he left.

John slipped his hand into Sherlock's and they walked downstairs to the main entrance of the hotel, where most of the students already were.

"Sir, is it really hot and sunny outside?" John called to Mr McDonald.

"Very. So I advise you all put sun tan lotion on now." Mr McDonald said to everyone.

Sherlock pretended not to hear because he can be very lazy. John sighed and grabbed the sun tan lotion out of one of their bags and squirted some on his own hand. He then gently applied it to Sherlock's exposed skin (face, neck, arms and the bottom half of his legs).

"This is going to be so fun! I've never been anywhere but England before!" Fiona grinned.

Once they arrived at the Eiffel tower they all began climbing the many, many steps up to the top.

Sherlock and John held hands all the way up and Sherlock told John all the facts that he had researched about the structure, which were actually quite interesting.

Once they were at the top John stood by the window to look out and Sherlock came up behind him and wrapped his arms around John's waist.

John smiled and leaned back into his boyfriend's chest contently.

"I love you." John whispered and looked up at Sherlock.

"I love you too." Sherlock smiled and John turned around in his arms and pressed a lingering kiss on Sherlock's lips.

"Well, this is rather romantic. Stood on top of the Eiffel Tower, telling each other we love each other." John smiled.

"Oh, yes. Our mothers would get the cameras." Sherlock said and John chuckled.

"We might as well." John added and pulled the camera out of the bag.

"Sir, can you take a picture?" John asked Mr McDonald, holding out the camera.

"Sure." He nodded and got ready to take the picture.

Sherlock and John stood by the window so the scenery could be in the background. John put an arm around his tall boyfriend's waist and Sherlock put an arm around John, pulling him in closely.

John grinned and Sherlock smiled, the camera flashed and Mr McDonald passed the camera back.

"Our mums will like this one. You look particularly dashing, love." Sherlock smirked and showed John the picture.

"Oh, thank you." John smiled fondly and put the camera back in his bag and retook Sherlock's hand in his own.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! Sorry for the shortness, I'm so tired, but I still try!**

In the evening the teachers organised to go to a restaurant. The girls all dressed up in their best clothes and put make-up and perfume on while the boys sprayed themselves with deodorant and ran a comb through their hair.

They arrived at the nice restaurant and were led to a massive table, enough chairs for the whole group of students and teachers.

John and Sherlock sat side by side as usual with Freya and her best friend Violet on their left. But irritatingly Fran, Danielle and Abigail sat themselves on their right.

John and Sherlock had their entwined hands on the table.

An enthusiastic waiter who spoke English rather well arrived at their table and grinned at them all.

"Good evening." He said in his French accent "Welcome to France, the land of love! Tell me, before we order drinks, do we have any couples at the table tonight?" he asked.

Three couples put their hands up; Nancy and Daniel, Paul and Amy, and John and Sherlock. Well, John put his hand shyly up and eventually Sherlock followed suit.

"Ah, three couples! How lovely! And you two, what are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Nancy, and this is Daniel." Nancy giggled at the attractive French man.

"Lovely! How long have you been together?" he asked.

"Three months." Nancy said proudly.

"Brilliant! Can we see a kiss? This is the land of love!" He said with a cheeky smile.

Daniel pressed a kiss to Nancy's lips, but it ended quickly and they blushed at the cat calls and wolf whistles around the table.

"And you two, your names?" he asked.

"I'm Paul, she's Amy." Paul said.

"How long?" The French man asked.

"A week ago." Amy smiled.

"Ah, too early for a kiss? Or are you fast?" he asked.

Paul pecked Amy's cheek and small claps ran around the students.

"And you two?" He asked John and Sherlock.

"I'm John, he's called Sherlock." John answered.

"Ah, 'Sherlock', what an interesting name." The waiter said and came to stand closer to them.

Sherlock didn't take much notice of him.

"So, how long have you two been together?" he asked.

"10 years this June." John smiled.

The people in the group who were unaware of that raised their eyebrows.

"Oooh, when you were babies?" he asked.

"When we were five. But we've known each other since we were born, which was only a few days apart." John explained politely.

"Lovely! Can we see a kiss?" The man asked.

Sherlock and John looked at each other and John said "We're kind of private."

"Oh, come now. This is the land of love! Just a little kiss?" The man said with a pout.

Sherlock and John nodded at each other.

They moved forward and like two puzzle pieces, they fit together so well. Their lips met and their eyes closed and they shared a closed mouthed but loving kiss. Their hearts beat faster and when they pulled away they didn't pull away very far.

"That wasn't so bad." John whispered.

"It's never bad to kiss you, John." Sherlock said with a gentle smile.

John's smile widened "Well, I must say that I can say the same for you, love." John commented and gave Sherlock's lips one more peck before pulling away. The three girls next to them were giggling while Freya and Violet were smiling. Some people were wolf whistling and clapping.

John blushed and smiled and Sherlock squeezed his hand. Sherlock always had such control on his facial expressions, though not with John.

John and Sherlock conversed quietly with each other during dinner, occasionally talking to Freya or being asked questions about random stuff by the girls. As John ate some buttered bread and Sherlock let go of his hand to cut up some food John slipped his hand under the table and rested it on Sherlock's knee.

Sherlock looked up at John and smiled. John grinned back and went back to his bread.

When John had to remove his hand from Sherlock's knee, Sherlock slid his leg towards John and linked his foot with John's under the table. John couldn't help but smile and they carried on eating the nice food in peace and they quickly fell into their banter and light conversations.

In the evening all the kids trudged up to their hotel rooms, completely shattered from the exhausting day.

John and Sherlock managed to brush their teeth and change into their pyjamas then fall into their bed. John gave Sherlock a tired kiss and fell asleep cuddled up to Sherlock's side. Sherlock smiled fondly at his boyfriend, switched the lamp off and snuggled in closer to John, feeling comfort from the proximity and warmth.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please, please review! Thank you!**

John was slowly and gently pulled into wakefulness by a warm and welcome pressure against his lips. He knew what and who it was. Sherlock was kissing him gently.

As soon as John was awake enough he responded by opening his mouth and slipping his tongue into Sherlock's inviting mouth. Sherlock's tongue danced with John's in a lazy yet meaningful dance.

Eventually John opened his eyes and found himself in the dark French hotel room.

"What time is it?" he whispered.

"About half past five. I couldn't sleep." Sherlock said and added "Sorry."

"No need to apologise. I'd rather be awake if you're having trouble sleeping." John said.

Sherlock had been hovering over John, but he slowly rolled so he lay next to him instead, staring up at the ceiling.

John's eyes had adjusted quickly to the dark and he rolled onto his side to face Sherlock and he took his boyfriend's hand gently.

"Is your head too loud?" John asked.

"So many thoughts. It does make things difficult." Sherlock sighed and turned his head to look at John.

"How can I help?" John whispered.

"You being awake is helping a great deal. Your presence always helps because you focus my thoughts." Sherlock explained.

John smiled and squeezed Sherlock's hand gently.

"You understand, John. You really do. Other people either don't bother, or they don't try hard enough. But you just get it… you get me." Sherlock admitted.

"I can say the same for you. Other people, they try to push me around, telling me to be a Doctor, you never push me to do anything. And that's what I need. Others think they can guide me, but you know that I must find my own way." John said fondly.

"We're the perfect match." Sherlock said with a smile.

"Yes we are." John smiled and shuffled closer, giving Sherlock a small kiss.

"Do you want to get married, John?" Sherlock asked after a few moments of content silence.

"Is that a proposal?" John asked.

"No, no, just a question. You have never really spoken about it." Sherlock said.

"Good. Because if that was your proposal our parents would be so annoyed that it was just a passing comment in bed and not some flattering and wonderful story." John said and then took a moment to think "I think… marriage can mean a great deal to some people, and then nothing to someone else. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Sherlock. I don't need to marry you to know that and to promise to be with you forever. But I think it would be nice. What do you think?" John asked.

"I think that in the future it would be a good choice. I am of the same opinion as you in the respect that I do not need to marry you to commit myself to you completely. I'm already completely committed. But marriage does hold many advantages that are logical as well as it would be nice to call you my husband." Sherlock said the last bit with a smile.

"I'd love to be able to call you my husband as well." John said with a grin.

"In the future, that would be good." Sherlock smiled.

"Very good." John smiled.

"Do you want kids?" Sherlock suddenly asked.

"What's with all the questions about our future?" John asked.

"I just want you to have what you want." Sherlock explained.

John felt so loved by Sherlock.

"I have exactly what I want right now. I have you, which will always be what I need and want most. Sherlock, I don't know what our future holds for us, but when it comes we'll go for it together. And though love and relationships are about compromise, if you don't want something then I would never force you into it. I love you so much. Right now, for me, that's all that matters. The future is a mystery that we will solve as we go along, love." John said and kissed Sherlock's cheek.

"Well aren't you wise this morning." Sherlock said cheekily.

"Well, half five must really work for me and my brain. Are you okay, Sherlock?" John asked.

"I'm fine. I just want you to have the best." Sherlock said.

"I do have the best. He's lying in this bed with me, he's gorgeous, he's clever, I want the very best for him too and he needs to stop worrying. That's my job." John reassured him.

"You are very good at that job." Sherlock smiled.

"Thank you." John gave Sherlock's lips one more peck "Has your brain quietened down? Because we still have about three hours until we need to wake up." John asked.

"Yes. You really helped. Sleep well, John." Sherlock said gently and snuggled in closer to John.

John ran his hands through Sherlock's hair soothingly and said "You too."

John waited until Sherlock was asleep until he let himself drift off back into his dreams.

In the morning Mr McDonald looked around the room at breakfast and noticed that Sherlock and John were the only students not up yet.

"Excuse me. Does anybody know where Sherlock and John are?" he called over the class.

"We couldn't wake them up, sir." Piers answered.

"Okay, thank you." Mr McDonald nodded and made his way up to the hotel room with the master key that he had been given in case of any emergencies with his students.

He knocked on the door and called through but got no answer. He put the key in and opened the door. Light was streaming in through the windows and Sherlock and John were fast asleep.

Sherlock lay on his stomach with his head resting on John's chest. And John had his hands fisted in Sherlock's pyjama top.

"Sherlock? John? Boys, it's time to wake up." Mr McDonald said loudly.

John groaned and pulled Sherlock closer. Sherlock opened his eyes blearily and said "Tired…" and closed them again.

"Come on, fellows. Everyone is waiting for you." Mr McDonald pushed.

John slowly blinked his eyes open and looked up at the teacher.

"Sir?" he questioned.

"What time did you guys go to sleep?" Mr McDonald frowned.

"The same time as everyone else. But Sherlock woke up really early and we chatted for a while. What's the time?" John asked.

"Nine o'clock." Mr McDonald said.

John sat up really quickly and got out of bed.

"We're sorry. Sherlock. Sherlock, get up!" John shook Sherlock.

"Tired, John…" Sherlock said.

"Come on! We're late, love!" John said.

Sherlock groaned and sat up.

"Alright, I'm up."

In a very rushed ten minutes they made their way downstairs and were met by annoyed students waiting to leave.

John grabbed two bananas and gave one to Sherlock; it would fill them up for the morning at least. They linked hands and made their way to the coach with the rest of the group.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Thank you to a guest reviewer for reminding me of the need of banter between our lovely pair. I guess I got caught up in the fluff. Sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy! Thank you and please review! I hope you appreciate nearly four thousand words :D**

The English students arrived on the French beach and felt the sun beating down on them. It was baking hot and they had all brought their swimming clothes and towels. The girls wore their costumes under shorts and t-shirts and the boys wore their baggy trunks as shorts and put t-shirts on.

"Right, teens, listen up! No swimming past the buoys. No silliness, the ocean is dangerous. Any problems come to a teacher or a life guard. Watch out for each other. And don't go out of our sight. Now have fun and enjoy your afternoon!" Mr McDonald said cheerfully.

Sherlock and John found a patch of sand to lay their towels on, they then removed their sandals, t-shirts and bags and looked out to the sea.

John looked sideways at Sherlock and then smirked "Looking hot, love." He said.

"'Hot'? Really, John? You have numerous words of vocabulary in that head of yours and you go for 'hot'? Firstly that word is associated with temperature, specifically a temperature people would rather not feel against their skin because it can cause severe burns and blistering. Are you saying that I look burnt and blistered?" Sherlock asked.

John stared at Sherlock with wide eyes and then barked out a laugh.

"We really need to teach you slang. I mean, I don't even use slang, but your language is so… posh… that you don't even take 'hot' as a compliment." John shook his head fondly.

"I am not posh!" Sherlock protested and John just gave him a look that said 'don't try it'. Sherlock sighed and gave John a sheepish smile "Okay, maybe I am moderately so." He mumbled.

John laughed and gave Sherlock's arse a cheeky tap before running away towards the sea and laughing.

Sherlock ran right after him "You come back here, John Watson!" he laughed.

John waded through the water and then dove down and resurfaced a little further away. Sherlock followed him and soon they were doggy-paddling and not able to touch the ground.

"I thought you were an innocent, John." Sherlock said with a smile.

"I have bad days." John shrugged.

Sherlock swum closer to him and John caught onto his hand and entwined it and they both used their legs and one hand each to keep afloat.

"John, I just thought of a rather interesting experiment." Sherlock smiled.

"Oh I'm not going to have to rub peanut butter on my feet to see how many fish come up to me in the water." John made up an odd an unpleasant experiment up in his head.

"Don't be silly, John. Fish in this area would most probably be repelled rather than attracted to peanut butter." Sherlock said seriously.

"Okay then, what is it?" John asked with intrigue.

"I want you to kiss me." Sherlock stated.

"O…kay… but Sherlock, we do that all the time, how is it an experiment?" John asked.

"I want you to kiss me underwater." Sherlock elaborated.

John's smile turned into a grin "Well, I suppose I can do that. On one condition." John added.

"What condition?" Sherlock asked.

"I want a massage. And not just a quick shoulder rub. A proper massage. And it wouldn't kill you to add a candle." John added.

Sherlock smiled in relief, thinking originally that it would be something horrible like having to go to the shop to get milk in John's stead when John's parents asked him to. "I think I can manage that." He said.

"Good." John smiled and then said "Okay, ready? Three, two, one!" They both ducked under the water and used touch to find each other and guide their mouths together.

The sensation wasn't as odd as it could have been. Their bodies slipped easily and soon their tongues were entwined as they actually snogged in the middle of the French sea.

John opened his mouth a little too wide when trying to get good leverage for his tongue in Sherlock's mouth and accidentally let some salty sea water into his mouth.

John pulled away and surfaced the water, coughing the nasty taste of salt water out of his throat.

Sherlock quickly surfaced too and patted John's back.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked.

"F-fine." John said and gave a few more coughs before he rid of the urge to choke.

"We should get back to the shore." Sherlock said.

As Sherlock began to swim back John swam with him until the water was at their torsos. Sherlock was skinny and had no fat on him, but he luckily didn't eat so little that he looked like a skeleton. John made sure he was healthy. He barely ate much in comparison to most teenage boys though. John ate, but he was enthusiastic in Rugby and a few other sports, so he was slightly muscled.

John used his hands to splash water over Sherlock.

Sherlock stopped in shock and then turned to John and said "Did you just splash water at me?"

"Maybe." John remained indecisive.

Sherlock splashed John back and then a full on splash-war ensued and they were drenching each other in water.

They laughed until Sherlock ducked John's splash and it hit and drenched… Mrs Button. Ignore the delicate name, Mrs Button was a strict teacher, but very pretty and quite young as far as teachers go. She had obviously been attempting to not get her hair wet, but now it was dripping and plastered to her head. She had a look of pure rage in her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU! WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT?" She screeched, drawing the attention of many students, teachers and members of the public.

John and Sherlock shared a nervous look and then said at the same time "I did it."

"No. One of you did it! Which one?" she shouted.

"Me!" Sherlock and John said in unison.

"Okay then, you both want to take the blame for it? Fine! Get out of the sea and sit on your towels and once I've sort out my hair I will be over to talk to you." She said, seething.

The two waded back to the shore and with a sheepish look at the other teachers they sat on their towels.

"Sherlock, let me take the blame for this!" John urged.

"John. Please. We don't know the punishment. It was only a bit of fun and it wasn't done on purpose. If we get punished together then it won't be so bad. I can see that I cannot persuade you to let me take full blame, and I accept that. But let us do this together." Sherlock pleaded.

John held his gaze and finally said "Okay." And then a few moments later he said "Thank you."

"You'd do the same for me." Sherlock said. He had absolute faith in John's compassion and goodness.

John smiled, Sherlock was right as always, he would.

"Definitely." He said and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's cheek.

They both dried themselves down and re-applied some sun tan lotion. Sherlock had to have a really high factor 50, while John just had a normal factor 40.

Mrs Button came to stand in front of them in her far too revealing costume. Most of the boys had been gaping and drooling over her. But Sherlock and John just lay on their towels, their hands entwined between them while Sherlock read a book and John took a nap.

"Excuse me?" she said.

John's eyes flickered open and Sherlock looked up from his book. Honestly, neither of them looked like they cared but John pulled himself up to sit and with a shake of Sherlock's shoulder the genius sat up too.

The teacher sat on another student's towel and looked at the two boys opposite her.

"I really didn't expect such behaviour from such clever and good students." She said with disappointment.

Colin ran past behind her and stopped at the sight then mouthed to the boys "Get in!"

"We're gay, you idiot!" Sherlock shouted. John giggled and put a hand to his mouth.

Colin carried on walking and re-joined his friends who were laughing at him.

"John, I don't think this is a time for laughing." Mrs Button frowned.

John couldn't help it, he tried his best, but every time he managed to put on a straight face the memory would come back and he'd giggle and make Sherlock smile.

"Quiet. Now." She said angrily.

John managed to calm himself down enough and she began speaking again.

"I am so disappointed in you two. Who was it?" she asked.

"Both of us." Sherlock said.

"Oh. Okay then. Well, I thought about your punishment. And I've decided that you will sit at the teacher's table this evening at the restaurant so we can keep an eye on you and you are kept away from the other apparently better behaved children." She said.

"Okay." Sherlock said, picked his book back up and lay down to read.

Mrs Button sighed and left to sit amongst the other teachers. She didn't seem to realise that Sherlock and John would be just fine sat together without the others.

That evening after they returned from the beach they all had showers and got ready to go to another French restaurant to try some more food and have a good last evening in France.

Once they arrived all the teens sat on one table and Mrs Button soon stood behind Sherlock and John and said "What did I say? You will be sitting where I can keep an eye on you!"

They sighed and stood up.

The teachers sat on a smaller circular table and Sherlock and John sat down.

"Evening lads!" Mr McDonald said kindly from next to them.

"Hi, sir!" John said politely.

The teachers all conversed contently and Sherlock and John spoke quietly to one another.

The waiter came to their table and asked what they wanted.

"John, I'm not hungry." Sherlock said as soon as the waiter gestured to them.

"You're eating." John said firmly.

"I ate half of breakfast and lunch! I'm full! It's just transport. Remember what I say, John. The mind is what's most important for me in my body." Sherlock stated.

"Oh? Well, I am not catching you when you faint for a third time from sleep deprivation and not eating enough." John said defiantly.

Sherlock smiled at the memory.

"It wasn't funny, Sherlock! I was really worried! I had to carry you for two miles until we got home!" John scowled.

"Alright, alright. Can we share the spaghetti and meatballs? Oh, and John likes garlic dough balls. I usually demand he doesn't eat them because it makes his breath smell, but we're on holiday and I'll just make him brush his teeth when we get back to our room." Sherlock said to the waiter, who obviously didn't really care.

Once the waiter went away Miss Peacock, a friendly and new teacher said to them "Like the Lady and the Tramp?"

"Like the what?" Sherlock asked.

"It's a film, Sherlock. They have spaghetti and meat balls and both eat the same piece of pasta and then meet in the middle and kiss." John explained.

"Oh. Have I seen that movie and deleted it?" he asked.

"I think so." John nodded and their drinks arrived.

"So… what do you want to be when you're older?" Mr McDonald asked.

All the teachers perked up in interest.

"Some sort of detective." Sherlock said shortly and took a sip of his drink.

"I am split between being a Doctor and being a soldier." John said.

"Cool." Mr McDonald nodded.

"Sirs, here is your food." John's and Sherlock's dough balls arrived first, as the rest of the teachers hadn't ordered a starter.

John immediately tucked in and Sherlock took a bite of one of the dough balls before putting it back on the plate.

"Hey, eat the whole thing!" John instructed.

"Do you want me to be able to eat some of the main course?" Sherlock asked.

"Fine." John conceded and ate the rest of the half eaten dough ball.

"So… you two grew up together?" Mr McDonald asked.

This drew the teachers' attention back to the boys "Yes, I heard about that." Mrs Button said, she seemed like quite the gossip.

"Yes. Our parents moved in next door to each other years before we were born. Sherlock's parents had Mycroft, and then a year later my parents had Harry. They were close neighbours and are now best friends, which is good. And then both our parents got pregnant around the same time and we were born within days of each other. I'm older by three days, so we normally celebrate our birthdays jointly." John explained.

"That's nice. So you've known each other since forever?" A female teacher, Miss Dodge, asked.

Sherlock nodded and John said "They were in the same ward at the hospital, and when Sherlock was born my dad took me from my cot to visit them all. Only our dads were awake, our mums were exhausted and Mycroft was sleeping off his tantrum while Harry had previously eaten loads of chocolate and went crazy. So she was taking a nap to sleep that off. Apparently Uncle Ron moved Sherlock over in the cot and then my dad put me in there with Sherlock. I had been fast asleep, and every time over the few days of being well, out of my mum, I had cried when I had woken up. But this time I woke up, looked over at Sherlock, who unsurprisingly wasn't sleeping and I just stared at him. And he kept wiggling his arms and we just played with each other's hands. Uncle Ron took a picture and there's a copy in each of our homes." John said with a fond smile.

"Aww, that's cute." Miss Dodge smiled.

"Yes, very." Sherlock said monotonously and turned to John "When's our food going to get here?" he complained.

"I don't know. Soon. At least we know it's cooked fresh." John shrugged.

"Oh, God! I can't just sit here waiting!" Sherlock sighed.

"Well entertain yourself." John suggested.

"How?" Sherlock pouted.

"You could tell me your deductions of people who aren't on this table." John's eyes lit up at his own idea.

"Oh… that sounds interesting." Sherlock smiled.

"Okay then. I get to choose first." John said.

"Okay." Sherlock conceded.

John looked around and Sherlock suggested "Let's do some of our peers."

"Okay then. As long as they can't hear. Hmm… Colin." John pointed.

"He is unsure of his sexuality. But he keeps telling himself that he isn't possibly gay." Sherlock said.

"How do you know?" John asked and noticed some teachers pretending not to listen, though they leant slightly towards them.

"He keeps looking at men, and then seems to catch himself and makes up for it by staring at women. Also, I heard when he saw us sleeping in the same bed he called us 'faggots', which is probably him trying to prove to himself that being gay is wrong." Suddenly the teachers sparked into action.

"He said what?" Mr McDonald asked.

"Well, we were sleeping, and I was half awake and listening to Steve come into our room. Soon he was followed by Colin and when he saw me and John sharing a bed he called us 'faggots'." Sherlock explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" John asked.

"I didn't want you to get upset." Sherlock said.

"You… you thought about how I would feel?" John asked with wide eyes.

"I know sometimes I don't think about what other people feel, but I make an effort with you because when you're upset it makes me very sad. Though I would never lie to you, and I would never keep anything important from you, I didn't see any harm in not informing you of Colin's view of us." Sherlock stated.

"Thank you. But, next time, tell me." John said and squeezed Sherlock's hand gently.

"Alright." Sherlock smiled.

"But is he gay or not?" John asked.

"I think he's having trouble working that out himself. Though I think he might be bisexual. I think his older sister is very homophobic, so the thought of disappointing someone he looks up to makes him very uncomfortable with any of his feelings towards men." Sherlock said.

"Oh, then I do feel a bit sorry for him. But he shouldn't take it out on us." John said.

"Indeed he shouldn't. I think I'll talk to him about his language." Mr McDonald informed them.

"Does anyone else bully you for your sexuality?" Mrs Button queried.

"Not so much anymore." John answered "When we first joined the school more did because I don't think there had been a gay couple here… or at least a gay couple as open about it as we are and that made them most probably uncomfortable and unsure. But we don't actually care what others think of us or our relationship, so nothing changed between us and after a while people accepted it and as they got older they grew into their own opinions, and luckily most people don't care. The people who do don't shout about it either. We get the occasional comment, but we have each other. I just feel upset for any boy or girl out there who doesn't have someone to support them through the abuse of people with closed minds, which are sadly numerous." John said.

Sherlock nodded and tucked John's hair behind his ear.

"What about your parents?" Mrs Button asked.

"Oh, they're fine with it. And they always have been. We love them to pieces, as they do us. It's really nice being able to have a cuddle on the sofa and your parents just don't mind. They're great. When we were at primary school and we became boyfriends when we were five we held hands and a teacher questioned us about it. We refused to let go and in the end we were both in the head master's office. He wasn't very nice about it and our parents made us change school." John added another story.

They were lucky on this trip, they mostly had nice teachers.

"They sound good." Miss Dodge smiled.

The food arrived and Sherlock and John tucked into their pasta and meatballs.

John leant over and whispered in Sherlock's ear "I don't think it's appropriate to do the pasta kiss thing in front of the teachers, but I want to kiss you now anyway, it's annoying we can't."

Sherlock choked slightly on his past and managed to swallow it down. He looked at John with wide eyes and said "You tease me, John. But, can't we share just a small kiss?"

John asked "Do you want to kiss in front of people who teach us?"

"Good point, well presented. Come with me." Sherlock stood and pulled John up by the hand.

"Where are you two off to?" Mrs Button asked, frowning.

"We want to… take a picture outside. We just noticed the view outside, with the Eiffel Tower lit up and everything." John covered for them.

"Shouldn't you take your camera then?" Mr McDonald pointed at the camera that was set on the table next to their nearly finished plate of pasta.

John laughed and said "Oh, yeah, silly us." and picked it up.

They speed walked out of the restaurant and once they were out of view and on the bare street John pulled Sherlock by the back of his neck down for a kiss.

John leant back against a wall and Sherlock's tongue was soon in John's mouth, tasting John and their shared meal. They both moaned into each other's mouths and Sherlock ran his hands through John's hair while John's hands caressed Sherlock's back.

Sherlock pulled away "My heart is beating really fast." He commented with a smile.

"So is mine." John added and they both giggled.

"You were right." Sherlock said.

"About what?" John asked.

"This is a beautiful view." Sherlock stated.

John looked to his right at the Eiffel Tower and said "Yeah, yeah it is."

"I meant you." Sherlock smiled fondly.

John looked up at Sherlock and grinned "You can be so romantic. I am one lucky guy."

"I learnt romance from the best, John." Sherlock smiled.

"Oh really, who?" John asked and immediately got a 'John, don't be an idiot' look from Sherlock "Oh, you meant me? Thank you." John pressed a small kiss on Sherlock's lips and then said "Shall we take a picture anyway?" he asked.

"Yes. This is a fond memory." Sherlock nodded and they stood in position and John held the camera away from them and they both smiled.

John checked the picture quality and smiled "This is a good one."

"It is. Let's take another one." Sherlock suggested and John didn't see the cheeky look in his boyfriend's eyes.

John held the camera away again and smiled, just before he clicked the button Sherlock put his hand on the nape of John's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

The camera flashed and they remained kissing for a few moments.

John pulled away with a content smile.

Sherlock took the camera out of John's hands and got up the picture. It was perfect. The Eiffel Tower and lit up city was just beside them in the distance, but most of the screen was them kissing. Their eyes were closed and they fit together so easily.

"I want a copy." They both said at the same time and chuckled.

"Okay, that's three copies of that. One for the album and one for each of us." John smiled.

Sherlock smiled back and put a hand on the small of John's back to guide him back into the restaurant.

The rest of the evening went relatively well, the teachers were, despite all rumours, actually human and okay to have a conversation with and Sherlock and John enjoyed spending time together as always.

As they sat on the coach, with most people sleeping, reading or staring off into space as they made their way back to the hotel, John put his mouth next to Sherlock's ear "I haven't forgotten about the massage." He whispered.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! A 'steamy' scene is in this chapter, no sex though. I have put a warning up.**

The coach came to a stop outside Sherlock and John's homes. The students had grumbled when they had found out that they had to be brought off by their parents or guardians. Seriously, they weren't children! But after an eventful trip learning about the French culture they were all tired and though everyone else was awake, now they were close to their home, Sherlock and John were asleep, resting against each other.

Freya tried calling their names but the boys were completely out.

The coach doors opened and two men walked on.

"Wow! Sherlock and John look like their dads!" Abigail exclaimed.

They were right. Though Sherlock and John looked a lot like their dads, they did have a few features from their mums too.

Ron and Alan gave the students a small smile and looked around the coach for their sons.

"There they are!" Alan smiled and they moved down the coach to the sleeping boys.

"Sherlock! John!" Ron called.

John mumbled something and fell back asleep.

"Don't you wish they were four again and we could just carry them to the house?" Ron sighed.

"Speak for yourself; I could so carry John now." Alan said proudly.

"Oh, really?" Ron raised an eyebrow well naturedly. The Holmes and Watson fathers did like challenges.

"Definitely!" Alan said with his chin up.

"Prove it." Ron challenged.

Alan looked down at John and then back at Ron.

"No problem." Alan said.

All the students were stood so they could see now and were waiting to see if it was true.

Alan took John's wrists in his hands and with all his strength he pulled John up and quickly bent and caught him. He stood up straight and had John in a fireman's carry.

"Ha!" Alan said triumphantly.

John was startled awake and recognised the smell immediately.

"Dad?" he called out and saw students staring at him.

"Hi, John! How was France?" Alan called over his shoulder at where John was upside down from the waist up.

"Good, erm, dad, can you put me down please?" John asked.

"Alright… erm…" Alan was in a very small aisle with students crowding him and barely space to move.

"No." he said finally.

John groaned "Did you and Uncle Ron get into another challenge again?" he asked.

"Maybe." Alan mumbled "But I won, so really, this is worth it."

"You haven't won! I can pick Sherlock up!" Ron persisted and used the same method Alan did. Soon Sherlock was in the same position as John.

"John?" Sherlock asked as he woke.

"Yeah?" John called back.

"Dad and Uncle Alan had a challenge again, didn't they?" Sherlock asked tiredly.

"I'm afraid so." John said.

"Why do you always have challenges involving us?" Sherlock exclaimed in irritation.

"You're our youngest babies. Therefore, your annoyed faces aren't as mean because you still have a childlike look about you. Harry and Mycroft just look like angry adults." Alan answered.

"Come on, boys! Hurry up! We've got your luggage!" Kathy got onto the coach.

"Mum! Dad and Uncle Alan involved us in a challenge again!" Sherlock complained.

"Not again! Did you not learn your lesson when they both fell over in your silly running race?" Kathy sighed.

They both looked sheepish and started walking off the coach.

"See you, Freya!" John waved.

"By, John! See you, Sherlock." Freya smiled.

They got off the bus and once they were in the open Alan and Ron lowered their sons to the ground.

"Was France good? No trouble?" Kathy asked as she gave Sherlock and John a joint hug.

"It was fine! Sherlock solved a mystery. He got Ed his watch back!" John said excitedly.

"Brilliant! You must tell us more once you are inside. Was it incredibly romantic?" Julie asked.

"Oh, very romantic. We kissed at the top of the Eiffel Tower." John smiled and put his arm around Sherlock's waist.

While their mothers awwwed, their fathers picked up their suitcases and took them inside.

Harry and Mycroft greeted them with a question of 'where are our gifts?' to which they got admonished by their parents for.

In the evening the fifteen year olds stayed at John's house. Sherlock had asked to have a sleepover with John that night assuming it was an inset day at school tomorrow. Their parents obliged and the couple settled in John's room.

John was dressed in his pyjamas and lay on his back, Sherlock soon joined him in his own pyjamas, and he snuggled into John's neck and asked "When do you want that massage?"

John tilted his face down to look at Sherlock, they were both bright eyed and wide awake from sleeping for most of their journey.

"Now, if you want to." He smiled.

"Are your parents asleep?" Sherlock whispered.

"Yes, it's nearly midnight and they have work tomorrow. Why?" John asked.

"I didn't want them to come and say goodnight and find us in a compromising position." Sherlock reasoned.

"Oh, fair enough. Shall we get some lotion, you know, make it a proper massage?" John asked.

"If you wish to." Sherlock nodded.

John crept out of bed and to the bathroom. He found some body lotion that smelt nice and crept back to his room, closing the door behind him gently.

Sherlock was sat up and the cover was thrown off the bed.

John chucked the lotion to Sherlock, who a moment before had turned the bed side lamp on as their light source that was dim enough to keep the mood calm. John removed his shirt and chucked it on the floor.

"Climb onto the bed and lie on your stomach." Sherlock instructed.

"Why don't you take your own shirt off, so that your sleeves won't ruin the effect of skin on skin?" John suggested.

Sherlock smirked "You just want me half naked, John Watson."

"That does hold some bearing on the matter. Do you protest?" John asked.

"Not at all." Sherlock removed his own shirt and it joined John's one on the floor.

John lay on his stomach on the bed and turned his head to the side so he could talk. Sherlock straddled John's bum and said "For leverage. Like our first massage."

John nodded and Sherlock dipped his hand into the lotion and put the pot on the side. He rubbed it into his hands and then put his hands on John's smooth back, rubbing gentle circles with his fingers and caressing John's skin.

John relaxed and sighed with content.

"Remember what our parents said though, nothing sexual until we are sixteen." John commented.

"Of course. I stand by that promise, as I do with every promise. I do not intend to have intercourse with you until we are both ready and of age." Sherlock stated with no embarrassment.

"Me neither. I want it to be special." John confided in the person he trusted above everyone else.

"We shall make it so." Sherlock reassured him as he rubbed the bottom of John's back.

"We should really do this more often. Especially when one of us is stressed." John suggested.

"Obviously." Sherlock said.

"Assuming we will not go far, will you massage my front as well?" John queried.

"I'd love to." Sherlock nodded and moved so he wasn't sat on John anymore, just straddling him. John turned over onto his back lazily.

**SLIGHTLY STEAMY –BUT NOT SEX- SCENE BEGINS NOW!**

Sherlock sat back down and John moaned and then covered his mouth with his hand.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just you're sitting right on my crotch." John apologised.

"It's fine, John. Firstly, it is a natural reaction. And secondly it would probably have been disappointing if you had made no reaction." Sherlock admitted.

John giggled and relaxed again.

"I can move down to your thighs if you want, or move off of you and sit beside you if it will make it easier for you. Though it will be a little more difficult to reach you and such." Sherlock said.

"It's fine." John said shortly and gently and closed his eyes.

Sherlock looked down at his boyfriend and the person he had loved all his life and saw such beauty that it almost left him breathless. This breathlessness had been described to him by John on many occasions, as they both frequently experienced it in each other's presence and John was the sort to bring those topics up.

Sherlock lowered his hands to John's shoulders and rubbed them gently, slowly moving down to his pectoral muscles, which were defining well as John played so many sports.

John breathed slowly and happily as he felt Sherlock's hands slide over his chest and rub and caress his skin. Sherlock played particular attention to John's nipples, which made John open his eyes and he saw that Sherlock looked enthralled in his actions on them. John moaned as Sherlock experimentally pinched one gently. Sherlock looked at him in surprise and as their eyes met the heat in the room intensified and John felt himself harden, his blood going south.

"Oh, God." John groaned.

"It's alright, John." Sherlock said as he felt John's predicament on his bum.

"How is this okay? I was really enjoying that and then you… with your… and you… and now!" John said in irritation.

Sherlock bent down and caught John's lips in a kiss. As Sherlock shuffled John felt something poking his hip and he gasped and said "Oh" between kisses.

Sherlock and John moaned from each other's passionate kisses and John's hands pulled Sherlock closer, stroking his back. Sherlock's hands tangled in John's hair and their tongues danced together as they moaned and their breathing became heavy.

**SLIGHTLY STEAMY –BUT NOT SEX- SCENE ENDS NOW!**

Julie walked out of the toilet tiredly and stopped in her tracks back to her warm and comfy bed when she heard two separate moans coming from her youngest son's bedroom.

She frowned and felt her alertness increasing as she approached the door and listened out. She heard heavy breathing and a few moans and she felt betrayal.

She pushed the door open angrily and the scene before her was one she never expected, nor wanted, to see her son in. John lay half-naked on his bed with a half-naked Sherlock on him. Their lips were locked and they ran their hands on each other's skin.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Julie screeched.

They sprung apart with looks of surprise on their faces. Their cheeks were blushing red and their lips were kiss-swollen.

"Alan! Get in here now!" Julie shouted.

Sherlock looked to John who looked back at Sherlock with a look of nervousness that both befell their features. Their bulges were diminishing from fear and shock and soon there was no evidence of it.

Sherlock climbed off of John and grabbed their pyjama shirts from the floor. They both hurried to put them on and Alan walked into the room rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, love?" he asked, looking at Julie and then the silent boys.

"THEY WERE HALF NAKED IN JOHN'S BED! GO AND WAKE RON AND KATHY! THIS MUST BE SORTED OUT AT ONCE!" Julie was beside herself; her anger fuelled by hurt of what she thought was a broken promise.

Alan looked at the boys in surprise and then disappointment and he left to get Sherlock's parents.

Harry slept like the dead and Mycroft was at University, so nobody else but the adults were awake.

Julie pulled John to stand up quickly and then Sherlock. They stood together silently and reached out for each other's hands. Julie batted their hands back down to their sides and said a plain and firm "No."

They both looked to the floor and followed Julie to the living room.

In a few minutes Ron and Kathy joined them.

"You did WHAT?" Ron shouted. Alan and Kathy were the calm ones and sat on arm chairs. Sherlock and John stood in front of a fireplace looking very nervous and ashamed at being caught. Ron and Julie were stood; they were both the over-protective parents.

Kathy spoke up gently, and her calmness seemed to have an impact on the room. Julie sat next to Alan and Ron sat on the sofa.

"Now everyone, shouting isn't going to help. Julie tell us what you saw, then boys, tell us what you were doing. Honestly." She emphasized the last word.

Julie started "I was walking back from the loo when I heard… I don't even want to say what I heard from my son's mouth! Moans, it was! I walked in and found them with their t-shirts off, Sherlock on top of my… my baby boy John. And they were kissing." Julie said shakily. Alan took her hand in support.

"Okay. Now, boys, tell us what you were doing. I will be able to tell if you lie." Kathy said sternly.

Sherlock and John shared a look that said 'tell the truth, it can't be worse than this'.

John bravely took a deep breath and said "We were just kissing."

"Kissing, huh, and that requires you to remove your shirt?" Julie asked.

"If you do that then have you gone further before? What if Julie hadn't caught you?" Ron asked quickly.

"Let them talk!" Kathy pushed.

"We were just kissing! John doesn't lie." Sherlock stated.

"In France Sherlock asked me to help him with an experiment in the sea. And I gave him the condition that if I helped him then he would give me a massage. And we were both still wide awake and decided to do it tonight. It was a massage, and then it turned into a kiss. But we have spoken about the fact that we both do not want to go further until we are sixteen and both ready." John said clearly.

"Just tonight we spoke of the matter. John and I are very certain that neither of us would go any further than kissing." Sherlock backed his boyfriend up.

"But you hid this from us! You did this in the middle of the night as you assumed we would be asleep." Julie pushed on.

"What were we meant to say? Oh, hey, we're just going to have a massage and snog, don't mind us." Sherlock said in irritation.

"Sherlock, not now!" John whispered.

"I feel betrayed right now. I don't think you've had sex, I believe you there, but the sneaking around at midnight. I just… I think you're not as in control as you think." Julie admitted.

"We are in control!" Sherlock said in outrage and John nodded.

"I think it… I think it would be best if you are separated for a bit. Just so you don't get caught up in all your feelings. I don't want you to have any regrets. I think you should stick to your own homes and spend some time by yourselves, with your family and friends." Ron advised.

"I agree." Alan nodded and so did Kathy and Julie.

Sherlock and John shuffled closer together and looked upset and shocked at their parents.

"You… you can't keep us away from each other." John said shakily.

"John, we're your parents. It is our job to protect you. We are trying to do what is best for both of you." Alan said gently.

"Protect me? Protect me from Sherlock? I don't need protecting. And I trust Sherlock to protect me more than anyone else in the world, as I will protect him too." John said defiantly.

"We don't mean protect you from Sherlock. We mean protect you from your urges." Kathy said calmly.

"We are in full control of our urges." Sherlock stated.

"I'm sorry, boys. You just need some time apart." Ron said.

"I won't let you do this. I love Sherlock and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I want to spend every single day with him." John said firmly, not backing down.

Sherlock took John's hand "And I do too. You can't control us like this." Sherlock added.

"You're fifteen, we have control over what you do and who you see." Julie said.

"I'm sorry. It is for the best. Just for a little while. A few weeks won't hurt." Ron said softly.

"Weeks?" John shouted and his breathing quickened, he felt a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes. John Watson wasn't weak; he was a strong boy and would be a strong man. But even some things could shake his world.

Sherlock felt a lump in his throat too but reined his emotions in quickly and turned to see John gulping for air and attempting to hold back tears. He felt John's sadness and pulled John into his arms. John buried his face in Sherlock's shoulder and he lost control and broke into a sob.

Sherlock rubbed John's back gently and held him tightly. John held back equally as tightly and Sherlock felt tears well up in his own eyes, but they did not fall. Sherlock saw over John's shoulder that the four adults stared sadly and anger consumed the genius.

"GET OUT!" He shouted.

They all jumped.

"Excuse m-"Sherlock cut Kathy off.

"NO! LEAVE US BE! Just for… a few moments." Sherlock whispered the last sentence and ran his hand through John's hair.

Though these four adults had seen John and he cry through their childhood, and on most occasions they had wiped those tears, Sherlock felt the need to give John some privacy from them.

They all turned away and left the living room quietly.

Sherlock swayed slowly where he stood and John calmed down and eventually choked out "Are you okay?"

Sherlock chuckled and took a shaky breath in.

"You always put others before yourself, John. Especially me." He commented and added "I'm fine. But I'm not okay with their suggestion. I couldn't bear not seeing you, John. I need you with me."

"I feel the same. Our place is together. I can't believe they are asking us to do this. I understand the logic, but it isn't right. They don't understand that we aren't ready for anything more yet." John pulled away from Sherlock and they sat on the sofa, cuddled close together, holding each other in support.

"What are we going to do?" Sherlock sighed.

"I don't know. Let them do this?" John asked sadly.

"We can't." Sherlock said.

"I know. God, Sherlock, I really know. Maybe we could refuse. I don't think it would be wise to sneak around." John admitted.

"Yes. We will refuse." Sherlock said, confidence growing in his voice.

"And compromise, to gain their trust again. We could say that for two weeks we will not share a bed, God that's going to be hard – I won't be able to sleep well, and we will see each other during the day when they are around." John suggested.

"I think that is the best option for us, John." Sherlock nodded "I know that this will be quite a battle of wills."

Half an hour later John and Sherlock stood in the doorway of John's home, hugging tightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." John said.

They had been strong in the living room when their parents had come back. They had fought defiantly and hard, Sherlock using his incredible brain to prove the logic and such. And John used his people-skills and compassion to show them that they were good. In the end they had the deal that they were not to see each other unless they had one of their parents with them. And only a few hours a day. Their parents wanted them to have alone time to get a rein back in on their emotions.

"Okay. I love you, John." Sherlock whispered.

"I love you too." John pulled back and with a small kiss to the lips Sherlock followed his parents out of John's home.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Well, the separation caused quite a bit of distress for my reviewers. I apologise for not getting this chapter up quickly, I have been rather busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and please review! Thank you!**

The following day Sherlock was taken to John's house by his parents. The boy hadn't slept all night and by the look of John as soon as he saw him neither had he.

The four parents watched as they tore across the room to each other and met in an embrace, holding each other tightly.

"I don't like this, Sherlock." John whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

"Me neither." Sherlock whispered back.

Their parents were now chatting on the couch. John took Sherlock's hand and they curled up together on an arm chair and conversed quietly.

"It's just two weeks, but I hate this. Being watched. I can't do or say what I want to you because I feel judged." John admitted.

"I know." Sherlock sighed and they got to spend an hour together that day.

"Come on, Sherlock." Kathy said to Sherlock at the dinner table that night "You have to eat." She encouraged.

Sherlock glared at her, pushed his plate away, stood, and walked out of the room.

Ron and Kathy looked at each other in exasperation. Sherlock had barely spoken to them.

It wasn't much better in the Watson household either.

"JOHN! This is ridiculous!" Julie shouted through his door.

"So are you!" John shouted back.

"Come down and eat with the whole family! We're all waiting for you." Julie said.

"Is Sherlock there?" he asked.

"Of course not." Julie frowned.

"Then my whole family isn't there. I'm not hungry! And even if I was I wouldn't want to eat with you." John shouted and after that any words from Julie were ignored.

She went down to Alan and shrugged "No luck. He's even barricaded himself in there. I'll put some cold food on a tray and leave it outside. When he's hungry he'll eat." She said.

She left a tray of some fruit and a sandwich outside his room, informing him that it was there.

Late into the night when the house was silent John took the furniture away from his door and picked up the food. He ate the sandwich and drunk the water but left everything else.

At school they saw each other, they spent the days talking and trying to encourage each other to keep their chin up. They were both practically ignoring their parents. Sherlock was flat out not eating at all; he didn't tell John this because he knew John was worrying so much anyway.

When John got home and was separated from Sherlock he would go to his room.

A few days into the separation the boys were together again with the four parents having a chat next to them while they chatted and cuddled on the arm chair.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Alan said and got the phone from the side. Everyone quietened down for him.

"Hello... yes, I'm his father… he's what? Sorry, what has happened?... How badly?... Not any?... He's normally so good… I know, I'll try to talk to him… thank you for making us aware… yes, everything is fine.. thank you… bye." Alan put the phone down and looked at John.

John stared back at his dad.

"John Hamish Watson. I am very disappointed in you." Alan said.

"What did he do?" Julie asked.

"He hasn't handed in any homework every day since the beginning of the week. He has also ignored a teacher's instructions for the sake of talking to Sherlock." Alan said.

"John!" Julie said in shock.

"Well, you see I haven't had enough time to talk to Sherlock like we normally do. So I need to talk to him when I can, which thanks to you, is less than an hour here and at school." John explained calmly.

"And what about your work? You're dropping in grades, young man!" Julie asked.

"I can't concentrate on my homework. I'm too upset." John said plainly then added "Now leave me alone because you are wasting my time with Sherlock."

Needless to say Sherlock was sent home minutes later and John had barricaded himself in his room again.

The next day John, Julie and Alan went to Sherlock's house.

Sherlock kissed and hugged John in greeting and they sat down on the sofa. Sherlock looked very pale and John said "You're looking a little dizzy, are you alright, love?"

"I'm fine." Sherlock reassured him.

John frowned but Sherlock jumped into a conversation about his experiment.

Half an hour into their happiness with each other the adults were laughing together and Sherlock said "I think I need some water."

John took his hand and Sherlock stood. The couple took two steps and then Sherlock stopped and started swaying, he turned slowly to John with wide eyes "I don't… I don't feel well…" he said.

The adults had quietened and John said "Sherlock?" and Sherlock fell forward.

John caught him quickly and lowered him to the ground, he rolled him into recovery position and knelt in front of him, checking his pulse and trying to call Sherlock awake.

"Sherlock, love, wake up!"

Ron and Kathy were up instantly and knelt next to John.

"Sherlock? What's wrong with him?" Kathy asked and put a hand on her son's leg. John took her hand and pushed it away from Sherlock's leg.

"John, what are you doing?" Alan demanded at the action.

"I don't want any of you touching him." John said quietly.

"He's my son!" Ron said.

"He's the person I love more than anything in the world. I love him and I am putting an end to this. This is your fault! All of you! I don't want any of you taking care of him when you put him in this position." John said angrily.

"Sherlock, love, open your eyes." John said gently, leaning in close to his boyfriend.

Sherlock groaned and opened one eye "John…" he said.

"It's alright. I'm going to look after you, I promise. You'll be right as rain in no time!" John said kindly.

John picked Sherlock up, his arms under Sherlock's knees and shoulders. Sherlock rested his head on John's shoulder and closed his eyes again.

John glared at the four adults and then made his way out of the room.

The four guilt-ridden adults watched John carry Sherlock out of the room and heard the smaller boy say "It's alright, Sherlock. I've got you."

Once the boys were out of sight, heading to Sherlock's bedroom, Kathy said "This is our entire fault! We should never have separated them! We were so… irrational! Blinded by the thought of them going too far, thinking we were protecting them. We weren't. They aren't stupid! They're so clever! They're so careful with each other, looking after each other, loving each other. We should have trusted them! They never would have broken a promise. We… how can we ever fix this?"

"I don't know." Ron whispered.

John lay Sherlock on the bed and covered him with a warm duvet. He ran fingers through Sherlock's hair and kissed his forehead "I'll be back in a minute." John said to the barley conscious boy. Sherlock nodded lazily.

John ran downstairs and grabbed food from the cupboards and a bottle of water. He ran back upstairs and put the tray of food on the bed side table.

"I brought you water, a banana, some crackers and butter and I can go down and get you anything else you need." John said gently "Now sit up." He helped Sherlock sit up, rearranging the pillows to make him comfortable.

He held the bottle to Sherlock's mouth and Sherlock took some sips. Then he fed Sherlock the crackers and banana and once the plate was finished, with persuasion and encouragement from John, and the bottle was half-drunk, he settled Sherlock to lie back down.

"Just rest and relax. I won't leave you. Do you need the loo or anything?" John checked.

"I'm fine… thank you, John. Can you lie with me?" Sherlock requested.

John nodded with a smile and crawled under the covers. John lay on his back and Sherlock cuddled up to him, laying his head on his boyfriend's chest and shutting his eyes contently.

A few minutes later John laid watching Sherlock sleep, running his fingers through Sherlock's curly hair. A knock startled him out of his watch over his love. He didn't reply to the knock but the door creaked open. Sherlock remained asleep, exhausted from not giving his body the proper nourishment it needed and for not sleeping enough. John's hand stilled and he gently lay it on Sherlock's dark curls.

The parents walked in, looking upset and guilty. All four of them stood in the room looking down at the boys.

"We're sorry." Kathy said.

John looked at all of them and saw sincerity in their eyes. He looked down at Sherlock and then back at them.

"You are forgiven. But something like this must never happen again. I want to see Sherlock for as long as I want when I want and not under your watchful gaze. We, despite your irrational assumption a few days ago, are not ready to go far yet. Neither of us are. We kiss and we cuddle and we enjoy each other's company immensely. We love each other, and now you see what separating us causes. No good came from your decision, you should have thought of the consequences, like you taught us to do. You are forgiven, but please leave us in peace, I am still upset at you." John dismissed them.

"Is he alright though?" Ron asked, gesturing to his sleeping son.

"I managed to get him to eat and drink and now he will rest until he is ready to wake up again. I will look after him, don't worry." John reassured them.

"You would make a marvellous doctor, John." Julie commented.

John looked down at Sherlock and waited for them to leave, which eventually they did.

John held Sherlock tightly in a secure hug and finally felt himself relax. He fell into a content sleep.

Hours later Sherlock woke up and whispered "John?"

John's eyes flickered open.

"Sherlock, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Better. Fine for now." Sherlock smiled.

"I forgave them. But I gave them a proper talking to, they looked really guilty." John said.

"So they should!" Sherlock said.

John smiled "It's all over. We can be together now." John said gently.

Sherlock smiled "Good."

"You go back to sleep now, love." John advised.

"As long as you're here that shouldn't be a problem. You comfort me greatly." Sherlock added and snuggled back into John.

John ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair gently and they both fell asleep again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: I apologise for the slight delay. And I am very sad to say that delays will become a little more frequent as in September I am going to college, and the work is going to be full on and tough. I will try my absolute best to get chapters up once or twice a week; I really will try my best. I am so grateful for all your support and I love writing this fic, but I do want to do well. But I will NOT give up on this story, I intend to go on till the end! So, yes, thank you and please review!**

On the eighteenth of June it was Sherlock and John's tenth anniversary.

The week before Sherlock and John sat in Sherlock's room while John helped Sherlock do an experiment.

"What are we going to do on our anniversary? It's ten years, I think it should be special." John said as he sat on the bed watching Sherlock, sat at his desk, staring intently at the petri dish.

Sherlock looked up and said "I want it to be special too. Would you… would you like me to stop experimenting for a while to talk? Because though I would have to start again, I'd do that."

John grinned "No, no, you finish that. I can wait." He said and lay down to relax.

Ten minutes later Sherlock packed away his equipment "Done. And my predictions of the results were correct." He said and quickly went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

When he came back he crawled onto his bed where John lay and he lay on top of John, immediately burying his head in John's neck.

John sighed in content, tangled his hands in Sherlock's hair and wrapped his legs around Sherlock's waist.

Sherlock started with a few pecks and then started licking, nipping, and sucking on John's beautiful skin, the genius felt very pleased with the sounds John was making.

John felt the beginning of arousal and with reluctance he pushed Sherlock gently away. Sherlock held himself above John with his hands on either side of his boyfriend.

"Come on, get off. We need to talk about our anniversary, love." John said with a giggle at the look of Sherlock above him with his curly hair and lovely smile.

"I would, but I'm trapped between your legs. Not that I'm not enjoying this, I'm just saying… do you want to talk or carry on?" Sherlock asked.

John laughed and unwound his legs from Sherlock's waist. Sherlock rolled onto his back and lay next to John.

John took Sherlock's hand and held it between his own on top of his heart as they lay staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, I'm not telling you what I'm getting you. But, I want to do something during the day. We can take the day off school. I mean, we're hardly ever ill and we're good students, so we can take a day off like others take off for holidays." John said.

"Okay, well, what do you want to do?" Sherlock asked.

"Anything with you." John said.

"You are rather soppy, John." Sherlock said fondly.

"Hey, you can be too!" John defended himself.

Sherlock chuckled and then said "Come on, seriously now, what are we going to do?"

"We could go out to dinner?" John suggested.

"Hmm, yes, if I eat soup for dinner the night before and then nothing but a cracker or two for breakfast then dinner sounds nice!" Sherlock agreed.

John smiled "My dear, your oddness does both worry me and make me laugh."

"I know." Sherlock said and slipped his bare foot up John's jean leg, so he was stroking the skin there.

"Are you trying to distract me?" John asked.

Sherlock sighed and pulled his foot out of John's trouser. "Fine, right, so dinner? Oh, I know!" Sherlock grinned.

"Go, go go!" John said.

"Okay, so, we've been to London with our families, it isn't that far away. But I'd like to go just you and me. So, we could get a train to London, spend the day there, seeing the landmarks and spending time together. It is a beautiful city. And then in the evening we can have dinner there and get the train back." Sherlock suggested.

John sat up sharply and looked down at Sherlock with wide eyes.

"That. Is. Brilliant! I love you so much!" John said excitedly and straddled Sherlock's waist.

"So, is that a yes?" Sherlock smirked.

"Yes, yes, definitely! A day to London! Grrr, I want our anniversary to be now!" John pouted.

Sherlock slipped his hands up John's shirt and caressed John's back "Did you just growl?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe…" John smirked and leant down, soon their lips met and they moved together.

"Ewww, guys, get a room!" came a slurred voice from the doorway.

Sherlock and John returned their tongues to their own mouths and separated their lips, and then they looked to the doorway and found Harry. She was back from a party; she had frequently been going out recently. She usually got in after everyone was in bed and right now she was clearly drunk.

"What are you doing in my house?" Sherlock asked. It was quite late.

"I… I dunno? Funny, innit? I wanted to do something! Ah, well, forgot. Hey, soooo, you two gonna do it?" she asked and entered the room, stumbling slightly, but she caught herself.

"Harry, you stink! How much did you drink?" John asked, sitting up and leaning back against Sherlock's bent knees.

"Ohh, questions… I'll answer yours if you answer mine, hey? So, you done it yet? You had sex?" she whispered and knelt next to their bed, resting his chin on the mattress.

"Harry, firstly, that is none of your business. And secondly, go away!" John shouted.

"Oh, you havens… haven't. VIRGINS!" She shouted.

John was seething in anger.

"I'm taking her home. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." John said and with a short kiss John got off of Sherlock and hauled Harry up. She put an arm around his shoulders and he helped her walk out.

Sherlock sighed and got out a book.

Once they arrived home Alan came down in his pyjamas.

"John? I thought you were staying at Sherlock's tonight." Alan frowned.

"I would be, but Harry ruined it! Uncle Ron and Aunt Kathy haven't gone to bed yet, so Harry could get in. She came up and started bothering me and Sherlock! I brought her back." John said angrily.

"Daddy… Johnny's a virginnn." She said as John passed her weight to Alan.

"Yes, we are aware." Alan said and with a pat on the shoulder to John, Alan helped Harry upstairs saying "I know you're too old for me to tell you what to do but I hope you stop getting this drunk, Harry. It isn't healthy."

John sighed and went to bed himself, feeling annoyed at Harry, but incredibly happy and excited at his and Sherlock's anniversary plans.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you and I hope you enjoy this. This was going to be longer, but I have so much to do!**

Sherlock and John's parents were a little hesitant to let them go all the way to London on their own but with pleading and the 'we're-your-babies-you-love-us-let-us-go-please' look they gave in and let them have their way. The one thing everyone knew was that Sherlock and John could look after themselves. And each other. John was fit and a very good fighter, his reflexes were astonishing. Sherlock, well, he was so clever that if anyone was planning to hurt them he'd know in advance and use his brains to get out of the situation. So together they were a formidable pair.

The evening before their anniversary they slept in John's bed, their clothes and stuff for tomorrow on the side.

Sherlock slipped into the small bed beside John and cuddled up to him.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow! Ten years! I mean… ten years, Sherlock!" John said excitedly.

"I am aware." Sherlock smirked.

John chuckled "I know it's obvious, Sherlock, but it's ten years! I'm not surprised, I know that this will last; I'm just saying that this is nice! Ten years." John repeated.

"I know." Sherlock said.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" John said excitedly.

"Well, you'll have to wait, as I shall, though I am impatient for the day to come. Maybe, we could, if you're not tired, perhaps, do something we love to make time seem to go faster." Sherlock suggested.

"Hmm, what are you thinking?" John asked with a smile.

"Oh, well, you must deduce that." Sherlock said.

John chuckled "Well, who knows you better than I do?" he asked.

"Nobody." Sherlock grinned.

"Correct, so I think I know exactly what you're thinking." John said and tangled their legs together. John placed his hand on the back of Sherlock's neck and pulled him in closer. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's waist and pulled his boyfriend's body closer. Their lips met and the kiss quickly turned passionate and heated, their moans becoming more frequent and louder. Sherlock rolled John over so John was on his back and Sherlock was on top of him.

"Boys!" Alan walked into the room.

Sherlock sat up and John blushed.

"We weren't. We were just kissing." John said quickly.

"I know, I know. You're fifteen. I was fifteen too once, you know. Also, I trust you. You promised. I'm pretty sure this is probably what Julie walked in on, am I right? You kissing but just that?" Alan asked.

Sherlock and John nodded.

"Well, just to say that you're being really loud. And we're all trying to sleep. I know you're excited for your anniversary. Just, try to sleep, please. I have to stay up to wait for Harry to come home, and I don't really want to be hearing this." Alan said. Alan had always been a very calm and rational man; both were big characteristics that John had inherited from his father.

"Okay. Sorry, dad." John said and Sherlock rolled off of John and lay next to him.

"That's alright. Just, go to sleep." Alan said and closed the door.

Sherlock and John faced each other and John chuckled "Someone interrupts every time!" John said.

Sherlock laughed and nodded "Well, when we're older that won't be a problem. We can have our own home."

"I'd love that." John smiled.

"Me too." Sherlock said and with one quiet and slow kiss they pulled back and closed their eyes, drifting off to sleep.

John groaned as a shrill alarm pulled him into wakefulness. He squinted around and quickly grabbed his alarm clock and turned it off.

Sherlock lay next to him on his stomach and John rubbed his eyes as he woke up properly. With one long and satisfying stretch he looked down at his boyfriend for now ten years. Sherlock was fast asleep and still gripping onto the material of John's pyjama bottoms with one hand.

"Sherlock." John whispered and ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair.

Sherlock mumbled incoherently and yawned, but he didn't open his eyes.

"Sherlock, wake up!" John said louder.

Sherlock opened his eyes and once he was conscious enough he smiled and sat up.

"Happy anniversary!" John grinned.

"Happy Anniversary." Sherlock smiled and they leant in and kissed for a few moments before pulling away.

"I got you a present." John said.

"I got you one too." Sherlock smiled and they both got up and Sherlock went to his bag while John went to his wardrobe and they both pulled out wrapped presents.

Sherlock passed John his present first and they both sat back down on the bed.

John couldn't fight his smile, and he opened the well-wrapped present and found a box. He opened it and on the inside he found a watch. It had a silver face and a brown leather strap.

"I saw you looking at it when we walked past that shop window." Sherlock smiled at the look of surprise and happiness on John's face.

"It's wonderful!" John grinned.

"That's not all." Sherlock said quickly and took the watch out of the box; he turned it over and on the underneath, engraved in the silver was the words:

I love you – SH

John stared at the engraving in awe "I… I… I don't know what to say… it's the best gift ever! Thank you!" John pulled Sherlock into a tight hug and then pulled away slightly and kissed Sherlock hard.

When they pulled away to get their breaths back John said "I love you too."

Sherlock pecked him one more time before pulling back completely and helping put the watch on John's wrist.

"Your present now!" John said and passed Sherlock his present. "It's two things, but you have to wait for the other thing." John explained quickly.

Sherlock nodded and quickly unwrapped his present. It was a magnifying glass. But not the same one as John had bought Sherlock when they were little. It was at first just black plastic, but Sherlock slid the two black plastics apart and inside it was a magnifying glass. It was compact, easy and was unlikely to get scratched or broken because of the black plastic covering.

"Do you like it?" John asked.

"It's brilliant! Just what I needed! And you know I'm not a fan of pointless presents like socks. It's perfect!" Sherlock said and started inspecting things with the magnifying glass.

"One more thing." John said and held out a card to Sherlock.

When Sherlock took it he immediately felt a slight weight in it. He opened the envelope and a button fell out and into the palm of his hand. It was a button. A coat button.

John smiled at making Sherlock look slightly confused. He took the envelope off of Sherlock and pulled out a piece of paper, he unfolded it and held it out to Sherlock.

"When you're fully grown, no more growth spurts, a moderately settled weight; when you're an adult, you will get a coat. It's this one here, I thought it would look perfect on you; it just looks fit for you! It has been bought already, by my savings. So you can get fitted for it when you've stopped growing." John said, only slightly nervously.

Sherlock looked down at the piece of paper of a picture of a coat on a manikin. It was a long coat. And a greyish, blackish dark colour. It had collars and a little red on one of the lapels to put flowers in. It had the same buttons that was in his hand on it, holding it together. It looked elegant, and robust, and as Sherlock imagined how it would look on him he smiled "It's amazing, John! I can't thank you enough!" Sherlock grinned and pulled Sherlock into a hug.

"Are you sure? I mean, you won't get it for a few years, but I saw it and though it was, well, I'm not telling you how much I spent, but anyway, I just knew it would suit you. Mysterious, tall, handsome, elegant and beautiful." John said into Sherlock's shoulder.

"Thank you." Sherlock said. Sherlock wasn't emotional about clothing, he never had been, sure, he liked to look nice, but he had never had any attachment for clothes. But the coat John had chosen… wow. As the girls in their class would say 'he loved this coat'.

"You're welcome." John said.

They soon made their way downstairs after they had showered, changed and brushed their teeth. Harry was sat at the kitchen table with a glass of water and two pain killers in front of her. She had her head resting against the table. Alan was cooking breakfast and Julie was reading a magazine at the table.

"Morning guys!" Alan grinned.

"Morning." Sherlock said and sat at the table. John, however, bounced over to his dad and said "Dad! Dad! Daddy! Dad! Look what Sherlock got me!" excitedly.

Alan looked at John's wrist and saw the expensive and nice watch.

"That's lovely, John. And very you." Alan smiled.

"There's an engraving too. It says 'I love you', hyphen and then his initials." John described with a grin.

"You lucky boy, John!" Julie grinned and John sat down at the table.

"Yes, yes, lucky John… always lucky John, your little baby. Not Harry though, she's just the older one who has no luck." Harry mumbled miserably.

"Go away, Harry. Stop ruining me and Sherlock's anniversary." John said in irritation.

"Whatever, well, I hate you, John." Harry said, gulped down the pills and water and left after sticking two fingers in John's face.

"Harriet! That was horrible! Come back here and apologise now!" Alan shouted after her.

Silence answered him and then the slam of a door.

"She doesn't really hate you, John." Julie said.

"Oh, I think there is some truth there. Well, I don't like her anyway. She is wasting her life, getting drunk, sleeping around, she could be so much better!" John said and entwined his ankle with Sherlock's under the table.

"Well, you two just need to stop fighting. What do you two want for breakfast?" Alan asked.

After breakfast John and Sherlock packed a rucksack full of stuff they might need. They put their wallets in their pockets and water and their coats in the bag.

"We'll get a travel card at the station." John said to Julie as they said goodbye.

"Have a nice day. Remember to be back by eleven. So that means the last train leaves at ten thirty." Alan said sternly.

"Got it! Dinner is booked at eight o'clock." John nodded and took Sherlock's hand.

They left and walked down their road and toward the train station.

Once there they got their tickets they went to the platform to wait for the train.

"So, I've got a map of all the trains and undergrounds and busses we need to get. I'm thinking we should go to the London Eye, then we could walk across Tower Bridge, then how about the aquarium, I know you'll find the creatures interesting, what else do you want to do?" John asked.

"Hmm, how about the Gherkin?" Sherlock suggested.

"We aren't allowed in there, it's actually some kind of office-ey kind of place." John said.

"I know. But we can sneak in and go to the top floor anyway." Sherlock said with a challenging smile.

John grinned "Well, might it be dangerous?" he asked.

"Oh, very dangerous. And it may cause some inconvenience." Sherlock said seriously.

"Hmm, okay then, you know me, can't resist a spot of danger." John smiled.

Sherlock squeezed his hand and then said "And then we can do things like walk around, just seeing sights and see what we come across."

"Yes." John nodded and the train pulled into the station.

They quickly hopped on amongst a sea of adults and found two free seats. They sat down and settled into one of their conversations about random stuff.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: I am so, so sorry for the delay! This is probably the longest delay so far for this fic! I've just started college today and I had lots of work to do in the run-up. I've also had other things going on and such. Thank you for your patience, sorry again for the delay! I hope you enjoy this, more to come as soon as I can get it written! Thanks and please review!**

Sherlock and John arrived in London in the late morning. They held tightly onto each other's hands as they worked their ways through the crowds of the busy train station. They had their travel cards in their hands ready for any barriers and were both alertly looking around for signs out of the station.

Eventually they could breathe in the open air and space. John got out his map and found out where to go.

"Right so The London Eye first?" John asked.

"Yep." Sherlock nodded and as he had had a quick look at the map on the train journey he knew exactly where to go. He pulled John by the hand straight in the direction of where they needed to go.

They soon arrived at the London Eye, got their tickets, and queued for a while.

Once they were on it John stood in front of the glass window with a look of awe written on his face as they ascended. Sherlock stood next to him and entwined their hands together and joined him in observing London.

"It's beautiful." John whispered as they got to the top.

Sherlock looked over to John and said "You think so?"

"Definitely!" John said and looked up at Sherlock curiously "Don't you agree?"

"Yes. I agree. I mean, I can appreciate it's beauty." Sherlock nodded.

They both turned back to looking over London.

"Would you like to live here when we're older?" John asked and turned to Sherlock.

Sherlock looked down at John and his face broke out in a smile, which was quickly mirrored by John's own smile.

"I'd love that." Sherlock whispered and leant down, his lips only millimetres away from John's as he wound his arms around John's waist.

"So, us, in London, together!" John grinned and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's back and pulled him in for a kiss.

It didn't last long, but it satisfied them both. They turned back to London with their arms around each other's backs, leaning together.

Once off the London eye they walked hand in hand toward the bridge. They didn't want to let go of each other today.

"I think I've decided what I want to do when I'm older." John said.

"Oh?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, I could never decide between a Doctor and a soldier. So, I think I want to go to medical school and become a Doctor. And then I want to join the army." John said.

"Well, I'm glad you've found what you really want to do. I might just become a consultant for the police. I know there is no such thing as a consulting detective. But I'm a genius, they would be lucky to have me. I just, I don't want boring cases, I want real stimulating mysteries. So being a detective that the police come to when they need real help would be the best job because these would be cases police officers can't solve, the interesting, weird and more exciting ones. Plus I don't want to be employed in the police." Sherlock said excitedly.

"Sherlock Holmes! Consulting detective! The only one in the world!" John said with a wide smile.

Sherlock laughed but soon they fell into a comfortable silence "But… John, if you become a soldier, and you go off to war, where will that leave me? I… I don't know what I'd do without having you by my side every day. But being a soldier is your dream! I want you to have everything you want; I want you to get your dream! But the prospect of you being miles and miles away in a place you could die, that scares me." Sherlock whispered the last words.

John stopped walking and stood by the side of the Thames; he turned Sherlock to face him and took both of his hands.

"I would give up any dream for you, Sherlock. You are my dream." John started.

"As I would for you John." Sherlock said seriously.

"Good. But Sherlock, I know I might end up miles away, I might not be able to speak to you for a while, but we'll survive. We are independent; we can do things by ourselves. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you, but I might not be able to. Yes, I could die, but Sherlock; I will always give my best fight for life. But this is what I want. What I really want! I'll be a medic if I do go, so it's unlikely I'll be as at risk as the other soldiers. Look, it's a long time away anyway. It takes so long to go through medical school! It is such a long time till I would even start thinking of applying to go into the army. But listen to me, Sherlock, this is very important. If you ask me to not join the army, if you think about this properly, and when the time comes for me to apply and you tell me not to, then I won't go for it. For you, I'll give up being a soldier." John said seriously.

Sherlock looked into John's eyes and he already had his mind made up. He pulled John into a tight hug and then held him at arms-length.

"I love you so much, John. I don't ever want to lose you, not ever. But it is your life, your dreams. If you want to be a soldier, then I want you to be a soldier. I want you to be happy, and though that involves risks, I want you to be happy. When the time comes for you to apply, if that is still what you want to do, then I will be a proud, very proud, boyfriend. I would be incredibly proud to see you fulfilling your dreams and doing what you love, John. I love you. It is your life." Sherlock said and kissed John hard and fast and passionately.

John pulled away and said "I love you too! I know you're scared, but it'll all be fine. Our future will be just fine, we have each other." John said and with one last kiss they stood on that pavement and held each other in a tight hug for minutes.

"Now, enough of this doom and gloom, mister! I want to walk along Tower Bridge, hand in hand, with my gorgeous boyfriend and the future can go away for today. This is just about you and me. Unless you want to talk about something nice in our future together, that would be fine." John smiled warmly.

Sherlock smiled back.

They walked along Tower Bridge and had a small snack to sustain themselves (well, John ate a breakfast bar while Sherlock ate one bite of it that John only got into his mouth by tricking him into kissing him and then pushing the food into his boyfriend's mouth with his tongue and then pulling away with a cheeky smile).

When they arrived at the aquarium there were loads of little kids and fewer adults there. They were soon inside, wondering around and looking at the different creatures. John generally found creatures interesting and cool to watch, but Sherlock was fascinated by the science of it all. He also managed to sneak in a few gruesome facts about sharks and jelly-fish.

While they watched the clown fish together John giggled and pecked Sherlock on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Sherlock asked with a pleased smile.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend?" John asked rhetorically "Well, anyway, I just thought that I am really, really happy today!"

"Me too." Sherlock smiled and pecked John on the lips.

John took his hand and they moved over to the shark tank, they sat down on the bench and watched the slow creatures swim around.

"Are you two in love?" They heard a small voice from next to them. They turned to see a very young girl looking up at them, she was probably around five.

"Yes." Sherlock said.

"My mummy says boys can love boys and girls can love girls." The girl told them seriously.

"Your mummy is right." John smiled kindly.

"I know! Do you like the sharks?" she asked, pointing at the tank.

"Oh, they're not doing much, but they're pretty impressive. Though a little scary." John said.

"Jessica!" A woman came up to her and said "Don't walk away from me, I was worried!" she said sternly, obviously concerned for her daughter. She turned to John and Sherlock and added "I hope she wasn't bothering you."

"It's fine." John smiled.

"Oh, good, well, we best be off. Have a nice day." She said, took her daughter's hand, and took her to look at some other aquatic creatures.

Once in the gift shop, Sherlock went to the book section to find some reading material on the fishes he found interesting. John stood beside him and helped him choose, then they moved on and John bought a little key ring with a clown fish on it.

"Gherkin?" Sherlock asked when they were outside. It was already about four o'clock.

"Let's run!" John said with a grin. They had put the books in the back pack so they could run easily. They ran all the way to the Gherkin and as they approached they walked with purpose and Sherlock said "Just act like you are meant to be there." in John's ear.

John nodded and they both entered calmly and went straight for the lift.

They got in and pressed the top button.

The lift was empty so John and Sherlock started laughing "I can't believe we are doing this!" John whispered.

Sherlock smiled and leaned in for a quick peck before the doors opened.

Adrenaline pumped in their veins as they walked through the corridors and past all the office workers in suits giving them odd looks.

John took Sherlock's hand and pulled him towards the window "Here we are!" he whispered and they stood at the highest point of the building they could, looking out on London once again.

"Hey, you! Can I see some identification, please?" A security guard called over to them.

John and Sherlock looked over at him quickly.

"Run!" John said and pulled Sherlock towards the lift doors that were just about to close. They got in, only just, and found themselves in a lift with an overweight man with poor eyesight and who had a stain of tomato ketchup on his shirt.

John and Sherlock kept quiet and he didn't take notice as they went down the floors. John got a piece of paper and a pen out of the rucksack and jotted a note down; he showed it briefly to Sherlock, who nodded, and then the doors opened at the ground floor. They ran out, John slamming the note on the reception desk quickly on his way.

Once far enough away from the building they burst out laughing.

The security guard found the note and it read:

_Sorry, just wanted to see the view. It's rather romantic. And it's our anniversary!_

_J&S_

They got away and spent the rest of the late afternoon wondering around London and enjoying every moment.

"Let's get a cab to the restaurant. It's called 'Angelo's', isn't it?" John suggested.

"Cab it is. And yes, I believe the manager named it after his son, who he probably hopes will take it after he dies." Sherlock said.

"How can you know that?" John asked incredulously.

"His name isn't Angelo. There are other factors, but let's call a cab and I'll tell you them in there." Sherlock said with a smile.

They hailed a cab, told the cabbie the destination, and settled into the back seats.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you, dears!**

Once they arrived at Angelo's they were greeted by a man with the name-tag 'Angelo'.

"Good evening! Welcome! We have your table reserved by the window." The man led them to the window seat. John and Sherlock sat down opposite each other and were handed menus and then left alone.

Sherlock stretched his legs out under the table and then tangled his legs with John's. John smiled gently at him and looked through the menu.

"This is a lovely place. So, that's the owner's son?" John asked.

"Yes. I think he is getting into burglary at the moment. He isn't deep into it, but he dabbles in it." Sherlock commented.

John chuckled "My clever, clever man." He said fondly.

Sherlock smiled.

"I think I'll have the pasta. What about you?" John asked.

"Hmm, the pizza, but the light one." Sherlock decided and they quickly ordered their meals and drinks.

John reached his hand across the table as they waited for their food and Sherlock took it happily.

"You look handsome." Sherlock observed.

John smiled "Thank you. You always look gorgeous!" he said.

"As do you." Sherlock said, he leaned over the table and John was quick to respond. Sherlock pressed his lips against John's. It was a chaste kiss and only lasted for a few moments. When Sherlock sat back in his seat John stood and said "I just need the loo." But as he passed Sherlock he leant down to whisper in his ear and said "Whose house shall we go to when we get home?"

"Hmm, mine. Mycroft's not home and my parents' room is a little further away." Sherlock whispered back.

John left with a smile and came back in time for the food to arrive.

The food was delicious and they spent their date chatting and enjoying each other's company.

They made their way to the train station in time and they boarded their train. It wasn't a really long journey, only about half an hour, so when they settled into their seats John felt a little sleepy, so he snuggled into Sherlock. Sherlock put an arm around him and gently played with his hair while John took a nap.

They were picked up at the train station by Ron.

"Hello, boys, good day?" he asked.

"It was great, dad! We want to live in London when we are older." Sherlock said in the car.

"It's a little expensive, but if you want, I'm sure it'll be a good place to live." Ron smiled.

At home Ron joined Kathy and they went to bed, probably falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

Sherlock and John went to their room. Sherlock lay down on his bed but John said "Wait one moment." He turned on the CD player; put it on low volume and put the CD he wanted in.

A soft and beautiful song begun to play. John went to Sherlock's side, held out a hand and pulled his boyfriend up.

They stood in Sherlock's room, dancing slowly and intimately, swaying softly and they felt so loved and relaxed.

The song came to a gentle end. John looked up into Sherlock's eyes and they leant in, their lips meeting. Sherlock placed his hand at the back of John's neck and John held him closely.

They backed up and fell onto the bed, John on top of his tall boyfriend. Sherlock's hands travelled up John's shirt, caressing John's skin.

John's hands, however, went a little further, he gripped Sherlock's arse through his trousers. Sherlock groaned in pleasure and did that, that thing, with his tongue that made John just go limp with euphoria. John moaned and his body relaxed against Sherlock's, but the kissing got more passionate.

After a few more minutes of caressing, groping and a lot, a lot, of kissing, Sherlock pulled away a little bit.

"John." He said.

"Yeah?" John asked after a couple more chaste kisses.

"We need to stop. I'm aroused, as are you, I can feel. Remember, we need to control ourselves." Sherlock said.

"I know." John kissed Sherlock once more before rolling off of him.

"Damn it, I want to kiss you more!" Sherlock said after a few moments.

John laughed "Then kiss me." He said.

"But I don't want to get caught up in the moment and go too far." Sherlock pouted.

John rolled to face Sherlock, and after a little persuasion Sherlock rolled to face him too.

"Sherlock, are you ready to go further?" John asked.

"Well, not really. I know you're not. I want to wait until we're sixteen, we made a promise, and I value that, as I know you do too." Sherlock said.

"Yes. So when we're sixteen I think then will be our time, what do you want to do?" John asked.

"I have considered this, and I did come up with an idea quite recently that I am still in the process of thinking about. Would you like to know?" Sherlock asked.

"Go on." John smiled.

"Well, you know my family have a cottage in the countryside? Yes, well, I thought that it would be a good idea that we go away together for our first time. It gives us more freedom; we won't have to worry about making too much noise and such." Sherlock explained.

"Aww, that's a lovely idea. Now I just want to be sixteen! I can't wait for our future together! Everything! I am so lucky!" John exclaimed.

Sherlock grinned "Me too."

"Do you want to go to sleep?" John asked, trying to disguise a yawn, he was incredibly tired from his busy day.

"Sure. John… we still have our clothes on." Sherlock stated.

John groaned "But I'm tired!" he said grumpily.

Sherlock laughed, got up, undressed so he only wore his boxers, then basically undressed his tired boyfriend so he was also only in his boxers. He pulled back the covers and settled them both under them.

John nuzzled his face into Sherlock's neck and shut his eyes, falling into a content sleep.

Sherlock held John close and watched him for a few minutes before falling asleep too.

At around three in the morning Sherlock was awoken by an odd, but not unpleasant sensation in his neck. He didn't bother to open his eyes, but his brain was quickly working. And by the sounds around him and the feeling on his neck he deduced exactly what was going on. John was, it seemed, 'sleep-sucking' on his neck.

Sherlock already felt a hint of arousal, so he tried to pull his neck away from John so he could go back to sleep and so he didn't disturb John. John's lips were quickly unattached from Sherlock's neck, but the blonde man seemed disgruntled by not having anything to entertain his mouth with. The sleeping man nuzzled his face back into Sherlock's space and quickly found his neck again; he reattached his lips and just sucked harder. Sherlock knew a love bite would appear; he had no doubt of that.

"John." He whispered.

Sherlock felt his blood running south at the pleased noises his sleeping boyfriend was making.

"John!" he said a lot louder.

John gasped awake and looked around alertly "What?" he said sharply.

Sherlock just looked at him with a 'you know what' face.

"What?" John asked.

"John, I understand that you have only just awoken, but please, you're not an idiot, work it out." Sherlock said.

"Hey, mister grumpy, calm down, why are you waking me up at… three in the morning?" John asked, sitting up.

"John, how is your mouth? Tired?" Sherlock asked with a raised eyebrow, also sitting up.

"What do you mean?" John frowned.

"Is it a bit wet?" Sherlock asked.

"What- I mean, I suppose my lips are a bit wet? And coming to think of it, my mouth muscles feel a bit tired." John said with a thoughtful look.

Sherlock tilted his chin up and switched on the bedside lamp.

John gaped at the love bite and inspected it a bit more closely.

"I awoke to you, my gorgeous boyfriend, sucking on my neck with much enthusiasm." Sherlock explained.

"Oh, OH, sorry! I didn't realise." John said with wide eyes.

"I know. It just wasn't easy, and I did try to back away a bit but you soon found my neck again and didn't want to let go. Though you seemed very pleased. I really don't mind when you're awake, but you were asleep and its three in the morning and you had found a sensitive spot of mine and I felt the beginnings of arousal." Sherlock explained.

"Loving the bluntness, and I'll bear it in mind how much you enjoy my love bites when I'm not so tired. Can I go back to sleep now?" John asked.

"Alright." Sherlock said, they both lay back down and got comfortable before slowly falling back asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! **

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION! Chapter 4 has been edited so the dates of their birthdays fit in with all the other information. Sorry for any mistakes. Anyway, they are currently fifteen years old, in their eleventh year of education (some English call it year 11, some call it 5****th**** year, take your pick), they were born on the 21****st**** and 23****rd**** of August (John before Sherlock). So, there we go.**

**EDIT: By the way, I got a guest reviewer saying that you have to be 21 to have homosexual sex, I have researched this and in the UK where this is set and where I live the age is 16.**

The end of their eleventh school year was approaching rapidly, and in the last week there was a parent's evening, where the parents go to the school to talk to their child's teachers about their behaviour and achievements that year. The children were often made to come along.

Sherlock and John stayed in their uniform for their parent's evening, and the Holmes and Watsons shared a car. Harry was out and Mycroft was at University, so they fit six into the big car easily.

"I hope we get good reports for you two." Ron mentioned as he drove.

"Academically I am best in every class except for physical education, with John at a close second in every class but physical education, where he is the best." Sherlock stated.

"Well, that's hopeful. What about your behaviour? You know what, don't answer me, we'll find out soon enough." Alan said.

They arrived at the large school and went to the hall where all the teachers sat at a desk and had three chairs opposite them.

John and Sherlock got their time tables out and the Watsons and Holmes' went their separate ways.

John had Mr McDonald first, while Sherlock had his P.E teacher.

John sat down with his parents opposite his tutor.

"Good evening, Mr and Mrs Watson, lovely to meet you. I'll get straight to it. John does very well in his studies; the only thing I strongly advise that he works harder on is his maths should he choose to do that for his A-Levels. He tries his best, but from his teacher I hear that he hasn't got much motivation because he doesn't find it easy. But I believe Sherlock helps you greatly in that class. John?" Mr McDonald prompted.

"Sherlock does help me with anything I have troubles with. I help him with biology though. I don't like maths, and even with Sherlock there it's still difficult. But I'll keep trying, sir. I need to get into medical school." John insisted.

"Good, well, the only thing I can advise is ask when you need help in any subject. I understand that sometimes Sherlock finds certain areas of subjects pointless, so if he is unwilling to help you, I urge you to go straight to the teacher for information." Mr McDonald said.

"I know, I will." John nodded.

"What about his behaviour?" Alan asked.

"John's very kind and compassionate, always willing to help out another student. He's motivated. Unlike other students with romantic relationships, his relationship with Sherlock doesn't affect his studies, to be honest. Overall John is a friendly young man, who I think could do really well." Mr McDonald smiled warmly.

"Good. We're glad." Julie smiled "Has he had any trouble? Does he have many friends?" Julie suddenly asked.

"I'm right here, you know!" John exclaimed.

"I just want to check, dear." Julie patted his shoulder.

"Well, John gets along with people, and I think he has a good friendship with Freya and a few others. I like to make sure that everyone has friends, as I think it's important, as do a few other teachers. So far, John has friends, not a big bunch, but a nice few, from what I've seen. But it is obvious that Sherlock is his best friend, they're inseparable. Not as many people like Sherlock, and I think John's admirable quality of loyalty has made him lose a couple of friends in the past. They have a few people who don't like them, but they deal with that admirably, and if I witness it I stop any verbal insults. But to be honest, now I think everyone has really accepted their relationship and them as people, which I'm glad for. Only one or two teenagers still have quarrels with them. But to be honest, both John and Sherlock are fine. Aren't you?" Mr McDonald looked at John.

"Yes, we have each other." John nodded.

"Now, we know you've chosen to enrol here for sixth form with Sherlock, which I think will be great. We have great new science facilities and such." Mr McDonald smiled.

"I think I'll enjoy it here." John nodded.

Mr McDonald smiled and John felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and behind him, though he already knew who it was. Sherlock stood behind him.

"How'd it go?" John asked.

"Do you have the PE teacher next?" Sherlock asked.

"Erm, yes, I think so." John frowned "Why?"

"Tread carefully. He's having problems at home, so he's irritable. We had to leave our session with him early because he shouted at me." Sherlock said.

"Oh, well thanks for the warning." John smiled.

Sherlock smiled in return and nodded. His parents sat in the waiting area conversing, but Sherlock was bored, so he squeezed himself between Alan and John's chairs and sat himself on John's lap sideways.

"Sherlock!" John protested.

"John, I'm bored!" Sherlock pouted.

John sighed and let it go. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist and Sherlock inspected a button on John's blazer.

"What are you taking at sixth form, John?" Mr McDonald asked.

"Biology, Chemistry, Maths and PE." John answered.

"A good combination and it should set you up well for medical school." Mr McDonald smiled.

"I'll be doing Biology and Chemistry with him." Sherlock commented.

"Oh good. I know how you two get along well together for activities." Mr McDonald said.

"Sherlock, dear, off of John now, we have to go and see your science teacher." Kathy called over to her son.

"I'll see you in a while." Sherlock sighed, pecked John's lips, then got up and trudged away.

"Right, I think you have to move on to the next teacher now. It was lovely to meet you, Mr and Mrs Watson, your son is a delight to teach." Mr McDonald shook their hands and John moved on.

By the time it was Sherlock's turn with their tutor the genius sat down between his parents.

"Evening, good to meet you. I won't beat around the bush here. Sherlock is doing brilliantly in every class. John usually manages to persuade him to join in during the PE activities. The only faults in his academic progress are when he deems something unnecessary to learn. But apart from that Sherlock is extremely clever. Though he doesn't help others, he is a great help to John, who we know he enjoys helping. So, as a team, Sherlock and John do brilliantly." Mr McDonald said.

"Does he get along okay socially?" Kathy asked.

"From what I've heard and witnessed your son doesn't get along with most of the students due to his bluntness. But the people John has a friendship with, like Freya, he tolerates." Mr McDonald explained.

"I don't need friends, I have John." Sherlock stated.

"Anyway, yes, so what subjects are you doing next year, Sherlock?" Mr McDonald asked.

"Biology, Chemistry, Physics and psychology." Sherlock answered.

"And you want to be a detective?" he asked.

"Yes, of a sort." Sherlock replied.

Mr McDonald nodded.

"Well, I hope you have a good time at sixth form. You're an incredibly clever young man, I think you'll do very well in whatever you choose to do." Mr McDonald smiled "Any more questions?" he asked.

"No." Ron answered.

"Well, thank you." Mr McDonald shook their hands and after another fifteen minutes of talking to teachers the Holmes' made their way back to the car where they waited for the Watsons.

John ran across the playground-turned-car-park to Sherlock with a smile and they embraced "Have a good time?" Sherlock asked.

"Yep." John said, pulling away.

"Me too. Only a few teachers were annoying." Sherlock said.

"Come on, boys, into the car." Ron said.

They all got into the car, Sherlock and John sat in the two chairs in the boot.

While the four adults chatted John leant over to Sherlock. Sherlock had been sat with a thoughtful look on his face, and John couldn't resist kissing those lips.

Sherlock was slightly startled, but soon he reciprocated and their tongues invaded each other's mouths. They tried to be quiet as they kissed passionately, but as Sherlock sucked on John's lower lip John let out a moan.

"Hey, you two! Really? In the car with us four?" Ron asked, looking in the wing mirror as they pulled away.

"Sorry." John said sheepishly.

"Not a problem, but really, we don't need to see or hear you snogging. We're your parents." Alan said with a smirk.

"Alright, we get it, stop picking on us!" John said.

"We're just saying." Julie added.

"And if you continue to say so I'll kiss him again." John said to which Sherlock snorted and said "I wouldn't mind."

"Are you flirting?" Kathy asked.

"Maybe." John smiled and reached a hand over to Sherlock. He un-tucked Sherlock's shirt and caressed the skin beneath.

Sherlock relaxed in his chair at his boyfriend's touch.

John leant over and whispered in Sherlock's ear "Up for a massage tonight?"

Sherlock nodded.

"My house or yours?" John asked.

"Mine." Sherlock whispered.

John nodded and once they were out of the car they raced into Sherlock's house.

"Teenagers." Kathy said, shaking her head.

"I know." Julie agreed.

An hour later Kathy knocked on Sherlock's door and didn't get an answer. She sighed and walked in to put his washed clothes in his wardrobe.

She found the bedside light still turned on, some lotion on the bed side table, and Sherlock lay on his front, fast asleep. John was obviously straddling him, and had fallen forward as he fell asleep, so he lay on Sherlock.

They both had their shirts off but their pyjama trousers on.

Kathy shook her head in dismay and amusement, to think John had once been shy to say the word 'snog' and now he was giving Sherlock a topless massage.

Kathy put the duvet over them and put the clothes in her son's wardrobe, and then she left.

"Are the boys asleep?" Ron asked as she joined him in bed that night.

"Topless and covered in lotion, yes they are." She said.

Ron snorted "What on Earth were they doing?" he asked.

"I think John was giving Sherlock a massage. Good idea though, to get their urges out without actually doing much but touching." Kathy noted.

Ron nodded and closed his eyes to sleep.

At about twelve at night Sherlock woke up because he felt quite hot. He immediately noticed the reason for this was because of John on top of him. He didn't want to wake him but he could barely move.

"John?" he whispered.

"Huh?" John asked, awake rather quickly.

"I'm hot." Sherlock stated.

"I know that. Did you just wake me up to discuss your physical attributes?" John asked, still not opening his eyes.

"No, John, your body heat is pressing down on me and I'm baking." Sherlock explained.

"Oh… sorry." John mumbled and moved off of Sherlock and lay beside him.

They reorganised themselves to get more comfortable. Sherlock lay on his back and John lay on his side, facing Sherlock. John reached out and entwined their hands.

"Night, love." John mumbled.

"Goodnight, John." Sherlock said, pressed a kiss to John's temple, and fell asleep along with John.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Thanks for all your support through reviews, favouriting and alerting! It means a lot! I have had two people point out that there have been no proper fights between our lovely boys. I hope you all enjoy this. Please review! Thank you! **

**WARNING: This chapter involves mention of abusive relationships (not to worry, it isn't about S&J).**

Sherlock and John had finished secondary school. The fifteen year olds enjoyed holidays together, and this year they weren't going abroad or anywhere. They were just going to stay at home as far as their plans went.

John dragged Sherlock out to go clothes shopping and as they sat in a coffee shop on two cosy chairs by the window enjoying some tea they were interrupted by a group of five girls, around their age, who came and sat on the sofa and chairs close to theirs.

"Hi boys!" One confidant girl smiled at them flirtatiously.

"Afternoon." John greeted them with a passing smile and continues to talk to Sherlock quietly about how he was worried about Harry.

"So, what are you two doing around here without girls on your arms?" Another girl asked loudly.

Sherlock sent them an irritated look and John sighed and knew that they could no longer converse freely with these loud girls next to them.

"We don't have girlfriends. We're-"John was cut off.

"Really? Well that's lucky as me and Natty here are looking for two guys. What are your names?" she asked.

John sighed "I'm John, this is Sherlock. And though I'm flattered by your offer we're actuall-"the girl cut him off again.

"I'm Jenny. And this is Natty." She pointed to the girl next to her.

"Good to meet you, but seriously listen, we're-"John was yet again cut off.

"It's nice to meet you too." Natty finally voiced shyly.

"Listen, we're going to the cinema in half an hour. Do you want to come, and for now we can just get to know each other?" Jenny suggested.

All the girls started talking at once and giggling.

"Will you shut up?" Sherlock said rudely and loudly.

All the girls were stunned into silence.

"You barely let John get a word in! Let people finish their sentences and maybe you won't look like such fools in the future." Sherlock scowled.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Oh for goodness sake." Sherlock growled. He leant over the table, grabbed John by the front of his jumper and pulled him in for a kiss. Sherlock invaded John's mouth with his tongue and John involuntarily moaned. After a few moments John pulled away and they both sat back in their chairs.

"You're… gay?" Natty asked quietly.

"Yes." Sherlock and John said together.

Natty looked fine but Jenny suddenly said "Hey, most people go through experimental stages. Are you sure you don't want to just get to know us? We might… change your mind." She leant forward and pushed her chest out a bit.

"John and I are very much in love. We have been together for ten years and we would both appreciate it if you stopped attempting to guess what we think and let us speak for ourselves. You have to be one of the most loud and annoying girls I have ever met." Sherlock said cruelly.

"Hey, you don't even know us!" Jenny shouted.

"I know more than you think you know." Before John could say anything Sherlock spoke his mind without a care in the world.

"You, Jenny, aren't a virgin, you went from guy to guy every week, never could commit, you could never commit to anything. You think that having experience and all the boys chasing you makes you superior so you have taken charge of your group of friends, making two of them actually dislike you a lot. And just so you know Natty doesn't want you to set her up. Her previous relationship was abusive and she isn't ready. Stop making decisions for others and I tell you, you well get along far better in this world socially. Now leave me and my boyfriend alone." Sherlock said quickly.

All the girls looked shocked, Natty looked horrified. She burst into tears and ran out of the coffee shop, one girl, obviously her best friend, ran after her calling her name.

"You're a liar." Jenny said, shaking slightly.

"No I am not." Sherlock stated. He reached over and took John's hand so they could leave but as he took it John pulled his away. Sherlock raised his eyebrows and looked over to John. John stood up, picked up his bags and had a look of disappointment and anger on his face.

"You're so cruel!" he shouted and ran.

"John! John, wait!" Sherlock said.

But he was too late; John was out of the coffee shop already.

Sherlock sighed and picked up the bags John had left.

"Idiot." Jenny said.

"I think you'll find that you are the idiot and I am the genius." Sherlock said and left with his elegant and purposeful stride.

John was home very quickly, he was ready to have a good old cry. Why would Sherlock do that? Natty hadn't been the rude one, the Jenny deductions were alright, but to say something so bluntly and coldly about something so serious… it was almost too much.

Alan and Julie were rather shocked when their son ran past them, placing his bags on the ground, and carried on upstairs, barely concealing his sobs.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Julie shouted after him.

John ran into his room, slammed the door and curled up under his covers crying.

Julie and Alan walked gently into his room and sat down on either side of the lump under the covers that was sobbing.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Julie asked, pulling back part of the covers so John's teary face was seen.

Alan put a hand on John's shoulder while Julie wiped his tears.

John sniffled and composed himself enough to talk "Sh-Sherlock said to a girl that he knew she was in an abusive relationship recently in front of all her friends. He was so cold and cruel."

"Oh, sweetheart, you know what he's like." Julie said calmly.

"This is different mum. He wasn't telling someone that they were in an unhappy relationship. He said, in front of all her friends, to a girl who wasn't the one bothering us, that she had been in an abusive relationship. Who does that? She ran out in tears. She had been so shy and quiet; she said it was nice to meet us. The other girl who was annoying and a bit rude, sure, say a few nasty things, but never would I wish it on anyone for their private life to be revealed in front of friends. He just… said it… without any sadness. Like it was a passing comment." John said, terribly distraught.

Alan pulled John to sit up and pulled him into a hug. John's tears continued to fall as he gripped on tightly to his dad and absorbed his comfort.

"John?" came Sherlock's voice from the doorway.

John buried his face in further into Alan's shirt.

"Sherlock." Julie greeted him.

"Can I… speak to John alone, please?" Sherlock asked.

Alan and Julie shared a look but they both nodded at him.

"We'll be just downstairs John. Unless you want us to stay?" Alan said.

John pulled away, sniffed and shook his head.

Alan and Julie left with a 'don't-you-upset-our-baby' look.

Sherlock shut the door gently behind them and turned to find John sat in bed, cocooned in a duvet and sniffling as a few tears fell.

Though Sherlock wanted to go up to John and hold him and make his tears stop, he knew that that wasn't the best option for this situation.

"I don't understand what I did wrong." Sherlock said truthfully.

John groaned and fell back so he lay on the bed. After a few moments John sat back up and said "Exactly!"

"I don't understand." Sherlock repeated.

"Sherlock! You revealed to a bunch of gossiping girls that one of their friends was in an abusive relationship before. Do you know how bad that was?" John asked.

"But it's the truth!" Sherlock frowned, very confused. He hated not knowing things.

"You really upset her!" John exclaimed.

"What does that matter?" Sherlock asked.

"It matters because that girl has been hurt repeatedly, she was brave, sitting there with her friends, she was very brave. She was nice too! And you just shot her down. How would you feel if you had been with someone, maybe even loved them, and they had hurt you physically and mentally? How would you feel to have to go out with friends and talk to boys you barely knew? She was nice and brave, and you may have just ruined everything she had worked for to get her confidence back." John said angrily.

"That isn't my problem." Sherlock stated.

"But it is! You caused it!" John shouted.

"Well, yes, but what exactly do you expect me to do?" Sherlock asked.

"There's nothing you can do. Now all you can do is learn from this horrid mistake you made." John said.

"My mistake was… being… insensitive and thoughtless to her feelings and the repercussions my deductions would bring?" Sherlock checked.

"Yes." John said.

"Okay." Sherlock said.

"Do you feel any remorse?" John asked.

"For what I said? Not much. Yes, I regret what I said, but I don't see a point in getting myself worked up over something I can't change. As you said, I should just learn from my mistake." Sherlock said.

"I guess that is better than nothing." John sighed.

"Why were you upset?" Sherlock asked.

"Because in that moment I saw how cold and cruel you can be." John said and shivered slightly.

"But I'm not with you!" Sherlock defended himself.

"Yes, I know, but with others you can be incredibly cold." John said.

"Why does that make you upset?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't like seeing people cry. I don't like seeing people get upset. It makes me sad." John explained.

"Oh. I don't like it when you're sad." Sherlock said thoughtfully "I'll try… for you… to not be so insensitive."

John finally gave Sherlock a small smile "Thank you. But I don't want you to do it for me. I want you to do it because you want to make others happy." John said.

"Do you forgive me? Because I'm sorry for upsetting you." Sherlock said.

"Yes, I forgive you. You're always forgiven with me. I love you so much." John said.

Sherlock walked to John's side and sat next to him on the bed.

John sighed and leant his head on Sherlock's shoulder.

"I love you too." Sherlock said and ran his fingers through John's hair.

John nuzzled his face into Sherlock's neck and relaxed.

They walked downstairs together fifteen minutes later and Alan and Julie asked if they were okay.

"We're fine." John smiled and leant into Sherlock's side.

"Good." Julie smiled.

"Yes." Sherlock agreed and put an arm around John's waist.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! Sorry for the four day delay! I've been so busy, I now have braces, and I now have a job! Thanks for your patience!**

John settled into his deep and warm bath. He didn't have bubbles, just plain old water. He was so tired, today he and Sherlock had ran around after a boy who used to go to their school, trying to get him to give an old lady back her hand bag. They had succeeded, but John's muscles ached, and he was the fit one. He hoped Sherlock was okay.

John lay back so his head was underwater and he closed his eyes, his whole body was surrounded by warm and relaxing water.

He resurfaced and just lay there with his head above water thinking about bath-thoughts (which are always deep, much like shower-thoughts and just-before-bed-thoughts).

The door suddenly opened and John's eyes widened and he saved his dignity by placing his hands over his manhood.

"Get Ou-Oh, Sherlock, what are you doing in here?" John frowned. They didn't have a lock on the bathroom door so when he had a bath or shower he'd tell his family so nobody would come in. But Sherlock must have just come right upstairs.

"I'm bored. I've had a shower, and I wanted to be with you so my boredom would go away." Sherlock said and he sat down heavily on the chair just next to the bath and next to John's head.

"Erm, I'm kind of having a bath." John said.

"Oh, don't worry, the door is shut, your sister is still passed out in bed I think." Sherlock said calmly, looking down at John "John, why are you covering your genitals? It is nothing I haven't seen before when we dress in the same room." Sherlock frowned.

John honestly didn't know what to say "Erm… Listen, though I have no problem with you seeing my body, I just think it would be best for both of us if we try to avoid seeing each other so bare when it is so close to our sixteenth birthdays…" John trailed off.

"I am perfectly in control, John. As are you. You did walk in on me changing this morning, and though I could tell you were slightly aroused, you did not act on it." Sherlock said casually.

John sighed, it made sense.

"Alright, you can stay." John gave in and let go of his manhood.

"That is better. I can see all of you. I love your body." Sherlock exclaimed.

"Thanks… I love yours too." John said with a small smile.

Sherlock jumped into a conversation about the experiments he was planning on doing as he watched John rub soap all over his body.

"…And that is my theory. John, are my pupils dilated?" Sherlock asked.

John put the soap on the side of the tub and looked up into his love's eyes "Yes, very." John said.

"Hmm, I am very aroused." Sherlock said.

John raised an eyebrow and his eyes flickered down to Sherlock's crotch where his trousers were tented "I can see that." He smirked.

"Oh, it'll go down or I'll sort it out later. John, can I wash your hair?" Sherlock asked.

"Sure you can handle it while so aroused?" John said with a giggle.

"I'm sure." Sherlock said. He slipped off the chair and knelt next to the tub gracefully.

Sherlock squeezed some shampoo onto his hands and John sat up. Sherlock spent about three minutes running his hands through John's hair, doing different styles and just enjoying the feel of his love's hair between his fingers.

"Lie back and I'll wash it out." Sherlock said rather gently.

Sherlock held onto John's neck, and he didn't care that the sleeves of his shirt were getting wet, he slowly lowered John down into the water and he worked on getting the shampoo out of John's hair.

"Mmm, I like this." John mumbled with closed eyes.

"I can see that." Sherlock said.

John opened his eyes and saw Sherlock smirk.

"Alright, stop smirking; we're both hard, let's just try not thinking about it." John sighed.

"Fine." Sherlock said.

After another minute Sherlock needed release. He needed it.

"Sorry, John, going to go use your bedroom." Sherlock said.

John sat up and Sherlock speed-walked out "Why?" he called after him.

"Why do you think? I won't make it to my house!" Sherlock shouted back as he shut John's bedroom door.

John giggled and thought, well, he might as well get rid of his boner now too.

John was towelling himself dry when Sherlock re-entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"I had to borrow a pair of your pants because mine need to go in the wash." Sherlock stated.

John put his pyjamas on, then walked over to stand in front of Sherlock. He hooked his fingers into Sherlock's waistband and pulled to look down.

"Oh, my red ones. Be sure to bring those back, they're comfy." John said.

"I will." Sherlock said as John let go of his trousers.

"I'm hungry. Come along, love!" John smiled and took Sherlock's hand.

They were in the kitchen when Harry finally came downstairs, she looked horrible, she had dark circles under her eyes, her skin was grey and her eyes were bloodshot. She slumped in the chair on the other side of the table from them as Alan and Julie made dinner and John was allowed some grapes. Sherlock watched John eat them closely.

"Oh look, John's back from his bath. And Sherlock's sleeves are wet. Mum! Dad! Sherlock was fondling John in the bath!" Harry accused.

"He was not! He was washing my hair!" John shouted in defence.

"Harriet, do try not to make deductions in your state of mind, you are horrendous at it as it is, but with a hangover I must say you sound like a moron." Sherlock said harshly.

"Mum! Dad! Sherlock was mean!" Harry complained.

"Harry, go into the living room, you know our views on your drinking, and you now have four upset people in this room." Alan said shortly.

Harry huffed "You all hate me!" she shouted and stormed out rubbing her head.

"We love you! We just hate what you are turning into! You need help, sweetheart!" Julie called after her.

John slipped his hand up Sherlock's shirt and rubbed his boyfriend's back. Sherlock smiled and leant into John.

"She's one step away from becoming an alcoholic. What are we going to do?" Julie cried and Alan pulled her into a hug.

"I don't want John involved, she's caused him enough suffering already." Sherlock commented.

"I want to help her, she's my sister!" John frowned.

"What do you mean, Sherlock?" Alan asked.

Sherlock looked between the three Watson's in the kitchen and said "It is John's place to tell you that."

"John?" Julie pressed.

"She… it isn't that bad… she just… when she comes home drunk… I try to get her to bed without disturbing you… and she says stuff, that's it." John lied.

"Don't lie to us." Julie could read her son so well.

"It is nothing to worry about!" John shouted and ran out of the house.

"I'll go after him." Sherlock said quietly and ran after him.

He found John sitting on the bench in the Holmes' front garden. He sat down next to him and placed a comforting hand on John's knee.

"Why won't you tell them? I know you want to." Sherlock asked.

"Loyalty." John stated.

"To her?" Sherlock asked.

John nodded and looked down at the grass.

"She's my sister." John repeated his earlier comment.

"But she's hurt you!" Sherlock said desperately.

"Not really…" John said awkwardly.

"John, I found her pressing you up against the wall, gripping your hair tightly and telling you horrid things!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"She didn't mean it. She was drunk." John said shakily.

"John, look at me!" Sherlock said, he tilted John's face up to look at him; he kissed John gently on the lips then rested their foreheads together "I want you to be happy. I don't want to have to feel like I have to protect you from your sister. You're strong, but you won't hurt her because you love her. Please, just tell your parents, they need to see how bad she really is!" Sherlock urged.

"I don't know how." John said "They love her too… they won't want to hear it. I don't want to say it." John said.

Sherlock pulled John into a hug "I know, John, it'll be hard. But I'm here, I'm right here. And I will support you. They need to know."

John nodded against Sherlock's chest and held his boyfriend tightly, afraid to let go.

"Come on, John. I know you can do this." Sherlock said firmly.

They stood up, and with Sherlock's arm around John's waist, they re-entered the Watson house.

Julie and Alan sat across from John and Sherlock at the kitchen table. Harry had passed out again on the couch.

Sherlock ran his fingers gently through John's hair, he knew John was feeling inner-turmoil, should he be honest to his parents, or betray his sister?

"Harry… she…" John cleared his throat "A few nights ago, Sherlock was staying, this was the only time Harry did this, but I heard some noise in the landing, and I left Sherlock to sleep and I investigated. Harry was stumbling around. I told her to go to bed, then she started saying horrible things about me, saying I've never suffered, that I was an innocent, that one day I'd feel all the pain she'd felt and she wouldn't help me because I never helped her. But I didn't know she felt that way! I promise, I didn't! I mean, I tried to give her advice just after she came out, I said she could hang out with me and Sherlock all those years ago, but we've never gotten along, so I don't really know much about her anymore. I tried to lead her back to her room, but she suddenly got really violent. She grabbed my hair, and pushed me against the wall. I don't remember what she said; it was too much at once. Then Sherlock had awoken and pulled her off of me. He pushed her into her room and shut the door behind her. She always makes sly little comments, trying to put me down in whatever I do." John finished.

"Why… why didn't you tell us earlier?" Alan asked.

John sighed; he didn't want to talk anymore. He hated talking about his feelings or anything else, unless he was with Sherlock who was different. John stood up and headed to his room.

Sherlock went to follow him "You know, don't you?" Alan asked, making Sherlock stop.

"Yes." Sherlock stated.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Julie asked shakily.

"John has very strong morals, one of the things I really admire about him. He was cut between telling the truth to you and betraying Harry. John's a loyal person, you know that." Sherlock stated and joined John in the bedroom where they lay in bed together quietly.

"Distract me… please." John said.

Sherlock pulled John closer and spoke all about his deductions, his experiments. John adored listening to Sherlock's brilliant mind, he would lose himself in Sherlock's thoughts and voice and cleverness.

The following day Julie and Alan told John that Harry was going to sort her life out. They had spoken with her and they had scheduled some hours with a counsellor and were going to help her get out of the alcohol.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! I quit the job; they were underpaying everyone, letting 16 year olds work behind the bar and not giving people a break! I've applied for two more jobs, but for now my Wednesdays and Fridays remain free for writing!**

It was early August when Sherlock and John started talking seriously about going to the country house for their first time. They sat in the garden together and John said "I think it's the best idea, your birthday is on the twenty-third, and I'll be two days past sixteen, so maybe we can get a taxi or train there on the twenty-fourth. Sixth form doesn't start until the fourth of September." John pointed out.

"So we could spend a week there, and on the second of September come back?" Sherlock asked.

"Sure." John smiled.

"We'll need to talk to our parents about it." Sherlock added.

John groaned "Oh, God, that's going to be so awkward. I mean, they know it'll happen once we're sixteen. But they'll want to give us the talk!" he exclaimed.

"I know." Sherlock chuckled.

"How is this funny?" John asked.

"I'm not as easily embarrassed as you." Sherlock stated and stood up.

They went inside in search of their parents.

They found the four in the Holmes dining room, not having moved since dinner.

"We have something to ask you." Sherlock said as he and John stood at the head of the table.

The adults quietened and looked up curiously "Yes?" Alan asked.

"Well, our sixteenth birthdays are coming up. And we know you'll want us here over them. But we were thinking, the day after Sherlock's birthday… could we go to the cottage in the countryside for a week together?" John asked.

Realisation dawned on their faces.

"Boys, just because you'll be sixteen doesn't mean you're suddenly ready. You don't have to." Julie said seriously.

"We know. We've discussed it. But we both are already ready. But we respect you and each other too much to break the promise." Sherlock explained.

"Oh. Okay." Julie sat back.

"So…?" John asked.

"Well, it would give them privacy." The adults started talking together.

"Yes, you can go. But Ron will drop you off, and Julie will pick you up." Alan explained.

"Alright." They nodded.

"Shall we give them the talk?" Alan whispered to Ron.

Ron nodded and they stood up.

"Come with us, boys." Alan said.

"We're fine here, thanks." John interpreted what they were wanted for.

"No, come on!" Ron said with an encouraging smile.

John groaned and they followed their dads.

They sat in Sherlock's room, John and Sherlock sat on the bed, while Ron and Alan sat on the chairs.

"Now, we know you know the basics of sexual intercourse, but because it will just be you two in the house we want you to be prepared for every scenario. We've done research since you started getting older and we want to provide you with the right information." Ron said matter-of-factly.

"Okay." John said quietly, accepting his fate.

"So, you know what goes where?" Alan asked.

"Yes, yes, perfectly aware, thank you!" John rushed.

"Alright, we won't go into that, then. Okay, well obviously you'll need lubrication. You aren't sexually active so you won't need condoms." Ron explained.

The boys stayed quiet.

"Just so you are aware, it will hurt for whoever is… on the receiving end." Alan tried to explain.

"That is why preparation and lubrication are very important." Ron said seriously.

"Sorry! I can't do this!" John said, he was bright red; he stood up and rushed out.

"Go and get him." Alan sighed.

Sherlock nodded and ran after him. He found John sat awkwardly on his own in the armchair in the living room.

"Come on, John, if we get this over and done with they'll be fine with leaving us alone. It'll be done soon. It's alright, I know it is a little embarrassing-"John cut Sherlock off, he stood up and started pacing.

"A little? Our dads are in there telling us to 'lubricate' and 'prepare'! They researched, Sherlock! This is so embarrassing!" John complained.

Sherlock stepped forward and pulled John into a kiss, he pulled away once John started to relax "Enjoy that?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah." John said.

"Well, we go through this talk and we'll be able to do even more than just kiss." Sherlock said, resting his forehead against John's.

"Hmm, tempting, keep talking." John said.

They swayed gently in the middle of the living room as they conversed "Well, I can see all our parents' hesitancy about letting us go on our own, if we let them do this and give us the information then they'll be satisfied, and we can be free to… satisfy… each other." Sherlock smirked.

"Alright then." John smiled, gave Sherlock one more peck, then Sherlock took his boyfriend's hand and pulled him back to his room.

"John, if you actually want to have sexual intercourse you really should be mature enough to talk about it." Alan admonished.

"It's embarrassing to talk about this with you!" John explained as they sat back down.

"We understand." Ron said.

"Anyway, back to preparation, lubrication should start then; you get what I mean by preparation?" Alan asked, making hand gestures that made John's features go red again.

"Yes, we get it." John mumbled.

"Good." Alan nodded.

"As we were saying, it is your first time so it will hurt; it hurts for a first time with women as well. Just relax and if you panic or don't want to, even at the last minute, then stop. There is no shame in being nervous or scared, that is natural." Ron said.

"We know." Sherlock stated.

"Good. Also, if you need anything, any help or advice, we'll be at the end of the phone. Just, take it slow and be there for each other." Ron said.

Sherlock squeezed John's hand, and John squeezed back "We will." they said together.

"Good. We trust you." Alan said with a kind smile, he and Ron stood up and left.

"Are you ready?" John asked Sherlock.

"Very ready. Are you?" Sherlock replied.

"Very ready too. Now, you so owe me a lot of kissing for pushing me back into this room for that further embarrassment. I mean, did you see the hand gestures my dad made when he said 'preparation'?" John asked.

Sherlock grinned "Of course." He said, pulled John closer and their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss.

"I love you." John said between kisses.

"I love you too." Sherlock said and rolled over so he was on top of John and kissing him lovingly.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

The day between Sherlock and John's birthday they celebrated with their family. Their parents had invited their extended family too. They had a good time, Sherlock and John danced together, enjoyed themselves, and every time they were separated, chatting to another family member, they'd look up and find each other in the crowd, just share a small look and a smile, and they'd return to their conversation a little more content.

The night before they were going to the cottage they had packed their bags and were sitting on Sherlock's bed that evening when they were interrupted in their conversation by Julie and Kathy coming into the room. Sherlock put his book down and they looked up.

"Alright, boys?" Kathy asked as she sat on the edge of the bed and Julie stood next to her.

"Yeah." John said and Sherlock nodded.

"We brought you what you needed." Kathy said.

"Obviously we don't want to think or have anything to do with your week and this… progression, in your relationship. But we do want you to be safe." Julie said.

They passed a bag to Sherlock and he looked inside. John peered in too and found lube.

"Now you're properly equipped." Kathy said.

"Thank you." Sherlock said shortly and put it in his bag.

"You're welcome. I presume you two would have gone to the near pharmacy and got some, but I wanted to ensure you had some." Julie said,

"Are you sure?" Kathy asked the boys again.

"Yes." Sherlock said, irritated at being asked this again, their parents kept asking them this question.

"We've been together for ten years, we love each other more than anyone else, this is just another step in our relationship, bringing us closer together, and we want to do this." John reassured them more patiently than Sherlock did.

"Good. I'll drive you there, we'll leave at ten." Julie said, obviously she wasn't over the moon, her son was growing up, but sex was just a part of life, and if it made him happy then it was really none of her business as long as they were safe.

"Thanks." John nodded.

"Get some sleep." Kathy said, stood up, and the mothers left the room.

"That was awkward." John sighed.

"They just want what is best for us," Sherlock said "though that can be irritating."

"I know." John nodded.

They lay down facing each other and holding each other.

"Are you excited?" John asked.

"Yes, you?" Sherlock asked.

John nodded "Very. But a little nervous, but good nervous."

Sherlock smiled "Me too."

"Goodnight, Sherlock. I love you." John whispered.

"Night, John, I love you too." Sherlock said.

John leant his head in and attached his lips to Sherlock's. That familiar, gorgeous, beautiful shock of tingles ran through both John and Sherlock, the spark hadn't dimmed, their kisses were still as loving and passionate as ever. Sherlock swiped his tongue across John's bottom lip and John let his boyfriend's tongue in. Their tongues slowly and intimately danced. John tangled his fingers in Sherlock's hair and Sherlock caressed John's cheek with one hand and his back with the other.

They pulled back and John said a final "Goodnight," which was returned by his love and they fell asleep.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Hmm, is this the chapter you have been waiting for? Maybe, let us read, shall we ;)**

Julie put the radio on as they drove to the countryside. Sherlock and John sat in the back, Sherlock was reading, he luckily didn't feel sick when he read in a moving vehicle. John had his head on Sherlock's shoulder and was watching the road quietly. It wasn't that they were nervous, it was that Julie was obviously a little awkward, and that reflected on them.

"I'm bored!" Sherlock proclaimed and shut the book.

"Have you finished your book?" John asked.

"No, it was boring; much in it was irrelevant information." Sherlock explained.

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes." Julie said.

Sherlock sighed and began tapping; he was never a good traveller because he got bored quickly, especially on routes he had taken before.

John put a hand on his shaking knee and raised his head from Sherlock's shoulder "Stop tapping and shaking."

Sherlock's leg stopped shaking but he looked irritated by boredom.

"Why don't we play a game?" John suggested.

"Really, John? That is a little childish, isn't it?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Hmm, well what do you want to do?" John asked.

"I have a list in my head." Sherlock said.

"Go on then." John awaited his boyfriend's list.

"Arrive faster. Kiss you. Have you read something interesting to me. Sleep with-"John cut Sherlock off.

"Okay, well I can read to you!" he said, Julie didn't need Sherlock's detailed list.

"We don't have any interesting books in the car with us." Sherlock huffed.

John reached his hands up and tangled them in Sherlock's hair "Head massage." John stated.

Sherlock finally shut up and relaxed, he sighed and put his head closer to John and enjoyed John's massage.

"We're here!" Julie said.

The cottage was lovely, a flowery garden out the front and a small field out the back. John and Sherlock got their bags out of the boot, kissed Julie on the cheek goodbye and watched her drive off.

John put the key in the lock and felt Sherlock's presence very close behind his back. He smirked and unlocked the door.

The house was well-cared for by an elderly neighbour and was ready for immediate usage.

"Come on, let's go and put our bags away." John said as he shut the door behind them.

They climbed the stairs and came to the master bedroom.

The walls were a calm cream, the bed was big and comfortable looking, the floor was soft with a beige and warm carpet. John put his suitcase on the bed and started unpacking and putting everything in the wardrobes and desk drawers and just putting stuff where it needed to be, Sherlock watched John move around for a few moments before doing the same.

There was no rush; they had a lot of time.

They conversed lightly as they unpacked and once John finished he sat on the edge of the bed watching Sherlock unpack.

"Finished." Sherlock said and turned to look at his boyfriend.

"Tonight?" Sherlock asked.

"Tonight." John nodded with a smile and stood up. He took Sherlock's hand and pulled him downstairs "Now, come on! Let's go and have lunch!"

Sherlock chuckled at John's lovely smile and was pulled downstairs by the smaller man.

After lunch they lay outside in the sun on the grass.

John rolled over and rested on his elbow "Are you alright? It is never too late to say no." he said and wrapped one of Sherlock's curls around his finger.

"I want this more than anything, trust me, love, I have probably dreamed about tonight every night since I was thirteen! I want you, I love you, and I want to make love to you. Why? Are you unsure yourself?" Sherlock frowned.

"No, I want this too, I just want you to be happy, and I wanted to make sure you really wanted this, it is a big step." John said gently.

"A big step we are ready to take." Sherlock said.

"Definitely ready." John smiled and leant down, attaching his lips to Sherlock's.

They had decided ages ago that John was going to bottom first, it hadn't really been a decision, neither of them minded but they had both wanted that first.

After they each had a shower and ate dinner made by John, they relaxed on the sofa together.

"I love you." Sherlock said.

John looked up and smiled "I love you too."

Sherlock held out a hand and John took it in his. He led Sherlock upstairs quietly and opened the door to the bedroom.

"Are you sure?" Sherlock asked gently.

"Incredibly sure." John smiled at him reassuringly and squeezed his hand.

**Sex scene begins here!**

Sherlock smiled and kissed him where he stood. The kiss was hungry and gentle at the same time. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and held him close against him. Sherlock's hands were at the back of John's head. Sherlock walked them to the bed as they kissed and they clumsily climbed onto it.

John lay underneath Sherlock in the centre of the bed and they both felt their trousers tighten as they got hard from the kiss, closeness and touching alone.

Sherlock's leg fell between John's and he bent it so it pressed against John's crotch.

"Sher…" John moaned and kissed Sherlock's neck, surely leaving marks for tomorrow.

John's hands began to undo the buttons of Sherlock's shirt and he pushed it off of his shoulders and chucked it to the floor. John's dilated eyes looked at the beautiful pale and smooth skin that had been hidden under the shirt.

"Sit up." Sherlock said through heavy breathing.

John sat up, kissing Sherlock as he did so. Sherlock pulled John's t-shirt off quickly and encouraged John to lie back down. Sherlock straddled John's waist, causing John to moan.

When their chests met they both groaned in arousal of so much skin against skin.

John's hands found the waistband of Sherlock's trousers and he undid the belt easily as Sherlock kissed his already swollen lips.

With the button and zip undone and the waistband looser John's hands delved into Sherlock's trousers and pants and he stroked Sherlock's arse smoothly.

"Oh, J-…" Sherlock said between kisses.

Sherlock quickly had John's trousers off and both of their trousers fell onto the clothing littered floor, not that they had noticed.

Sherlock's hands stayed on John's hips as they kissed feverishly and John's hands roamed Sherlock's smooth back.

Sherlock and John moaned as their hard members brushed, separated by the thin material of their underwear.

"John… I need…" Sherlock said.

"Oh, yes…" John breathed and Sherlock's hand travelled from John's hip to the inside of his underwear. His hand curled around John's erection and John cried out and began thrusting his hips.

Sherlock attached his mouth to John's nipple and John threw his head back and groped around with his hands, soon finding Sherlock's arse and pulling Sherlock's underwear down to his thighs in the process.

Within moments their underwear joined the other pieces of clothing on the floor and they were completely naked against each other.

John looked down between them. Seeing them both hard made him a little more nervous.

"Sher… how are you meant to fit…?" John asked.

"I'll prepare you. I promise, I won't until you're sure you're ready. And if you want, you can do it to me instead." Sherlock said gently.

"No, no, I want you inside me. I'm just… nervous." John admitted as he looked up into his love's eyes.

"You don't have to, John. We have to both want-"John cut Sherlock off.

"I do want it! I really do. I'm ready. Just… maybe I should have a little more control?" John asked. He felt a little out of control being underneath Sherlock.

"Do you want me on my back?" Sherlock asked.

John nodded.

Sherlock smiled and rolled them over so he was on his back and John sat straddling him.

"You're… amazing." John smiled and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's shoulder. "You're beautiful." He added and pressed another kiss to Sherlock's chest.

John sat up and had his hands on Sherlock's shoulders "I want you to start preparing me now if you want." He said and leant over to get the lube from the bedside table.

Sherlock took it from his hands and quickly had it spread on his fingers.

"Remember, it might be a bit uncomfortable at first." Sherlock advised and pressed a kiss to John's cheek.

John nodded and felt nothing but love and trust for his Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled gently and reached his lube covered hand down. He felt John's hole and John now had his head resting on Sherlock's shoulder to keep calm and relax.

John felt the intrusion as Sherlock slowly pressed in. He winced a little bit but tried to relax.

Once Sherlock had his whole index finger in John he stilled for a moment to let John adjust and once he felt John relax completely against him he slowly moved it in and out of John.

John felt unsure at first, but after a few minutes he began to loosen and it got a little more comfortable. John began moving his own hips, making Sherlock's finger go in deeper and their hard members rub together.

Sherlock moaned and John said "More…"

Sherlock added a second finger and John adjusted again and he hit a spot inside John that made John cry out as a jolt of electricity and pleasure ran through him, Sherlock felt a little more confident now John was vocally enjoying it so he started scissoring his fingers; stretching John to fit his member in without too much discomfort.

After hitting John's prostate a few more times John was utterly aroused and he felt loose so he took a breath and said "I'm ready."

Sherlock met his eyes and gave John a loving and passionate kiss.

John sat up and Sherlock bent his legs, placing his feet steadily on the bed to give John's back support. John knelt with his legs on either side of Sherlock; he spread lube on his own fingers and used them to cover Sherlock's member in it, earning beautiful moans to escape from Sherlock's lips. He rested his hands on Sherlock's chest when he was done and slowly lowered himself onto Sherlock's erection.

Sherlock was big, but luckily John was loose enough so it wasn't too uncomfortable. He took it slowly and Sherlock controlled himself so that he didn't move and hurt John.

John and Sherlock groaned once John was completely full. Sherlock felt John's heat all around his member and John felt completely full.

"D-don't move for a moment… It's… b-big. Give me a moment." John said.

Sherlock nodded and ran his fingers comfortingly through John's hair.

They stayed still until John felt relaxed enough and it wasn't as painful.

He rocked slightly against Sherlock and Sherlock moaned and threw his head back.

"Oh, John!" Sherlock moaned as John continued to rock.

Sherlock felt John's confidence building and he rested his hands on John's hips and thrust up. After a few thrusts he hit John's prostate and John shouted out, feeling pure bliss.

They found a rhythm and the thrusts became deeper and Sherlock hit John's prostate with practically every thrust.

Sherlock's hand found John's swollen member and he pumped it in time with their thrusts. They both moaned and picked up the pace.

Sherlock knew both he and John were climaxing and with a thrust hitting John's prostate John clenched around Sherlock and threw his head back, "Sher… SHERLOCK! OH, GOD,… Sher**!" **John's cum hit Sherlock's chest.

With John clenched around Sherlock, Sherlock felt consumed by pleasureand he let go and came, shouting John's name.

While John fell into Sherlock's chest he felt Sherlock's cum fill him up and he sighed in contentment.

**Sex scene ends here!**

They both breathed heavily as they came down from their climax and John tiredly lifted himself off of Sherlock and rolled next to him. Sherlock rolled onto his side and kissed John's cheek.

"You're amazing." He whispered and rested his head on John's shoulder.

When John felt more coherent he reached clumsily onto the side table and used the flannel to clean the cum off of their chests.

John was very ticklish and high on pleasure, so when he chucked the flannel away and felt Sherlock's cold cum trickle out of his arse he giggled.

Sherlock chuckled and said "What?" gently.

"I can feel your cum dripping out of me. I'm ticklish." John said, wrapping an arm around Sherlock's shoulders to hold him closer.

"I know." Sherlock smiled and rested his hand against John's heart tenderly.

"That had to be the best thing to do in the whole world!" John exclaimed "I mean, a little uncomfortable at first, but I now see why everyone makes such a big deal out of it!"

Sherlock chuckled "Yes, that was the best thing to do."

"So, lover…" John looked down at Sherlock with a smirk.

Sherlock smirked back "'Lover', John? Hmm, I like it, but let's keep that term of endearment between us."

John giggled and kissed Sherlock's forehead.

"We are so doing that again." Sherlock breathed.

"Oh, God yes." John grinned, but his eyes were drooping.

"Later of course, go to sleep now, John." Sherlock said and kissed John for a few moments then pulled back and snuggled closer to him.

"G'night." John mumbled.

"Goodnight, lover." Sherlock smiled.

John snorted but didn't open his eyes, he quickly drifted off to sleep, followed soon by his boyfriend.

**Author's note: So, hello! I hope you enjoyed that chapter and please review and tell me your thoughts. That is the first sex scene I have ever written, so be gentle with me! Thank you to ****Telula13**** for all her guidance and help! So yes, please review and thank you!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please read Author's note at the bottom! Enjoy! And please review! Thanks!**

**Extra important bit of information: Someone requested I didn't put 'sex scene starts here', and I don't think I want to stop putting small warnings up because I have readers who ages ago requested small warnings so they could continue to read and not have to read the scenes they didn't want to, so instead I'm going to put a winky-face before and after, like so ';)'. I hope that helps a little and isn't as irritating!**

In the morning John woke up and found Sherlock sleeping peacefully beside him. It wasn't that often that he got to see this sight; Sherlock was a very light sleeper when he did sleep. John watched him, his lover was snuggled into his shoulder and was attached to him like a limpet, not that John minded.

"You're staring at me." Sherlock said after five minutes.

"I thought you were sleeping!" John said.

"I was, until two minutes ago. I can tell when you're looking at me." Sherlock said.

"Did you mind?" John asked playfully.

"Not. One. Bit." Sherlock smiled and opened his eyes.

"Good morning." John smiled.

"Morning." Sherlock pressed a kiss to John's lips.

John moaned into his mouth and pulled his boyfriend on top of him.

**;)**

When John felt the beginnings of arousal, for the first time he didn't fight it and he could tell that Sherlock was doing the same. Sherlock kissed along John's jawline and down his neck until he went all the way under the covers. John buried his hands in Sherlock's hair and was completely hard already. Sherlock went lower and lower until he found exactly what he was looking for.

"Sher!" John gasped as he felt a wet heat around his erection. Sherlock had gone right for it, sucking and swirling his tongue around.

Sherlock paid a little attention to the head, then licked John's shaft. John constantly crossed between wide-eyed and completely pleasure filled, shut-eyed expressions. He finally settled on pleasured and he groaned out "More!"

Sherlock swallowed as much as he could of John.

John had no control over the noises coming out of his mouth, and they seemed to be spurring Sherlock on. John was in a state of euphoria.

It didn't take long before John lost control and his hips rocked and he went deeper into his love's mouth. Sherlock made no objections, except occasionally worrying about the inability to breathe, but he was fine. With no attention being paid to his own hard on Sherlock moved against John's leg to get friction.

John cried out and came. Sherlock swallowed as much as he could, but it was a little bit of a shock, so he dribbled a bit.

When Sherlock reappeared from under the covers he found John looking dazed and relaxed.

"Good?" Sherlock asked nervously.

"V-very… good." John whispered hoarsely.

Sherlock smiled and curled up to the side of John happily.

John felt his boyfriend's erection against his leg and reached down with his hand. His focus came back and soon he was awake enough again. He wrapped his hand around Sherlock's member, and with the lubrication of pre-cum he pumped Sherlock and it wasn't long until the genius was moaning and saying "Faster!" and moving his hips along with John's hand.

John attached his lips to Sherlock's, swallowing many moans, and with his passionate lips and talented hand Sherlock came with a shout, and then slumped against John.

**;)**

After about ten minutes of lying in a blissful silence John whispered "So… good morning?"

"Very." Sherlock said.

John giggled.

"What?" Sherlock queried.

"Just… I see a lot of morning sex in our future." John said.

Sherlock joined in on his giggles and they buried themselves under the covers, cocooned in their sex-smelling, warm and comfy duvet and each other.

"Let's go out for breakfast." John suggested.

"To the little coffee shop where they do breakfast?" Sherlock asked.

"That's the one. I remember I like the toast and jam they do!" John smiled.

"I remember too, you got it all round your mouth. It was nice to lick it off you." Sherlock smirked.

An hour later John and Sherlock were showered, dressed and had packed a little rucksack.

They walked hand in hand to the main part of the village, the sun beat down on them and they were quite content… well, almost quite content in John's case.

As they ordered and found a table in the outside seating area John looked at the chair.

"John? Are you alright?" Sherlock asked as he sat down.

John licked his lips and bent to Sherlock's ear. He whispered "I don't think I can sit. You may have noticed I'm a bit… sore."

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry, John, I had hoped you were more comfortable than you clearly are now." Sherlock frowned in concern.

"It's fine. I'll get used to it. And hey, it isn't like you won't feel it tomorrow too… if that's what you want tonight?" John whispered.

Sherlock cleared his throat and said "Yep, yes, we are doing that, definitely." and tried not to be too eager. Sherlock crossed his legs immediately and tried to focus on the periodic table. Once he was composed he looked at John and saw a smirk. He couldn't be annoyed at him though; he picked up the bag and searched through the contents till he found his jumper.

"Fold it a little and sit on it, it'll be better than sitting on hard wood." Sherlock advised.

John took it and nodded "Thanks."

He folded it neatly and slowly sat down, only a slight grimace appearing on his face.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock double-checked.

"I'm fine." John said and reached over the table, Sherlock reached his hand over too and their entwined hands rested on the table.

Their breakfast arrived and they tucked in and fell into their fun and easy conversation, full of giggles, chuckles, and smirks.

**Author's note: A slightly short chapter, but I did my best assuming my slight confidence-knock and the fact that it's half eleven and I'm really tired. Anyway, to the serious business, I have deleted the last 2 author's note chapters. And for anyone who didn't see them I'll fill you in on why I put 2 chapters up that weren't chapters but author's notes. An anon basically said they reported me, it wasn't nice and it did indeed knock me. I have everything saved; I'm hopefully going to be invited to ao3 when they decide to let people invite more writers. And I have tumblr (my URL can be found on my Bio page). So I have back-up sites and I'm not panicking anymore! Again, thank you so much for everyone who supported me and encouraged me to continue to write the scenes I intended to! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! I have twitter now, so for all those who don't have tumblr but have twitter, well, I made it so you have another place to contact me **** My name thing is found on my Bio.**

John got the film he wanted out of his bag and brought it downstairs. He found Sherlock reading, lying across the sofa.

"Do you want to watch a film?" John asked, holding up the James Bond case.

Sherlock looked up "As long as it isn't plainly obvious, then I think we can do that."

"Good." John smiled, he turned on the television and put James Bond in, grabbed the remote and went over to Sherlock, who had put his book on the coffee table. John lay on him; his legs came to rest between Sherlock's. John pressed play and the movie began. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and they settled in for a peaceful evening, letting their dinner go down before doing anything more… active.

About half way through the film Sherlock had his hands under John's shirt and was caressing his back. After a while his hands went lower until they hit John's waistband. After a tiny moment of thought Sherlock pushed his hands under John's jean waistband and under his underwear until he had John's bum.

John tried not to moan or make much movement, determined to get to the end of the film, so he lay there and had his eyes glued to the screen while his mind was glued to focussing on the feel of Sherlock caressing his bum. When Sherlock's hand came to the crack John flinched.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked, immediately taking his hands out of John's trousers and relaying them on his back.

"Though it isn't as sore as this morning, it's a little sensitive. It was to be expected, I think I'll be fine tomorrow." John explained gently.

"Sorry. John, is the film nearly over yet?" Sherlock asked.

John looked up at Sherlock and stared at him for a few moments then said "Are you not enjoying it?"

"Not really. I know what will happen, it is plainly obvious. But… I see you enjoy it, I can wait till the end." Sherlock said.

"That's really kind of you, love. But I can watch this anytime. I really need to find something that you can't predict, though! Anyway, we'll stop it." John paused the film and then with a smile he said "So, bed time?"

**;)**

Sherlock went wide-eyed and sat up quickly. He took John's hand and pulled him all the way upstairs. John giggled after his boyfriend and that giggle was quickly swallowed by Sherlock's lips on his and they fell onto the bed, their clothes were shed with a little more urgency than last time.

"You… sure…?" John asked between kisses.

As they kissed with Sherlock on top of John, the taller man took John's hands and put them on his arse.

"Very." Sherlock stated between a kiss.

They were both very naked and very hard as they moved together. Sherlock pulled away and reached over to the bed side table and held out the lube to John.

"It feels uncomfortable at first, a slight burn, but it goes quickly enough. If you want me to stop, just say so." John said as he smothered lube on his fingers "Would you rather be on top or underneath of me?"

"Underneath." Sherlock said.

John rolled them over and pushed Sherlock's knees up. Sherlock spread his legs and soon felt the intruding finger belonging to his love. John pushed his finger in and Sherlock had a funny look on his face.

"Alright?" John asked.

"Yes. It is a little uncomfortable. Hold on… move it a little." Sherlock said and he put his hands on the back of John's neck.

John moved his finger out and then pushed back in slowly. After a while of moving in and out Sherlock got past the pain and started enjoying it a bit more, he was always so much better at putting one feeling aside and focussing on the other.

"Another…" Sherlock said and pulled John in for a passionate kiss. John kissed back with as much passion and put another finger in. He went gentle and slow again, trying to ensure Sherlock was in as little as pain as possible.

In just a few minutes Sherlock was moving his hips and John had three fingers in Sherlock.

"I… I want you, John… please…" Sherlock pleaded.

"Are you sure you're ready?" John asked and as he hit the spot inside Sherlock and made Sherlock arch his back and cry out in bliss. Sherlock breathily said "Yes!"

John took his fingers out then lubricated his hard member. He then settled himself between Sherlock's legs and carefully pushed in.

About half way in Sherlock grabbed John's bicep and said "Stop! Just don't move for a moment."

John stopped immediately and gently ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair comfortingly.

"I just need to… adjust." Sherlock said.

John nodded and waited till Sherlock nodded and he pushed in. This time he didn't stop till he was all the way in. Then he stopped and breathed shakily "You're tight!" he exclaimed and kissed Sherlock's cheek.

After a short time Sherlock rocked his hips and said "Move… John."

John moved slowly and after a few thrusts he hit Sherlock's prostate and the genius threw his head back and yelled "John!", then he wrapped his legs around John and they moved together, getting quicker as they both felt pleasure course through them.

John reached down and wrapped his hand around Sherlock's erection. Sherlock let out some incoherent words and John stroked him.

"I'm going to…" Sherlock was cut off by his own moan and after a few more thrusts from John and strokes of his hard-on Sherlock came with a shout, only moments later John yelled "Sher!" and came inside his boyfriend. John fell on top of Sherlock and when he was able to he slowly pulled out, then after a languid and loving kiss, he pulled the covers over them and cuddled up next to Sherlock.

**;)**

"That was… good…" Sherlock said.

"Mhmm." John hummed in a tired happiness.

"Love you." Sherlock said.

"Love you too." John shared a short kiss with Sherlock and with a "Goodnight." they fell asleep.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

On the third morning Julie and Alan visited the Holmes' and sat in the living room with them.

"Do you think we should ring them?" Julie asked.

"We could try." Ron nodded, got the phone and rang them, putting them on loud-speaker. It rang for a while and finally a breathless John picked up "Hello?" he asked.

"John? It's us, is this a bad time?" Julie called to him.

"What? No, we were just deciding what to have for breakfast, then I couldn't find the phone, but I've got it now." John explained.

"Okay, good. How have you been? It's quiet here without you two." Kathy asked.

"We're good!" John said happily then shouted "Sherlock Holmes! That is not edible until it is cooked! Take that away from your mouth or I swear I am not kissing you till you brush your teeth ten times!"

"But John… It's an experiment." They heard Sherlock's distant voice moan.

"No. We are not going to casualty this weekend… because I don't actually know if there is a hospital anywhere near here." John said defiantly.

"Fine." Sherlock grumbled.

"Thank you." John said in relief then added "Our mums and dads are on the phone!"

"Put it on loud speaker." Sherlock requested.

John pressed a button and they could all hear each other.

"So… good first couple of days?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Sherlock said.

"Good." Ron replied.

"I'm bored." Sherlock sighed after a moment of awkward silence "Come on, John."

"Look, we need to make breakfast so we'll be going now. You're picking us up in four days, right?" John asked.

"Yes." Alan said.

"Alright then, love you, bye!" John said.

"Goodbye!" Sherlock said and John hung up.

"Well, they sound… happy." Alan said awkwardly.

"Look, this is obviously very awkward. Knowing what they're doing and such, let's just move on, we knew it was going to happen soon enough." Ron exclaimed and sighed.

"Yeah." Julie agreed and leant into Alan.

In the cottage John and Sherlock ate their toast and Sherlock said "They didn't sound comfortable on the phone."

"Well it's to be expected. They kind of know what's going on. I'm sure it'll be fine once we settle back home." John said gently.

"Yeah." Sherlock nodded.

John had a smirk appearing on his face and a glint in his eyes. He slipped his slipper off his foot and reached his bare foot over to where Sherlock sat opposite him. He found Sherlock's leg and pushed his foot all the way to his crotch.

Sherlock's eyes widened and he moaned.

John raised an eyebrow "Problem?" he asked.

"You drop that toast, John Watson!" Sherlock ran around the table, grabbed John's pyjama shirt and pulled him up for a heated kiss.

"Bedroom?" Sherlock said between kisses.

"Mhmm." John said then added "How about my mouth on your c-"Sherlock cut him off with a "God yes!" and they ran upstairs.

Two hours later Sherlock woke up from a nap and found John fast asleep, with his head on his chest.

"I am one lucky man." Sherlock said with a fond smile.

"So am I." John mumbled.

"I thought you were sleeping." Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

"You have a deep voice and my ear is on your chest. I heard you." John said tiredly.

"Sorry." Sherlock apologised.

"No need to apologise." John yawned and opened his eyes, looking straight up to Sherlock's "You're beautiful."

Sherlock smiled "That's nice to know. You are very, very handsome." he said and ran his hand through John's hair.

John smiled and kissed Sherlock's neck gently. Sherlock gave a delighted moan and wrapped his arms around John, then pulled him up for a kiss.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

By the end of the week Sherlock and John had explored each other, tried different positions and were incredibly tired in the morning that they were to be picked up. They had carried the suitcases downstairs, checked they hadn't left anything behind in the cottage, and now lay on the sofa, Sherlock on top of John, and had fallen asleep. They had been up till three in the morning trying to make the most of their last night of their 'holiday', and honestly, they definitely did make the most of it.

Ron knocked on the door and got no answer so he checked the doorknob and it opened. He stepped in and found Sherlock and John sleeping on the sofa. He chose to ignore the love bites on both of their necks, and just picked up their luggage and took it to the car.

He returned to the house and tapped Sherlock on the back "Wake up, boys! It's time to go home."

Sherlock mumbled incoherently but John rubbed his eyes, yawned and looked up at Ron.

"Hi." John said tiredly.

Sherlock woke up at John's voice and slowly sat up and stretched.

"Come along, you two, you can sleep in the car." Ron said.

Sherlock slowly stood up and was quickly followed by John. Ron, again, ignored their slight winces while moving around, but they seemed to adjust very quickly and made their way out to the car.

They slept in the back the whole way home and once they arrived they had 'recharged their batteries' and were wide awake again.

Their parents noticed the slight change in dynamics that had been brought by them moving their relationship forward in intimacy. They seemed, astonishingly, even more in tune with each other, nobody thought that was possible.

The day started off a little awkwardly, but after about half an hour the parents and their children moved on and got back into normal life.

In the evening The Watsons and Holmes' were in the Holmes living room, Harry had decided to join them even. Sherlock and John sat on an armchair, it wasn't exactly big enough for two men, but Sherlock was half sat on John, one leg thrown over John's, and they found a comfortable position and settled there for the evening.

"Right, I think it's time for bed for me." Alan said after his third yawn.

"Yes, me too. I had a lovely day. Come along then John, Harry." Julie said and her and her husband stood up.

"Come on then Sherlock." John said and stood with Sherlock.

"Honey, you and Sherlock just spent a week together, sleep alone tonight." Julie said calmly.

"Ohh, Johnny's just gagging for it. Aren't you, you insatiable twat?" Harry teased maliciously. It seemed that despite her giving up on drinking she still disliked John.

John went right for her; Sherlock caught him, and held him back with his arms around his waist.

"Stop it, John; she just wants to get a rise out of you." Sherlock said.

"And anyway, you should never hit a girl." Harry said smugly.

"You aren't a girl. You're an evil ugly horrid idiot!" John shouted.

"Ohh, hitting me where it hurts right now, Johnny." Harry put her hand on her heart and pouted.

John fought against Sherlock's hold and in the end slumped back against him.

"Aww, tiring easily, are we little brother? Must be from all the se-"John charged for her and they tumbled to the ground, pettily hitting and squirming around like they did when they were five.

"Stop it!" Alan shouted and pulled them apart. Sherlock picked John up off of the floor and they stood together while Harry grumpily got up.

"Don't worry, John. She's just aggravated because she hasn't had sex in a month." Sherlock said.

Harry screeched and ran out of the house.

"Before you say anything, I don't want to be apart from Sherlock tonight." John said.

Julie sighed "You can spend a little time away from each other, you know?"

"Mum." John said quietly, you could hear a pin drop in the room because of the tone in his voice "Would you want to not sleep in the same bed as dad?"

The adults looked stunned. There was such truth in what John said.

"Look, I understand you want to be together, but you're sixteen, you survived before, you can be in a bed without him." Alan said.

"We're closer now. Please." Sherlock said.

All the adults shared looks and finally Kathy said "It's best you two sleep here so you don't upset Harry anymore."

"Thank you." Sherlock and John both said.

"Just please don't…" Ron trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Sherlock, being the blunt man he is, said "Dad, things have changed. And we weren't actually going to have sex tonight, we were thinking of checking up on all my experiments and getting ready for school. But why are you being so difficult? You are well aware of what me and John are now. Stop interfering." Sherlock finished.

"Just… know boundaries while you're under my roof." Ron said.

"We know." Sherlock said and he and John went upstairs.

They looked at the experiments and did some homework.

Sherlock watched John while he did some biology graphs and leant over and kissed John's ear. The small peck quickly turned into full-on sucking of the blonde man's earlobe within a few seconds. John didn't mind though, he giggled, turned his head and kissed Sherlock.

They went to bed with their homework done and cuddled up under the covers.

"Night, love you." John said and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, I love you too." Sherlock said quietly and drifted off to sleep.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Today Sherlock and John were going to college. They were both going to be in Biology and Chemistry classes together but John took Maths and PE while Sherlock took Physics and psychology, so they would be separate then. They didn't have to wear a uniform anymore and though they were going to the same school, new kids would be in their classes due to changing for the sixth form.

They both dressed in the morning and John said to Sherlock "You're not sore I hope?"

"No. I think we've both adjusted well to our intimacy not to be too sore anymore." Sherlock said.

John smiled and finished lacing his shoes. He looked up and found Sherlock still had his shirt unbuttoned. The genius was focussing on putting the cufflinks on at that moment.

John gently batted his hands away and did them for him. Then he ran his hands over Sherlock's bare chest and pressed a chaste kiss to his collarbone before he did the buttons up.

They shared a lingering kiss when they were both ready and Sherlock took John's hand and the couple made their way to sixth form.

When they arrived they stood side by side and were put into tutor groups. They were luckily together in tutor, and had found out that they were also in Biology and Chemistry classes together too.

They had three classes that day, the first for John was Maths, and the first for Sherlock was Physics. They departed and went to their separate classes.

Sherlock sat in physics; he only had to correct the teacher four times, which was quite a good start. The students in his class were all incredibly boring, some had a few interesting lives, but he wasn't entertained for long. In the end he just read ahead in his textbook and finished the homework while listening to the teacher witter on.

In Maths John was having a more enjoyable time. He did feel a little odd not having Sherlock's hand to hold on to, but he was alright, they'd be together in only about an hour.

Surprisingly, the maths teacher was nice, for a first lesson she did 'building bridges' exercises. John new barely anybody in his class, he recognised a few faces but most were new.

One girl, Vickie, was very friendly during the games. She seemed like quite a touchy, huggy person and she was very chatty to John.

At the end of the class she told him that they were both in the same tutor group. They walked to the room together and once they were in she said "Why don't we sit near the back?" and when she heard no reply she turned to find her new friend (though she hoped he would become more than a friend) and found him near the front. There was a tall boy sat on a desk and John stood in front of him, the taller boy had his legs wrapped around John's waist and their hands were linked between them as they conversed quietly.

"How was your first lesson?" John asked and they rested their foreheads together.

"Boring, but I learnt new things so it wasn't so bad." Sherlock said.

"Good." John smiled and they shared a small kiss. Sherlock unwound his legs from around John's waist and they sat down together at the front. The rest of the class entered and the tutor did as well.

Vickie went to John and bent a little low to whisper to him "You're… gay?" she asked.

John looked up at her "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she frowned.

"I don't generally go round saying 'Hi, my name's John, and I'm gay' as an introduction." John said.

"I… sorry, I'll just, my friends are over there. But I'll see you." She said with a disappointed but accepting smile and she went over to give her friend a hello-hug and they sat near the back.

The class all settled and the tutor did the register. Their tutor was called Mrs Lawrence, and she didn't seem too bad.

There was a knock at the door, making her pause in the middle of a name "Come in!"

Mr McDonald entered "I came for the stack of books you had for me." He smiled.

"Ah, can you look after my class a moment? I left them in my locker." Mrs Lawrence asked.

"Sure." He smiled and she handed him the register and left.

"Right, I'm Mr McDonald. Now, where are we on this register… hmm, Sherlock… Sherlock?" he looked around till he found the curly haired genius.

"Ah, and John's here too! Good to see you!" Mr McDonald smiled.

"Good to see you too, sir!" John smiled and Sherlock said "Yep."

"How are you two doing?" Mr McDonald asked.

"Fine." They said in unison.

"Good holiday?" he asked.

"Very good." Sherlock smiled.

"And you?" John asked.

"Good. Me and the family went to Spain, it was lovely, but rather too hot for me. I got sunburnt." Mr McDonald said.

"Sir, did you put sun cream on?" John asked.

Over the years Mr McDonald had always been a kind but good teacher and he always had a lot of banter with his students.

"Well, my wife did advise me to, but I forgot." He said.

"Sir! You're as bad as Sherlock, I swear, if I don't put it on him, he'd be bright red within two hours!" John said with a chuckle.

"Well, you two seem happy. I'm glad. You may have been a pain to teach and tutor, but you're good lads. I'll tell you, this year in my tutor there are some really nasty kids, and hopefully they'll find their way and become better. But the language they used!" Mr McDonald said.

"Yeah. Just remember Harold, sir. He went from beating Sherlock up and pushing us in a pool, almost knocking me out, to being a decent person." John said.

"That was a transformation!" Mr McDonald said.

Mrs Lawrence reappeared and said "Thanks". Mr McDonald left with a wave and she continued on with the register.

At the end she said "Right, we have a lot of new faces in sixth form, and I know it's silly, but this will really help to get you socialising. I know first days are a little daunting, so we're going to go around the class and said our name, what you want to be when you're older, the classes that you're taking, the most important thing in your life, and the most important person. Okay?" she asked.

When it was John's turn he said "I'm John. I want to be an army doctor when I'm older. I'm taking Biology, Chemistry, P.E and Maths. The most important thing as in object is probably… hmmm, my watch because it was our tenth anniversary gift, and that leads on to the most important person in my life, which is Sherlock." John said.

"Sherlock. Consulting detective. Biology, Chemistry, Physics and Psychology. The coat John bought me for our anniversary. And John." Sherlock said shortly.

"Erm, you are aware, Sherlock, that there is no such thing as a 'consulting detective'?" Mrs Lawrence said and some people hid their laughter.

"Please don't question me about it. I do not have the patience for you." Sherlock said.

When the class started chatting John turned to Sherlock and said "Why don't you have the patience?"

"She isn't clever, yet she has the ability to be so, she's just very lazy. She is also an adulterer." Sherlock explains.

"Wow, I don't like her anymore. I mean, I have no time for cheaters." John said.

Their next class was one they had together, it was biology. They sat down at a desk together and got their books out.

The teacher was enthusiastic about biology, which was good, and the class seemed willing to learn.

About fifteen minutes into the lesson Sherlock grunted and put a hand to his head.

"Sherlock?" John whispered with concern.

"I have a headache. I'm thinking too much." Sherlock said, keeping his eyes shut.

John guided Sherlock's head down to his lap and with one hand rubbing small and slow circles in his back and the other gently massaging his head he soothed Sherlock's pain.

"Excuse me?" The teacher asked in her high-pitch voice "What are you doing?"

"He has a headache." John said quietly.

"I'm sure it isn't all bad. Sit up, Mr Holmes, and concentrate." She said.

"It is bad. When he gets headaches it's really bad. He's a genius, his head is too loud." John explained.

"There is no need to be touching him. If he's ill, he should go home." The woman said.

"I'm comforting him. Sorry, I see a wedding ring on your finger. If your husband felt terrible wouldn't you want to help him?" John challenged her.

"No, she's in an unloving marriage, John." Sherlock mumbled.

"How can you know that? And Mr Watson, firstly my private life is none of your business, and secondly, he is not your husband." She said rudely.

"We've been together for ten years." Sherlock said.

"Look, you two are disturbing my class, go home!" she ordered.

"We weren't! You were the one who brought it up. We're just trying to give our opinions." John said.

"I've had enough! I've heard about you two. Very stubborn, I hear. Holmes, the clever one, and Watson, the brave one. Not an easy pairing to deal with, I hear." She said, crossing her arms.

John and Sherlock stayed silent.

"Just… get out. Holmes, get better soon, and I want you both on better behaviour for your next lesson with me. I will not tolerate misbehaviour." She said.

John helped Sherlock sit up and they made their way out, Sherlock whispered to John "I don't understand. Why is she upset? We didn't do anything wrong."

John put his arm around Sherlock and carried on.

When they arrived home Kathy looked up in surprise.

"What are you doing home so early?"

"Sherlock has a headache and the teacher wouldn't let me comfort him in class." John explained.

"Aww, darling, would you like some medicine?" Kathy asked.

"No, I think I'll go to bed and John said he'll do some quiet reading to me." Sherlock said.

"Thanks, John." Kathy smiled.

The two went upstairs and while Sherlock cuddled to John, his lover read quietly and calmly. It only took about fifteen minutes before the genius fell asleep.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

On the second day of school Kathy came up to her son's bedroom to wake him up. The couple were normally downstairs by now. She knocked on the door and heard no noise so she pushed it open and found Sherlock and John lying together under the covers. Sherlock was spooning John and was holding the blonde boy contently. They were fast asleep.

"Sherlock. John." She said gently. Sherlock's eyes flickered open and John mumbled something incoherently and snuggled further back into Sherlock. The genius gave him a gentle squeeze and Kathy said "Wake up, boys. Sixth form starts in an hour."

"Tired." John mumbled, barely awake.

Sherlock seemed more conscious and he pulled the cover higher up their bodies, covering their bare shoulders.

"Up." Kathy said.

"Mum, we will get up when you leave the room. We are naked under here, you know." Sherlock said with no shame.

"Sherlock!" John was awake properly.

Kathy huffed "Just be sure you are on time for school." and left the room.

"Well, that was embarrassing. She knows exactly what we did last night now!" John moaned.

"They are aware we're sexually active anyway. There is never any need to beat around the bush." Sherlock stated.

John huffed and yawned.

"Anyway, I know you enjoyed it." Sherlock smirked and wiggled his hips.

John made a noise that was a cross between a giggle and a moan.

"Oh, definitely!" John grinned and wiggled back in response, earning a moan from his boyfriend.

"Boys! Get up!" They heard Kathy shout.

"We're up!" Sherlock shouted.

"Chemistry and PE today for me." John sighed.

"Chemistry, free period, and psychology for me." Sherlock informed him and then added "I think I'll come over and watch you in PE."

"Okay." John said, turned to face Sherlock, and kissed him gently before getting up.

They went to Chemistry together and the class was good. It was Sherlock's favourite class, and they got along well doing experiments, though they did have a few disagreements.

John went to PE, changed into a polo shirt, shorts and trainers and went onto the field with the rest of the guys who were in his class. He spotted Sherlock sat against a tree with a few books around him, the genius looked up and smiled and John waved with a grin at him.

They were only a few metres away from the tree when the teacher grouped them round and introduced himself and what they were doing. After a lot of strenuous activity they were told to sit and relax.

"John, mate." A guy said, he had three friends with him. John had just been walking towards Sherlock when he had been stopped.

"Yes, Brian?" John asked.

"Mate, that pale kid by the tree has been watching you the whole lesson. I think he's checking you out. Do you want us to stop him?" Brian asked.

John chuckled "No, definitely not."

"What? Why?" Brian frowned.

"He's my boyfriend. And yes, I have been aware that he's been checking me out all lesson." John explained.

The men looked surprised.

"But we thought you were… you're just so… straight." Brian floundered.

"Ah, you presume every gay man matches the stereotype of bad at every sport, dances well, dresses well and has a feminine personality. Well can I just say that that is just a stereotype. Me and my boyfriend aren't like that. So just… don't believe all stereotypes and don't judge a book by its cover, alright?" John said.

"Right. Well, we don't have a problem with it, it was just a little surprise." Brian said.

"Hey, it's alright. No harm done." John grinned "Would you like to meet him?"

"Sure." Brian shrugged.

John walked to Sherlock and said "Sherlock, this is Brian, Mitch, Chang and Rob."

Sherlock looked up from his book and gave a short and meaningless smile to them. John sat down next to Sherlock and relaxed against the tree with a sigh.

"Tired, John?" Sherlock asked.

"Mhmm, a little. But I like this class. You can sit down, guys." John gestured with his hands. The guys sat around and while Chang and Mitch engaged in a chat Brian said "So, how long have you been together?"

"Ten years." Sherlock said, shutting his book.

"Ten? No, I meant as in boyfriends." Brian said.

"We've been boyfriends since we were five. We had our tenth anniversary a few months ago. We've known each other for… well.. ever. We are family friends and live next door. He was born two days after me and yes, we've been together since the day he was born and the day I was 2 days old." John explained.

"Wow, that's… really unique. You're lucky." Brian smiled.

"Thanks. We know." Sherlock said.

In Psychology Sherlock was sat next to Vickie, the girl who had befriended John in hopes of more than friendship.

While everyone was working quietly she nudged Sherlock and said "Sherlock?"

"Yes?" he said.

"Why are you with John?" she asked.

"Because I love him and he loves me." Sherlock said and turned the page of his textbook.

"How does he… make you feel?" she asked quietly.

Sherlock looked up at her and saw that she was a girl who had never been treated how she deserved, not physical abuse, just a little neglect.

"He makes me feel loved," Sherlock said fondly "and happy, very happy." Sherlock felt his heart speed up just at the thought of him.

"You two are very special." She said quietly.

"I know. Without him, I am absolutely nothing." Sherlock said honestly.

"Isn't that scary? To feel worthless without someone?" she frowned.

"Yes. But that is love. Love is big, and a little scary, but it is worth it. When I'm with John… I feel. I know I'm odd, I know I have my faults. But he makes me feel special and beautiful." Sherlock said.

"That's because you are." Sherlock heard his love say.

John stood at the door with tears in his eyes that he wouldn't let fall.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked with a grin.

"I was bored while waiting for your class to finish so I asked if anyone needed me to do anything for them. Sir, here's Mrs' Jackson's lesson plan." John passed the paper to the teacher.

Sherlock stood up.

John turned to face his boyfriend with a loving and soft smile "You are very special, very beautiful, and you make me feel loved too." John said.

Sherlock walked straight to John and leant down. They joined in a hug and held on tightly. There was something intimate about a hug.

"I love you." Sherlock whispered.

"I love you too." John whispered in return, kissed Sherlock's lips and pulled away.

"I can't ever lose you." Sherlock said quietly.

"And you won't. Come on, we're John and Sherlock. We're meant to be together forever and we will be." John said gently.

"Can we go home?" Sherlock asked, resting his forehead against John's.

"At the end of this lesson." John said and led Sherlock back to his seat.

Sherlock sat back down and began explaining to John what he was doing.

The teacher cleared his throat "John, is it? Well, you're not in this class and I can't have distractions for my students." The man said, though he obviously didn't mind too much.

"Please can he stay? He's bored, and he won't disturb anyone." Sherlock said.

"Okay. But I want complete silence." The man said sternly. The two nodded.

John got a spare stool and sat beside Sherlock. While Sherlock worked John watched him contently.

Vickie seemed to have gotten over her little crush on John, which was good.

At the end of the lesson John helped Sherlock pack-up, they linked hands and walked out happily.

At the end of the day they went home and sat in Sherlock's room. John was doing some homework while Sherlock was doing an experiment.

Mycroft knocked, entered the room and said "Ah, Mycroft. Mum told us about your place in the British Government. Congratulations!" John smiled.

"Thank you, John. I'm just visiting for this evening and I thought I'd say hello." Mycroft said.

"Hello. Goodbye now, I'm experimenting." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, you haven't seen him in months. Be nice." John warned.

"I am being nice." Sherlock said.

"Well, I will be downstairs with everyone." Mycroft said and ducked out of the room.

"He's lost weight." John pointed out.

"I noticed. How brilliant." Sherlock said unenthusiastically.

John sighed fondly and got back to his homework.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! This chapter is BIG in news, so don't judge it by the number of words!**

When Sherlock and John were seventeen they were enjoying sixth form and their relationship was still thriving. They had been romantically together for eleven years and in the beginning of December they decided to go for a walk together. They layered up in their winter clothes and hand-in-hand walked to their field. It was empty and frosty, but it was still lovely. It was the field they had shared their first kiss in. They found a wooden bench on the side of the field and sat down together, keeping close for both warmth and because they liked being close together.

"Sherlock?" John asked after a comfortable silence.

"Yes?" Sherlock asked.

"Do you remember when you asked me if I would ever marry you? And I said I wasn't sure because I didn't believe that a piece of paper and a ring proved that we were committed, and that I was as committed as a married man anyway?" John asked.

"Yes. Why, have you given it any more thought?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, and I think I quite like the idea. I mean, my opinion hasn't changed on the fact that I don't need a piece of paper to know that we'll be together forever, but to be your husband would be amazing." John said.

"I agree, no piece of paper proves anything. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. But of course, I'd love to get married to you. So, are you saying we should get married?" Sherlock asked.

"What do you think of the idea, seriously?" John asked.

"I'd be honoured to be your husband. To be married to you, John, would be, as you said, amazing." Sherlock smiled at him, and John smiled in return.

"So… we're… getting married?" John asked.

Sherlock smiled "I think we are."

"Come here, my fiancé!" John said, and pulled Sherlock into a passionate kiss. Sherlock moaned and felt his heart beating just as fast as John's.

They pulled away and leant their foreheads together.

"Fiancé." Sherlock said gently.

"Fiancé." John smiled.

"Do you want to tell our parents when we get home?" Sherlock asked.

"Hmm, maybe we should discuss it a little further, and then tell them." John said.

"Good idea." Sherlock smiled and kissed John again.

As they walked home they spoke of what they were going to do.

"So, big wedding, or small one?" John asked.

"Small. I see no need for anyone but our family to be there. And I want it to be more intimate." Sherlock said.

"Good. Are we going to do rings?" John asked "Because I quite like the idea of having a ring."

"Rings it is. I was going to say yes anyway." Sherlock nodded.

"And when do you want to do it? Like, is there a specific time of year that would be nicest?" John pondered.

"Maybe we should decide that later? So, small wedding, with rings, what else?" Sherlock asked.

"Nothing really that we can decide right now. But, Sherlock, remember, this is our wedding. I love our parents, their support for us has been brilliant." John stopped and turned to face Sherlock, holding his hand "But-" Sherlock cut him off.

"Yes, I agree." Sherlock said.

"You didn't let me finish!" John said.

"You were going to say that this is our wedding, so if we don't like something, or do like something, then it is our choice. And I completely agree. I'm not doing this for anyone but us." Sherlock said and pressed a firm kiss to John's lips.

John grinned "Good. Do you want to tell them when we get home? I think they're in your living room all together with Mycroft and Harry."

"Yes." Sherlock smiled.

They both entered Sherlock's house and took their shoes, coats, scarves and gloves off. They went to the living room, only slightly nervously.

"Are you sure?" John stopped Sherlock just before they went in.

"Definitely. Are you?" Sherlock whispered back.

"Absolutely. Come here, one more kiss, fiancé." John smirked and kissed Sherlock gently.

"Hmm, good kiss, fiancé." Sherlock said after the kiss.

They went in and Sherlock cleared his throat. Everyone was there, their mums and dads and siblings.

"We have some news." John said.

They stopped chatting and looked at the couple.

"Yes, darling?" Julie asked.

"John and I are getting married." Sherlock announced and they both had proud and happy smiles on their faces.

The uproar of happiness they got from their family was astounding, their parents hugged them and congratulated them and were already saying how happy they were, and asking questions and pouring champagne that Sherlock poured down the drain.

"So, who proposed to whom?" Mycroft asked loudly.

Sherlock and John frowned at each other "Neither really. We just… discussed marriage and decided that was what we wanted." John said.

"Oh. No big story?" Kathy asked.

"Not really, but it was perfect for us." John said, leaning into Sherlock's side, Sherlock smiled, mirroring John's, and they kissed each other. They didn't kiss much in front of their parents, except for pecks, but this time they kissed intimately and lovingly till they were satisfied.

"I love you." John whispered against Sherlock's lips.

"I love you too." Sherlock whispered back and with another peck they returned back to the small celebration.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you. By the way for those who don't wish to read the sexual scenes watch out for my ';)' warning for explicit content and there is also one harsh swearword in this chapter.**

A few days after Christmas Julie and Kathy knocked on John's bedroom door and got a "come in" from him. They walked in and found Sherlock and John sat on the bed, Sherlock was inspecting a petri dish while John had a book on his lap.

"Yes?" John asked.

Kathy and Julie moved two stools and sat in front of their sons.

"Right, so, you have our blessing and all of that formality stuff, but we now think we should get the ball rolling with this wedding. When do you want it? Where do you want it? Who do you want there? What will you wear? What design of rings do you want? There is so much to organise!" Julie said excitedly.

"Oh, well, can I just say I've never liked churches. They seem too cold and empty and a little deathly, I mean they have beautiful structures and such, but I'm all in for one of those nice registry offices or something." John said.

"Yes, mum, Aunt Julie, I am aware and respect your religion, but I myself do not have the same beliefs as you, and I know John shares my views. So please respect us and don't fight us on this. I'd like a registry office place too." Sherlock nodded.

"Okay. Well it is your wedding, and everyone has different beliefs, it's your choice." Kathy said supportively, making Sherlock and John smile.

"And importantly, when do you want to do this? You're in your last year of sixth form; do you want to do this after sixth form is over, or sooner?" Julie asked.

"I don't want to wait too long. I don't think having it during sixth form is a good idea, but what about during a school holiday? Spring or Summer?" John queried, looking at Sherlock.

"Summer can be too hot, and it's too far away. I like Spring." Sherlock said with a smile.

"Me too. Spring term it is." John kissed Sherlock's cheek and they looked back at their mothers.

Their mums continued to chat to them about it, all four giving ideas until Sherlock said "I'm tired; I haven't slept in a few days. I think I need a shower too." and stood up.

"What were you doing last night when I was sleeping?" John frowned. Sherlock turned to face him and shrugged "Watching you sleep and making mental notes of your sleeping-habits, I like to ensure I know everything."

John sighed and said "And yes, no offence, but you do need a shower." John said.

"No offence taken, you're merely stating a fact and observing my bodily odour, why does everyone see things like that as offensive, I myself find it helpful." Sherlock frowned and got lost in his thoughts for a moment till he shook his head and said "Come join me in the shower, John." and walked out.

John blushed and looked sheepishly at his mother and the woman he felt was his auntie.

"Erm… I just need to go… do something." He stammered and practically ran to the bathroom.

"We're not stupid, but I like that John at least tried to be less obvious." Kathy sighed and the mothers went down to the living room to talk more of weddings.

John walked quickly into the bathroom, the shower was running, Sherlock's clothes were already on the floor, and he was in the shower, the glass hadn't misted up yet so John could see his fiancé clearly. The blonde man undressed and stepped into the shower.

"That was so embarrassing. Sherlock, sometimes you need to be a little more… delicate… when it comes to sex and our parents." John advised.

"Ah, boring, now John, please, oh please, take the boredom away." Sherlock said with a sexy smile.

**;)**

John needed no more encouragement, he was already half hard. He knelt on the wet floor in front of his fiancé and said "You might want to find something to grip onto, love." Sherlock moaned at that and planted his hands onto the tiled wall and watched John as he got closer to his hard member.

John took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around, Sherlock moaned and had to stop himself from thrusting his hips. But it didn't take long before John was bobbing on Sherlock's erection and had the whole thing engulfed in his wet mouth while Sherlock had one hand gripping onto John's hair.

Sherlock felt his legs shaking and John had such a talented mouth that he soon came with a cry of his fiancé's name and he slid to the floor just as John came with a moan. With the last of his strength John helped Sherlock so he didn't hit his head or anything and soon Sherlock sat on the floor, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes dreamy.

"Good?" John smirked tiredly as he sat next to Sherlock and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Very… very good…" Sherlock mumbled breathily.

"Fuck, Sherlock, you made me cum with your voice." John said.

"I assure you, firstly I am glad I have such an effect on you, and secondly, I have cum from your voice too." Sherlock said.

**;)**

Later in the evening Sherlock and John were fast asleep on the living room sofa. Sherlock lay on John, his head on the blonde man's shoulder.

"My, come here." Harry whispered to Mycroft as they both went into the living room.

"Oh, don't mind them, do you want to play scrabble till our parents get back from the restaurant?" Mycroft asked, dismissing his brother and soon to be brother-in-law.

"Oh, come on My, live a little. You know when these two really sleep they sleep deeply… well, most of the time… they're just odd. But why don't we take a chance and have a little fun." Harry whispered looking down at them.

"I see the appeal of playing a practical joke on them for a little laughter, but Harry I see that your reason is different from mine. I love my brother deep down, everyone knows that, but I see no love between you and John. Why?" Mycroft asked.

Harry looked a little sadly at John then sighed and said "I do love him, just not as much as you love Sherlock. You're always there for Sherlock, I see that, but I just can't be there for John. I think we have grown apart too much and I don't know how to fix it. I remember, I used to cuddle him when he was little, we used to be friends as well as siblings, but it just hasn't worked since we've gotten older." Harry sniffed and wiped her tear away "It doesn't matter anyway, he's got Sherlock. He doesn't need me."

"He does need you. Harriet, you do not watch him enough." Mycroft said and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"He looks at you with such sorrow and regret; I think he'd love for you to be a big sister to him again. He loves you; I think he is unsure as to whether you love him." Mycroft said.

"I'm… I'm not in the mood for pranking them anymore. I think I'll just… go home. See you, Mycroft." Harry said quietly and left.

Mycroft sighed and sat down in an armchair in the side of the room, waiting for the two to wake.

It didn't take long as Sherlock's eyes flickered open and he said "Enough sleep for me." and got up. He frowned when he saw Mycroft "I didn't know you were back. Why aren't you at your home in London?"

"I wanted to visit you all." Mycroft stated.

Sherlock nodded and sat on John's thighs and looked down at his sleeping fiancé with fondness.

"How does John feel about Harry?" Mycroft asked.

"Why do you ask? She's been here, I can smell the cigarettes, she's doing well with not drinking, I perceive she's finding it harder to stop smoking." Sherlock said.

"Yes, Harry was here, she went home a few minutes ago. I ask because you know John better than anyone. Just answer please." Mycroft said.

"He misses her. Things have changed. I believe that Harry feels that because John's moving on with life, getting married, he has a clear plan of what he wants for his future, that she is failing, and that he's moving on without her. But John wants her back, he just… look, John doesn't deserve to get hurt, and she's hurt him." Sherlock huffed.

"If you want my opinion and my thoughts, Mycroft Holmes, then I would appreciate it if you asked me. But yes, Sherlock, you're right, I miss her." John's eyes flickered open.

"I wasn't aware that you were awake, John, many apologies." Mycroft said.

John sat up and said "It's alright."

"John. Harry… she needs you." Mycroft said.

John looked away from Sherlock and at Mycroft. They stared at each other for a few moments before John nodded "I know." and stood up.

"John?" Sherlock asked.

"I'll see you later, Sherlock. I have to… fix something." John said, kissed Sherlock, gave him a short hug, sent a wave to Mycroft, and left.

John ran up the stairs of his home and approached Harry's door. He knocked lightly and heard a "Come in." from his sister.

He pushed the door open and found his sister changing shirts.

"Oh, sorry." John said and averted his eyes.

"John, I have no shame anymore, you've seen me lying in my own sick with less clothes on than my bra and pyjama trousers. Thanks for cleaning up back then by the way, mum and dad would have chucked me out if they'd seen me like that." Harry mumbled and once dressed she sat at the edge of her bed.

"No problem. Listen, Harry, I… I miss you." John said awkwardly.

"I'm right here, idiot." Harry said, not looking at him.

"Why do you have to ruin things? Can't you see I'm trying to fix things between us?" John shouted.

Harry looked up at him with a look of surprise.

"S… sorry." Harry whispered.

"It's fine. Harry, I… I never drew away from you, you drew away from me." John said.

"I didn't think you needed me anymore." Harry shrugged.

"I'll always need you, you're my big sister and I love you. Why on Earth would you think I don't need you?" John asked, sitting next to her.

"You have Sherlock." She said.

"Harry!" John chuckled "Sherlock is very important to me, he is the love of my life. But you're a big part of my life too. You were always there when I needed advice. There are different needs people get from a sibling and a fiancé. Harry, trust me, I love you and I want you to be back in my life again." John said.

"I'm… I'm so sorry!" Harry burst into tears and pulled John into a hug.

"It's fine. We'll be alright." John said gently.

"I'm such an idiot!" Harry said.

"No, you're not. You're just… confused." John said, a hint of fondness in his words as he rubbed Harry's back comfortingly.

Harry chuckled through her tears "So… we can fix this?" Harry whispered.

"Of course… just please stop calling me names." John smiled and he felt Harry nod against him.

When Julie and Alan got in they first went to John's room, listened closely, then pushed the door open. The bed side lamp was on and oddly Sherlock lay on top of the covers with John's pillow held closely to him in one arm, and a test tube with blue liquid and a cork in it in the other.

"Where's John?" Alan whispered.

"Not sure." Julie answered and they went to Harry's room. They peered in and found John and Harry sleeping peacefully on the single bed.

"They are trying to fix their relationship." Julie and Alan jumped and turned around to find Sherlock stood behind them.

"What?" Alan asked.

"They haven't been getting along for a long time now, they talked tonight and I think it's getting fixed." Sherlock said and walked into the room "I came over because I wanted to be with John tonight, I heard them talking so I waited in John's room but I fell into a memory." Sherlock said.

"Oh… you weren't sleeping?" Julie frowned.

"No. I was in deep thought. I like to think of it as 'going to my mind palace'. I was analysing some memories of my reactions of three different liquids with chlorine that I did when I was seven." Sherlock said with a short smile. He gently pushed Harry's head off of John's shoulder, then picked John up and carried him out.

"Goodnight." Sherlock said to Julie and Alan.

"Night." They both called after him as he went into John's room.

"Well, I am so relieved we can have our two babies on better terms." Julie said and leant into Alan's side.

"Me too." Alan smiled and they went to bed themselves after tucking Harry into bed properly.

John awoke as Sherlock was undressing him.

"Whatyoudoin'?" he mumbled.

"You're wearing jeans and a polo shirt; those aren't very comfortable to sleep in." Sherlock said and once John was in nothing but his underwear he stripped down to his own underwear and climbed into bed.

"I'm glad things are better with you and Harry." Sherlock said.

"Me too." John said and after a goodnight kiss they drifted off to sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! Warning: Harsh language in this chapter!**

On New Year's Eve Harry was told by the Watson's and the Holmes' to go back to the Watson house to get Sherlock and John so they wouldn't miss the fireworks that they had set up in the back garden of the Holmes' home.

"All right. Back in a moment!" she said, life was getting better for her, she had a girlfriend now, a steady and wonderful girlfriend called Clara, it was early days but she had come along to their little family celebration. Mycroft was there alone as well, but he was doing well in what he viewed as one of the most important things in his life; his work.

Harry let go of Clara's hand and jogged out of the garden. She went into her home and went upstairs calling Sherlock and John's name. There was no answer so she pushed John's door open and saw a sight she never ever, ever, ever wanted to see. The room was dimly lit by a lamp and her brother and his fiancé lay on bed, messily covered in thin sheets, she heard her brother moan Sherlock's name and it was clear Sherlock was on top of John, who lay on his back and had his hands all over Sherlock.

"Oh my God! Fucking hell, my eyes!" Harry screeched and ran out, feeling a little sick. She'd just seen her… her brother… doing… it!

John and Sherlock stilled at the sound of Harry's voice, they hadn't gone as far as sex, they were just wearing nothing but their underwear and were all over each other under the sheet, but if she had come in five minutes later it may have been an even more explicit sight that met her eyes.

"Oh my God!" John said with wide and horrified eyes.

"John!" Sherlock exclaimed as John rushed out of bed and pulled his clothes on roughly. Sherlock did the same, but as they did he said "We were under the sheet, John, I doubt she saw anything. She's just over-reacting." Sherlock consoled the distressed man.

"This is bad. This has to be the most embarrassing thing ever! She's never going to be able to look me in the eye again! Oh, and I won't be able to look back at her either!" John said and ran out with his clothes roughly put on, he said back as Sherlock followed "I need to fix this."

Sherlock ran after him and John ran all the way out and found Harry in the Holmes' garden practically hysterical in Clara's arms.

"They were! And I saw! Oh my God!" she shouted.

"Harry! HarryHarryHarry!" John said breathlessly as he went up to the group, they all looked confused and worried except for Harry who was traumatised.

"John?" she said.

"I'm so sorry. We weren't doing anything!" John reassured her as Sherlock came to stand next to him.

"Yes you were! You were making… noises… and moving, and you were naked!" Harry said.

"Not naked. We had underwear on and a sheet covering us, Harriet, please start using your eyes properly." Sherlock said with irritation in his voice.

"I wish I didn't even see a glimpse of that! Oh My God, I'm never going to be able to unsee that!" she said.

"Harry, I think you need to sit down." John said.

Clara led her girlfriend to a bench and John said "As I said, I'm sorry you had to see that."

"But to be honest our door was closed, you shouldn't have been so naïve." Sherlock said.

"Don't be all high and mighty with me, Sherlock Holmes!" Harry said and then put her head in her hands.

"I'm so confused right now." Clara said.

Sherlock huffed "Harry walked in on me and John making out, not having sex, and she overreacted. Honestly, she of all people should know that intimacy is natural between two people who love each other."

"Oi, what does that mean?" Harry said, outraged.

"What Sherlock means is…" John stammered, trying to save his fiancé from the wrath of his sister "th-that you are a very… aware person… of love…?" John tried.

"Oh, don't try to save your little fiancé, bro, I know what he meant." Harry scowled "And can I just say that you listen here, Sherlock Holmes." Harry stood up and was face to face with the tall man "You may have my brother's heart, but just know that I hate you. You're a nasty freak and John deserves better." She said, she slapped Sherlock, the sound echoed around the garden and a cut appeared on Sherlock's cheek.

"Harry!" John shouted and shoved her away. He focussed on Sherlock and pried the genius' hand away from his cheek, he looked at the small cut and kissed his cheek "It's all right; I'll go and get some ice." John said gently.

Alan was already berating Harry for her actions and Kathy was standing beside her son.

"It's all right, darling." She said and put a hand on his shoulder.

John went to go inside the house but Sherlock turned around and quietly strode into the house as well.

"Sit down." John said, he had a frown as anger pulsed through him at his sister's actions.

Sherlock sat at the kitchen table quietly and he looked at his hands which were limp in his lap.

John pulled a chair out and sat in front of Sherlock and dabbed at the cut then held an ice pack to his love's cheek.

"I'm so sorry." John said gently.

"It isn't your fault." Sherlock said quietly with a shrug.

"Are you okay?" John asked after a minute of silence.

Sherlock shrugged again.

"Oh, come here." John pulled Sherlock and the genius straddled John's lap and fell into the comforting hug.

John rubbed his back and tried to make him feel better.

"Why does everyone hate me, John?" Sherlock asked "Am I that unlovable? I don't understand what I do wrong." Sherlock said into John's neck.

"I don't hate you, Sherlock. I love you more than anything and anyone. You're most certainly not unlovable to me, but I think some people just don't meld well with your character." John said and kissed Sherlock's head.

"Nobody but you likes me, John. I don't understand. I'm just being myself, is that so wrong?" Sherlock asked.

"No, it isn't wrong at all. One of the things I love about you is the fact that you are never anything but yourself. You never pretend to be cool, or like something that you don't. You are who you are, and that is truly inspirational. And your parents love you, as does Mycroft, and my parents love you too!" John said.

Sherlock pulled away a little "I thought Harry liked me, she used to play with us in some games when we were younger." He said honestly.

"She did like you, but she changed a lot, don't blame yourself. Carry on being you and know that I love you and I absolutely always will." John said and kissed Sherlock's lips.

"Thank you." Sherlock whispered and rested their foreheads together. John gave a gentle smile and kept rubbing Sherlock's back rhythmically.

"Hey, John," Sherlock said with a grin, he took one of John's arm and put it between them then tapped the watch on John's wrist. John looked down and it was nearly midnight.

"Happy New year, Sherlock." John said with a chuckle.

"Quite." Sherlock smiled and kissed John.

Once they pulled away John said "And what's happening this year? Our wedding!" John grinned.

Sherlock grinned too "Now that day will be my favourite day." He said.

"It better be." John grinned and kissed him again.

Mycroft, Ron, Kathy and Julie came in and chose to ignore Sherlock straddling John on a kitchen chair and them kissing. Sherlock pulled away and they both looked up at the four intruders.

"Are you okay, Sherlock?" Ron asked.

"I am now. It should only bruise because of the ice." Sherlock explained.

"Good." Kathy smiled.

"Harry's been taken home by Uncle Alan, and Clara will be driven home by him in a little while." Mycroft informed them.

"Good. I don't ever want to speak to Harry again, let alone look at her." John said with anger back in his pulsing veins.

"John, be fair." Julie started.

"No, mum. She can't just go round shouting hate and hitting people. She's a nasty, nasty piece of work. Her rudeness had nothing to do with alcohol; she's a horrible person with or without it." John said through gritted teeth.

"John, she's your sister." Julie said gently.

"And Sherlock's my fiancé. I understand she was embarrassed, I was too, but she didn't have to slap him and say those horrid words." John said and pulled Sherlock tighter against him, "She needs to know that Sherlock comes first for me. I love her, but she's got her heart set on ruining her own life and others around her. She'll end up a lonely alcoholic with no friends if she carries on the way she's going."

"She's off the booze." Mycroft said.

John laughed "I don't expect that to last." At the look on his mother's face John's smile dropped and he sighed "Look, I'm really not in a great mood right now. No, mum, stop looking at me like that, I won't abandon her!"

"John, let's go and check on my petri dishes for signs of change." Sherlock stood up and took John's hand. They went to Sherlock's room and lay down on the bed.

"Just… relax, John." Sherlock said and pulled John close.

John breathed deeply and soon felt his head clearing.

"I think I'm going to have a small sleep." John finally said.

"All right." Sherlock nodded.

"I love you." John said.

Sherlock held John a little tighter "I love you too." And after a minute of silence Sherlock said "John?"

"Yeah?" John murmured against Sherlock's chest, his eyes barely open.

"You come first for me too." Sherlock said.

John smiled, gave Sherlock a kiss, then returned to his comfy position and he fell asleep with Sherlock keeping a silent watch on him for the rest of the night.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

John sat at the desk in his room; Sherlock was at his own house doing some experiments. John was feeling very, very stressed. They had booked a venue for the wedding, it was a lovely little registry office with space for the guests and that was all booked for April the eighteenth. They were going suit and ring shopping with their mums and dads this weekend, they were in the middle of making the guest list, and all on top of that John had some of the most important exams coming right up. If he wanted to be a doctor he had to do well, and he wanted to do well. He was currently revising tiredly.

There was a small knock on his door and he said "Come in."

Five people loaded into his room.

"There was really no need to knock." John said to his parents, Sherlock's parents and Sherlock.

"I felt the same, but I wasn't the first at the door." Sherlock said. The man lay down on John's bed and said "They want to talk with us."

John looked down at his notes and biology book and with a grimace he said "I'm a little busy, do we have to talk right now?"

"There's only two months till your wedding, John, just come and have a small chat with us, we're trying to make this as easy as we can for you." Julie said.

John groaned, shut his books and lay on the bed next to Sherlock.

"Come on, you two, sit up!" Kathy said.

Sherlock and John sat against the headboard, Julie and Kathy sat at the bottom of the bed and Ron and Alan sat on the edge.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sherlock asked.

"The wedding of course! We need to send these invites off soon and we need the list of people you want to come. Have you written it down?" Ron asked.

"We kind of have the list in our heads, but we can write them down, and we haven't completely decided yet." John said.

"Well you really need to get your act together, boys. We'll move on. What about the reception and of course the honeymoon?" Alan asked.

"We have a few ideas for the honeymoon and we thought for the reception we'd just have it in one of our gardens, just get a gazebo, have some music and tables and food and then we're done." Sherlock said.

"Well that sounds nice, but we'll have to have caterers and hire the gazebo and furniture and such. This is a huge day with a lot of organising, you really need to start focussing on this wedding, boys." Julie said.

John huffed in irritation.

"John?" Alan asked.

"You want us to focus? Focus on this wedding? You want us, two guys right in the middle of their exams to focus more on the wedding! I don't know about Sherlock but I have to juggle exams, revision, essays, revision, wedding, revision, wedding, revision! I am trying my best but seriously I can barely breathe or think!" John exclaimed.

"We know." Julie said gently.

"No! You don't know! What did you have to do at my age? Just revise… no wedding, no hiring and catering and receptions and honeymoons and shopping, just revising. You have no idea what this is like!" John said, bolting into a standing position, he was getting all hyperactive and irritated and angry now.

"John, if this is too much we can just postpone the wedding, it isn't a problem." Alan said.

"Stop it!" John pushed everything off of his desk and kicked over a chair "Stop twisting my words! Me and Sherlock are going to get married… just get out! Everyone! Get Out!" John shouted and sat down against the wall with his head in his hands.

"John-"

"NOW!"

He heard them all leave, well, everyone but Sherlock. Sherlock walked gently over to John and sat down next to him.

"Come here, John." Sherlock said gently and he pulled John into his side, one hand around his back and one running through his hair. John looked up at Sherlock and said "I can't breathe. It's all going too fast and too much." John said, he felt the world spinning slightly and he gripped tightly onto his fiancé, his breathing was becoming erratic and he felt too much going on in his head.

"Sher!" he said in distress as he hyperventilated.

"John, John, it's alright." Sherlock quickly put John's head between his knees and rubbed his back slowly "It's okay, just breathe, in and out like me." Sherlock said.

John's breathing soon calmed down and he said "I…I'm okay, just got too much."

Once John could, Sherlock got him to stand up and they lay on the bed comfortably facing each other.

"What do you want?" Sherlock asked gently.

"I… I want this wedding, it's all going perfectly. I want to be married to you. And I want to do well in my exams so I can have a good career." John said.

"What do you need?" Sherlock changed the question.

"I need for our parents to calm down. They're putting too much pressure on me, when it's just me and you talking about our wedding while we make notes on biology I feel so content, I'm getting both done at the same time and we're making progress. It's all planning out well. But when they came in like they do, they get me to stop revising and rush loads of questions at us. It makes it too much and I feel all horrible and unprepared for everything." John said.

"I understand. They are very full on." Sherlock said gently.

"What are we going to do?" John asked.

"Well… we are going to hold each other's hands all the way through this. I can help you with memory techniques for revision and we can do lots of revision together. And as we did before we can spend some of that time talking about the wedding. They're making it seem less organised than it is. We have the venue and the person who will marry us, to be honest, everything else is just extras. We'll talk to them about calming down and then it should all be okay." Sherlock said.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." John breathed a sigh of relief; Sherlock did know how to make him feel better in his logical little way.

"You're welcome. Hey, John?" Sherlock asked as John snuggled close to him.

"Yes?" John asked.

"Just because we're busy with revision and wedding planning, it doesn't mean we won't have time to have sex, right?" Sherlock asked.

John chuckled at the genuine fear in Sherlock's voice "No, love, we'll have lots of time for sex, and if not, well we'll have to make time." John said.

Sherlock grinned and kissed John passionately.

"Do you want to make time now?" Sherlock asked between kisses.

"Oh, God yes." John said and rolled them over so he was underneath of the tall curly-haired man.

They were stripped in quick-time and John was soon saying "Harder… yes, there!"

Alan, Ron, Julie and Kathy decided to see if John was okay so they made their way to his room and Ron and Alan were five metres from the door when they turned straight back around and rushed their wives downstairs "What? What are you doing?" Kathy asked.

"They're a little busy. We can talk to them tomorrow." Alan said.

"Definitely." Ron nodded.

"Oh, for goodness sake, those two are insatiable!" Julie huffed.

Back in the bedroom John came with a loud shout and Sherlock followed a few seconds and a few thrusts later. They lay there for a few minutes, breathing heavily, all sweaty and smelling of sex. Sherlock pulled out of John and rolled off of him and they lay side-by-side.

After some comfortable silence John said "Sherlock?"

"Mhmm?" Sherlock asked.

"Do you think what people say is true? That when you're married the sex is better?" John asked.

Sherlock laughed "I don't know, John, but I can't wait to try that theory out. And anyway, sex with you gets better every time anyway." Sherlock rolled over to look at John.

"You got that right. You know what? I want to see if you can make me cum from your voice alone." John said with a smirk.

"You honestly believe I have that good a voice?" Sherlock queried.

John looked at him "God, yes!" he exclaimed.

"Hmm… I quite like that thought." Sherlock said.

"I knew you would. Maybe we could test that little theory out this weekend." John said.

"I shall think of what to say to make you as aroused as possible." Sherlock said.

"I look forward to it." John grinned.

"You better." Sherlock smiled.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! To the guest reviewer asking whether Freya is Molly, no she isn't but thanks for asking **

On Saturday morning Sherlock and John were awoken by knocking on their door. They were both completely naked and their bed sheet was on the floor. Just as the handle turned John shouted "No! No, don't come in!" The handle stopped.

"What? Why?" Kathy asked.

"We're not decent." Sherlock answered and got up with a stretch.

"Oh… okay then come down when you're ready, remember we have ring and suit shopping today, loves!" she said and left.

While Sherlock got dressed John tried to wake up properly.

"Come on, John!" Sherlock said as he buttoned up his shirt.

John got out of bed and got some fresh pants out.

Sherlock watched John as he slipped into his underwear and then went looking for trousers in his bottom draw, bending over and giving him an amazing view of his arse. Sherlock couldn't resist, he quietly approached John, placed his hands on John's hips and pushed his crotch into John's bum area.

"Sherlock, we have to leave soon, try to have a little self-control." John said.

Sherlock bent his body over John's and whispered in his ear "Oh, really? Self-control? Well, John, you won't be saying that this evening when you've lost all manner of control due to my voice. You just wait, Mr Watson, for our experiment that I haven't stopped thinking about all week." Sherlock specifically laced every word and syllable with his husky sexy voice.

John felt blood rushing south but he stood up, took some deep breaths and said shakily "Go and have breakfast while I get dressed."

Sherlock moaned and let go of John "But I want to stay with you!" Sherlock pouted.

"Downstairs. Now. I can't have you trying to pinch my arse every time I so much as move my body slightly, we'd never make it to the shops today. Now go!" John gave Sherlock a peck on the lips and Sherlock left.

John came downstairs, ready for the day and sat on Sherlock's lap while he ate his jammy toast.

They heard a mocking "Ohhh!" from the doorway and turned to see Harry stood in her pyjamas.

"What are you doing here? Go home!" John protested.

"I'm here for the jumper I left here two nights ago. I hear you're going shopping today." Harry said.

"Yes." John said stiffly.

"Have fun." Harry finished, grabbed a cereal bar and her jumper and left.

"That was… odd." John frowned.

"Are you ready?" Julie and Alan came in.

"Let me just finish my toast." John said.

When they arrived at the men's wedding suit shop it was a very elegant and expensive place.

"Are you sure we can afford this?" John frowned.

"John, as a whole family we are very rich with a lot of savings and good jobs, calm down." Alan said.

"Well, when I have a job I'm going to pay you back." John said.

"You shouldn't. We always wanted to pay for our children's special day anyway. Harry and Mycroft, should they ever marry someone, will get the same treatment." Ron said.

"Okay." John sighed and they sat down on the comfy leather chairs, Sherlock sitting on John's lap.

"The Holmes and Watsons!" A woman came out and said "Just on time. Who are the soon to be married men?"

"That's us!" John said, with his temple resting on Sherlock's arm.

"Up you get then, let me make some measurements!" she said happily.

"You go first!" Sherlock said, sliding off of John's lap.

John stood in the middle of the room and the lady took his measurements, when he sat down and Sherlock stood in his place the woman absent-mindedly asked "Do you want to see each other in your suits now, or not? The difference with your wedding is because you don't have the white dress that goes with most things it won't be easy to see whether certain colours fit together and suit you both together. But it is your choice." The woman said.

"I don't mind." John said.

"Yes, we'll see each other now please." Sherlock said.

"Okay then. So, what colours are we going for?" The lady asked as Sherlock sat beside John and the woman took the free seat.

"Grey and black go well together." Julie suggested.

"I would like something blue for John to go with his eyes, the same colouring for trousers and jackets, but maybe a different coloured waist jacket and tie. Oh, and white shirts." Sherlock said.

"Purple for you. You look so good in purple!" John said.

"Okay, so maybe black jackets and trousers, a blue and a purple waistcoat and ties." The woman suggested.

They went to the changing room together and were handed their suits. When they came out their parents gasped in astonishment. They had been right completely. It all went so well together and they looked incredibly handsome.

They both wore black suit jackets with tails, black trousers and a white shirt. But the difference was that Sherlock wore a purple waistcoat and a black and purple striped tie. John wore a blue waistcoat with a blue and white striped tie. It suited the two men so well.

John and Sherlock finally looked at each other properly.

"Wow." John said with wide eyes.

"Wow indeed." Sherlock said, his eyes running all over John. The colouring was perfect for John, it brought out his beautiful eyes.

"I want these ones!" They both turned to their parents and said at the same time.

"Are you… are you sure? There are so many more to choose from. But those do look amazing on you." Kathy said.

"We want these ones." Sherlock confirmed then turned his attention back to John; he took the top of the tie and straightened it.

"You look gorgeous." Sherlock said.

John smiled and blushed embarrassedly and said "Next to you, that isn't saying much, you are… I'm speechless; you're just so… handsome!" John said, straightening Sherlock's jacket.

"Come on, out of the suits, do they fit right, you have room to move comfortably?" the woman asked.

"Yes." They both nodded.

"The shoes fit well too?" she asked.

"Yes." They nodded again.

"Good. Well, we don't want to crease them, take them off." She said, gesturing to the dressing room.

They both stepped back behind the curtain and as Sherlock and John began to undress John watched him with a smirk, then when they were both in their trousers and shirts and nothing else he pushed Sherlock up against the wall and kissed him feverishly "You're… so… gorgeous…" John whispered between kisses.

Sherlock gave a breathy and quiet moan, aware of their parents just behind the curtain.

The kiss got more heated until Ron said "What's taking so long?"

"Um!" John's eyes widened at the high pitched noise that came from his mouth, he cleared his throat and said "Just making sure we don't pull at any stitching." John said, his mouth hovering right in front of Sherlock's warm, wet and open one.

"Hurry up, we have more to do." Alan said.

"Mhmm." John's yes was swallowed by another kiss and they carried on, just grabbing on to as much time as they could, but they got a bit more heated and Sherlock lost his footing and they slipped to the side and fell right through the curtains, John landed on Sherlock. What a sight they must have made. Half in, half out the changing room. Sherlock lay breathlessly underneath and both their lips were kiss swollen. John had a hand up Sherlock's shirt and Sherlock had his hand on John's bum.

"And that, Sherlock, is how you get out of a waistcoat without pulling at the stitching." John said and took his hand out of Sherlock's shirt.

Their parents and the sales assistant did not look impressed.

"Sorry." John said and pushed himself to stand up. Sherlock followed and as John ducked back into the changing room he said "What did you expect though? We barely get to see each other so dapperly dressed." and followed his fiancé back into the changing room.

John was bright red but also seemed to be trying not to laugh. But once he saw Sherlock all ruffled he burst out into laughter, as did Sherlock.

"That wasn't funny, boys!" Julie said.

But that just made them laugh harder until they had to sit down and compose themselves.

Soon enough they left the shop with their suits in some very nice bags. Their dads took the bags to the car and said they'd meet them in the coffee shop.

Kathy, Sherlock, Julie and John went to the coffee shop and ordered their snack and drinks.

"You two, I don't know what we'll do with you sometimes! We were in the middle of a shop!" Kathy said well naturedly.

"Well, we were behind a curtain when we started." John said.

"I'm just upset we didn't get to finish." Sherlock grumbled as he sat next to John on the sofa seats and their mothers sat opposite them.

"Really, you two, the sales assistant did not look impressed. Please don't do that with the rings." Julie said.

"We make no promises." John said with a cheeky smile as their orders arrived and at the same time Ron and Alan walked in.

They fell into comfortable chatter about the wedding and the exams which their parents were proud to say that Sherlock and John were revising for well.

"Hey! Sherlock, John!" Freya, their high school friend said happily. They hadn't seen her in so long.

"Freya!" John hugged her and said "Why are you here? I thought you moved a little far away?"

"I have, I just thought I'd stop by on my travels." Freya smiled "So, what's new with you two?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing much, exams to study for, doing homework, you know… oh, and we're getting married!" John said happily.

"Married? Oh my God! Congratulations!" she said and hugged John again.

"Thank you." Sherlock nodded when John sat back down.

"Pull up a chair, Freya." Kathy said kindly.

"Thank you, I'll just stay for a little chat." She said and sat down.

"So, how did who propose?" she asked.

"Oh, it was kind of a mutual decision we made during a conversation. So both of us, and in the field where we first ever kissed, so it kind of was romantic." John said with a smile.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Freya said happily and said "I always knew you two would be together forever."

They spent about twenty minutes talking to Freya and then moved on to getting around to buying some rings. They entered the wedding ring shop; Sherlock and John immediately went snooping around for a nice design but were ushered to the counter by their parents.

Julie stood there and said "Hello" to the sales assistant and then she said "I'm here to purchase two wedding rings."

"The women's selection is over here, madam, and the men over here, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Oh, I want two male wedding rings. They've both not grown in about a year, which reminds me that you might want to get that coat John bought you soon, Sherlock," Julie added and then went back to the topic at hand "Anyway, my son and his fiancé need two wedding rings, we've got their finger measurements on us." Julie passed the woman a piece of paper.

"Well, okay then. Would you like to come with me, sirs? What price do you want to spend?" the woman asked.

"Any price, I mean, nothing extravagant, but money isn't an issue." Ron said.

"We want very robust rings, I don't want them easily scratched, in mine and John's futures I think there will be many opportunities for our rings to get damaged, like John in war and me at a crime scene and such, so robust, but nice." Sherlock said.

"Okay, I'll see what we can do." She smiled sweetly at them and they followed her to a selection of rings. "I think titanium is the best metal to go for." She said and showed them the selection.

"I like that one." Julie and Kathy both said, pointing at the titanium ring with little diamonds.

"I love that one." Sherlock and John said, pointing at the plain titanium ring.

"6 millimetres please, that size ring would suit both of us." Sherlock added.

"We have that." The woman smiled.

The small group waited in the shop as she found the rings and she passed them the box. John opened it and he and Sherlock stared down at the two titanium, plain, shiny rings in their size.

"Perfect. Practical but nice." Sherlock said and kissed John's cheek.

"Definitely. We'll take them, thanks." John smiled; the couple didn't take their eyes off of them.

They weren't going to have a best man or bridesmaids or anything, the ceremony was going to be simple and intimate. When they got home they put their ring box in John's room, so away from Sherlock's sizzling experiments.

"I will be so proud to wear that ring." John said.

"Me too." Sherlock kissed John properly and took his hand "Now, my love, I believe we have a little experiment that needs to be done if you're still up for it." Sherlock smiled.

"Oh, the experiment." John smiled sexily and slipped his arms around Sherlock's waist.

"Why don't we close the door and move this to the bed, John?" Sherlock whispered.

John moaned and reached up for a kiss but Sherlock winked and pulled away. John groaned, shut the door and lay down on the bed. Sherlock stood with a smile and said "Are you ready, John?"

"Oh God, yes." John grinned.

**And the experiment is to be continued in the next chapter **


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! Explicit throughout.**

**;)**

While John lay on the bed Sherlock smirked "So, you're going to make this difficult with your clothes on, are you? I can soon change that." He said, his voice already getting husky and sexy.

John moaned and was already half-hard.

Sherlock straddled John, not touching him at all, but he was right above him on his hands and knees. Okay, John was fully hard now.

Sherlock smirked, winked, and began pulling John's clothes off quietly.

Once John was completely naked Sherlock stayed straddling him, not touching him, and he was looking right into John's eyes.

"You want me, John Watson?" he whispered.

John couldn't help it, he nodded very enthusiastically.

Sherlock almost giggled, but he had to hold it in, he didn't want to break any tension that had John so caught up.

"You want me to make love to you?" Sherlock asked, his voice quiet, but deep.

That made John squirm. He wasn't touching himself, Sherlock wasn't touching him, but he felt his toes curling and he felt the almighty need for friction, seriously, he knew at that moment that one touch from Sherlock and he'd cum. It was what Sherlock had said along with the beautiful and captivating voice of his. He didn't say 'fuck you', he didn't say 'have sex with you'. He said 'make love to you'. And that warmed John's heart.

"Pl…" John trailed off.

"Oh, giving in already, John?" Sherlock asked, hovering his lips next to John's ear.

"N…No." John said bravely.

"Ohh, brave. Very brave. Well, I think you'd have to be brave to put up with me, to be my fiancé, my lover." Sherlock dragged out the word 'lover' and John shivered. "You're doing surprisingly well, John, for a seventeen year old. But don't you wish right now for me to touch you and bring you to orgasm?" Sherlock asked.

John didn't nod or shake his head, he just stared straight up into Sherlock's incredible eyes, his breathing was getting quicker though and he was pretty sure if he looked between his legs that he would see pre-cum at the tip of his erection.

Sherlock knew John was so close to orgasm, it surprised him his voice alone was so effective, but John seemed to have been anticipating this since they suggested it.

"Not only are you very, very, brave. You are very, very beautiful. You make me laugh. And you make me feel special. You are the most important person in the whole wide world to me, John Watson. My good, good man." Sherlock said so gently and delicately that John felt like each word was caressing him.

"My good man, how do you feel when I'm inside you?" Sherlock changed the tone from gentle to sexual in an instant and John whimpered "Does it feel good? Or what about when you're in me? Oh, the sounds that come out of your mouth are glorious, John, what about the sounds that come out of mine?" Sherlock said smoothly, then, as John felt himself almost losing it, Sherlock did something John was not expecting. Sherlock started rocking back and forth on his hands and knees.

John could resist no longer, he grabbed onto Sherlock's clothe-clad biceps and came with a shout of his lover's name. His cum was all over Sherlock's trouser covered crotch and Sherlock fell on top of him and kissed him hard, only a few moments into the kiss Sherlock shuddered and came with a moan of John's name.

**;)**

"John?" he asked a little breathlessly after a few minutes.

John hummed in response.

Sherlock giggled, got a blanket and covered them, he cuddled into John's side and held him tightly.

"I love you, John." Sherlock whispered and kissed his collarbone.

"I love you too." John kissed Sherlock's curly hair and with one more squeeze they fell into a short sleep.

Once they were awake and back to their energetic selves Sherlock was very happy and talkative about the results of the experiment. It was very cute but John did blush a bit.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

John was studying hard in his room while his parents had gone out with Sherlock's parents for an adult's night out. Harry was downstairs looking after Clara's nephew, a baby boy named George, for some extra pocket money.

Suddenly Harry came upstairs with George in her arms; the baby was about 6 months old. She looked at John with panic "John, you have to look after George. Clara is really upset, she had a bad day and I need to go over and comfort her. Please, just for like an hour!" Harry said desperately.

"Why not just give George back to his parents?" John frowned.

"I can't! They're at a big conference thing, it's very important for their jobs and they've got their mobiles turned off." Harry said urgently.

"But I'm studying!" John said.

"Please, John, you're the only person who is available!" Harry said.

"Fine." John grumbled, he took the baby and his face went from Mr Grumpy to Mr Happy.

"Hello, George. I'm John." He said lightly and friendlily.

The little boy with a blue baby grow and a tuft of ginger hair gave a giggle and seemed to like John immediately.

"Thanks, man, I won't forget this!" Harry patted her brother on the back.

"I expect you to be nicer! This is a big favour I'm doing for you! Especially while I should be studying!" John said after her as she ran out.

John went downstairs to the living room and sat George on his lap. He bounced him gently and made funny faces and entertained him. He saw a piece of paper with his feeding and sleeping times on it and started giving him an already prepared bottle of milk. George was a little fussy but very easy as far as babies go.

Sherlock walked in and stopped short when he saw a baby in John's lap.

"Who is this?" Sherlock asked, coming to sit next to John.

"This is George. Clara's nephew. He's 6 months old and Harry has gone off to Clara's house for an emergency and I am left to babysit. But we're having fun, aren't we, George?" John said happily.

"Babies…" Sherlock studied George closely.

"He's cute, isn't he?" John said with a smile.

"He's very fidgety and small." Sherlock observed.

"He's a baby." John said with a fond smile.

"I've never spent time with a baby before." Sherlock said absent-mindedly.

"I have briefly. They can be a little hard work, but George is very calm." John said "Here, hold him. Support his neck and back." John advised as he passed George to Sherlock.

Sherlock cradled him cautiously at first but seemed to get a little more comfortable with a few moments.

"He likes you." John said happily and George latched onto John's finger with his own small hand as John offered it to him and he gurgled.

"He isn't as bad as I thought a baby would be." Sherlock admitted.

"They're all different; they all have their own little characters." John said.

After changing George and calming him down after twenty minutes of crying George fell asleep in Sherlock's arms and Sherlock passed him back to John gently.

At eleven in the evening Kathy, Ron, Julie and Alan walked into the Watson house looking for Sherlock and John, they thought they'd be at the Holmes house tonight.

They walked into the living room and the two mums gasped in surprise and happiness.

John and Sherlock lay on the large couch side by side; in John's arms was a little baby, who had his legs kicked out across Sherlock's stomach. They three were fast asleep.

At that moment the bell rang, Alan answered and ushered Clara's older sister and her husband in quietly.

"I hear Harry had an urgent call from my sister and now her brother is looking after George, is everything okay?" The mother asked.

"Everything is fine. Actually, come and see this." Alan led the two to the living room and six adults stood watching the peaceful moment.

"Aww, that is so cute." The mother said gently.

Julie snapped a quick picture and as the flash went off Sherlock and John woke up at the same time, John's eyes flickered open and Sherlock half-sat up and said "John!"

"Mhmm?" John asked blearily.

"Evening, boys." Ron said with a smile.

"Aww, I can't wait for you two to have kids." Julie said dreamily.

Sherlock and John sat up immediately.

"What?" they chorused.

"You know! Kids." Kathy said obviously.

"We're seventeen!" John said.

"And you're getting married." Alan pointed out.

"Listen, we haven't discussed that together and we won't discuss it with you now." Sherlock stated.

"Thanks for looking after George." The baby's dad said.

"No problem." John said with a smile, handing the baby to him "He was very good."

"Oh, good, we're glad." The mother said.

With a few more goodbyes they left.

Sherlock and John went upstairs and while John got into his pyjamas and Sherlock lay on the bed the genius said "I think we should wait till we have kids. You want to be an army doctor, I want to solve cases, we have a lot to do and having children wouldn't help." Sherlock said.

"I know. We don't need to discuss kids now, though. That prospect can wait for a good while yet. We're, despite our up and coming marriage, very young. It's something to decide when we're older." John said as he climbed onto the bed beside his fiancé.

"Yes. It's just something that could be our future." Sherlock said.

"Definitely. We have a lot more adventures yet to come for us." John said and kissed Sherlock gently.

"Oh, yes." Sherlock said between kisses.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

It was now the Spring holidays and the weather was fine. John woke up and looked up at his fiancé from where his head rested on Sherlock's chest. Sherlock looked right back "We're getting married tomorrow." Sherlock said.

"I know." John smirked.

"I find myself very, very excited." Sherlock grinned and kissed John deeply.

John kissed back until they were breathless, then he said "Me too."

They had invited Freya, their friend. And from their family they had invited their grandparents, their Aunts, Uncles, cousins. And they were all downstairs already by the sound of it. Some of them had arrived last night, and others had arrived this morning. Freya didn't live too far away and she was going to arrive in time for the wedding. Mycroft was back from college.

Today, everyone was at the Watson's house.

"I don't want to get up." John grumbled.

"Why?" Sherlock asked, rubbing John's bare back gently with his hands.

"They fuss over us, it irritates me." John confessed.

Sherlock laughed and held John a bit tighter "Trust me," he said "I feel the same."

Everything was ready for the wedding, it was all organised, their suits were in their wardrobes and everything was going to plan.

In the end they both got up and dressed casually. They made their way downstairs tiredly, holding hands, and found their living room full of people who all looked at them when they arrived in the room.

"Boys! Good morning!" John's aunt greeted them.

"Morning." John smiled tiredly and fell on the only empty arm chair. Sherlock sat on his lap.

"This is so weird." Sherlock's fourteen year old cousin whispered to her brother.

"What's weird?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh. Erm… it's just, you're like three years older than me. It's just a little weird, I mean; you're getting married so young." She admitted.

"When you've found the right person, why wait?" John queried.

"I suppose." The girl shrugged.

"Besides, firstly we've been together for eleven years, nearly twelve. And the advantages of marriage is that we get to call each other 'my husband', but also in certain situations being married gives you rights, for example if one of us was ill we would be able to stay with each other in the hospital and such." Sherlock explained.

"I suppose." She repeated.

"You aren't in love with anyone, so you wouldn't understand properly till you are. And you obviously have no interest in the advantages of a wedding outside of being well… married, so you don't see." Sherlock deduced.

"I am too in love! I have a boyfriend!" She said.

"Oh really? How long have you been with him?" Sherlock queried.

"Like, a month!" she said.

"And it is a petty crush; I can see it from the expression on your face as you spoke of him and the look in your eye." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, not now, it's too early in the morning for me to defend you when someone tries to hit you." John said tiredly.

"Oh? You see! If this was love he'd defend you tired or not!" the girl stood up, pointing at them.

"Shut up, Nancy." Sherlock said and before he could say any more John had perked up and pointed at Nancy "You listen here, Nancy. I would die before any harm befalls Sherlock. Don't you dare insinuate that I don't love him! I love him with all my heart, with absolutely everything I have. What I just said, was a joke. I would literally fight for Sherlock till I am dead, no fatigue could stop me. So stop trying to stir, it's annoying me." John said, holding Sherlock tighter.

The girl settled back into her seat with a scowl, but no adults complained as they were irritated by the girl too, this was about Sherlock and John's love and she was being a bit silly.

"Thank you, John." Sherlock said quietly.

"No need to thank me." John said gently and they pecked on the lips then sat back quietly.

"Boys! Remember, separate beds and houses tonight." Julie said.

"No…" Sherlock grumbled.

"Yes, Sherlock Holmes. You can last one night without each other." Ron said.

"But that tradition is pointless!" Sherlock complained "Seriously, why do it? What is the reason for it? I want to wake up in the morning and have one of my morning chats with John! I want to get dressed with him into our suits and shave together, and brush our teeth together and do everything!" Sherlock said petulantly.

"Aww, that's lovely." John smiled "I want that too!" he said.

"No! Boys, you are sleeping in your own beds and that is the end of it." Kathy said firmly.

Sherlock and John huffed.

For the rest of the day they spent their time checking everything was going to plan and in the evening they were lying in John's bed, trying to avoid their parents from separating them for the evening.

"This time tomorrow we'll be married." John said.

"Brilliant deduction, John." Sherlock said, but he had a smile on his face.

John chuckled and said "I can't wait."

"Me neither." Sherlock replied.

"You won't back out on me, will you?" John asked jokingly.

"Never. Never ever, ever. I'd rather die than not be with you." Sherlock started kissing John lovingly.

"Good. The feeling is mutual." John said and kissed back.

"Come on now, break it up!" Alan and Ron were stood in the doorway of the room.

"Come on, dad! One more minute!" John pleaded.

"Thirty seconds." Alan said and the two dads stood a little away from the door.

"I'll see you at the registry office, then." John said and kissed Sherlock gently.

"See you there." Sherlock said when they drew apart but leant their foreheads together.

"Love you." John said.

"I love you too." Sherlock said, gave John one more peck, and then got up from the bed.

Sherlock waved when he got to the doorway and John waved back with a smile.

They both slept in their own beds on their own that night; they sorely missed their fiancé's presence but the warm feeling of what was happening tomorrow kept them happy.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay, I know some of you are very excited for the wedding, as am I! But I am on holiday and have come over to Shropshire to see family, so I have less free time because I don't see my family very often. But I am trying! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks and please review!**

John awoke as soon as his alarm rang out. There was no 'five more minutes', he was straight up and wide eyed. And also very excited. He went straight to his bathroom and had a shower, there was no quick soap-down, he had a thorough shower, taking care to be clean and fresh for his and Sherlock's special day. When he got out the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and stood in front of the mirror, he had had the window open while showering so it luckily hadn't misted up. He shaved carefully and didn't cut himself at all. He put deodorant on and towelled his hair dry. Then he got into some baggy trousers and a shirt and went downstairs for breakfast.

He was greeted by his parents and other members of the Watsons and they all smiled at him.

"Aww, my baby's getting married!" Julie cooed and pulled John into a hug, kissing his cheek.

"Mum! I'm not a baby!" John complained, but he didn't really mind.

"You're always my baby, John. Now come and have a good breakfast!" she ushered him to an empty place at the table and gave him his favourite jam on toast. He ate it, drank some water and then said "I've got to go and brush my teeth and put on my suit!" and he ran upstairs with a bounce in his step.

He went back into the bathroom and brushed his teeth well then he returned to his bedroom and looked at the suit that was hung up on his wardrobe. He took it down and slowly put it on. He put fresh underwear on, pulled his trousers up. Put his socks on and pulled his shirt on and buttoned up! He looked at the cuffs and decided it was best he didn't waste time and attempt to do that himself so he jogged downstairs and found everyone was still in their pyjamas and were sat drinking tea in the living room.

"John! You look good!" Harry smiled, she was cheerful today and since babysitting George her and John had been on better terms.

"Thanks." John smiled quickly and said "Dad, help me with my cufflinks please!" John said.

Alan stood up and quickly put John's cufflinks on with a small smile.

Just as John went to turn around Alan pulled him back and gave him a hug.

"Why are you both trying to hug me?" John asked curiously into his dad's shoulder.

"Because you're our son! And you're about to get married and it'll be Sherlock and you." Alan said.

"And that makes you sad?" John asked.

"No! Just… sentimental." Alan explained and let his son go.

"Oh, okay. Well I've got to put the rest of my outfit on now and then we can leave and we can see Sherlock and I can marry him!" John exclaimed with a smile.

Alan laughed and said "Just so."

"Have you seen Uncle Ron or Aunt Kathy… or Sherlock yet?" John asked hopefully.

"I've seen your Uncle Ron. And apparently Sherlock is just as excited as you!" Alan admitted and gave John a gentle push of encouragement towards the door.

"Oh, and dad?" John said.

"Yes, John?" Alan asked.

"It was always Sherlock and me." John said.

"I know. I suppose… from the moment you both reached your little hands out to each other in that cot you were Sherlock and John." Alan said.

John smiled and went back upstairs. Back in his room he put his blue and white striped tie on and ensured the knot was perfect. Then he put his blue waistcoat on and his black tailed suit-jacket on. He stepped into his shiny black shoes and did up the laces in double knots. Then he stood in front of his bathroom mirror once more. He ran a comb through his hair to make himself look smarter and smiled at his reflection.

He was ready for the day.

He ran downstairs to the living room once more and his family all smiled as he entered.

"You look so handsome and dapper, John!" His aunt said.

"Thank you!" John smiled.

"Sherlock will probably get a hard-o-"John cut Harry off.

"Harry! If you even try to finish that sentence you will be uninvited!" John said, blushing.

"Ignore her, John. But she almost has a point. Sherlock will not be able to keep his eyes off of you!" Alan said and John grinned. Alan added "He might even shed a tear, your mother is doing so."

John turned to his mother who blew her nose into a hanky and was crying.

"Mum! Don't cry!" John went over to her but only laid a hand on her shoulder so as to not ruin his suit.

"Oh, it's alright, John. I'm fine, just so proud and happy for you." She said.

John sat down and spent the rest of the morning conversing with relatives and everyone got ready themselves.

In the Holmes house Sherlock awoke earlier than John. He showered and ensured he was clean for their day. He had some cereal, eating on his own; everyone was still asleep in his house. He went back to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, shaved, put deodorant on, and then moved back to his bedroom.

He put his fresh underwear on, and then put his trousers and socks on, then put his shirt on, he struggled with the cufflinks for a bit but in the end they were on right. He put his purple, black and white striped tie on and his purple waistcoat on top. Then he added on his tailed suit-jacket and combed his hair.

He was ready for the day.

He was sat in the living room when everyone came downstairs. The Holmes' were all dressed and ready for the day too.

"Aww, Sherlock! How long have you been awake?" Kathy sat next to her son and put an arm around him gently.

"An hour." Sherlock answered.

"You look lovely; John won't be able to take his eyes off of you! Are you nervous?" she asked.

"No, there is no need to be nervous. I love John and I want to marry him." Sherlock said.

"Good." Kathy smiled.

At eleven o'clock the Holmes' all got in their cars and made their way to the registry office. At the same time Harry sat on John to keep him from trying to get up and see Sherlock. And as soon as the Holmes' had left so did the Watsons.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Sherlock arrived and waited in the reception area with his parents. Everyone else had gone through to take their seats with Mycroft helping them. Kathy held onto both her son's and husband's hand in anticipation for the Watsons to start arriving.

Within five minutes John speedily entered and as soon as his and Sherlock's eyes locked they grinned. Sherlock let go of his mother's hand and went to John. They met in a hug and held on tightly.

"Are you alright?" John asked.

"Fine. You?" Sherlock queried.

"Excited." John pulled away and took his hand "Everyone is in and sat down. Shall we go in?"

Sherlock nodded.

Their parents went in before them to allow them a moment alone.

"You look… incredible." Sherlock said, looking John up and down and detailing down in his mind palace every single detail.

"So do you. Absolutely gorgeous, you are, as always." John smiled "You ready?" John asked with a big smile.

"Very ready." Sherlock smiled and they shared a small but loving kiss before they held tightly onto each other's hands and entered.

Everyone watched as the two dapperly dressed men walked through to the wedding officiant.

They got up to the front and stood in front of her. She gave them both a kind smile and they returned it.

"We have come together today to witness the joining of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson in marriage." She began and carried on, talking to them now "Marriage is a special bond between two people; you shall share your lives together, care for each other, love each other and be there for one another for the rest of your lives. Your hearts shall forever belong to each other." The woman said "In marriage you share responsibilities, strength and love. In marriage may you uphold the vows you make today and always do your very best to be good to each other. I believe Sherlock and John have their own vows prepared." She said.

Sherlock and John turned to face each other. John reached out his other hand and both their hands were linked between them as they looked at each other.

"John, if you would like to go first." The officiant said.

John nodded. He and Sherlock had decided that they wanted to write their own vows, their own promises, and say what they needed to say to each other in their own words today.

"Sherlock, I love you, I always have, and I always will. I feel so lucky to have spent all my life so far with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. You're extraordinarily clever and a wonderful person. You're the only person I will ever want and need. I need you. I promise to love you, take care of you and protect you for as long as I live. I will be faithful and honest, I promise to be right beside you. You're my best friend and you always will be." John said.

Sherlock smiled and had a tear in his eye. John had spoken so earnestly and beautifully, his words made Sherlock's heart beat so fast he could hear it.

"John, you are the only person I want and need. I love you more than anything and anyone as I always have and always will. You are what keeps me sane. You're incredibly brave and the most beautifully honest, interesting and good person I have ever known. I need you. I promise to love you, protect you and stand beside you for as long as I live. I promise to care for you and be faithful and true to you. You're my best friend and you always will be." Sherlock said.

John let a tear fall down his cheek as he smiled. Sherlock was never a very emotionally vocal person and to hear him say those words made his heart leap in his chest.

"Now for the exchanging of rings." The officiate said.

Sherlock and John let go of one of their hands and delved into their pockets. They pulled out their titanium rings. Plain but beautiful and meaningful and perfect for them.

Sherlock took John's hand and slid the ring on his finger. It fit perfectly. John took Sherlock's hand and slid the ring onto his finger. Again, it fit perfectly. They both met eyes again and felt so peaceful and loved.

"With the exchanging of those rings you promise to love each other and be with each other forever. Every time you look at that ring let it remind you of the vows you have made and the promises you have shared on the eighteenth of April in front of your family, friends, and each other. I now pronounce you married. Sherlock, John, you may now kiss your husband." The officiate said with a smile.

Their lips met and a spark surged through them. They kissed lovingly and held each other in a tight embrace. John's hands were tangled in Sherlock's hair and Sherlock's hands were embraced around John's back. John stood slightly on his tip-toes and as they kissed they kept smiling. In the end they just went in for a hug, burying their faces in each other's necks.

"I love you." John said.

"I love you too." Sherlock replied.

Around them everyone was clapping and cheering. They pulled away slightly, but still had their hands around each other and their faces side by side with their cheeks pressed together as they looked at their families. Kathy and Julie were in tears. Their husbands had an arm around them, but they also had tears in their eyes.

John and Sherlock smiled at them and then turned back to each other and shared another slightly more chaste, but by no way innocent kiss. They pulled away, linked hands, and went to the table where the officiate was sat. She handed them their wedding papers and they both signed it, Sherlock's scrawl looked a little comical alongside John's more neat handwriting, but neither cared. The papers were signed. They were absolutely and completely married!

Their witnesses (Freya and Mycroft) signed as well and then Mycroft said "Back home for the reception!"

Sherlock and John went to their parents and were smothered in hugs and kisses while others called out a congratulations.

They made their way to the car gripping tightly to one another's hands. When they got in they looked down at their hands and their rings.

"I love you." Sherlock said and kissed John's cheek.

"I love you too." John smiled and rested his head against Sherlock's temple.

"How many times are you going to say that to each other today?" Harry asked as she got in the front passenger seat while Alan got into the driver's seat for the journey.

"Probably lots more." John grinned.

"We're married." Sherlock said.

John turned to look at Sherlock and chuckled "Yes, we are."

**Author's note: Fun fact-To ensure I remembered their wedding date I made it on my birthday: April the eighteenth ;D**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

**Another disclaimer****: I also don't own the song 'The Most' by 'Jon Troast'. I found it today when I spent ages looking for a wedding song! Nothing fit with them that I didn't think was too soppy! It was hard to find, but I like this and I think it's quirky and lovely enough for John and Sherlock. It's also domestic and childlike, another reason I thought it suited them for, as all they've ever known is being together, living together and such. Anyway, I hope you like the song, it's on YouTube and iTunes! As is the second song in this chapter, which is 'All I want is you' by 'Barry Louis Polisar'.**

Everyone was in the Holmes' garden. There was a large white gazebo with tables and chairs everywhere. Most of the tables were circular but Sherlock, John, their parents and siblings were sat at the head table which was straight and long.

Sherlock and John sat in the middle, side by side. They spent so long just chatting together, giggling. They leant against each other and shared little kisses. This was their day. "So, where are you going on the honeymoon?" Harry queried.

"Italy" John smiled.

"Ah, very nice!" Harry smiled.

"We know." John grinned.

There was no best man speech, as they didn't have one, but their dads and mums had all stayed up one night and written a speech together. Ron had a loud and rich voice so he had been nominated to read it by the other three. He stood up and cleared his throat as everyone was finishing off their food.

"Afternoon." He said with a smile.

"This is from me, Kathy, Julie and Alan, to our newlywed children." He announced and mainly looked at Sherlock and John but occasionally he looked over at other people. Sherlock was leaning into John, who had an arm around him.

"Right. When you were first born, and in the hospital crib you reached out for each other's hands you made all of our hearts melt. We thought… well, we knew, you two were going to be special, together, as friends, maybe. You were inseparable from the start. You used to make us all chuckle with your shenanigans. Even as toddlers we'd find you in an empty bath covered in blankets, claiming it to be your ship, you had so many little adventures as you grew up." Ron smiled.

"When you were five you proudly became boyfriends, your little faces projected happiness and we watched you grow and become Sherlock and John. It always seems to sound odd if you say one of your names and it isn't followed by the other." Sherlock and John smiled.

"You always make us very proud; you're good and an extraordinary pair. To have watched you grow up together and watch your love for each other also grow day by day has been our privilege. We wouldn't have missed a second of it!" Ron said with a hand on his heart.

"So, you go out into that big world now, as husbands, have more of those adventures, bigger, better adventures! Be that extraordinary pair that you have always been! We love you both more than words can say, you make us so proud every single day. As when you were five, don't ever let anyone tell you not to do something. Remember how you fought to be allowed to hold hands in school, so much so that we had to change schools for you, always remember that, that was a good day. We know that with each other you are safe, and thank you for giving us that. To Sherlock and John!" Ron raised his glass and everyone toasted to them

The tables soon got moved away and it was time for John and Sherlock's first dance.

It had been tiresome to find the wedding song, but in the end they settled on a song they both loved. They went to the centre of the grass and everyone watched with a fond smile quietly.

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist and Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's back. John looked up into Sherlock's eyes as the music started and they started dancing slowly.

**Well I love the first part**

**Of the last part of the day**

**When things begin to close**

**Because I know there's one place**

**That's open all night long**

**And I love you the most**

They swayed rhythmically, their feet moving in beat with the music and each other. They felt so calm.

**I love sleeping in and pillows**

**Pyjamas and bathrobes**

**And fans spinning on the ceiling**

**I love scrambled eggs and pancakes**

**Brown sugar on my toast**

**But I love you the most**

Kathy leant into Ron's side as she cried, she was so happy for her son. At the same time Julie had a content smile on her face and Alan had his arms wrapped around his wife from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder as they watched their son dance with his love.

**Well I can't stand being so far away from you**

**So I guess there's one thing I need to do**

**I need to find a way for you and I**

**To always be close**

**'Cause I love you the most**

John had sung "I love you the most" with the music, those five words. Sherlock smiled at him and John grinned, their hearts beat fast.

**I love the sunny days with lots of rain**

**And puddles for paper boats**

**And watching the March wind**

**Take my kite up to the blue**

**I love the open roads and city streets**

**And highways down the coast**

**But I love you the most**

Sherlock bent his head down and kissed John gently. When they pulled away they smiled contently.

**Well I can't stand being so far away from you**

**So I guess there's one thing that I need to do**

**I need to find a way for you and I**

**To always be close**

**'Cause I love you the most**

John rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder gently and Sherlock rested his chin on John's head.

**I love the nightlife and dancing**

**And meeting up with old friends**

**And talking about the old, old days**

**I love staying home**

**The lights down low**

**Making stories of our own**

"Lots of stories." Sherlock said.

"Lots of stories." John whispered a repeat confirmation with a smile.

**'Cause I love you**

**Yes, I love you**

**Will you love me the most?**

"I will." They both said at the same time.

John kissed Sherlock again and tightened his arms around him. Sherlock smiled and held him just as tightly back.

"My husband." John said.

"My husband." Sherlock grinned.

"Well, aren't we very parrot-ey today?" John smiled.

"It's our wedding day! We can be and do what we want!" Sherlock smiled.

"I like the sound of that." John said with a wink.

"Did you just wink? Hmm, very sexy, I like it." Sherlock grinned and his hands went from John's back and down to where he could feel John's waistband under the material of his suit-jacket.

The next song soon started and a few others had joined them on the floor but not many, and though their parents thought it wasn't the best song for a wedding, John and Sherlock liked it so they had it!

**If I was a flower growing wild and free**

**All I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee.**

**And if I was a tree growing tall and green**

**All I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves**

As they got into the swing of the fast dance Sherlock and John held hands and swung around, jigging and twisting wiggling their legs, bouncing their knees and tapping their feet.

**If I was a flower growing wild and free**

**All I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee.**

**And if I was a tree growing tall and green**

**All I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves**

John and Sherlock were laughing and giggling. Their parents and other guests couldn't help but giggle at Sherlock and John's ridiculous dance moves.

**All I want is you, will you be my bride**

**Take me by the hand and stand by my side**

**All I want is you, will you stay with me?**

**Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea.**

They pulled together for a moment to sway in each other's arms but pulled back again and did some laughable and repetitive dance-ey jigs.

**If you were a river in the mountains tall,**

**The rumble of your water would be my call.**

**If you were the winter, I know I'd be the snow**

**Just as long as you were with me, when the cold winds blow.**

Harry had gone to their camera man and was ensuring he got every moment of it, though there was no trouble of that, he had filmed the whole thing.

**All I want is you, will you be my bride**

**Take me by the hand and stand by my side**

**All I want is you, will you stay with me?**

**Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea.**

Sherlock gave John a kiss on the cheek and held him closer in his arms, still bobbing and swaying and jigging quickly, but this time closer. John's chin rested on Sherlock's shoulder and he was giggling. Everyone around them had uncontrollable smiles.

**If you were a wink, I'd be a nod**

**If you were a seed, well I'd be a pod.**

**If you were the floor, I'd wanna be the rug**

**And if you were a kiss, I know I'd be a hug**

Finally Julie, Alan, Kathy and Ron joined them on the dance floor and did some old moves together, making others laugh.

**All I want is you, will you be my bride**

**Take me by the hand and stand by my side**

**All I want is you, will you stay with me?**

**Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea.**

It was such a joyful moment in time. John and Sherlock giggling, smiling, holding each other, and everyone around them, their loved ones, were smiling too.

**If you were the wood, I'd be the fire.**

**If you were the love, I'd be the desire.**

**If you were a castle, I'd be your moat,**

**And if you were an ocean, I'd learn to float.**

"This is ridiculous!" John laughed.

"Ridiculous is fantastic!" Sherlock grinned and lifted John from the ground and spun him round. John laughed joyfully.

**All I want is you, will you be my bride**

**Take me by the hand and stand by my side**

**All I want is you, will you stay with me?**

**Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea.**

"Come along, my flower!" John giggled and took Sherlock's hand, dragging him back to their chairs as other songs played.

"Why, my honey-bee?" Sherlock queried.

"Sit, sit!" John said with a gentle voice and a smile, brushing Sherlock's question aside as they both knew he was about to answer it.

Sherlock sat in his seat and John sat on his lap and kissed him, answering him.

"To kiss me, that's why you must come along." John whispered and continued to kiss him.

"Keep it PG, boys! Kids present!" Harry danced by their table.

John chuckled but didn't stop kissing his husband.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! 55% for Watson-Holmes! Thank you to everyone who voted!**

After a few more dances Sherlock and John went inside to collect their already-packed bags. Their plane to Italy would be leaving soon and they most definitely wanted to be on it! They even had first class tickets.

They could hear the music still playing and the people still talking in their garden from inside their bedroom.

As Sherlock picked his bag up John tackled him to the bed and said "So, Mr Watson-Holmes, alone at last!"

They had settled on the surname 'Watson-Holmes' for both of them as it was the best flowing name and they wanted to double-barrel it.

Sherlock laughed "Come on, Mr Watson-Holmes, off of me or we won't get on that plane and inevitably will never experience the wonders of that massive bed in our bedroom in Italy!" Sherlock said, though his hands betrayed his words as they travelled down and rested themselves on John's bum.

"Hmm… okay… but I must say, I adore our new name!" John grinned and pecked Sherlock.

"Me too! I find myself getting used to it very quickly!" Sherlock smiled and added a peck to John's lips.

"I… I don't want to get up." John said with a giggle.

"We must! Let us be logical till we are in Italy! We must… restrain ourselves, however bloody hard that is going to be." Sherlock said.

"Okay." John sighed and stood up then gave Sherlock a hand up.

Soon they were stood in the back garden with their bags and all they needed and were bidding their guests goodbye.

Julie and Alan hugged them together "We are so proud of you. I know you've heard it from us today already but we really are." Julie said.

"Thanks, mum." John smiled.

"You have a good trip. Call us when you land!" Alan added, and with one tighter squeeze from the Watsons they let them go.

But then the Holmes' came with their own squeezes "Have a lovely honeymoon! Keep in touch." Ron said.

"We will." Sherlock promised and Kathy said "Stay safe and have a wonderful time!"

"Thanks." John grinned.

They heard a beep from their taxi as it must have arrived.

"Bye! See you soon!" John waved and with a small wave from Sherlock they walked to their taxi.

Once inside they kept their hands entwined and John said "Well, Mr Watson-Holmes, ready for our honeymoon?"

"Oh, most definitely Mr Watson-Holmes." Sherlock said, their eyes met and they burst into a fit of giggles.

They soon arrived at the airport, went through the security systems and gave their suitcases over. They sat waiting for the plane to board with other passengers, though they were sat much closer together. John had an arm around Sherlock's back and they leant their heads together as they spoke to each other quietly.

Their plane was announced ready and Sherlock and John, carrying their small bags, got onto the plane. They found their comfortable seats with televisions in the back of the headrests in front of them. They had a well-sized but little tables that could be lowered to rest food and drinks and other such things on. It was very comfortable and the first time they would be in such nice plane seats.

"This is really fancy." John whispered to Sherlock as they sat down. Sherlock took the window seat.

"It is." Sherlock whispered back with a smile.

Once everyone was sat down and buckled in the airhostess came round ensuring everyone was comfortable, she then explained the health and safety stuff and finally left everyone in peace.

The plane rumbled into action and just as it started picking up pace on the runway John's fear of flying hit him full-force. He'd been so happy all day with the wedding and everything that the flying hadn't quite set in. John had never ever been a good flyer, he would shake and sweat and get worked up, he even threw up a few times on bad flights. It was an irrational fear, or so Sherlock had always told him, but it never helped calm John's nerves.

"Sherlock." John grabbed Sherlock's hand tightly. Sherlock looked away from the outside and straight at John, whose eyes were wide and he looked thoroughly horrified. Ah.

"John, it's quite alright, everything is fine." Sherlock promised and with the hand that wasn't being crushed by John's he ran it through John's hair gently.

"I don't like this, I don't want to go, make them stop." John mumbled quickly, looking around sharply.

"Excuse me, sirs, is there a problem?" the air hostess called over from her seat a few rows away.

"We're fine." Sherlock stated sharply then turned his attention back to John just as the plane started to go up into the sky "John, look at me." Sherlock said and after a bit of coaxing John's eyes rested on his.

"Sherlock?" he asked fearfully.

"You're absolutely fine. This plane will land in Italy in two hours and a half. We're safe, I checked the statistics for this airline, and they've never had a plane crash." Sherlock said.

"That… that's good." John said.

"Yes, that is good." Sherlock reassured John with gentle words.

John leant his head onto Sherlock's shoulder and closed his eyes. This was one of John's very few fears. John wasn't afraid of any animals, he wasn't afraid of the dark, but the one thing that got to him was flying.

Sherlock hated seeing John in distress as it was so abnormal, his husband had always been a steady rock and a very brave boy and man, but everyone had that irrational fear that they couldn't explain.

As they ascended into the sky and soon became level and steady Sherlock said "It isn't so bad anymore, John." He said.

"Yeah… I think… it's better now." John said and slowly raised his head from Sherlock's shoulder "Thank you." He mumbled.

"Not a problem." Sherlock said then reached into his bag and pulled out a book to read. He began reading and John watched him fondly.

"You're staring at me." Sherlock said, not taking his eyes away from the page.

"Am I not allowed to stare at my beautiful husband?" John grinned.

Sherlock chuckled "I suppose that is allowed." Then he had a moment of thought and said "So, are you feeling better?"

"A lot. But still a bit… nervous and I have butterflies, but I think I'll be okay as long as this plane doesn't start wobbling or anything." John answered and tucked a curl of Sherlock's hair behind his ear.

About half way into the flight Sherlock got bored of his book and John was watching a film on the television with the big headphones covering his ears. Sherlock watched him for a few moments then a corner of his mouth turned up in a smile.

He slipped his belt off as it was safe to do that by now and he put his hand on John's cheek, which instantly got his husband's attention.

"Hmm?" John asked a little loudly as he still had his headphones on.

Sherlock slipped his hand to the back of John's neck and crushed their lips together in a passionate and by no way could ever be mistaken as innocent kiss. John's protests were soon quietened as he forgot he was on a plane and all he thought about was Sherlock. Sherlock's boredom was instantly taken away and within a minute he had slipped out of his seat and practically sat atop of his husband.

"Excuse me?" a woman's shrill voice cut through their moment.

John pulled away and looked up at the airhostess while Sherlock just stared with dilated pupils at John.

"Can you and your boyfriend please lessen the public affection on this flight?" she said.

"He's my husband." They said in unison.

"Ah, right, well still, please can you not do that on here, we wouldn't want to have to fine you for misconduct or have anything worse happen." She said.

"Okay, sorry, we just got married today, you see, and we're a bit… excited." John explained.

"That's quite alright, sir, I understand, and thank you for being so understanding." She smiled.

John nudged Sherlock till the taller man sat back in his seat.

The airhostess went away and John felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to find an early-twenties aged woman sat behind him.

"You just got married?" she asked.

"Yes, just this morning." John grinned.

"Aww, congratulations!" she said.

"Thank you." John nodded.

"How old are you both, if you don't mind me asking?" she queried.

"We're both seventeen." Sherlock stated, looking through the small gap between his and John's chair.

"Wow, young!" she said.

"We're known each other since we were born and we've been together for nearly twelve years." John explained.

"That's so cute!" she said.

"It is nice." John nodded.

He and his husband returned back to looking ahead and got into a discussion about where they were going to go when they got to Italy. But deep down they both knew that they wouldn't really be leaving the bedroom for most of the honeymoon.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! Also, I have never been to Italy but I hope this is good anyway!**

When they got off of the plane Sherlock and John got straight into a taxi to their hotel. They were staying in Venice in a honeymoon suite of a lovely hotel.

As they sat in the back of their taxi John took Sherlock's hand and inspected the ring on his beloved's finger. Sherlock smiled as John pressed a gentle kiss to it.

"I can't wait to get into our hotel room." Sherlock whispered in his ear.

John, right there and then, had to cross his legs. Sherlock smirked proudly and kissed John's temple.

Once they reached their hotel they went to the reception desk and got their key. They speed-walked up to their room and opened the door. They poked their heads inside the room and were astounded by it's simple beauty. They stood in that doorway looking around quietly.

It was a very large room, with a particularly large double bed. The walls were a calm cream; there were a few scenic paintings and photographs on the walls. There was a desk on one side of the room, it was a dark wood and there were flowers in a beautifully sculpted vase on it. In the corner there was a door to a bathroom. The carpet was soft and also cream. There were dark wood bed side tables on each side of the bed and a large and carved wardrobe also stood proudly a few feet away from the bed. The bedding was red with a silk blanket on top and far too many pillows (not to worry, those would be removed soon) and the headboard was wood too. It was a very natural, neutral but well-coloured room, the right balance of darks and lights. What really was great was that there were double doors on the opposite wall to the door and beyond them was a balcony with a little table and two chairs on it. Their view was amazing; there were the beautiful old Venice buildings and the canal! But as it was the honeymoon suite there were curtains that could be pulled across for privacy.

"Wow." John said.

Sherlock looked down at his husband and smiled "Indeed."

They closed the door behind themselves, put their suitcases by the wardrobe and Sherlock said "So, sex or organisation? Do we make love now and do the unpacking and organising later, or do we get the unpacking and such over and done with and then make love?" Sherlock asked, turning to John.

"Oh my goodness, making love is so tempting but I can't help but think that we're going to not leave the bed once we're in it. But I want you now… this is hard!" John moaned.

"Quick snog, organise, then sex?" Sherlock asked.

"Brilliant!" John grinned.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and pulled his in for a kiss, they wasted no time in chaste pecks, they went straight to battling for dominance with tongues.

When John's pants started to feel a bit tight he pulled away "We better be super-hero quick at organising our stuff because I want to be in bed with you in five minutes at the most."

"Well, I do love a challenge." Sherlock grinned.

They raced around the room, they unloaded their clothes into their wardrobe, and they put their toiletries in the bathroom. They put lube on the bedside table and soon the hotel room was a bit more 'them'.

Sherlock was finishing off by straightening the books on his bedside table. John finished by closing the curtains then looked over to his husband and licked his lips then ran for him and rugby tackled him onto the bed. Sherlock first squeaked in surprise but then giggled and pulled John's face up to his for a good snog. Sherlock moaned a noise full of love and lust.

John pulled away and chucked all the pillows on the floor with immense speed; when you're moments away from consummating your marriage it is amazing what you can do.

Sherlock lay in the middle of the bed comfortably and John crawled on top of him, straddling his waist.

**;)**

Sherlock's hands went up John's shirt and he caressed his smooth skin gently. John kissed Sherlock lovingly and slowly and then pressed a few kisses trailing down to Sherlock's neck.

"Do you remember when we lay on the sofa in the living room and we discovered how incredibly sensitive this beautiful neck of yours is?" John whispered and attached his mouth to Sherlock's pale neck in his most sensitive spot. Sherlock's arms locked around John and he held him closer, his hips rocked up as what John did to his neck affected his lower regions.

They removed each other's clothes quickly and Sherlock rolled John over so he was underneath.

"My husband." Sherlock smiled, looking down at John.

"Hmm, and very proud to be so." John grinned and kissed Sherlock on the lips.

Sherlock reached blindly over to the bedside table and his hand soon found the lube.

John had moved down a little to press kisses over Sherlock's chest. He looked up at Sherlock and winked. That was what drove Sherlock over the edge. He ensured his fingers were covered in lube. John didn't need any encouragement; he bent his knees and opened his legs.

Sherlock gently pressed one finger into John. John groaned in delight and pressed against it.

"More… another!" John requested.

Soon Sherlock had three fingers opening John up.

"I'm ready, please, Sher!" John said.

Sherlock got comfortable between John's legs and slowly thrust into John's hole, they had sex so often it was barely uncomfortable anymore!

Sherlock stilled for a moment just to make sure John had adjusted and John was the first to move. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock's sweaty back and rocked.

Sherlock moaned and thrust into John, then pulled out nearly all the way before thrusting in again.

"Ah… more! Harder! Sher… loc-ah! Ah! Ah!" John was very vocal in bed and tonight he seemed to be a little more vocal.

Sherlock reached between them and wrapped his hand around John's member and started pumping. John threw his head back in pleasure and they moved together fast and hard and with such needy passion.

"John! Oh, fu!... J-" Sherlock shouted.

"Sherlock! SherLOCK!" John came with the shout of his husband's name and with only one more thrust Sherlock came buried deep inside his husband.

**;)**

They breathed heavily and as their minds went from 'wow…' to something a little more coherent they could smell sweat and sex, they both looked so debauched too. As Sherlock pulled out of John and rolled next to him they lay there quietly just breathing and staying in their euphoric bubble. Sherlock's hair stuck up every way and he had a few marks on his neck left by John's mouth. John, on the other hand, had his legs still bent and open, he slowly moved them straight and closed.

"I… never want to… leave this bed." John breathed.

"Mhmm." Sherlock agreed.

John rolled onto his side and rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock pulled the cover up them both and wrapped an arm around John and they both fell into a peaceful nap.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Sherlock and John spent 2 days in bed, they did not leave but to shower (where they ended up doing bedroom activities together anyway), use the loo, and answer the door for room service. Finally as they lay in bed, completely naked (they hadn't really put clothes on, only a dressing gown to answer the door) and satisfied, Sherlock had his head resting on John's chest and John was stroking a hand up and down his back, John said "Shall we go out this afternoon?"

"Hmm… as long as we can come back soon enough to have sex then fine." Sherlock said.

John chuckled and agreed happily.

They got up and found their clothes. John wore a blue t-shirt and beige baggy shorts while Sherlock put on a white short-sleeved shirt and some black baggy shorts. They put on their trainers and sunglasses and John put some things in a rucksack like water and snacks and their wallets. They went downstairs and left the building into the hot Venice sun.

"Shall we go to the shops for a bit? Have a look around, and then we can have lunch at the restaurant we saw on the taxi ride here!" John suggested.

"Okay. Oh, and we should go on a gondola. I read about them, they're the canal boats here and the person who drives it, well, pedals it, is the Gondolier. It'll be romantic and interesting; you get to tour the canal." Sherlock said.

"Sounds lovely." John smiled and squeezed his hand gently.

They went to some of the small shops there and looked around; they bought their parents and siblings some Venice merchandise like fridge magnets and such. John got the camera out of the bag and took a picture of himself and Sherlock stood next to the canal happily.

Sherlock spotted a clothes shop, it looked expensive. As he looked at some of the manikins an idea popped into his head.

"Hey, John, give me my wallet, I've seen something I might like." But as he said that he mentally added 'and you might like' and fought off a smirk. John gave him his wallet and Sherlock smiled "You stay in this shop; I can see you like the stuff here. I won't be long! Don't come out of this shop; I don't want to lose you!" Sherlock smiled, pressed a kiss to John's lips, and jogged away.

John grinned and shook his head in dismay; his husband was so sweetly odd sometimes.

Sherlock quickly located the section of the shop he wanted and ran the material of what he wanted through his fingers.

"You see something you like, sir?" A man who spoke very good English queried.

"Yes. I'd like to buy this in Black." Sherlock requested.

The man nodded and went off to find what he wanted after Sherlock gave him his size. Sherlock paid for it and luckily the bag that it came in wasn't flimsy and plastic, but cardboard and quite closed.

He found John quickly and smiled from afar as he watched John trying a hat on.

"John!" he called over.

John put the hat away and went to his husband's side.

"What did you buy?" he asked.

"Ah, you'll soon find out." Sherlock smiled.

"I have to wait?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Not too long. Only a few hours." Sherlock smiled.

They found the restaurant, ordered their food (John tried some new food he'd never tried before and Sherlock stuck with a small dish of pasta) and sat down on a table and chairs just outside. John reached over the table and entwined his hand with Sherlock's.

"So, my flower, in this bag… is it for bedroom use?" John asked, drawing circles on Sherlock's hand with his thumb.

"Well, my honey-bee, that is strictly confidential information as of present, but I see in our future that you will know explicitly all you need to about what is in my bag." Sherlock smiled.

John chuckled and took a sip of his drink.

After a delicious lunch they made their way to the canal and got in a Gondola, it sailed slowly along the canal, John and Sherlock spent most of it giggling, chatting and talking about all the things they saw, it was very enjoyable and the afternoon was a happy one.

Once they got back to the hotel John put some of the things he bought in his suitcase and Sherlock hid his bag where he knew John wouldn't look. He then got his chess set out and found John in the bathroom washing his hands.

"Joooohn…" Sherlock said sweetly.

"Yeeees, my love?" John asked.

"Do you want to play chess with me?" Sherlock asked.

John looked over at him and the board in his hands and smiled "Sure, you always beat me but it's fun!"

They sat on the bed which had been made (their room had been cleaned when they were out) and were opposite each other, cross-legged, the chess board lay between them as they played for a few hours happily.

After dinner John went out onto the balcony to read. It wasn't dark yet, only dim so he could still read easily. Sherlock very quietly closed the curtains so John couldn't see him. He then got the bag out of the hiding space, stripped, did some other preparation, then put the clothing on. He checked himself in the mirror then went out to the balcony. He stepped through the curtains and stood behind John. He bent down, wrapped his arms around John's chest and said "I have a treat for you." sexily.

John stood up quickly, ready for whatever Sherlock had for him. Sherlock stayed behind him and covered John's eyes with his hands. He helped John into the room, ensured he shut the door and closed the curtains behind him, then said "Keep your eyes closed." and came to stand in front of John. "Okay, open them." Sherlock finally said.

John's eyes widened at the sight. Sherlock had a black silk dressing gown on. It came down to his thighs and the tie around his waist was loose. John could see a bit of Sherlock's pale and smooth chest.

Sherlock stared at quite a comical looking John. John's eyes were wide in awe, his mouth was slightly open as his eyes looked all over Sherlock.

"You bad, bad, sexy man." John finally said with a smile.

"Only for you." Sherlock smiled and stood right in front of John.

**;)**

Sherlock gently leant down and pressed a kiss to John's neck. John gasped slightly but stayed still. Sherlock brought his hands up and removed John's shirt. He then trailed kisses down John's chest and stomach till he was at John's waistband. John was already fully hard. Sherlock knelt in front of him and undid the button and zipper, then removed John's shorts. What he found underneath surprised him; John wasn't wearing any underwear.

He looked up at John curiously.

"I… uh… I knew you would put your hand on my arse during the day, it would have been nice to know you were only separated from me by one layer and not two." John explained.

Sherlock recalled that in one of the shops his hand had come to rest on John's arse, and as he remembered it didn't feel very clothed.

"That thought makes me very aroused, John." Sherlock stated.

"Yeah, I can see that." John said with a giggle. He could see Sherlock's erection poking at the silk material.

Sherlock smiled and helped John step out of the shorts. He then took John's member in his hand and pressed a kiss to the head. He then licked it slowly and sensuously and sucked at the tip for a moment. John tangled his fingers in Sherlock's hair and moaned. Eventually Sherlock pulled away and stood up. He walked over to the bed, lay on it, untied the gown and spread his legs.

"I prepared myself." He said, and he had, John could see some lube and moisture around Sherlock's hole.

"You are perfect, absolutely… completely perfect." John said as he rushed to climb onto the bed. He saw the open lube tube on the side, put a bit on his hands and put that on his erection.

Before he did anything else, he settled between Sherlock's spread legs and kissed Sherlock with beautiful passion.

"J-John…" Sherlock moaned as John helped spread his legs a little more and he slowly pushed into him. John stilled, as he often did when he was first inside Sherlock, ensuring he wasn't uncomfortable.

"I'm fine… come on, John, move!" Sherlock urged.

John kissed Sherlock's shoulder and moved, with Sherlock's vocal encouragement he got faster and harder.

"Oh, oh, uhhh, John! J-oh! John!" Sherlock shouted in pleasure as John hit the spot repeatedly.

Sherlock's erection got the friction it needed from their vigorous movements. He felt his toes curling up and his climax nearing.

"John, I'm going to… I'm gonna cum! Oh, John! Oh!" Sherlock shouted John's name as he came.

A few thrusts later John came with a shout and as he came down from his high he whispered over and over again "Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock…" He pulled out and kissed Sherlock lazily then lay beside him.

**;)**

He watched a sweaty Sherlock fondly and then said in his ear "You are mysterious… mischievous… and a sexy, sexy, sexy man." and ran his fingers languidly through his hair.

"You like the gown, I take it?" Sherlock asked and looked into John's eyes.

"I tell you, love, we are using that often." John said and kissed Sherlock's cheek.

"Good." Sherlock smiled.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! I know some of the University information is probably wrong, but this is fictional, I can structure university and courses however I wish to :D**

Their honeymoon consisted of sex, sex, food, sex, sight-seeing… and more sex. And as it drew to a close and they got on the plane they were both incredibly satisfied.

"We should go back there one day." John said as he settled into his plane seat.

"If you'd like. Now I just want to go home; I think I need to do some experimenting." Sherlock said.

"Alright. I'll be doing some homework. Hey, have they got back to you for the University thing, we applied a few weeks ago?" John frowned.

"I'm sure any letters will get back to us soon." Sherlock said and opened his book.

John and Sherlock had started applying to Universities. They were going to go to one together, they were sure of that. They had applied early and were just waiting for some letters back. Obviously they wouldn't be completely confirmed as being able to go to that University till their entire exam results come in and they have their interviews, but they had been advised to apply by Easter. All the Universities they had applied to were in London, they wanted to go there. They were going to get a flat together there and as soon as they knew what University they were going to they would apply for jobs.

While they were at University Sherlock would try to investigate some cases and maybe work on becoming a detective so that he built up a name for himself.

John was okay for the plane journey, his relaxed and satisfied mind made it easier. When they arrived at the airport they got their suitcases back and made their way to where people met up. John was pushing the luggage trolley that held their luggage and Sherlock.

They spotted Ron and Alan and John grinned and sped up.

"Afternoon!" Ron smiled, gave John a hug, followed by Alan, then Sherlock got up from his seat and hugged them too.

"How was the honeymoon? Did you go on the canal boats?" Alan asked.

"It was amazing! And yes we did, it was very romantic." John smiled.

They loaded their stuff into the car and got into the back.

"Oh, boys, some letters came for you; I think they are University letters." Alan pointed out.

"Really?" John asked eagerly.

"I hope we get into the one that is specific for science and medicine." Sherlock said.

"Me too." John nodded.

John would study medicine to become a doctor; he'd take both Biology and medicine. Sherlock wanted to study chemistry and biology. John's course was six years to become doctor and Sherlock would be taking a big course with him, Sherlock's wasn't as long but it was one of the longest courses. They'd know more about it then they get interviewed and talked to professionals.

They got home and both ran into their houses, gave quick waves to their mothers, grabbed their letters, and then ran back out to the front lawn where they met. Their parents and siblings came out to see what would happen.

"Our favourite first?" John asked.

"Yes." Sherlock nodded, they opened their letters together and read for the London University of Science.

"Yes! I got in!" John said joyfully "well… so far I've got in!"

"Me too." Sherlock smiled.

John grinned, gave Sherlock a short kiss, then turned to his family and did a little happy dance, making them all laugh.

"Oh, guys, you won't believe this!" Harry said.

"What?" they asked.

"You know at that other high school near yours?" Harry queried.

"Yes." Sherlock nodded.

"Some kid died. Drowned. It's really sad, his family live a few roads away, near Clara's house." She said.

"Oh, that's sad." John said morosely.

"Well, I guess I'll look at the recent newspapers, see what's going on." Sherlock said.

Later that evening John walked into his room and found Sherlock frowning at a newspaper that lay on the table in front of him.

"What is it, love?" John frowned and stood behind him, he rubbed his back gently.

"I think… maybe I will look at this drowning a little closer. It doesn't look all right, this Carl Powers was a promising swimmer, it says, one of the best, yet he drowned in a swimming pool and in shallow waters, probably up to his waist. Apparently he wasn't knocked out or anything, he was in front of about twenty other people and he just drowned, by the time they got him out of the water he was dead." Sherlock said.

"That does sound odd. But how else could he have died?" John queried.

"Hmm… poisoning? I'm not sure, I want to go to that pool tomorrow. Will you come with me? It's in London, apparently he was warming up for a swimming gala." Sherlock explained.

"Okay." John pressed a kiss to Sherlock's cheek and left him to his thoughts.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

The following day John and Sherlock went down to London on the train. They found the pool. It was obvious a tragedy had taken place there; there were some flowers by the door. Also it felt quiet. Nobody was using the pool.

"I think it's closed." John said.

"Well then… we're going to have to break in." Sherlock stated.

"Wha-Sherlock no!" John protested.

"John, I need to get in there! I know there is something wrong about this! Please! And anyway… I think it might be fun to live a little." Sherlock said.

John looked at the door, then back to Sherlock and smiled "Let's do it." He said.

"Let's go around the back." Sherlock smiled.

They ran round to the back and found a broken window. Some cardboard had been put up to block the hole. John pushed that through and climbed in followed by Sherlock. They were in the changing rooms.

"Right, we'll start in the pool then have a look in the changing rooms." Sherlock said.

He walked to the pool and John watched as he had a look around, he kept frowning. Then they went to the changing rooms and Sherlock said "Oh!"

John went over to the lockers where Sherlock was.

"What is it?"

"They didn't take his stuff. His clothes are labelled with his name… hold on, where are his shoes?" Sherlock said.

"What?" John asked.

"His shoes! John! Where are his shoes? Did he go swimming with them?" Sherlock asked rudely.

"Obviously not! But they could be somewhere else in this place!" John protested, but as they looked around the changing room was completely empty. No shirts, no shoes, no nothing. Just pegs and chairs.

"Why aren't his shoes here?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't know." John said.

"Well… there's nothing else here for us. Come on, John, let's g-"Sherlock stopped talking as his eyes met those of an old man.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Erm… who are you?" John asked.

"I'm the caretaker. What are you doing in here? The pool is closed." The man said.

"We're just… going. We'll be going. Do you know where the nearest police station is?" Sherlock asked.

"I aint tellin' you nothing!" the man said.

"Okay, we'll just be going." John took Sherlock's hand and they left the same way they came out.

"So, you want to go to the police?" John asked.

"Yes. I think we should find the officers who had a look at his death and ask them to re-open the case." Sherlock said.

They asked a passer-by where the station was and were pointed in the right direction.

They went to the main desk and asked to talk to an officer involved in the Powers' death case. With a lot of persuasion a middle-aged man led them through some offices and to a room. It was a conference room with a lot of police officers chatting.

"Hello?" the man stood at the front of the table queried when they were led in.

"These two lads want to talk to you about Carl Powers." The man announced and left, shutting the door behind himself.

"Yes?" the main man asked.

"Where are Carl Powers' shoes?" Sherlock asked bluntly.

"Erm… sorry, what?" a woman asked.

"Carl Powers. Where were his shoes? We went to the pool. His clothes are still there, we looked around, where are his shoes?" Sherlock elaborated.

"Sorry, you went to the pool?" a man asked.

"Yes. I read the newspaper report. It said he drowned. Carl Powers was well-known as an excellent swimmer. Yet he drowned in a rather shallow pool. How? And where are his shoes?" Sherlock asked.

"There were no shoes." A young officer answered.

"Listen here, what are you trying to say?" the main man asked.

"I'm not trying to say anything! I am saying that Powers' death was not an accident! There is something going on! Why were his shoes not there? Why did he drown?" Sherlock asked.

"Stop this, boy! The kid had an autopsy, his death was natural. Nobody knows how he drowned but he did! There are no traces in his system or on his body that say any foul-play went on. We have 20 witnesses of him just drowning in a pool! And where are his shoes, well I don't know! But that case is closed. No teenager trying to stir things up is going to open it!" the man said sternly, obviously annoyed by the interruption.

John stood in front of Sherlock and crossed his arms.

"Excuse you, listen to me. I'm John; this is my husband Sherlock, nice to meet you. Now, let's get down to the important points. Sherlock here is a genius. Don't be stupid and ignore him! I'm no genius but even I can see that there is something wrong with this case! And you brushing it under the rug because you are lazy will not help anyone get peace. Especially Carl. Why won't you just try to have another look into the autopsy? Please, just listen to him. People in the past haven't listened to him and they've regretted it. In all the seventeen years I've known him he hasn't been wrong about any mystery that has caught his eye." John said firmly.

"You… you're married?" a woman asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, but that is irrelevant. What we ask is simple, just open the case and have another look!" John said.

"He's a genius?" the woman asked.

"Ye-"John was cut off.

"Enough! We cannot open a case because of some person's word! Obviously the trainers not being there was odd, but kids steal people's stuff in changing rooms! Maybe some kid saw them before he drowned and stole them. That's not suspicious!" the man explained.

"Carl Powers was not a wealthy person. It's obvious from the state of all of his clothes; they are without doubt hand-me-downs from his elder brother. His shoes would not have been worth much to steal." Sherlock stated "And adding to that he drowned in shallow pool waters!" Sherlock almost shouted.

"Stop this! Leave this alone! Listen here, I want you to leave! You're trying to make something out of nothing! We are busy people! Go home. And if we see you snooping around this case again we will have to take measures." The man said and pointed to the door.

"Fine. Fine! But we've handed you a murder enquiry that could prove your competence. You ignoring it does nothing but enhance your stupidity and not give Carl or his family the justice and peace they deserve." Sherlock said, took John's hand and they left.

On the train Sherlock was quiet. John put an arm around him and his husband rested his head on his shoulder.

"I know there is something wrong with how Carl died, John." He said.

"I know. And I believe you. But we can't do anything. Let's just… leave it. Maybe one day you may get the chance to open that file again, when you've built yourself a proper detective name up, but for now we can't do anything." John said, running his fingers through Sherlock's hair.

"Okay." Sherlock said.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

The Spring Holidays came to an end. Because they had already done a lot of exams they weren't expected at sixth form that much, but they still had a few exams and classes to go to.

They went to their first class back; none of the other students knew they had married each other, they didn't talk to many people and they didn't see a point in telling people they barely got along with.

They arrived in Biology and sat down happily in the second row.

Oddly, Mr McDonald walked in. The class quietened.

"Morning! Right, I know I don't teach Biology, but your teacher is ill, there is nobody else free, and I volunteered. So, all of you, open your books and listen up, because I have a Biology book so there will be no lazing about! You'll have learnt something from me!" he said with a smile.

Everyone opened their books.

"Now, let me look around, who have we got in this class… Ruby, I know you… Shaun, hello… and Sherlock and John! Good to see you all! For the rest of you I'll just have to point a-"Mr McDonald frowned and he stared at Sherlock's hand that lay on his desk.

"I didn't see you as a jewellery man, Sherlock." He said, but he looked a little more suspicious, he wasn't convinced himself that that was 'some jewellery'.

"I'm not." Sherlock said "This is my wedding ring, sir." He explained.

Practically everyone in class gasped.

"So you got married? When?" Mr McDonald asked curiously.

"During the Easter Holidays." John answered with a smile.

"That's lovely! I always knew you two would probably get married but I never thought you'd be this young!" Mr McDonald admitted.

"You know us, sir, never ones to wait." John chuckled.

"No, definitely not! Well, congratulations, boys! Was it a memorable day?" he asked.

"Yes." Sherlock nodded with a smile.

"Did you go anywhere nice for your honeymoon?" the teacher asked.

"Venice." John smiled.

"Nice! I went there with my family a few years ago; my youngest loved the canal boat ride! Wanted to go again and again!" he smiled fondly at his memory.

"The canal was lovely! You could see a lot!" John grinned.

"Oh, I'm meant to be teaching! Anyway, congratulations and all that! Goodness me, I remember you when you were eleven. High voices and rosy cheeks!" he laughed. John laughed and Sherlock chuckled with him.

"Anyway, Biology!" the man moved on.

The news of Sherlock and John's wedding travelled fast, they could see many people watching out for their wedding rings if they passed them. Sherlock got a little irritated by the constant questions that were often repeats.

When they got home they tiredly went to their room in the Watson house to relax.

At around eleven o'clock at night Sherlock felt thirsty. He extracted himself from John's naked arms and looked around for something to put on when he went down for a drink. He found the silky black and short dressing gown and put it on.

It was dim downstairs and he poured himself a glass of water. He drank it and once he was content he turned around and his eyes widened.

The lights were dim, not pitch black, and that was because there was a lamp on the kitchen table and there sat Ron, Alan, Julie and Kathy.

"Oh." Sherlock was genuinely surprised. His post-coital mind seemed to have slowed him down in his deductions.

"Sherlock?" Kathy queried.

"I just wanted some water." Sherlock explained.

"Sherlock, what are you wearing?" Ron asked with a frown.

Sherlock looked down at the black gown, it was short, it was silk, it was revealing. He felt a tug of stubbornness and a tug of embarrassment. The stubbornness won.

"I'm a married man, father. I bought this garment in Venice and it was the only thing I could find to wear." Sherlock stated.

"I didn't need to know that." Alan mumbled.

"Sherlock… goodnight." Kathy said, she didn't seem to know what to say.

"Are you embarrassed?" Sherlock asked at their red faces.

"Sherlock, we just didn't want to know you bought it because you're married and what that indicates. You're our son. John's their son." Kathy explained gently, for seventeen years she had had to explain the social etiquette to her son who had a lot of trouble with people and social situations and what to say and such.

"Oh. Well I-"Sherlock was cut off as John walked into the kitchen with absolutely nothing on. His eyes were closed. Sherlock deduced quickly and realised, for the first time, John was sleep-walking.

"Jo-"Sherlock cut Julie off "Shut up. He's sleep walking." He stated and stood in front of him to shield him from the other four adults.

"What? Seriously?" Alan frowned.

"Yes. He's obviously not awake." Sherlock said.

"Don't wake him. Julie did that once. Just try to get him upstairs." Alan advised.

"John, love, bed now." Sherlock said, gently turned John around and helped him upstairs.

John got back into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Sherlock said straight away "You slept-walked last night. You came down to the kitchen, completely naked, both our parents were there. I got you back upstairs and to bed quickly. If you do it again then we will do some more research. It was probably a one-off though." Sherlock said.

"Wha-… I was naked in front of my parents?" John asked in panic, sitting up quickly. Sherlock sat up slower and said "Yes, there is nothing to worry about though, John." Sherlock said reassuringly.

"Nothing to w-Sherlock! Oh my God, this is so embarrassing." John rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Come on, John, I'm bored now. They're adults, it's anatomy. What I think is more embarrassing is the fact that our parents know that I wear a gown to bed with you." Sherlock said, standing.

"Oh my goodness. I think I'll stay here, right here under the covers…" John lay down and pulled the covers over himself then added "…for the rest of my life."

Sherlock couldn't help but chuckle "I'll see you downstairs." He said knowingly, dressed, and left.

About half an hour later John came down, his cheeks grew pink as he saw his parents and Sherlock eating breakfast at the table.

"Erm… morning." He said, sitting beside Sherlock.

"Sherlock tells me you're embarrassed about last night." Alan said bluntly.

"Umm… well, it wasn't the best thing to have happened." John said.

"Forget about it, son. It's the human body, nothing to be embarrassed about." Alan said.

"Stop worrying, John, we're your family." Julie added.

John smiled weakly and yawned "Fine."

"John, just so you know, you're aesthetically pleasing." Sherlock said sincerely.

"Erm… thanks." John said, he felt a smile tug at his lips.

"I thought you should know. Does it make you feel better about being naked in front of others who are not me?" Sherlock asked.

"You know what? I'm going to have some jam on toast!" John said, standing to go to the bread-bin.

"Don't change the subject!" Sherlock protested.

"Sherlock, dear, I really just want to forget it happened. Thanks for the compliments, it was really nice of you to say so, now can we move on?" John asked.

"Okay." Sherlock relented and sat back to watch John move around the kitchen.

"Sherlock, I can feel you staring at me." John said as he buttered his toast.

"Problem?" Sherlock asked with a smirk.

John sighed and chuckled.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

A few weeks later Sherlock and John were given their London University of Science interview times. They luckily got them on the same day in the morning.

They dressed smartly and got the train to London together. Their parents had wished them lots of luck.

They entered the large and old building, it had beautiful architecture; the detail in some London buildings is astonishing.

They went to reception and were shown through to the conference room.

After they had got married all of their official paper work had been changed so their surnames were 'Watson-Holmes'.

"So, Sherlock, you'll go first, the interview is fifteen minutes. And John, you'll be straight after." The receptionist gave them a smile and left.

They sat down on the chairs outside the door. John took Sherlock's hand and said "I'm sure it'll go fine. Just… be nice and patient." John advised.

"John, I think you're more nervous than me. I'll behave well, dad gave me lots of advice this morning before we left." Sherlock reassured his husband.

"I just really want us to both get in." John said and gave Sherlock's hand a small squeeze.

"I'm almost positive that they can look past any personality faults of mine because of my genius. And they'll love you, everyone loves you, John." Sherlock said.

"Not everyone." John blushed.

"Well, many people do. You're quite likeable." Sherlock said.

John smiled at the compliment and they waited for two more minutes in a comfortable silence.

A woman popped her head out of the room "Sherlock Watson-Holmes?" she called.

She went back into the room and John gave Sherlock a quick peck on the lips.

Sherlock entered the room. The floors were wooden and his footsteps echoed as he walked. The room wasn't massive, but it wasn't 'cosy' either. There was a table with five men and women in smart suits. Some had strict faces while others had kind smiles, trying to put the interviewee at ease. The wooden table was marked with patterns and Sherlock sat down on the hard chair opposite the five.

"Good morning. 'Sherlock' is it?" the man right in the middle said with a patient smile.

"Yes, sir." Sherlock said politely.

"Right, hello, I'm Professor Charles; it's nice to meet you. So, first thing's first, why were you attracted to this university?" Charles asked.

"It's got good grades, good results, it's a nice area, good for me and my needs. And my main subjects are Science." Sherlock explained.

"Good. And, how would you describe yourself?" a woman at the end of the table asked.

"Clever. I'm a genius. If I'm interested in something then I give it my all. I'm focussed." Sherlock said with confidence.

After about ten more questions that Sherlock answered politely and confidently, they told him they'd get back to him by that evening.

"Was the man sat next to you on the bench John?" Charles asked.

"Yes, I'll send him in for you." Sherlock nodded and left.

"How did it go?" John stood up.

"Fine. It's easy. Just stay calm." Sherlock advised, kissed John's cheek, and sat back on his chair.

John entered and sat in the seat which was still warm from Sherlock.

"Morning, John, I'm Professor Charles." Charles smiled.

"Good morning." John smiled back.

"So, why did you show an interest in this University?" Charles asked.

"Well, it does some very good medical courses and I think it gives the best opportunities I need. It also has a good record of results. Also, because it focusses on science it means it's brilliant so me and my husband can go here and do our courses together." John explained.

"Oh, he wasn't your brother? We assumed from the last name… you're married?" a woman asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh no, not brothers, though I can understand why you may have come to that assumption. Sherlock, you just interviewed, is my husband." John explained.

"Young." A man commented, and some at the table shared looks.

"Oh no, it wasn't rushed or fast. We've known each other since we were born. We were actually born two days apart. Our families are neighbours and we've always been as close as one big family. Anyway, when we were five we became a couple. You know, holding hands, cheek kisses. And we've never been apart since. We got married in April." John smiled.

"Well, that's nice. So, what do you want to be when you're older?" a woman asked.

"I want to be an army surgeon." John said confidently.

"Ah, so how do you handle under a lot of pressure, from work and homework, to obvious situations you'll be under if you become an army surgeon?" Charles queried.

"I'm quite good under both types of pressure. With work I try to stay organised and on top of things so it never gets too much. But with my A-levels I've coped well. And with the other situations and such I think I handle them quite well. For example when I was about twelve we went on a school trip and there were some physical activities where you had to test some of your limits. I'm confident that I did well on them." John nodded. He knew in the interview you have to be confident.

"Good." They continued to ask him questions and such.

Near the end of the interview a woman cleared her throat and said "I have been considering for this interview whether or not to bring this up. But, will your relationship affect your studies? In the past we've had serious relationships in this university and these people have fell behind because of distractions." She said and three of the other interviewers nodded.

"Oh… well that won't happen… hang on, do you want me to go and get Sherlock so we can discuss this properly?" John asked.

"That would be best." Charles nodded.

John got up and once he was walking to the door he rolled his eyes, adults seemed to think just because they were young it meant they couldn't handle things.

John opened the door and said "Love, they want to talk to us about our relationship."

Sherlock sighed and took John's hand as he walked in bluntly. Sherlock sat down on the single chair and pulled John into his lap.

"Wow, no." John said and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock frowned.

"Sherlock, this is a formal situation, not a time to sit on laps." John said gently.

"Oh. That's stupid. We sit on each other all the time, why is it necessary to change the way we are for other people?" Sherlock asked.

"Because that's how society works." John said and placed his hands on Sherlock's shoulders as he stood behind him.

"So… any questions?" Sherlock asked.

"Right, so we've had relationships before at this university and we're worried that it may get in the way of your focus." Charles said.

"Were any of these people in a stable and long-term relationship?" Sherlock asked.

"Some of them seemed to have a stable relationship, and had been together for a while." A man commented.

"John and I have been happily together for twelve years now, we're married, we've been through a lot and so far in our education our relationship hasn't disrupted that." Sherlock explained.

"Okay. But-"Sherlock cut Charles off.

"Our relationship comes first." Sherlock stated.

"Yes. Whatever happens, nothing comes above our relationship." John nodded seriously "But we're just saying that as an extreme. We can balance our education and relationship well, we have done for years. There really isn't an issue." John said, he sub-consciously began massaging Sherlock's shoulders gently.

"Okay. We just need to ensure that if you do join this university then we don't want any disruptions." Charles said.

"We mean this with respect, but our relationship is none of anyone's business but our own." John said.

"We understand." Charles nodded.

"Thank you." John smiled.

"Oh, John, one last question, what would you say are your strengths?" a woman asked.

"Well that's easy! He's-"John cut Sherlock off.

"My question, dear." He said.

"Oh." Sherlock nodded.

"Okay. Well, I think I'm patient and hard working. I always try my best and I don't give up on things." John said.

"Thank you." A man nodded.

"Wait, those aren't all your strengths! John, you have more!" Sherlock said.

"Sherlock, it's really lovely you're saying these things, but that's what I think they need to know." John said.

"But I have so many memories of other strengths you have. Your compassion comes to me quickly. For example the time when your mother's dad passed away. We were only eleven. Your father was half-way across England. And you held her for hours, wouldn't leave her alone. A moment I thought you were incredibly strong. And then there's your strength in sports. You're a very good Rugby player. And you also take an interest in a lot of things." Sherlock said.

"Thank you for that addition to his list, Sherlock." Charles said with an amused smile.

"No problem." Sherlock smiled.

"Well, thank you to you both for coming in to visit, we'll get back to you both by the end of the day." Charles smiled.

"Thank you." John let go of Sherlock's shoulders, leant over, and shook their hands politely.

"Pleasure to meet you both." A woman commented as they left.

"You too." John smiled.

They went to have a walk around London for a bit together and went home.

At dinner the whole Watsons and Holmes' and Watson-Holmes' were there. Right in the middle of their meal the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" John shouted and ran, he answered the phone.

"Hello?" he answered. "Speaking… yes… really? Oh, that's brilliant!... thank you… sure… thanks… I'll tell him… thank you, bye!" John put the phone down. Sherlock was already stood up.

"We're in?" he asked.

"We're in!" John grinned happily.

Within a few moments they were in each other's arms. Sherlock lifted John slightly off of the floor and John laughed. Sherlock chuckled and held his husband really tightly.

"I'm very happy." Sherlock said into John's neck.

"Me too." John said and buried his face in Sherlock's shoulder.

"We're so proud of you." Kathy said and they were soon in a giant group hug with their parents and siblings.

Even after their other family had let them go they were still in their embrace, though Sherlock had put John down. They pulled away slightly and shared a kiss. Once their lips left each other they went back in for a hug.

Soon they were sat back at the table eating dinner happily and chatting away, the table was always so loud when they were all there.

"Will you be getting a flat together or will you be staying in the University dormitories?" Mycroft asked.

This caught everyone's attention.

"We thought we'd get a flat together." John said.

"Boys. That'll be expensive. Especially in London." Ron said wisely.

"That's not a problem. We'll get jobs." Sherlock said.

"No, no, listen. I'm sorry, it sounds like a nice idea, but to be honest your first job won't pay well enough to support you living in a flat in London together, and buying food and paying for bills. You will need to stay at the dormitories. Also, you should get a job, but just a job that takes up a few evenings, or just a Saturday. You'll have a lot of work, having a full-time job and school work to do will be very difficult to balance. Please. Just get small part-time jobs that put a bit of money in your pocket to save and to spend on luxuries. All we have to do is add a little more money to paying to your University and you'll be able to stay at the University. This will make your life a lot less stressful." Ron said firmly.

"But we wanted to get a flat together." John said, pouting a little.

"I know." Alan said.

"It does make more sense to make our lives easier, John. If we stay at the University we will be close to our classes and teachers. That means less travel money. We will have more time to complete work and spend together. Then a small one or two day job would be good experience but it won't be too stressful. I think this idea would work better. We'll have to ring them up and request a room in their dorms." Sherlock said.

"Yes. I suppose it would make life easier for us." John nodded.

"But… will you be able to get a room together with a shared bed?" Harry frowned.

Everyone fell silent. That was a very good question.

"Would they not have had couples there before?" John frowned.

"No. And if I recall well they used to have to sneak into each other's rooms and such." Mycroft stated.

"But we're different. We're married!" Sherlock protested.

"You'll have to use those two words to get a room that accommodates to your relationship." Julie said.

"They don't do double beds. They just do a room with two beds." Harry said.

"Well that won't do." Sherlock said and went to pick the phone back up.

"Sherlock! This is quite a big ask! Maybe we should go back up to London tomorrow and ask them in person. You can't fight this case over the phone!" John said.

Sherlock huffed and put the phone down "I suppose you're right. But we will not be staying anywhere if we don't have a nice room of our own with a decent sized double bed!" Sherlock said.

"I agree, love, trust me, I agree." John said and they shared a supportive smile between them.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything!**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

On Sunday Sherlock and John made their way to London. They had booked themselves an appointment with the headmaster… well, their parents had when they rang the university about dorms and paying and such. That was all sorted, so they had a room, they just needed to talk to them about the bed situation.

They went back into the University and to the receptionist. She guided them to Professor Charles' office and after knocking they were invited in.

The office was a rather large room with a lot of wood and a nice old-fashioned rug. His desk was large and he had a little seating area where the other four people they had met yesterday were sat chatting.

Silence fell when they entered and Charles returned to his desk seat and said "Ah! Come in! Take a seat!" he gestured to the two seats opposite his desk.

The couple sat down.

"Don't mind the governors. They're just here; you booked this appointment between interviews with our other potential students so we all come in here to relax." Charles explained with a smile. The man was an obviously kind and reasonable man.

"We understand." John said "Thanks for talking to us." John added.

"Not a problem! What did you want to discuss?" he asked.

"Well, we both have an older sibling who has been to University. We were wondering about the dormitory situation. We know we have a shared dorm together, a room of our own, but we were wondering about the bed. Mycroft and Harry said University usually have two average sized rooms with two single and separate beds. That isn't going to work for us." Sherlock explained.

"Oh. Right. Of course, I understand, I myself wouldn't want to spend years in a separate bed to my beloved." Charles frowned in thought.

"We were just wondering if it was possible to make an exception for us. To have a double bed put in that room instead of two singles." John suggested.

"Hmm, that hasn't been done before. Why don't you lads follow me to the dorms, we can visit Mrs Clock. She looks after the dorms and the students who stay in them and is there for any problems they encounter. So we can talk with her and see what we can do." Charles said and stood.

They followed Charles through the University halls. It was a massive building and at the back end of it were where the student dorms were. It was a warm place and as they walked Charles showed them around.

"In the dorms you have a room with enough room for desks and beds and room to move around. You also have an en-suite bathroom in all of them with a shower and toilet and sink. It is your responsibility to keep the rooms clean and tidy. If you have any problems obviously you will have to talk to Mrs Clock. Let's have a little look in one of them. Here!" Charles knocked politely on a door and it was opened by a bright and chipper young lady.

"Hello, sir!" she smiled.

"Good to see you, Amy, please can I just show these two around your dorm? They're joining us next year." He asked.

"Of course!" she nodded and opened her door wider to let them in.

The door was a heavy wood.

"The rooms are quite soundproof. The building is old and was one of the best in its age. We've kept it going and as it is a very good school we get a lot of funds to keep it nice and though that predominantly goes on school equipment and such we do give enough to the dorms. So yes, sound proof with good equipment." Charles explained.

They entered properly and were greeted with a nice room. They'd visited some other Universities and they were glad they chose this one. Most of them were stuffy rooms, but this was lovely! There was a little cupboard that was open and showed some boots and coats and bags on the inside. The room was rather large. There was a lot of space to wander around, the two beds were on opposite walls, they had bed-side tables and a rug in the middle. They had two average sized wardrobes. It was comfortable, warm, inviting, acceptable, and looked like a nice place to stay.

"This is the bathroom." The bright girl held that door open.

They poked their heads in and found a newly decorated bathroom. There was a bath tub with a shower unit attached to it. There was a sink that had cupboards underneath it to store bottles and lotions and whatever. There was also a toilet and a towel rail.

"All the bathrooms have been newly decorated, they were falling apart." Charles explained.

"It's nice. Really nice." John said, smiling. He looked over to his husband and saw he had a small smile too.

"I'm glad you like it! Come along then, walk with me!" Charles smiled and after thanking Amy they left.

Charles talked as they walked.

"Basically, when staying in the dorms we have two different set-ups. People who will be staying for four years or more. And people who will be staying for one to three years. One to Three stays in the West Wing. And Four and above, which will be the two of you, will be East wing. If you're staying for four and above you can decorate the bedroom as you wish. The bathroom is fine and can't be decorated. But for bedrooms you may do what you wish. As long as after your years are over you put it back to how it originally was. You start out with cream walls and a beige carpet. The carpet stays, but you are allowed to paint the walls and add any accessories as long as you pay for it. But obviously at the end of your stay here you can give Mrs Clock one hundred pounds (if you have decorated) to get some workmen in to repaint it and take any hooks or furniture down that you can't remove yourself. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes." Sherlock stated.

"So, we can decorate, add coat hooks and cupboards and chairs and paint the walls and add posters and such. But, once our stay is over we take all our accessories we can away with us. And we give Mrs Clock one hundred pound to repaint and take any things (like hooks, for example) that we can't dismantle ourselves down. I get it. I think that's great." John smiled.

"We are a very diverse university. We are relaxed but well-structured. And if you cross any lines there will be consequences, obviously. But you two seem like nice lads, I'm sure you'll do very well here." Charles smiled and walked into an office where a middle-aged woman sat at her desk. She wore bright clothes but they looked warm and covered her plump body. She had rosy cheeks and happy eyes. She also wore glasses that had slipped down her nose slightly. Her dyed brown hair was short.

"Daniel… I mean, Professor Charles! How nice to see you! What would you like me to do for you?" she asked with a happy smile.

"We'd like to talk with you." Charles explained and the three sat on the chairs opposite her.

"Hi! I'm John, nice to meet you. We're joining next year." John said.

"Nice to meet you too! You're a well-mannered boy! I'm sure it'll be a joy to have you here." She smiled.

"Me and Sherlock here are married and we'll be staying in a dorm. But we were wondering whether we could have a double bed put in our room instead of two beds." John said.

"We weren't wondering, John. We need a double bed." Sherlock pointed out.

"I know, but I was trying to be polite." John said.

"Well, I think we can make that work. We'll take two single beds out and put it in the storage room. Then we can put a double bed in. But… I think we'll need some money from you. It's not a necessity and it doesn't come under what the school should buy for its students." She said.

"It is a necessity when you've shared a bed for most of your life." Sherlock said.

"I'm sure you don't mean most of your li-"John cut her off gently.

"He does mean it, Mrs Clock. We've shared cots and travel cots and toddler beds, you name it. Not all the time when we were younger, but every now and then we would have sleepovers and what have you, as kids do." John explained.

"Oh. Okay then." She said, only slightly confused. "So we'll order you a bed and send you the price, if you agree to pay it then we'll have it delivered. If not you'll just have to make do with two beds." She explained.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Sherlock said.

"Alright then. Thank you, Mrs Clock, come on then, off we go again." Charles said and they followed him back to his office and sat back down in front of him.

"Is there anything else? Any questions or worries or anything?" Charles asked.

"Oh, just a passing thought, the desks are quite big. Can we have one of the desks moved down to the storage room with the beds? We'll only need one and it would give us more room." John requested.

"That won't be a problem." Charles nodded.

"Thank you." John smiled "For all you've done for us so far, it's really kind of you." John said, he was genuinely shocked by the man's kindness the way he had helped them.

"It's fine. Here we like to help everyone and ensure they're happy. You two are a bit of an anomaly. With you, Sherlock, and your intelligence, and also your marriage." Charles commented.

"Well thanks." John smiled and stood, he shook the head master's hand and Sherlock shortly did the same.

"Come along, John, the train leaves in fifteen minutes." He said after checking his watch. He took John's hand and they left.

"You could have been a bit more talkative and grateful, Sherlock." John said as they walked toward the station.

"Why should we be grateful? It's their job to ensure we have what we need. And I know that the only reason we got what we wanted is because he's trying to sweeten us up. He'll call me in for favours like doing intellectual competitions. And you'll feel more pressure to join Sports clubs and such if he suggests it because he's done something for us." Sherlock explained.

"Oh. Well we'll just have to say no unless we genuinely want to do the club or competition." John said.

"Of course." Sherlock smiled, he let go of John's hand and instead stood closer to his husband and looped his arm through his. John smiled up at him and squeezed his arm happily with his.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! And also, please read the Important Notice at the end of the chapter!**

Sherlock and John had done well in their exams, and immediately after taking them any information that Sherlock had deemed 'useless' he had deleted. They had their results back and had both got A's in their sciences. John got an A* in PE and Sherlock got an A* in psychology, so flying colours all around. They were both very pleased with their results.

As school came to an end, prom approached. It wasn't a massive thing in England, but some people were very excited. The school had booked a hall and the rest was up to the students.

"Come on, you two, go to the prom!" Julie said to her son and son-in-law as they lay in John's bed, Sherlock was reading and John was doing a crossword.

"We don't want to. It's boring." Sherlock said.

"Really, mum, I'd just rather stay in at home." John agreed.

"No, you two will go and socialise! You won't see the people you have spent quite a few years with again! Just go to say goodbye and bring this part of your life to a nice close." Julie said, crossing her arms.

"But mum! It's not really our thing!" John complained.

"You're going! It's a nice thing to do! Come on, it's one evening! Your teachers organise these things with a lot of hard work. Just go and have some fun!" Julie said.

"Fine! But what exactly do you think we are going to wear?" John queried.

"Erm… your wedding suits." Julie suggested.

"No." Sherlock and John said at the same time.

"What? Why?" Julie frowned.

"Because they're special! Hmm, fine, we'll go. I'll wear one of my smart outfits, as will Sherlock (though that won't be odd, half his wardrobe is smart-wear)." John sighed.

"But no limousines or anything silly like that." Sherlock said.

"Fine. Good! Thank you, I know you'll have fun!" Julie smiled and left.

The next week the prom arrived and they both dressed smartly. They showered and John wore a pale blue shirt tucked into grey trousers with a black belt. Sherlock wore a white shirt with black buttons and black trousers. They both looked very smart.

"Picture! Picture!" Kathy grinned and took a picture of them both.

"Come on then, in the car!" Alan smiled.

They left the house and got in the car.

When they arrived most of the people were already there, waiting outside for the doors to open. The teachers were all there too!

Everyone greeted each other and Sherlock said under his breath "Oh, everyone's saying hello to each other, how wonderful."

John snorted but shook his head.

Soon enough the doors opened and they entered the large hall. One half of it was taken up by circular tables and the other half was a dance floor with a DJ setting up at the front of that.

Sherlock and John found their seats and others who tolerated them joined them on their table.

The starters arrived and Sherlock pushed the dish away.

"Come on, love, eat it." John said.

"No, John. It looks disgusting." Sherlock stated.

John sighed "I'm sure it's edible."

"It doesn't look it. You eat away but I for one am not very hungry anyway." Sherlock said casually.

John sighed "Fine." And tucked into the starter, he did not look pleased "It isn't… very nice. But I'm sure there are worse foods out there."

"So, what are you guys doing now sixth form is done?" Hayley asked with a smile, they had all been going around the table, talking about what they were doing so the eight other people's eyes that were around the table settled on the couple.

"We're going to the London University of Science. It's really nice there." John smiled.

"Cool. What do you want to be when you're older?" she asked.

"I want to be an army surgeon." John explained.

"I'm going to be a consulting detective." Sherlock said shortly.

"What's a 'consulting detective'?" a guy asked.

"I will be a detective in my own divisions. I choose my cases, I work with but not for the police, perhaps, but also do some other cases. I suppose I won't know until I start working that job." Sherlock said.

"Yeah… sounds… interesting." A girl said.

"You two look nice." Erin pointed out.

"Thanks. My mum actually suggested we wear our wedding suits! That was not going to happen!" John exclaimed.

"Really? I'd have loved to see your wedding suits!" Erin said with wide eyes, it was no secret that she had a passion for fashion.

"I have a picture in my wallet if you want to see them." John suggested.

"Yay! Yes please!" she grinned.

John stood and walked over to her and leant between her and her date's hair, he opened his wallet and pulled out the picture of him and Sherlock on their wedding day. In the photo they were laughing and looking at each other.

"Aww, lovely outfits. You both look very handsome and happy!" she grinned then her eyes fell on another photo that was tucked away. She took it out quickly and giggled.

"What is it?" a guy from the other side of the table asked.

"I found a picture of little John and Sherlock!" she grinned mischievously. She showed it around and John blushed at the awws and cooing they got. It was a picture of the two of them stood up in a cot in their baby grows. They both had their hands on the cot railing and were grinning.

"You were very cute." Erin passed it back and John tucked the photos away.

"Why do you have more than one photo of the both of you?" Erin's date asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sherlock frowned.

"Not to them." John said as he sat back down.

"John's an obvious sentimental man. The wallet is old and has the initials 'A.W' on it. So, it belongs to John's dad. The photo is old but fits precisely in the window of the wallet, so it was made for it. So, John got given the wallet by his dad, it already had pictures in it so he kept the one of us when we were little and added our wedding photo when we got them." Sherlock explained.

John smiled and put his hand to the nape of Sherlock's neck and played with the hair there and stroked the skin gently.

"Are you both going to dance?" a girl asked.

"Yes." Sherlock said.

"Aww, how cute." Another girl said.

"Why is it cute?" John frowned.

"Because you're… I don't know… it just is. Partially because you're married! And you're young and you're just lovely together." Erin said.

"Why are you being nice to us?" Sherlock asked bluntly.

Silence fell around the table "Because." Hayley piped up "Because I suppose because we are in a different environment than school and there is no entrapment here." She said, she was a clever girl.

"Ah, so you wouldn't normally want to spend a lot of time with us, but you don't mind tonight because you will probably never see us again?" Sherlock asked.

Everyone looked slightly ashamed.

"No need to look like that. We know we aren't easy to get along with." John said.

"It isn't you, John!" a guy said "You're fine, you're good to have a laugh with and stuff. It's just… Sherlock's…" the guy trailed off.

"Sherlock's Sherlock." John said.

"Yeah." The guy nodded.

"It isn't a problem. We understand. Now, where is the next course of dinner?" John queried.

"Oh, John, how can you ask that, it'll probably be as disgusting as the first?" Sherlock exclaimed.

"How would you know? You didn't try it!" John protested.

"Your face said all I needed to know, my love." Sherlock smirked.

John huffed a laugh and smiled.

As the evening carried on and after the meals were over it was time to dance. As always the music started with very mainstream songs with big basses. Both Sherlock and John preferred softer songs. But as they grew bored sitting on the side lines John got up and offered his hand to Sherlock.

They got onto the dance floor and danced together, it was quite enjoyable actually.

A photo session began in the other corner of the hall, by the bar, where a professional photographer was taking pictures. Both Julie and Kathy demanded a photo of their boys and had given them £10 for one.

Sherlock pulled John off the dance floor and they went to the queue for the photos.

People were giggling, laughing and chatting all around them.

Sherlock stood behind John in the line and wrapped his arms around John's waist from behind. John leant back into his husband's chest as they waited. Sherlock pressed his face into John's neck and breathed in that comforting and familiar smell he adored so much. He drew his face out and kissed John's cheek "I love you." He said in his ear.

"I love you too." John smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"Next!" the photographer called.

The two separated from their tight embrace and walked to the area. Sherlock put his arm around John's shoulder and John put his around Sherlock's waist.

"Say cheese!" the guy said and the light flashed.

They went to collect their photo and when they got it they were happy with it.

They put it on their table and sat down in their seats. Sherlock scooted his chair over to John's and leant his head on the blonde's shoulder tiredly.

"You sleepy, love?" John asked.

"Not really, a bit bored." Sherlock said "Entertain me, John!" he said, perking up a bit.

"John! Sherlock!" came Mr McDonald's joyful voice and he sat down at their table.

"Mr McDonald! Just in time, Sherlock was just getting bored!" John smiled, patting Sherlock's thigh and leaving his hand there.

"Oh no! Not bored! My wife came along; she's just coming to meet you! I told her about Sherlock's genius, she finds both of your future career hopes fascinating." Mr McDonald smiled.

"Hello." The pretty woman smiled and sat next to her husband.

"Nice to meet you." John smiled.

They spent a little while chatting to them, they had always gotten along well with Mr McDonald, he was the only properly supportive teacher they had had.

As the evening got later and people started tiring Sherlock leant into John more and John played with his hair quietly. They conversed together quite contently.

They were picked up by Ron and once they were home they were so tired they just stripped off and fell into bed.

"I had a good evening. Thanks. Night." John pressed a sloppy kiss to Sherlock's mouth and snuggled into his side.

"Night." Sherlock said and wrapped an arm around John.

The following morning Julie and Kathy were excited. They had missed seeing their sons return as they had gone to bed before they got back and they wanted to talk to them about their evening and they also wanted to see the picture.

"It's upstairs with them. Go and get them up, it's nearly eleven in the morning. Knock first, will you!" Alan said as he and Ron tried to do a crossword together.

Kathy and Julie went to John's room and knocked.

They heard a "wha-?" from the room.

"Boys! Wake up! Me and Kathy want to talk to you!" Julie said.

"No! We're tired!" Sherlock's indignant shout rang out.

"Come on, we're coming in! And you better be decent!" Kathy said stubbornly and pushed the door open.

Luckily they were buried under the covers. It was obvious they had no clothes on but they were obscured by their blue duvet.

"Morning!" Julie smiled.

John buried his face in Sherlock's neck and said "Tired."

"We know! But it's quite late! Get up!" Kathy said.

Sherlock sighed and sat up against the headboard. John huffed and scowled but sat up next to his partner and ensured the covers were comfortable, covering themselves and above their waists.

"How was last night?" Kathy asked with excited eyes.

"Rather boring but I suppose it was nice to end that part of our lives, people were nice to us and we got to say goodbye to Mr McDonald and that was good." John said.

"He was a good teacher." Julie nodded.

"Where's the picture?" Kathy asked.

John reached over to the bed side table and passed them the photo and the men smiled fondly as their mothers looked so happy that their sons were happy.

**IMPORANT INFORMATION!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**PLEASE READ!**

**THANK YOU!**

**Why am I still shouting? Anyway, here we are:**

**Author's severely important but happy note:**

**This section of their young lives is coming to an end! But this story isn't ending yet!**

**I am going to do a SEQUEL! How exciting, I know. It'll be the story of their University years. There are a few more chapters to go for 'to be so young and in love' and I've really enjoyed writing it! So I am going to do a sequel so this doesn't end up being hundreds of chapters long! Keep with me and read my author's notes for more news to come! I just thought I'd tell you this in advance before this section/story ends :D Thank you for reading! Just to ensure you are aware, 'to be so young and in love' still has a few more chapters to go.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: I think I will end this part of the story on chapter 70; a nice whole number **** And then I'll put the sequel up very soon after and start on that. On the last chapter I'll give you the title of the sequel and such. Thanks for all your support, I love your enthusiasm, you're all great! Thank you! Please review!**

As their last days with their families before they left for University approached both Sherlock and John made an effort to spend time with their parents. Mycroft lived in London and Harry was still living at their parent's house, though she did have a job as a lawyer, but she wasn't well-paid yet. Sherlock and John had turned eighteen a few days ago.

About a week before they were moving out of their parents' house and into the University John cleared his throat at breakfast "We'd like to go for a walk this afternoon, do you want to come?" he asked.

"That's a lovely idea! How about a picnic?" Julie suggested.

"Sure." John nodded.

Julie and John made a picnic and soon Julie, Alan, Ron, Kathy, Sherlock and John were all walking through the woods.

"Hey, John, look at this interesting fungi collection!" Sherlock had separated a few times from the group to have a look at some things.

"Sherlock, do not touch the fungi! We don't have any wet wipes!" Kathy admonished.

Sherlock huffed and returned to the group, he linked his arm with John's and the family walked contently together.

They reached the field and lay out the blanket. It was a nice day and as they sat around and got their food out they were all smiling.

"This is where we first kissed." Sherlock pointed out.

"Really?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah." John nodded "We were lying, probably just over there, and it kind of just happened." He smiled then as he looked down at the sandwich in his hand he frowned "Oh, mine has an ant on it!"

"Here." Sherlock passed John his own sandwich.

"No, no, you eat it." John said.

"I've had a bite; I think I'll have an apple now." Sherlock waved him off and John gave a small smile and ate the rest of the sandwich, he frowned "Sherlock, did you have a strawberry before eating this, I can taste it on where you bit."

"Erm… maybe." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock! That was for pudding!" Julie said.

"Sorry, but just so everyone knows, they taste very nice." Sherlock said.

John laughed.

As they all tucked into the food Sherlock started humming and then put his face right next to John's and said "I'm so in love with you…" in a sing-song voice.

John chuckled "The power of love?" he asked.

"I think so." Sherlock nodded.

John grinned and wrapped an arm around Sherlock's shoulders.

"Me and your mother's wedding song." Ron nodded to Sherlock.

"Ah, that's where I heard it. I presume you play it frequently on anniversaries?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, it must have stuck in that big brain of yours." Kathy smiled.

As they finished the pudding John sneaked a strawberry off of Sherlock's plate cheekily, but really, did he really think he could get away with fooling the great and genius, Sherlock Watson-Holmes?

John popped it into his mouth ad Sherlock saw him simply holding it on his tongue, so he quickly put one hand to the back of John's head, and his other around John's waist and he pushed the man to the floor. John's eyes widened as Sherlock climbed on top of him and kissed him. Sherlock pushed his tongue into John's mouth and retrieved the still-hole strawberry and put it into his own mouth. He pulled away slightly breathlessly and chewed and swallowed the sweet fruit. John stared up at him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, clearly shocked by his husband's quick and strategic moves.

"That'll teach you to steal my strawberries." Sherlock smirked and kissed John again, he this time swiped his tongue across John's bottom lip and waited till John opened his mouth before he entwined his tongue with the other. John moaned and appreciated the taste of both Sherlock and the strawberry. John opened his mouth a little wider and tried to get better leverage. Their bodies were flush against each other, John's hands were nestled in Sherlock's hair and Sherlock's were making their way down John's sides.

Their moment was utterly ruined by a deep clearing of a throat. John pulled away and eased Sherlock off of him until they both sat up.

"Really, boys, what was that all about?" Alan shook his head.

"John stole my strawberry. I wanted it back." Sherlock explained shortly.

"You could have just asked." John said.

"Well, my dear, I have two arguments for that point. One, it was already in your mouth, if I had asked, you would have swallowed and I wouldn't have even had the chance. And two, that wouldn't have been nearly as fun." Sherlock smiled and John couldn't fight his own grin.

They went home soon after and ran up to their bedroom.

John was half-undressed when he pulled away from Sherlock and said "Wait, wait, wait!"

"What?" Sherlock asked impatiently.

John reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a strawberry.

Sherlock laughed at his husband's beautiful sentiment and dove back in for a passionate kiss.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

"I'm going to miss this place when we're in London." John said in passing as he sat in the garden with Sherlock. They lay on the grass contently.

"Why do you say 'this place'?" Sherlock asked.

"Buildings are just buildings. Sure, this place is a home for me, but when it comes down to it I'll be at home even in London, as long as I'm with you." John said and turned his face to look at Sherlock, who was smiling at him.

"You are such a romantic, John." Sherlock smirked.

John shrugged "I'm just honest." He justified himself.

"Yes, you are." Sherlock said and he sat half-up on his elbow and leant his head down. He kissed John languidly and lovingly, his answers were in that kiss 'You're my home too'.

"Oi! Lover-boys! Get your tongues back in your own mouths and get inside! Mum and Dad want to start packing up your stuff! We'll do this house now, and later we'll go and get your stuff from Uncle Ron's and Aunt Kathy's house. You live in both." Harry explained and went inside.

Sherlock and John made their way inside and started packing their clothes and stuff that they wanted to take, like books and lamps and random things they have in their room. Soon John's room looked barren and empty, only furniture and a few bits and bobs that they didn't need were left behind.

When Sherlock and John had gone to Sherlock's house to pack Alan and Julie stood in John's room.

"He's grown up." Julie said, she choked on her words as tears overflowed.

Alan pulled her into a hug.

"He's our son. Our baby boy, he always will be." He said gently, rubbing he back in hopes of comforting her.

"I'm just being silly. I've always known that our children would grow up, but now it's here. I used to be able to hold him in my arms, my little John. And now he's married and going to live in London." She said, tears ran down her cheeks and she buried her face in her husband's neck.

"I don't want him to go either." Alan said and suddenly his body was overtaken with sobs. The parents cried together for the old days.

"We're being so stupid. I'm happy for him, of course I am, and very proud… I suppose it's just hard to not be who your child relies on any more." Alan said, sniffling.

"Yeah." Julie nodded.

"Please don't cry." They heard their son's voice from the doorway.

They turned to him and both attempted to compose themselves.

"We're being silly." Julie said.

"No, you're not." John said quietly and put the bag he had in his hands on the floor. He walked quickly over to them and put his arms around them both and within a few moments he was wrapped up in his parent's arms.

"It's alright." John said quietly.

"We know. It is." Alan nodded.

Sherlock stood in the doorway and gave a small smile then turned and went to walk away and give the family a moment.

"I know you're there, Sherlock." John's fond voice could be heard, though it was a bit muffled.

"I thought I'd give you a family moment." Sherlock explained.

"You're part of the family." Julie said.

Sherlock smiled and said "Thank you. But… have some time with your son. I think my mum and dad want me over for dinner today. See you later, John." Sherlock said, went over, pressed a kiss to the back of John's head, and left.

His parents enjoyed spending some time with just Sherlock. Though both families loved their son-in-laws it was important to have some quality time with their own children sometimes.

Sherlock and John got into Sherlock's bed that night; both rooms were so bare without their stuff dotted around.

"Are your parents okay?" Sherlock asked quietly as he caressed John's bare chest. Sherlock had his head settled comfortably on John's shoulder.

"Yes, they'll be fine. I suppose they just have to let me go a little bit. What about yours?" John asked.

"Fine, I can tell on the inside they're a bit sad and worried about how we'll do in London on our own, but they're fine." Sherlock said.

"We'll have to make an effort to ring them as much as we can. And visit." John commented.

"Of course." Sherlock nodded.

"I know it's always sad when parts of our lives come to an end, but we have to move forward and… I suppose, start the next chapter." John said.

"We'll be fine. We'll be together." Sherlock said.

"That we will." John smiled and kissed Sherlock's forehead.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! Warning: Explicit content in this chapter!**

Sherlock was awoken by a hand squeezing his already hard member.

"John?" he asked groggily.

"Morning. Someone's excited today." John smirked; his face was centimetres away from his husband's.

"Well… I'm in an intimate proximity with you, what else did you expect?" Sherlock queried.

"So… last day here. Do you want to make love in this bed for old time's sake?" John raised an eyebrow cheekily.

"Not just for old time's sake, but because I really, really want to." Sherlock said, his voice had John shuffling closer to him.

"Well, I hope I don't disappoint." John whispered and pressed his lips to Sherlock's.

Once they pulled back for air Sherlock said "You never do."

Their kisses grew more passionate and soon John had straddled Sherlock and was pressing kisses and nips and sucks against Sherlock's neck and the tall man was moaning underneath him.

"Joh-… please…" Sherlock called out desperately.

John grabbed the lube from the side and coated his erection in it, and his fingers too. He reorganised their limbs so he was between Sherlock's spread legs and he pushed one finger into his husband.

Sherlock moaned and gripped onto John's back "More… an-another…"

John complied once he felt Sherlock was ready and very soon he was thrusting three fingers into Sherlock's open hole.

"I want… I want you now…" Sherlock demanded.

John pulled his fingers out and gently pushed his member in, he watched Sherlock's beautiful face and once he was all the way in John moaned and pressed a sloppy kiss to Sherlock's lips.

Sherlock rocked his hips and that, and the beautiful noises he was making, soon got John moving in and out.

The moans and incoherent words Sherlock said pulled John right to the edge.

"I'm gonna… I'm…" John could barely articulate but Sherlock grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss as they both came and pulled apart as they shouted out in release and pleasure.

"God… that was… good." Sherlock said once John had pulled out and they got their breaths back.

"Good…" John nodded and with all the strength he had he twined his fingers with Sherlock's.

Five minutes later they were still wrapped up in their post-coital state. John had moved so his head was on Sherlock's chest and Sherlock was slowly running his hands repetitively through his lover's hair.

A knock came to their bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" Harry's voice came through.

"No." Sherlock stated.

"What? That's not fair! I wanted to talk to you!" Harry protested.

"That is fair. We're enjoying our time alone in our bed. Go away and we'll come and find you later." Sherlock said, John couldn't be bothered to say anything, he just wanted Sherlock to continue playing with his hair.

"MUM!" Harry could be heard shouting as she stomped away.

John used one hand to ensure the duvet covered their bodies.

"She's going to go and get mum." John said.

"I know. But I also know that I'm not moving for a little bit." Sherlock proclaimed.

"Good." John said.

A lighter knock came to the door "John, Sherlock, Harry wants to talk to you. Let her in or you come out." Julie could be heard.

"No! We're tired!" John said.

"Come on, you need to spend some time with her, you won't see her every day like you do now once you're in London." Julie compromised.

"We'll be out later." John said.

"Fine." Julie sighed and walked away.

Only five minutes later their door was thrown open and an impatient Harry stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Harry! Get out!" John shouted.

"No! I've got work today and I'm going out with Clara this evening. You get up and spend some time with me. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but you're leaving and me and Clara want to take you out to a coffee shop for breakfast. Come on, she's downstairs waiting! It was meant to be a surprise but you're ruining it!" Harry said.

"Harriet, we had sex not ten minutes ago. Please-"Sherlock was cut off by his sister-in-law.

"Wow, that's fascinating, thanks for telling me. Now get up." She said "Or I'll pull the covers off of you. Don't think I won't. I'm a lesbian and it won't be my body on show." She curled her fingers around the edge of the duvet threateningly.

"Fine! Fine! We'll go! Just give us time to get dressed!" John shouted in protest.

"Good… by the way, Sherlock, I can tell you're grabbing my brother's arse with your other hand. Let go and get dressed." Harry said and walked out.

Sherlock sighed and they went to get dressed. Once they were ready for the day (they had managed to shower to spite Harry) they went downstairs and found Harry and Clara.

Harry looked akin to John, she was his height and had a few similarities, though she had a few more of her mother's sharper features (like her nose and ears and face shape) while John just looked like the spitting image of his father. Clara was a little taller than Harry, but she was a bit shy so Harry always had a bigger presence in the room. Clara was very pretty with pixy like features. While Harry's hair was straight and down to her shoulders, Clara's was shorter and styled.

"Ready to go, then?" John asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

The two couples made their way into town and found a nice moderately quiet coffee shop. John's stomach rumbled as he waited in line.

"Hello, how can I help?" a woman smiled cheerfully.

"Hi, can we have one coffee with a splash of milk, one black coffee with two sugars, what do you want, ladies?" John asked.

"I'll have a drink of orange juice." Clara smiled.

"And I'll have a cappuccino." Harry nodded.

"And we'll have two croissants." John added "with jam and butter on the side."

"And we'll just have some shortbread." Harry said after Clara pointed at the fresh shortbread on display.

"Coming up. Would you like to take a seat?" she gestured to the seating area.

The four sat down on two free sofas sat opposite each other. The sofas were small so both couples didn't have that much room between them. John put his bag on the floor under the table and it was soon joined by Harry's and Clara's.

"Are you excited or nervous about going to London?" Clara asked.

"A mix of both. Though more excited. As soon as we're there I'll be looking for a part-time job, just a small one so we have a bit of money coming in. Sherlock might too, won't you?" John asked.

"It would have to be a job that I find interesting, and I don't want it taking up much of my time." Sherlock commented.

John had an arm resting on the back of the sofa, just behind Sherlock's back and Sherlock had his hand settled happily on John's thigh. Their whole bodies were pressed together down their sides.

"Are you going to ring and visit?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Ring mum and dad every night if we can. And of course we'll visit. You should all visit us too." John said.

"I like your jumper, John." Clara commented.

"Thanks. Sherlock bought it for me." John smiled and the hand that was on the back of the sofa came up and he twined his fingers in Sherlock's curly hair.

"It's nice." Clara nodded.

"Have you got something you want to say?" Harry called loudly over to a table to their left. They all looked over and saw an old couple sat together giving them disgusted looks "Go on, say it." Harry said, they had the attention of most of the coffee shop.

"Harry! Don't start! Just leave it!" John warned.

"No, John, we don't deserve to be looked at like that." Harry frowned "You may feel comfortable staying quiet, but I for one do not." Harry said defiantly.

"I am not comfortable with staying quiet, you know that Harry. But sometimes I just want a nice morning out with my sister! Sometimes I just want some peace, but I tell you if they did start I would have something to say." John reassured his sister.

"We do have something to say." The man said gruffly "You're indecent. Touching each other in public. Why, me and my wife wouldn't even do such a thing!" the man said "And also who you're touching, it's not right, I tell you." The man added.

"What, because I'm touching a man?" John frowned.

"Yes." The woman said shortly.

"Excuse me, can you leave them be?" a young man, probably aged about twenty five and his girlfriend were sat close by and spoke those words to the elderly couple.

"Why should we? In our day this wouldn't have been allowed!" the man said.

"I was around in your day but I don't think they should have to tolerate your words. The world is changing, deal with it." A woman around their age said.

"I won't have it! I came here for a nice breakfast with my wife and now I have to watch these boys touching." The man had gone red in the face in anger.

"Look, mate, he's touching his hair, he's touching his thigh, that aint a crime." The young man explained.

"Yes, as Will says, it's in no way indecent. I'm sure you wouldn't be saying this if a man and a woman were doing that." His girlfriend said.

"Right, we're not going to sit here and listen to this. Manager!" the man shouted.

"This is getting out of hand!" Clara interjected.

The manager came over and smiled politely at the group of nine.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"I want this group of gays out of my sight." The man said.

"Sorry, who are you?" the manager asked.

"Rich Smith." He said pompously.

"Right, Mr Smith, calm down please." The manager said firmly.

"No! I won't be subjected to this!" he proclaimed.

"And we won't be subjected to this! Mr Smith," John said "I am gay, I am married to a man, and I am proud of that. I have every right to show affection to the man I love in public."

"Also, Mr Smith, I think you'll find you're outnumbered here. You have no points that anyone here can't counteract. Grow up and out of the middle ages. You have a woman over there the same age as you and she has no qualms with our sexuality. You have a couple over there a little older than us who won't stand for people being discriminated. And you have us. We will not be told what to do by a man like you." Sherlock said "If you have such a problem then you can leave."

"Good day! Margery, we're going." He took her hand and left, striding purposefully.

"I am so sorry you had to deal with that." The manager said and the group's breakfast and drinks were served.

"Don't worry. It was nice to see the good in people shine through when we were faced with that couple. I mean, seeing so many stand up for us always warms my heart, much more than some rude, intolerant man could ever freeze it." John smiled.

They were left in peace and happily chatted for the rest of the morning.

Sherlock leant over to John and said "You're hot when you fight for what you believe in."

John couldn't help but smile "Well that's good, not only am I doing something good, but I'm looking hot while doing it." He winked.

Sherlock laughed and kissed his cheek. John grinned and rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder and watched Harry and Clara conversing for a while.

"Home now?" Sherlock asked.

"Sure. Guys, we'll head home now, yeah?" John said.

Harry looked at her watch and said "Yeah! I've got to work soon!" she said.

They all left and went back home. Later in the day when John explained the confrontation in the coffee shop to his father-in-law and dad they were both frowning in concern "People like that really wind me up. Seriously, it's none of their business who other people want to love!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know, ridiculous. But having so many people standing up from us, we had an old woman, a young couple, it was good." John nodded, smiling.

"There will always be nasty people in the world, but there will also always be good people in the world, and they give us hope." Alan said.

John smiled and Sherlock joined them, he wrapped an arm around John's waist and sighed "Mycroft is annoying me."

John chuckled "Mycroft's always annoying you."


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! And please read the author's note at the end!**

John and Sherlock carried their remaining suitcases out to the car and went back into the house.

"Call every night if you can." Julie pulled them both into a hug. Ron and Alan would be driving them there.

"We will. See you soon, yeah?" John smiled as they pulled away.

"Of course. Soon." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

They embraced Kathy too and she pulled Sherlock into one last embrace before they left and got into the back of the car.

"Ready?" Alan asked.

"Ready!" John smiled and Sherlock waved at his mum.

When they arrived at the university there were so many people with their suitcases and boxes there, but Sherlock and John knew their way around thanks to Professor Charles' tour when they first came to sort out the bed.

They and their dads picked up the keys and made their way through the people and to their room. It was barren and plain at the moment except for furniture.

Their dads put their stuff down "Are you sure you don't want any help?" Alan asked.

"Nah, we're fine." John said and hugged his dad as Sherlock did the same with Ron.

Once their parents had left they were on their own. They took the room in.

**AN-for bedroom layout go to end author's note for URL of where you can find my drawing of the layout.**

If you imagine the door is on the south wall we can go from there.

The door is on the south wall and is on the right part of it. Very close to the south wall, on the East side of the room there was a cupboard where coats and shoes would go. On the West side of the room, very near to the south wall was the door leading into the bathroom. Nearer the North wall was where the headboard was pushed against. On either side of their large bed was a bedside table. There was a window on the North wall, nice and large and overlooking the grounds. On the East side of the room, in the corner, next to the North wall too, was a large desk. There was a wardrobe on the south wall in the middle.

In the bathroom it was nicely sized with a bath tub, a shower attached, a sink with a cupboard and a decent toilet.

"This'll look nice with some paint and personal stuff in here." John said.

"I agree." Sherlock nodded.

"Our first place, just us." John said and took Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock pulled him in for a kiss and pulled away "Shall we set up then?"

"Yes, my love." John grinned.

**Author's note:**

**Fanfiction drawing of layout of their Uni bedroom:**

** .com (/) ffdraws**

**No capitals, remove brackets and spacing. Thanks! **

**Last Author's note:**

**So! This section of their lives has come to an end, as has 'to be so young and in love'. The sequel will be up very soon, and the title will be 'Marriage and University'. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you so much for all of your support, you have all been wonderful, all my readers, followers, favouriters, reviewers, each and every one of you kept me writing! **

**So thank you.**

**Writing this part of their lives has been a pleasure and a wonderful experience (though sometimes tiring) but it has been fun!**

**Thank you again and I hope you will all read and enjoy 'Marriage and University'.**


	71. The sequel is up!

**Hello!**

**Me again!**

**Just to let you all know, just in case you aren't aware, I have put the sequel up!**

**As I said, it is called 'Marriage and University'.**

**I hope you all enjoy it :D**

**Thank you!**

**Love,**

**Fantasybean x**


	72. Uni Layout

**I am aware now that the link didn't come up properly.**

**My tumblr URL is aroundthesunlikeateddybear.**

**Go on that and click on my page for my fanfiction drawings.**

**That is where the layout of Sherlock and John's Uni bedroom is!**

**Sorry, I hadn't realised till someone else mentioned.**

**-Fantasybean x**


End file.
